Blind Sighted
by kiddieXx
Summary: Maka's practically blind & is usually bullied in school. On her 16th birthday, things turn out for the worse. Now she's stuck fighting for her life and having THE most popular kid as her eyes... or is he more than that? SoulXMaka
1. Damned Meeting from Hell

**As promised, I went ahead and asked my beta writer to revise Chapter 1 as well, because, well all the small mistakes I made, were just killing me! KILLING ME!  
><strong>

****_Rose: So you decided to bother your already super busy beta writer just to revise chapter one of all things?_****

**KiddieXx: Well, when you put it that way, of course it's going to sound just terrible... but that's besides the point! My point is, that Chapter 1 of Blind Sighted has already been updated and corrected (To my knowledge at least.) And before I continue on with the story, or start it for that matter... I just wanted to clarify one thing. Yes, this story is rated M for mature, but NO, there is no sex or adult content on this story other than small little inuendos about it. But to my knowledge, there are no lemons to be revealed in my story. I'm not too confident in writing something so, so... so...**

**_Rose: Too grown up for you?_**

**Kiddie: Nuh-uh! Just, too private, I guess... . if that makes sense...**

**_Rose:_ _You won't write it, but you have no problem readi-_**

**__Kiddie: Shush! :S On with the story! :| **

**Enjoy, Chapter 1 revised and edited.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blind Sighted<strong>

_**Chapter 1**_

**Damned Meeting from Hell**

She was beginning to get frustrated. Letting out another sigh, she tried rereading the sentence again, but much to her displeasure, she wasn't getting anywhere thanks to the dimly lit room. Finally giving up, she closed her book and looked at the reason for her frustration: the T.V. blared loudly, while all around her, eyes were either glued to the screen or closed in sleep. No one was talking, which was a perfect time to read, even with the T.V. on high volume for all the other students to hear, she wouldn't really care, too captivated by her book to even notice. Realizing that waiting for the class to end to continue reading would be torture, she picked up her book and tried once more. She was finally beginning to let her eyes adjust to the words and was soon getting engrossed in her book, when a hand reached out and took it from her grasp. The girl was about to glare at whoever dared to interrupt her while reading, when she noticed that it was the teacher. Her honey colored eye looking curiously at the girl while the other one was covered by a black patch, as a small smile was on her lips.

"Maka, you shouldn't be reading with this kind of lighting," the teacher whispered, "why don't you watch the movie like everyone else?"

_**Maybe because unlike everyone else, I've read the book BEFORE it became a movie**_, was Maka's annoyed thought, but her face showed nothing as she looked up at her teacher who was still smiling at her.

"I've already seen it, Ms. Mjolnir" Maka whispered back, biting her tongue before she lashed out something hurtful to the teacher.

That seemed to satisfy the teacher as she handed Maka the book and left, but not before whispering to Maka about waiting until class was over. Maka bit her bottom lip, trying not to say something that would get her in trouble. It wasn't her fault that the rest of the students waited until there was a movie instead of picking up the book and reading it. In all honesty, she preferred the book instead of the movie, but that was her opinion. She let out a defeated sigh as she turned to watch the movie, from the screen Harry Potter and his friends ran as one of Voldemort's followers chased after them in the woods with spells flying out towards them. She's already read the book and knows how the movie ends, closing her eyes, she let out another sigh as she reached for her new book and began trying to read it once more.

After class finally ended, Maka made her way through the school, trying to reach the door leading to the rooftop. She had a free period for her last class thanks to her grades and having all upper classes. She was engrossed in her thoughts as she continued to walk. _**How the hell is writing an essay about Harry Potter got anything to do with History? Only she would give us something like that-** _Suddenly, something hard hit her on the shoulder, causing her to drop her messenger bag and the book she was carrying. She was about to pick it up, when someone kicked it causing it to slide even further from Maka's grasp, and almost hitting her hand in the process.

She was about to look up to glare at the culprit, when she was yanked up and pushed against a wall so fast her head was spinning. All around her, people were gathering around ready for blood. _**For the love of all that is! Why can't I just read my freaking book in peace?** _Maka thought before she was brought back to reality by a low, hoarse voice near her face and yellow eyes that stared at her with amusement.

.

Maka stared at her harasser before her. He was big, his yellow eyes reminded her of buttons sewed on a ragged doll, only this guy didn't remind her of a raggedy cloth doll, he had broad shoulders and meaty arms that had muscles in every nook and cranny. His skin was overly tanned making it look fake. He was wearing a black t-shirt that looked more like a second skin fitted tightly around his upper body. His broad shoulders were moving up and down as he breathed in heavily. Maka tried moving out of the way, stopping when he placed his foot on the wall, blocking her exit with one leg, while he placed his hands in his pockets.

Maka would have flinched, if her eyes didn't go straight to his left foot on the wall. What she saw almost made her start laughing at the guy. _**Flip flops?** _Maka was trying hard to contain her laughter from staring at the white flip flops that reminded her too much of the ones that were in front of her bookstore... on sale... for girls. _**Well this takes off the whole "Threatening Vibe" doesn't it?**_

Maka was trying hard to hold in her laughter, but a smile slowly started spreading through her lips. She was desperately trying to stop herself from making it worse, when the male looking gorilla spoke. His voice sounding more hoarse than before.

"What the fuck you laughing at, bitch? Don't you think you should apologize for walking into me, fucking trash?" the guy gave her a creepy smile as Maka tried to hold her breath. He was so close to her that she was able to smell his breath, nearly making her gag with that alone. She didn't want to try and breath in again in hope of ignoring the smell of the overly used cheap cologne he had on.

"What the hell?" Maka shouted, "why should I be the one apologizing when I was just fucking walking? You're the idiot who bumped into me, but you don't see me bitching for an apology!" realization struck as she covered her mouth.

_**Nice move, idiot. Provoke him more, it'll be a blast to get pummeled by this gorilla.**_

Maka noticed that his yellow eyes showed a hint of surprise only to turn dark with anger. He was taller than Maka, but then again, so was everyone else, as she stood at a mere 5'1, and his veins were showing in his bald head as he tried to understand the words Maka just said. "Fucking moron..." Maka whispered as she let out a sigh, causing the teenaged boy to get even more pissed off.

His arms tensed up as he clenched his hands into fists, and as the veins in his arms began to pop out they reminded Maka of some steroid-filled wrestler she watched on T.V. once. "The fuck did you say, bitch?" the guy yelled, bringing in more attention to witness her possible death.

She was about to apologize, but the guy grabbed her by the collar, hoisting her up and slamming her hard to the wall once more. "So, bookworm has the balls to say shit like that, huh?" he sneered. "Well, how about you try saying it again after I beat some sense into you!"

Maka closed her eyes, ready for the pain as she saw his huge, meaty fist going at her. _**Oh how the heavens love me so**_. But the pain never came. She never felt any stinging in her face or anywhere near her body. Opening her eyes, she saw someone holding back her would-be-murderer's arm back. "Who the fuck do you-" Maka noticed that the angered boy's eyes widened as he let Maka drop to the floor.

"It's not cool to fight a girl, Seth" Maka's rescuer stated.

Maka let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding as she eyed the guy. He had white hair that was only visible under a black beanie. His crimson eyes showed no emotion what so ever as he stared at Seth, every now and then his crimson eyes would glance at her. Maka was worried about this guy getting his ass kicked by Seth. She was about to say something to make him walk away, but Seth spoke before her.

"Chill out, Soul. We were just having a little chat." Seth laughed at his own joke, "ask her. She'll tell you about it."

A light scoff escaped Maka's lips. _**Little chat?**_ Maka thought, amused at the idiot trying to get out of the situation._ **A "little chat" would be us using words. This idiot wanted me buried six feet under, all because of me reading my...** _Maka let out a gasp, which caused Soul to lift an eyebrow as he removed his hand from Seth's arm.

"My b-book!" Maka shouted. She fixed her glasses and ran towards the area she last saw the object being kicked. Completely ignoring both guys stunned faces as she scurried around in hopes to find it.

"See? Just a little chat" Seth said with his creepy smile, "I was helping that bookworm find that piece of shit she had with her." Seth's eyed Soul, waiting for Soul to just shrug and walk away.

Soul let out a smirk. "Is that so?" He muttered. Before anyone had any time to blink, Seth was on the floor, bleeding from his nose. "Then we should have some more little chats next time." Soul calmly said as he put his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away. His eyes scanned for the weird girl who ran off.

* * *

><p>Maka let out a satisfied sigh as she finally sat down outside on the roof, her back leaning to the wall, letting her hair drop from the ponytail she cascaded down onto the floor. Her hair was all the way to her waist, and she's been debating about cutting it, but she could never do it. Grabbing the tip of her hair she slowly began playing with it, "What would Mama think if I did cut my hair?" Maka whispered into the wind as she eyed the sky, dropping her hair on the floor. She let out another sigh as she opened her book and began reading. Soon she was too captivated in her book to hear the sound of the door slowly opening and closing.<p>

* * *

><p>Soul could not believe it. The girl that caused such a huge ruckus to his day was sitting right in front of him, reading no less! He wanted to grab that damn book and toss it off the roof, but he knew that would be way too uncool for someone like him. Slowly he took a few steps towards her, realizing that she didn't even notice he was even on the roof with her. <em><strong>Unbelievable, the building could be on fire for all she knew!<strong>_

Soul was able to see her clearly now, he was that close. She was slumped over, page turning every 3 minutes. Her ash brown hair was straight at the top, but began to curled at the bottom as it laid on the floor. She was wearing dark, washed out jeans that fit her nicely around her hips, but the ends were tattered and torn from being stepped on by her converse. He wasn't able to see what shirt she was wearing as a black hoodie that fit her a bit too big was draped over her, in the middle was a purple skull crossbow that had heart shaped eyes instead. Her bangs covered most of her face.

He slumped over next to her and let out a small breath right on her neck, causing the girl to give out a small shriek. She dropped her book and had a look as if she just saw a ghost. Soul let out a small chuckle while she turned to glare at whoever interrupted her. Soon crimson eyes were meeting emerald.

The girl let out a small gasp and quickly looked away. A small blush burned on her face as she put her book inside her black and white checkered messenger bag. In a flurry of quick, jerky motion she was up and walking away. Before Soul even knew what he was doing, he grabbed her arm causing the girl to get startled. Her hair blowing in the wind, she turned to him and whispered so quietly, that Soul wasn't sure he heard correctly. His hand dropped to his side and he watched the girl leave.

Soul sat back down onto the floor as he stretched his hand onto the back of his head, laying down and staring at the sky. He replayed her words over and over again in his mind.

_"I don't know who the hell you are, but thank you for helping me out before. Though I didn't really need your help, I had everything under control."_

_She's something new_, Soul thought as a smirk played on his lips.

* * *

><p>Maka still couldn't believe it. She let out another groan while putting away the last of the books in its shelf. <em><strong>Just calm down, Maka.<strong>_ She let out a defeated sigh as she went back towards the counter, sitting down, she eyed the small, quiet book store in a couple of hours would soon be hers ._**It's not like you insulted the guy. Of course, you might as well have with not fluttering your eyes and hugging him... is that what they do now? Augh! But at least I said thank you... that counts... right?**_

"Augh!" Maka slammed her head on the counter and then she eyed the clock, in three more hours she would turn 16. She always hated her birthday. Maka muttered to herself as she sat up straight. "I didn't need a guy to save me, and I sure as hell didn't need him to scare the living daylights out of me, either!" Maka shouted in defiance to the empty store as she slumped back to her chair. Letting out a sigh, her mind drifted up to the memory on the roof._ **He had red eyes...**_ Maka's hand unconsciously reached out to where his breath had touched her neck.

The guy had white hair that was peeping out from under A black beanie that had a skull on the top that looked like a cartoon drawing. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt that didn't fit him big or tight; it helped show the muscles he had, but also covered up enough to leave to the imagination; it wasn't fully tucked in as if he just woken up and left it there. She had caught a glimpse of a belt that had a weird looking orb face in the front of the buckle. His pants, which to Maka's amazement, fit him nicely, not too baggy and not tight at all. A chain hung from the his left back pocket and was attached to the belt where the orb buckle was at. He wasn't taller than Seth, but he was still pretty tall. Maka assumed he was probably 5'6 or something. His skin was lightly tanned, probably from being out in the sun most of the time. He had on a red scarf that was draped around his neck, looking like a bandana. But what drew Maka's attention was his eyes were red, reminding Maka of rubies, but they showed no emotion, not during what she saw in the fight, or when they met on the roof... Except, maybe for a brief moment, Maka thought she saw a flicker of worry and surprise in them when he scared Maka on the roof. _**Wait... why was he surprised to see me? Don't tell me, I wasn't what he pictured! Wait! Why am I worried what he thought of me?**_

"AUGH! I don't even know his name or who he is, and he keeps popping into my damn brain!" Maka let out a frustrated sigh as she went back to her thoughts. **_If I see him in school, should I thank him properly? But what if he makes fun of me? What if he got offended for what I said to him_?** Maka was about to go tear her hair out from thinking about him again, when the front door bell rang, signaling she had new customers.

"Hello there! Welcome to Albarn's Bookstore. May I help you with anything?" Maka smiled up at the group of kids, who looked around in awe.

Albarn's Bookstore wasn't huge, but it was amazing. The antique building had two floors that were covered with all types of books. The top floor was dedicated to fiction, the walls and shelves were filled with all types of books from children's books to adult the first floor was dedicated to non-fiction and reference books, the walls were slotted with books from dictionaries and encyclopedias, to biographies and how-to books, any book on any subject. To get to the second floor there was either a small elevator for those who were in need of special care or a small staircase that stood in the middle of the store winded up gracefully to the second floor. The top of the shelves were covered with signs that said what kind of genres they were from. In the front of the store were two huge windows, one was to the left, where chairs and tables were put neatly for those who just wanted to read or test out the book before buying it. It was also where people were able to drink their beverages before browsing around the bookstore. The desk, or what Maka called THE ISLAND, was right next to the second window, over -looking the city lights across town. When the store wasn't busy, or before she closed it for the night, she would sit down and look out into the city, and since there were only lights from the other stores, she would look up to the sky and stare at the beautiful moon perched up as if it was just for her to see, always helping her ease her thoughts.

One of the little boys cleared his throat, as he handed Maka a piece of paper that had a list of books. Another one, with short cropped brown hair and green eyes gave her a toothy grin as she looked up at them.

"Are you looking for these books for yourselves or for someone else?" Maka asked politely, as the one with the toothy grin smiled wider.

"For us ma'am! We want to be able to go to Shibusen and become Death Scythes!" He shouted with enthusiasm as his eyes sparkled into the future.

Another kid, this one with long black hair that reached his chin, pulled his glasses up his eyes with his finger and eyed Maka, a smirk plastered on his face,"I don't think someone like you would know, after all, you look like someone who spends most of her time in here, rather than out there in the real world" he stated, amusement in his eyes as he saw Maka's face fall.

_**Why you little- calm down, Maka, they're just kids... you can't kill kids, remember.**_ Maka was biting the inside of her cheek as she faked a smile, _**Too much attention when they disappear.** _"Do you want me to bring you the books, or show you where they are at." Maka asked.

The one that handed her the list muttered something that sounded like an apology, as the only girl who had blonde hair tied in pigtails looked up at her, her blue eyes sparkled with courage. "No ma'am, we just wanted to know if you had them, so like that we won't be wasting your time..." she muttered the last part, and at first Maka didn't understand, until they all were looking at her with hope in their eyes.

Maka gave them a genuine smile, turning towards her computer she searched for the books in question. She wrote down some things on the list next to the books, and turned to the small group of kids, "I have four out of the five books in your list," she smiled at them as she handed them the list. The one who gave her the list reached out and grabbed it, his short blonde hair and blue eyes hinted to Maka that he and the little girl were siblings. "I wrote down where you would find the books in the store, along with the number to the other bookstore who has the second one. Though, I would recommend instead of getting Unbound Souls it would be best to get the book Stages where it explains the different stages a soul goes through when it starts showing signs of turning bad." She finished, eyeing the kids with a careful stare, as all four of them smiled and raced around the bookstore getting the books they needed. Maka smiled as she sat back down, looking up at the clock, she slammed her head towards her desk once more... it's only been thirty mins! _**This is going to be a long day**_

Maka bid the kids good-bye as they walked away with enthusiastic chatter about the books. She turned the sign that read OPEN to CLOSE and began cleaning up the rest of the books. Once she was done placing all the books back, she closed the blinds and began locking up, her eyes adjusting to darkness around the streets with only the moon as her only light. Looking at the clock, Maka was surprised to see it was already 11:45 P.M. She usually closed the store at 10 p.m, but the children were really into the books, and she didn't want to interrupt them from their dreams. The streets were silent as she headed to her house and the winter air sent shivers down her back.

She stopped to look up at the moon and smiled as she remembered silly made-up stories her mother told her. "Did you know, Maka, that if you become one with a Reaper, you'll see the the sun and moon's real face, but in order to that, you need to knock on Death's door..." Maka let out a tired sigh as she remembered her mother's voice._** Again with that fairytale.**_ Maka thought as she bit her lip, looking down to the streets as she began her walk home once more. _**Death Scythes. They're just stupid fairytales that we made up during the War... what ever that was. If there is such things as Death Scythes, then why haven't we seen any? But, then... why do we have books about them if they're just superstitious myths?**_ Maka's thoughts were interrupted as she heard something loud fall to the ground, causing her to jump in the process, almost falling face first. Fixing her glasses once more, she slowly turned around. Maka let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, in front of her was a little girl who looked no more than five years old. She was wearing a red dress that went past her feet and a pink coat that was just above her knees. Black hair fell past the girl's figure and onto the floor, a blue flower, that Maka recognized but couldn't recall its name, was perched in her ear. She looked scared as brown eyes peered up to Maka. Slowly Maka made her way towards her, crouching down in front of the little girl.

"Hi there." Maka smiled at the little girl, "are you lost?" The little girl only nodded as she shuffled her feet. "What's your name?" Maka waited for a reply but the little girl only shuffled her feet once more. "Hmm, well if I don't know your name, I can't help you find your mama or papa, and I know they're very worried about you." That got her a response. Maka smiled as the little girl grabbed her coat tightly and whispered so quietly that Maka had to strain her ears to hear.

"Wendy" She looked up at Maka with those brown eyes, making Maka's heart drop a bit.

"Hmm, well Wendy, lets go find your Mama and Papa. Do you know where was the last time you saw them?" Maka said as she stood up and looked at her watch, it was already 11:59 P.M. Soon she would be 16, and celebrate her birthday alone once more. She sighed as she turned around to walk, reaching out to the little girl. As the town's bell rang, Maka turned see if the little girl was following her, only to scream in horror.

Instead of the little girl that Maka was going to help, there was an inhuman thing right in front of her! It towered over Maka. Its body was rotting and its tongue dangled from a wide mouth with sharp teeth all around it, practically cutting the entire circular head in half. The creature had two extremely long arms with claws that looked like it could carve out brick. They dragged on the floor thanks to it having short crocodile-looking feet. It's hand made a screeching sound that remind Maka of nails on a chalkboard every time it moved. Maka cringed at the sound. Its beady eyes bored into Maka's as its tongue licked its lips, leaving drool hanging.

It let out a howl as it dashed towards Maka. She ducked as it flew past her, it's hand missing by an inch from her skin, but her jacket was torn behind. She felt no pain, or was in such a panic that she didn't feel it. Either way, Maka didn't care, her instincts kicked in as she dashed away before it had enough time to try again. Maka ran, turning left and right as she heard that thing race after her. "If this is God's gift to me for my birthday, I'll gladly return it!" Maka shouted as she made another turn, almost tripping on her own feet. "Where the hell did that thing come from?" Maka panted as she stopped to see if the monster was still following her.

She let out a sigh when she saw nothing behind her. **Safe,** Maka thought, before she heard something growl from above her. Maka flinched as she peered up. Beady eyes were locked with hers as it smiled at her, drool dripping down its mouth towards Maka, landing on her shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Maka shouted as she jumped out of the way when the monster took a swipe at her, missing her again. She didn't wait to see if it wanted to just chat or ask for directions and she bolted out of there again.

She was too busy running away to even notice where she was going now and it felt like hours while she kept trying to dodge the monster and escape it. Maka decided to look back to see if it was still following her, when she hit something hard and cursed under her breath. She felt herself falling backwards but before her butt met concrete, a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up. Her glasses fell when she bumped into the stranger. Dammit, I can't see shit now! Maka squinted her eyes and was about to apologize and look for her glasses, but was interrupted by the monster's howling getting nearer. She let out a small curse as she tried to find her glasses, but before she had a chance to look she was being pulled away from the spot by the person she bumped into.

"No!" she yelled, trying to get out of the tight grasp that held on to her. "You need to run away before it gets here and you'll get hurt beca-" Maka was cut off. Who ever was pulling her was cursing as they ran turning into random corners.

Maka couldn't see where they were going, almost tripping more than once. Maka slammed right into him when he stopped. He cursed about how stupid one can be and picked her up. Maka was about snap back when she heard a low growl, the voice cursed once more, as the stranger ran even faster with Maka in his arms. She closed her eyes, not out of fear, but because she felt as if she was flying! Before she could feel safe once more, the person dropped her and she skidded across the ground, her hands scrapping in the process. She heard the monster screech as it dragged its grotesque body towards them. She turned around to look for it, but she was unable to, without her glasses everything was black. She cursed as she tried to escape and lead the monster to her, leaving the person to be able to run away and escape. She tried to get up, but was pushed down by the one she was trying to save. Her eyes widened as she heard him whisper in her ear to stay still. **It's him!** An image of the guy with white hair coming out of his beanie and crimson eyes popped into her head,_** It's him**..._ soon she wasn't able to move as darkness took hold of her.

* * *

><p>Soul had a bad feeling about this. He was always the type to follow his instincts. But tonight, for some reason, he went against them. <em><strong>My day off and I'm stuck still working.<strong> _Soul wasn't happy, but he had a bad feeling, his whole body was covered in goosebumps, with just the thought of it. He was about to make the call to inform everyone of what was going on, when he sensed it closer now._** Dammit, I better get paid for over time.** _He grabbed his jacket and took a step out, the winter air stung his eyes as he walked out, locking the door, he started walking, having no clue where, but his feet led him towards the dangerous vibe that was emitting through the area. _**Something bad is here, but there's something else...** _Soul was cut off as something or someone ran into him, almost making him fall back... almost. He heard the voice of a female curse silently as she was about to fall, his instincts kicked in and he grabbed hold of her. His eyes widened from surprised, it was that girl, the one from school. He noticed her glasses were on the floor thanks to the collision they had, as he went to pick them up his whole body froze. His body shivered, but not from the bitterness of winter, but from the power surge he felt. Slowly he got up, hearing the piercing noise that came from behind where the girl came from, white beady eyes shone from where a grotesque monster crouched to attack.

"Shit!" he muttered as he grabbed hold of the girl's wrist once more and dragged her away. _**This girl really knows how to find trouble.**_ Reaching a corner he turned left, memorizing the area he was in, he began pulling the girl with him, turning everywhere his mind screamed out HERE!

He was about to make another turn when the girl tried pulling away from him. He had to stop, as he tried to understand her correctly as she was trying to speak too fast, failing miserably. "No!" she shouted, her face was flushed from running and she had to catch her breath, " you need to run away, before it gets here, you'll get hurt beca-" he didn't give her time to finish.

There was no way he was going to let that thing get her while he ran away, that was such an uncool thing to do, and he didn't do uncool things. He kept running down the streets, turning left and right trying to lose the monster now. He cursed once more, having to stop again, the girl kept tripping more than any normal person, almost bringing him down with her.

"Dammit, your really more of a hassle to save. Stop tripping!" Soul noticed her emerald eyes looked pissed, her mouth opened to say something, but shut tight as she heard the growl coming from the monster. "Fuck." Soul had enough, he picked up the girl and ran for it. Not giving a damn as she let out a small scream grabbing his neck, practically choking him. He kept running, turning left and right as he noticed her head was buried in his neck and her eyes were closed. She kept muttering something about flying, and Soul couldn't help but let out a smirk as he saw her like that.

Soul turned right once more and stopped. "Shit!" he muttered as he came to a dead end. He was about to try and jump the damn wall when something snaked around his his leg and yanked causing him to drop the girl as he got tossed into the air. He stretched out his right arm, and a red and black scythe appeared. "Don't think you can get rid of me that easy," Soul stated, a smirk plastered on his lips as he swiped the scythe towards the tongue that held him and dived down, slicing its right arm as well.

The monster let out a scream as Soul landed on his feet. He turned around to look at the girl. When he noticed she was about to try and make a run for it, except the girl looked like she was going to run into a wall._ **It's like she's asking to get killed!**_

Soul let out a sigh as he got closer to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, pushing her back towards the wall as she faced him. He leaned forward, his nose brushed her hair, getting a hint of vanilla from it."Just stay still, would you, or your going to end up dead, and that's not cool after all the trouble I went through." He shot out a small portion of his soul into hers, causing her to gasp as her eyes began to look blank. Soon her body slumped down in his arms as he laid her down away from the danger.

Letting out a sigh of boredom, he turned towards the monster that was clutching at his amputated arm, howling in pain as its beady eyes glared at Soul. He placed his scythe behind his shoulder, letting out a small chuckle as an evil smirk played at his lips. "So, before we play. Wanna tell me why you're after the girl?" Soul muttered as he eyed the beast. Its teeth snared as he growled in anger. Soul gave out a shrug, making his Scythe move up slightly on his shoulder, the moon gleamed at the tip of it, red shining off of it. "No? Hmmm, well then" a devilish smile was on his face, as a little bit of drool fell off of the corner of his mouth as he grabbed his scythe, spun it to face the monster. "I'll make you beg for me to ask again, I'm not a very patient person, you know."

The monster let out a howl as he dashed towards Soul, blood squirting from its wounded arm, as the other made deep grooves on the wall. Soul smirked, grabbed his scythe and jumped in the air, catching the monster by surprise. It tried reaching him, but Soul was too quick, in a blink of an eye, Soul already made a large wound around the monsters back. Causing it to scream out in pain as it fell to the floor. Soul let out a smirk as he saw the thing writhe in pain, blood pooling around it.

"So, wanna tell me again, or this time it's gonna be your other arm." Soul pointed his scythe towards the monster's left arm. The thing growled as it tried to make another swipe at Soul, making Soul jump out of the way, he was now in between the monster and its dinner. Soul watched the monster pant as it got up, gushing out blood from its new wound. "Should I make your body even by cutting off the other arm, or ..." Soul pointed his scythe towards the beast, "are you already going to tell me why you're after her?"

The monster let out a howl of anger as it went for Soul once more. This time, Soul didn't jump. He ran towards it, jumping to the side as he drove his scythe to the monster's remaining arm. It howled in pain, as Soul spun and kicked it on the side, causing it to fall the other way before it reached the girl. "I'm really in no mood to keep playing," Soul spat out as he landed on his feet, beginning to get mad; he wasn't getting anything out of it. He walked towards it, lifting his scythe he was about to cut its head off, when it started talking with a voice that slithered like a snake.

"Herrrr sssssoul," it hissed, "it'sssss a Grrrrrigorrrri ssssssoul." It licked its lip at just the thought of eating it. "Iiiii wonnnn't be thhhhe onlyyy one afffffter heeeer. Moooore willlll cooooome," the monster began to gurgle a laugh, blood coming out of its mouth.

Soul was caught off guard. He was trying to process the words that the beast said. _**A Grigori... Soul?**_ Soul was about to ask it another question before he heard the girl scream out. Turning around, one of the beast's hands was grabbing her tightly, practically snapping the girl in half. "Shit" Soul snapped as he ran towards the hand. The monster wouldn't let him, its other sliced arm grabbed at Soul, causing him to drop his scythe. The amputated arm was taking Soul to the monster as it gave off another gurgled laugh.

"Iiiii'll kiiiilllll youuuuu fiiiirst aaaand theeeen Iiiiii'lllll kiiiillll heeeerrr biiiit by biiit." The monster laughed as he heard the girl scream out once more. It won and now Soul would just watch as she was getting crushed by the severed arm .

Soul's face was covered in the shadows. His snow white hair moved with the wind. His face only showed those sharp teeth of his as he smiled. With a snap of his fingers, Soul's scythe was back in his hands. "Like I said," Soul looked at him, his red eyes reflected his threat, as he smirked, "I'm really in no mood to play." The monster let out a howling pain as Soul dragged its scythe through its dismembered arm and its body in one swift motion. Cutting the thing in half, blood spurted everywhere as Soul dashed towards the girl who was now writhing in pain. With one quick slice, the girl was dropped to the floor as the hand disappeared. Soul went towards where the body of the monster lay, and he reached for the delectable red orb that hovered above the body. Licking his lips, he swallowed the small red orb, with a satisfied smile. He turned towards the girl, who was now trying to understand what happened as she muttered and stood up. He walked towards her, but as he tried to grab her she attacked him.

* * *

><p>"Of all the damned things that could happened, I end up getting attacked by some god-knows-what monster!" She muttered, getting up and wincing at the pain. Her right ankle felt sprained. She was about to start cursing when she heard someone walk behind her.<p>

Maka didn't rethink her decision, she turned and went for a sidekick, she felt strong arms catch her leg before it even hit. _**Dammit!**_ Maka cursed, making a flip and tried to punch whoever was there. She threw a right punch only to be blocked again. She spun, got low on her legs and tried to at least trip the person. He jumped and grabbed her from the back, arms snaked around her waist as her hands were being held tight in the person's embrace.

"Who are you?" she shouted, trying to get free. She figured it was a man as she heard a low chuckle behind her, suddenly she shrieked as he breathed out on her neck.

"The fall must of been pretty hard for you to forget, huh? Name's Soul Evans, and I just saved your life, again." he whispered in her ears, his voice was soft and husky, kinda like velvet, Maka thought.

Maka was beet red all around her face, she stopped trying to escape as his words tried to hit home. "S-Soul Evans? Y-y-you saved me?" suddenly her knees were beginning to feel weak.**_ Just what the hell is going on_**? She wanted to scream. She didn't know why he was here, and she wanted answers, at least a reason as to why the hell she was attacked. Maka jumped once more, his breath was warm against her cold skin. Her jacket was practically gone thanks to the monster, and the bottom of her jeans along with her shoes were drenched in water. "Remind me to never wear Converse next time I'm being chased by a fucking monster," she muttered.

Soul laughed behind her, sending vibrations all over her body. "I'll make sure to do that for you..." Soul dragged out the last part, not knowing her name..

"Maka." Soul raised his left eye brow at her, confused at her sudden word. "My name, it's Maka Albarn," she blushed as she said it, her hair covering her face as she dropped her head back down. Soul smiled, and Maka was able to feel it as his lips were pressed near her neck.

"Maka, huh?" Soul whispered, sending shivers down Maka's body once again at how her name sounded in his lips.

Soul finally let go of Maka when she cleared her throat. She turned to look at him, but realized she wasn't able to see anything.

"Where are my glasses?" She asks as she squinted her eyes,_** that's strange, how was I able to see where he was when I tried to fight him off?**_

She heard Soul snap his fingers. "I have them" he stated calmly as he was about to hand them over. Maka had her hand reached out in front of her, already feeling more relaxed at having her sight returned. It wasn't until she heard Soul mutter something that sounded like "Shit, that's not good" that made Maka's eyes narrow and glare at Soul.

"What do you mean 'Shit, that's not good'... you do have my glasses, right Soul?" Maka questions carefully, hoping she heard wrong. She heard Soul took a step towards Maka,

"You see, Maka, while trying to save you, I might of..." he trailed off, muttering the last part, making Maka's eyes widen in horror.

She turns towards Soul, eyes glaring at him now. If looks could kill, Soul would of been dead seconds ago. "What did you say?" She gritted her teeth, trying to keep her cool.

"They, they might of broken.." Maka let out a scream! Soul almost jumped out of his skin by her scream... almost. He looked at Maka with a curious expression, and almost began to drop to the ground due to laughter. Maka was looking at garbage can, talking to it instead of Soul, her hand was reached out towards it, waiting for her glasses. Her face was flushed with anger as she glared at the poor object, as if she hoped it would combust into fire.

"Maka?" Soul tried to sound calm, but he was having a hard time trying to keep his laughter from showing. "You're talking to a trash can- I'm over here." he stated, he couldn't hold his laughter anymore. Maka's eyes widen with shock as she reached out her hands and tried to feel for Soul, only to trip and almost land inside the trash can. Soul quickly grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, her emerald eyes met his, and for a moment he was being pulled into them.

"Soul!" Maka snapped, bringing Soul back. "I need my glasses Soul, without them I'm really, really blind!" she was practically screaming. It was one thing after another, and she was about to break down. Soul pulled her closer, making the girl squeal in surprise. He nuzzled his head around her neck and smiled as he felt her shiver.

"It's okay. I'll help you get glasses tomorrow morning. I promise." Maka was about to scoff when she felt something touch her neck. Soul's left arm never left her waist as his right hand moved to her back.

Maka then felt something sting around her neck, "Soul? Wh-what did yo' d'?" Maka's body slumped forward as Soul held her tight. He bent down and picked her up. He walked towards the only place he could think of.

"Just trying to keep you safe, Maka..." he muttered..

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so once again, I would love to thank my beta writer for taking her wonderful time from her very busy and chaotic life to revise one of my old chapters before doing anything else. :) Hope you guys enjoyed and as usual, let me know what you think!<strong>

**All opinions are greatly appreciated, but if you have something bad to say about my story, please message me in private and I will greatly appreciate any feedback. **

**You know the drill, review and all that jazz or I'll curse your fish**

**... don't have a fish?**

**Go buy one! :)**

**And thank you for reading Blind Sighted.**

**-KiddieXx**


	2. No Such Thing as a Coincidence

***.* you really like me! You really like me! okay, okay I wanna thank my mo-**

**_Rose: Just what the hell are you doing now? and where the hell did you get that microphone from?_**

**Kiddie: I got reviews! I got reviews! How wicked cool is that! I feel like it's already christmas in this god-forsaken city!... except, it's 102 degrees here all week... -.-**

**_Rose: how many did you get?_**

**Kiddie: 6!**

**_Rose: -.- your excited about 6 reviews? *face plam*_**

_Meanwhile, Kiddie's eyes are glittering into the distance as a small blush creeps into her cheeks._

**Kiddie: I never knew I would feel so... sooo**

_**Rose: pathetic? stupid? childish? desper-**_

**Kiddie: no!... so, grateful! To think they took that time to write them for me! :D Hmm, by the way, Rose... where's Daisy?**

_**Rose: she's busy trying to get an interview with one of the casts in Soul Eater...**_

**Kiddie: and if they say "no?"**

**_Rose:... what makes you think they'll say no... she's plan A..._**

**Kiddie: I don't want to know, just do me a favor... if you are planning what I think you are, leave me out of it... I don't want to be on "World's Most Wanted" because of you two, again.**

**_Rose: your a great scapegoat for these things. And don't worry about it, the whole mishap with the President was dealt with... now that you mention it, I might need to redo the whole plan for Opera -_**

**Kiddie: On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blind-Sighted<strong>

Chapter 2

No Such Thing as a Coincidence.

_click. clack. click. clack._

_The footsteps got louder with every step, sounding more like they were power walking. Hands shot out, pushing the door as the creaking noise echoed all over the room._

_"What news do you have for me, Eris?" the voice hidden in shadow questioned, yellow eyes peering out from it's hidden fortress._

_"It-It's awaken, my mistress." it's voice wavered a bit, unsure of the reaction the hidden shadow would take it._

_Eyes shined brightly from it's lurking spot, her hood covering most of it's face. "I see, make sure to test it out first." an evil smile sent shivers down the messenger's back. "We have to test out it's power first."_

_"Y-yes, Mis-mistress." it bowed, before it left closing the doors with a loud THUD._

* * *

><p>Maka shot up from bed, wincing at the pain her throbbing head was giving her, and her whole body felt soar, and it didn't help that she couldn't see anything. <em><strong>'What the hell happened to me?'<strong>_ Maka wondered as she comb a hand through her hair. Taking in a few deep breaths, she removed the covers and got off the bed.

Pain shot up from her right ankle and she let out a whimper. She was about to take a step forward, hands in the air for any object when she fell flat on her face, a scream erupted from her lips.

"Maka!" someone shouted as Maka heard a door slam open. Maka tried getting up, her ankle was throbbing even more.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Maka shouted, trying to get up to reach for her bat, only when she reached to where her bat was at, she touched... a dog? _**'That's funny, I don't have a dog...'**_ Maka was trying to remember when she got a pet dog, the look on her face must of been priceless, because she heard a light chuckle next to her.

Maka gave out a small scream as she turned to where the noise came from, causing more pain to erupt from her ankle. That alone, made her back up into a dresser. **_'Are you kidding me?'_** she winced from the sudden impact her back hand on the dresser. She was about to try to get up, when a noise caught her off guard. Before she had a chance to check, a cup of water landed on top of her.

Maka didn't know if she should laugh or cry at that point.

She was now unable to run, blind, and soaking wet. The person who was the cause of this started laughing at the sight of her. Maka felt like an idiot, she was about to get attacked by some stranger and she didn't have her glasses to at least see the culprit._** 'Wait... where are my glasses?**_' Maka was about to reach to the side of her nightstand to get her glasses when she placed her hand on something warm and soft. She began to move her hand left and right trying to find her glasses, when the stranger's voice sounded closer to Maka now.

"Maka," she realized it was a guy's voice, "I really don't mind this kind of attention, but I think you should take me out to eat before we move this fast." Maka's eyes widened as she realized that the bump she probably grazed wasn't something she wanted to be touching. She pulled her hand away so fast that she was surprised it didn't dislocated from the force. The voice sounded calm, as if Maka wasn't just about to physically rape him.

"Do you remember anything that happened on Thursday night?'

That made Maka freeze.

_**'On Thursday Night****?'**_ the words echoed in Maka's mind, she remembered everything that happened. The beady eyed monster that attacked her, that guy saving her. _**'Soul...'**_ Suddenly everything was playing like if she was just watching a movie, clip by clip passed inside her mind. She was running away from the monster when Soul came out, he saved her, and as she was going to walk away heading back to the safety of her home, something shot through her neck causing her to black out. In that very moment, Maka wasn't worried anymore, she knew she wasn't home... clearly, she wasn't home. So that made her not worry anymore... instead...

She. Was. Freaking. Out.

"What the hell am I doing here? Why aren't I home? Who are you?" Maka kept shouting out questions one after another, Soul was surprised she didn't need to take in a breath, "Where am I? How long have I been here? What the hell was that thing that attacked us? How the hell did you kill that... _thing!_" Her eyes were wide with panic, she was trying to put it all together, and being unable to figure it out was actually getting her irritated. Trying to stand up, another shot of pain went through her. She screamed out as she was about to fall forward, with eyes closed; she waited for impact.

"You can open your eyes now, I got you..." his voice was beginning to sound familiar, but she was still having a hard time figuring out who it belonged to. "And to answer your questions, your here because you fainted before you told me your address, and you didn't have an ID with you, so I brought you here to my place. I believe that answers also the question as to why you aren't home and where are you. As to who I am, well I'm kind of hurt by that." he let out a chuckle, his voice was soft and husky.

"Soul? Soul Evans?" she wanted to sound more sure of it, but it came out as if she was asking a question. She heard him give off a deep chuckle once more as he got closer to her.

"The one and only, babe." He whispered it in her ear, causing Maka to blush when he said that. "And 2 days..."

It took Maka a while to get it... suddenly, her jaw dropped... and she forgot all about her other questions.

_**'Two... Two... Two Days?'**_

"What?" Maka shouted, jumping off the bed only to be grabbed once more by Soul, this time he sat her down on his lap

"Stop moving around or I might have to tie you up.." He whispered close to her ear, his voice was sounding mischievous.

Maka didn't know if it was a joke or if he was being serious, but something told her, he wasn't joking. The way he said it sent shivers down Maka's back. She blushed a deeper color, when his warm breath hit her neck, as his face was nuzzling into her neck. Just then she realized, she was able to feel his hand on her thigh, and as she reached her hand down she turn beet red. Her left eye began to twitch as she checked to see if she was mistaken.

Her worst fear was acknowledged, she wasn't wearing her pants... or short, all she had on was a t-shirt, that reached her thighs. It wasn't hers because she was wearing a red tank top that reached her waist on Thursday that was covered by her now shredded sweater.

"Soul?" Maka didn't know how to ask, her face was changing to a darker red by the second as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Yeah." He muttered as one of his fingers were making circles inside her right thigh.

Her left eye twitched once more, "WhatamIwearing?" Maka blurted them out so fast that, she wasn't sure Soul heard her right.

"My shirt, yours were all cut up and wet that I needed to change you before you got a cold." His voice never wavered, and his finger still kept doing circles inside her right thigh. She was about to voice her distraught at that sentence, when a cell phone rang, playing an upbeat jazz song. She was on the bed in seconds, a shirt was tossed her way landing on her face.

"Go ahead and change your shirt, before you get sick." he was already walking out the door towards his phone, "That color looks good on you."

Maka didn't have a chance to respond back as she heard him already answering his phone.

"What's up?" Soul's voice echoed through to the room, his voice was sounding distant as he moved further away from Maka's ear-shot. "Yeah." he paused.

Maka was straining her ears trying to hear parts of it.

"Yeah. I got it, I'll see to it tonight. But, about what we talked about..." there was a short pause as Soul let out a small growl. "I don't see why I have to be the one put in charge of her, why can't you find some..." another pause as foot steps were walking farther away from her hearing.

_**'In charge of who?'**_ Maka absently was tugging at the bottom of the shirt as she waited for Soul to get back to the room.

**_'He doesn't mean...' _**Maka was bitting her bottom lip now, **_'But why would he?' _**After 30 minutes passed, Maka let out a frustrated sigh. Slowly she got up, trying to ignore the pain her ankle kept shooting out with every step, reaching for anything that reminded her of her pants, after some careful searching, she sound them on top of a dresser. They didn't feel wet or dirty, so she assumed Soul washed them for her. With care she dressed up, ignoring the pain on her ankle, she opened the door, heard faint talking what seemed the other end of the house. She felt her way around the area, careful not to hit anything to make noise. Slowly but surely, she made her way to her goal. Without even putting on her shoes, she opened the door and walked out. Trying to get a feel of the place without tripping, Maka reached the elevator and felt the numbers. The buttons had a faint braille on them, and Maka was relieved to know that reading all those books about Braille did help her out in the end. She pressed 1, and waited for the doors to close, seconds felt like minutes as she hoped that Soul wouldn't come barging out looking for her.

"I don't need any pity from someone I just met," Maka whispered to herself, "I'm fine on my own."

* * *

><p>Soul let out a sigh as he finally finished his conversation, every time he talked to that guy, it was always Soul who ended up being worn out. He went back inside the house, and placed his cell phone on the counter. He eyed the room carefully, for some stranger reason, his front door was opened just a little; he ran towards his room, slamming the door open.<p>

"Fucking shit!" Soul shouted as he noticed the girl he was put to take care of temporary, has disappeared. "Shit." Soul picked up his cell phone, he quickly dialed "8" and waited, after 8 rings, someone answered. "Yo' we got a problem. Maka's gone!"

_"You're terrible at choosing girls._" the voice on the other line stated in a bored voice. _"Why don't you go look for another one of those fickle girls you get, I'm surprised this one left before you kicked her out or was she too much for you?"_

Soul's eyes's twitched at that moment, he was debating about tossing the phone out the window, but being on the top floor, Soul thought that wasn't a good idea. "That 'fickle girl' is the one your father put me in charge to take care of. The one with the Grigori Soul, ya' moron!"

Soul heard the other line spit out whatever he was drinking and slight cursing. There was a pause, then the person was talking again. _"How the hell did you lose her Soul? Didn't you say she's blind! I already told you I won't be able to get her glasses until a month from now. The damage in her eyes is terrible, those glasses were hand-made to fit her and her only!_"

Soul's hand was close to breaking the phone, "Ya' think I don't know that Kidd!" Soul spat out, "I was the one who told you about her eye problem, and I'm also the one who went with you to the eye doctor, you moron, you kept bringing up how the glasses had to be symmetrical!"

Soul didn't hear anything after what seemed like 10 seconds, it wasn't until Kidd let out a sigh and muttered only for Soul to hear. _"This isn't good. She's already targeted. Do you know anything about her Soul?"_

Soul was about to retort no, but he remembered the day she was absent after the attack.

_The class was making such a fuss, it wasn't letting him sleep. He heard someone mention about how shocking it was that the bookworm was absent. Another said something about her probably being caught up in her bookstore to even notice the time and was probably dead already. Most of the students laughed at that, as they started talking about how pathetic she was. Soul had enough of the whole ordeal and stood up, with one leg, he kicked the desk of the guy who was saying Maka was probably already dead. The whole class got quiet as he looked around to the teacher._

_He was about to say something when Soul interrupted, "Sorry Tom, guess I sometimes forget not to step on trash." the whole class eyed Soul as he sat back down on his chair, he leaned the chair back and put his feet on the desk. He waved at the teacher to go on with the education, making everyone sit down and forget about Maka for the day._

"Her bookstore..." Soul stated, "Doesn't she have a book store? Where's the background check you ran on her?

Before he got another word out, Kidd was already answering his question. _"It seems she has a bookstore her parents gave her, 'Albarn's Bookstore' it's about 8 blocks from your place. But it seems she's probably already lost it."_

"What do you mean lost it?" Soul was eyeing the clock carefully, they were already taking 10 minutes into the conversation, who knew where Maka was at.

_"It says she was suppose to go sign some papers on her birthday, which was on Friday..."_ Kidd was quiet once more, which was getting Soul frustrated.

"And?" Soul pressed on, until Kidd came out of his thoughts.

_"She was suppose to sign the title of the store, as it would now be passed on to her, her parents wrote down in their will that they wanted her to have it at the age of 16, but she only had a two-window opportunity. After that, if she didn't show up, the store would belong to the city."_

Soul didn't let him finish, he was already losing time, "Kidd, where is she suppose to sign those papers?"

Kidd was quiet for a moment as he heard papers rustling, his voice sounded unsure of things, Kidd answered Soul, _"It was suppose to be in 'Shibusen Central'... but it says here that a last minute change was made."_ Kidd's voice trailed off.

Soul was getting irritated, his fingers were tapping on the kitchen counter, as he kept eyeing the clock. The ticking sounds were only showing him how much time he was wasting as he waited for Kidd to finish. "It's moved to where now, Kidd?" He didn't mean to sound pissed, but he was losing time.

Kidd cleared his throat, trying to find a way to not make the problem worse. _"Soul,"_ He paused for a moment, as if he was giving Soul time to process things, _"the place to meet is in Death's Harbor, supposably one of the registers is going to be there, and told her to meet him there instead. It doesn't have a name of the representative, and only shows the time and date. So I'm guessing, she's going there to try and find him. But that place, it's been closed off for a while now."_

In that instant, Soul closed his phone, reached for his jacket, and ran out the door. Keys jingled as he went down to his motorcycle, bringing it to life, he drove towards where Maka was at. Hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>Maka let out a sigh of relief, when she entered her house. She was grateful that she never moved the extra key from under the potted plant. She moved carefully, she was never so relieved to be in her own home, away from the prying eyes of everyone. She almost got run over twice, her feet ached from walking barefoot, and when she asked where she was at, their voices were questioning her motives. '<strong><em>It's not like I have 3 heads' <em>**Maka thought bitterly,** _'I just can't see at the moment. You would think they would be more willingly to help those who need it...'_**

She walked up the stairs each step was more cautious than the one before it, she already forgot about her screaming ankle as she reached her room. Her hands slowly maneuvered around the area, until she turned on the lights. Maka was grateful for the sunlight and the extra light in her room.

She wasn't completely blind as when it was dark. During the day, she was able to see colors and blurry shapes thanks to the light helping her see a little bit. But when it was dark outside, or anywhere else she was, literally, blind as a bat. Relying only on her hearing senses, and walking like a mummy with her hands stretch out, she yearned for her glasses so badly. She reached out for her nightstand. Glad that she was able to remember where everything was at. She could of sworn she had an extra pair of glasses, and reached into the drawer to grab them. **_'Ah-ha!'_** Maka wanted to jump with joy, **_'found you!'_**

She was able to put them on, only to scream in anger. They were broken! **_'Of all the good things...'_** Maka couldn't believe her luck. One of the lenses was missing, and the other one was shattered completely, she felt the frame was crooked, that if she had a third eye it wouldn't have a problem seeing right now. She let out a sigh, remembering the cause for them,**_ 'Damn idiots in school.'_** She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back her disappointment. She was about to slump to the ground and cry, when she heard her house phone ring. She didn't bother picking it up, until the answering machine answered it for her.

_"Hey, you reached the Kim, Spirit, and my sweet little Maka's home. Sorry we're not here, but leave a message and we'll call you back" _Her father's voice sounded humorous at that moment,_ "but, if it's a guy, calling for my little girl, then it'd be best to hang up, before I break your- BEEP"_ the answering machine cut her father's voice off.

Maka let out a small laugh, when she remembered that day clearly. Her parents surprised her with it, for when her papa was working late, Maka was able to hear his voice. She was excited when she saw him recording it. But when he started going crazy with it, Maka's mom had to pry him away from the thing before he broke it. She never laughed that much before, and it was one of her best memories, until...

Maka wiped a tear away from her eye, she didn't cry when they left her, she wasn't going to cry now. She wanted to fight on, show them that she was stronger than she was before, and knew that they would be proud. With a smile on her face, she closed her eyes, letting out a small breath. She was about to go into another memory when the message caught her attention.

_"I'll still be in Death's Harbor if you need me, Ms. Albarn"_ the representative for the registration was on the line, and Maka shot up so fast, that the sudden pain made her wince, as she ran towards the phone.

"Hello, this is Maka Albarn!" Maka was out of breath, it wasn't that far of a run, but with her ankle now throbbing an intense pain, almost tripping down the stairs, and then hitting her knee onto the hallway table, she was pretty much trying to hold onto the tears in her eyes now.

_"Ah, Ms. Albarn_" the representative sounded relieved when she answered, _"I was beginning to worry you didn't want the bookstore anymore"_

Maka was balancing herself on her left foot, letting her right foot hang in the air, to let it relax a little. "No, no, I haven't forgotten, Mr..."

_"Justin Laws."_ the voice answered her, he sounded as if he was smiling at her. _"Do you still want to meet me in Death's Harbor, Ms. Albarn? I still have business to attend there and I'll be there for 30 more minutes."_

Maka let out a sigh of relief, she was hoping she still had time, "Yes" she answered back, "I'll be there shortly then. I only need my ID and the documents needed right?"

_"Yes Ms. Albarn"_

Maka was beginning to feel old, she was never used to being called "Ms. Albarn" by anyone, she pictured herself with granny glasses, a bun on her hair, and knitting in a corner, while sitting on a rocking chair... not that she didn't knit right now. Or at least tried to, she was mesmerized by the way her mom was able to make blankets or scarfs with just two sticks. Her last attempt at knitting ended miserably with her sad excuse of a blanket coming out in a deformed square, **_'It was suppose to be a scarf'_** Maka thought as she bit her bottom lip.

_"Ms. Albarn, are you there?"_

Maka jumped back to reality, wincing as she landed back onto her right foot. "Yes, I'm here." she was trying to hold back the scream, "I'm sorry, I'll be there shortly with all the documents I need."

_"There's no need for any of that, just bring your ID and that would be it. I already have all the information I need on my end."_

She quickly agreed, hanging up the phone and walked back up. She was having a harder time now with her ankle killing her even more. She reached the restroom and looked for the medicine cabinet. She only had one bottle of pills there, and it was to relieve the pain. She took two Tylenol pills and grabbed a roll of gauze to wrap around her ankle. She walked carefully to her room, stretching out her hands and as she tried to look for a shirt to change into instead of wearing Soul's.

She felt guilty for leaving without telling him, but she didn't need him to know everything about her. She was already embarrassed with how much physical attention he gave her. And she couldn't face him knowing that he probably changed her. Maka suddenly wanted to punch something. How dare he change her, even if she was soaking wet and in tattered clothes. She never had anyone other than her mom and dad change her, and that was only when she was an infant! Maka was starting to feel nauseous.

**_'Oh gawd, he probably peaked.'_** Maka mentally wanted to slap herself. **_'Of course he peaked, you moron. How could he not? Though there's not much to look at...'_** Maka frowned at that thought. She wasn't one to have a low self-esteem, but she didn't consider herself gorgeous either. She was short, standing at 5'1, she had long legs that were toned because of her morning runs. She was also skinny, but it was mostly to her usually forgetting to eat when she was so caught up with a book. She had a small waist, and was usually having to buy jeans in the kid section from time to time, her breast were at 32 C, though with all the sweaters she wore, people called her flat chested. **_'Sorry for not parading around in a bra...'_** Maka thought bitterly. Her ash brown hair was straight, only to curl at the bottom where it reached her waist. Her mom was always telling her how she needed to brush it more often, but Maka wasn't really into looks or fashion for the most part.

She grabbed hold of a shirt, not even know what style it was or the color of it, she quickly changed from Soul's t-shirt. she hated how she felt like if she just took off the comfort of one of her sweaters at that moment. She mentally slapped herself at the idea, and went quickly to grab her shoes. She slipped into some flats, she assumed were black, combed her hair, and was busy trying to make it into a pony tail, but failed miserably. With a defeated sigh, she grabbed a clip and pulled the top of her hair to the back, leaving only her bangs covering her face. For a moment, she hoped she wasn't wearing something that wasn't appropriate for her meeting, but shrugged the thought off.

She reached out for one of the many hoodies she had, and put it on. She knew the one she got by heart. It was a black hoodie, with the zipper going at a diagonal line from the bottom of the left side to the top, reaching a little bit above her chest. It's pockets were hidden on the side, held by some studded buttons that clipped together. On the side of the arms were "X's" as it reached the bottom of her wrist, they were tied together by a ribbon. Maka loved this sweater. She made it with her mom for the Halloween Party her school was going to have. They didn't want people to wear costumes, so Maka decided to make a sweater to wear instead, she was interested in sewing after a book she read. It came out pretty cool, she thought. With the white lace standing out from the jet black sweater. Even her Mama wanted one like Maka's.

Maka smiled at the memory of her mother's poor attempt at sewing. When they were both done with their project, Maka's looked wonderful, while her Mama's wasn't even remotely called a sweater. _**'Papa called it a very stylish rag'**_ She had to laugh when she remembered her mother going mad when her papa said that. Earning him a good smack on the head with a frying pan.

She went to grab her ID and slipped it inside her back pant pocket, she then grabbed some money from her drawer and walked out. The pain medication worked a little bit, and she was relieved that she was able to forget about the pain once again, as she tried to walk towards Death's Harbor. She knew the area pretty well, now that she was at her home, slowly she began her way towards her destination.

* * *

><p>Maka had a bad feeling as she peered up at the gray shades she assumed were warehouses. She kept calling out for Mr. Laws, but was getting nothing. She thought he already left and let out a disappointed sigh. She was about to turn back home, when she heard someone call out for her. Before she was able to turn around, something hard hit her on her stomach, tossing her across the walk way. She hit, what she assumed was a wall from one of the warehouses, as she collapsed to the floor.<p>

"Maka? Maka Albarn right?" the voice questioned. "You have it, right? You have a Grigori Soul..."

Maka let out a groan as she got up, she knew that she was going to get a nasty bruise, or some cracked ribs. It wasn't the first time Maka's fought, there were countless times she's had to fend for herself in school... only, then she had her glasses, at least. "I don't know what nonsense your talking about!" Maka yelled, she was beginning to get pissed off, she was beginning to wonder if she had an arrow pointing to her above her head with the words '_EASY TARGET'_ in neon letters.

The voice scoffed at her, sounding irritated. "Don't act dumb, you have a Grigori Soul... and for that" Maka heard it lick it's lips, "You're gonna get killed."

Maka didn't have time to think as something grabbed her by the leg and tossed her to the other side, this time, she landed on some crates. "Fucking shit!" She screamed out, as she tried to get out, her ankle was no longer throbbing, it was screaming out in pain. She was barely able to move, when she heard the stranger speak again.

"Now, answer me honestly, Ms. Albarn" That voice, Maka knew that voice, it was the representative from the Shibusen Central, Justin Laws. "Did you honestly think that this was a safe place to do some paper work?" he let out a chocking laugh as he took some steps towards Maka.

"I don't understand." Maka shouted at him, she was determined to at least know why he was attacking her before she died, "Why are you after me? Why are you trying to kill me? I don't have any mone-" something hit her hard on her stomach again, causing her to gasp for air as the taste of blood was on her lips.

"Your annoying me," Mr. Laws stated, "If you must know, your soul is very valuable. It's a Grigori Soul... a rare kind of soul that is hunted down by those who want power."

Maka couldn't hold back her laugh, sure she was probably going to die by this guy's hands, but she should at least get some laughs out of some of the things he was saying.

"You mean, you're after my soul?" She was clutching her stomach now, it was hurting as she laughed. "Are you some kind of idiot?" Maka stood up now, determined to at least distract him from killing her. She could try making a run for it, even if it was risking her chances of living, but it was a chance she was willing to take. _**'Though, provoking him isn't exactly what I wanted to do...'**_ Maka hoped that this was going to work. If not, she wasn't going down without a fight.

Laws' voice sounded pissed, "You shouldn't be provoking the one who's planning on killing you."

Suddenly, Maka was tossed into the air once more, she landed on the ground, as she cried out in pain, rolling to a stop. She didn't hesitate to stay still. She needed a plan and she was already half way of forming one. She didn't know the layout of Death's Harbor, but she had a good sense about it. "And what if I am?" Maka spat out. "Your saying nothing but bullshit, there's no such thing as a Grigori soul, there's only one type of soul, and that's it."

She heard the guy laugh, as she felt something hard once again hit her, this time on the ribs. She rolled on the floor as she screamed in pain once more.

"So you know nothing of yourself!" He was already laughing hysterically, "You mean to tell me that you're just a walking target! If there's no such thing as different souls, then tell me why I'm able to attack you with my soul's wavelength?" He paused, clutching his stomach as he laughed at her. He was about to say something else, when he saw her make a run for it. "Fool!" He spat out.

Maka didn't hesitate to let him finish, hearing him laugh was the perfect moment for her to escape. And escape she did. She ran, she had no clue where she was running to, but she was running. She started hearing the water splash and knew she was close to the piers. She leaned on a wall, debating about jumping into the water and swimming, but with the winter air and being blind, the thought escaped her. She was about to move on, when she pressed her hand on what she thought was the wall, only to fall through the door. She didn't know where she was at, but she hid herself from any windows. She strained her ears, ignoring the pain from the left side of her ribs and her ankle. She was trying to calm down her breathing, as she started hearing footsteps getting closer, Maka's heartbeat was loud, her hands were shaking, when she heard the footsteps stop right in front of the building she was in. She was about to prepare a plan to attack him, forming fists as she bit the inside of her mouth to ignore the pain her body sent her, when his footsteps started to move away.

She let go of her breath, her mind was screaming for help, she wanted to get out, but had no clue how the hell to do it. She was only able to make out colors and blurry shapes thanks to the sun, and with the fog clinging to her, it wasn't giving her that much of a chance. Slowly getting up, she was about to feel her way through the warehouse, when she bumped into something cold and slimy.

Maka's skinned crawled, she was hearing some thing breath in heavily in her face, the smell of rotting flesh was pouring out of it's breath. She felt something wet touch her arm, wrapping itself around it. She wanted to scream, but terror froze her. _**'Just what the hell is this thing?'**_ Maka was about to scream out, when it grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up in the air. She winced at the pain her scalp was receiving and felt the wet object snake out of her arm, and slither around her face. She wanted to gag, as she felt the the tip of, what she thought was the tongue, having two long points, reminding her of a snake. It was about to growl when Maka peeled back her leg. Kicking it right in the face. The thing screamed out in pain and dropped Maka. She didn't hesitate for a minute, and dashed out the room, praying she was running towards the exit.

Fate was on her side at the moment, at least for now. She was able to escape the crazy guy named Justin Laws, only to run into a snake like monster, insticts kicked in as she kicked the damn thing and ran. Where was she running to now? She had to clue, she just knew she needed to escape. She was dashing through the area when something grabbed her neck, chocking her, she was being dragged backwards, as she kicked and trashed trying to get out. The slimy tongue slipped away from her neck as she heard Justin talk again.

"Let me introduce you to another different type of soul." Justin sounded enthusiastic, as if Maka asked him about his favorite hobbies, "This is started off as a human, selling his soul to a Witch and slowly started losing his body and senses to power. His body couldn't handle his soul anymore, so it had to be changed, after a few spells, in front of you is the remnants of the human's soul

Maka coughed, trying to get her breathing back to normal, she felt Laws' hand grab her collar, hoisting her up. Feeling something strong hit the side of her head, she fell side ways, her cheek scraped the floor, she felt blood dripping from the side of her face. She didn't bother getting up, her ankle was killing her already and she couldn't even see the bastard to fight him off. **_'This is it?'_** she thought bitterly, **_'This is how I'm going to die? I'm not even fighting back dammit!'_** Tears started falling from her eyes.**_ 'C'mon Maka! Get up, at least try to hit him... get up!_**_'_ Maka didn't try moving, her body was aching, even though her mind screamed at her to fight. Maka closed her eyes, trying to scream at her mind to shut up, she felt herself being picked up, Laws had her by the neck now, and she was having a hard time breathing, he was squeezing her neck now.

"Your soul is mine, Maka" He sounded amused, as he said her name.

Maka was about to give up, but her mind kept screaming at her, and for some reason, the way he said her name pissed her off. "You'll have to kill me first!" She screamed, as she spit in his face and kicked him hard on the chest.

Laws let go of her, gasping for air at the sudden attack. Maka fell, landing on her feet, she didn't run away anymore, she knew she was going to die. No one else knew where she was at, no one else was here in the harbor with them. She was alone... and she realized that the moment he attacked her.

Still, she wasn't going down without a fight, that much was certain now.

Suddenly, Maka had to squint her eyes, for some reason, she was seeing a red blurry shape move towards her. She didn't want to wait to figure out what it was, she went at it. She punched left and right, feeling Laws trying to block. Maka didn't stop throwing punches, she kept moving, for some reason, she knew where he was blocking. She felt Laws try to aim for a kick, and Maka blocked him. Skidding backwards, she had her arms crossed over in front of her. She knew when he was running towards her, and she got ready. Maka jumped, using her leg, she kicked him hard with her left foot. She ignored the pain of her ankle when she landed, she wasn't willing to back down. She was going to fight until she died. **_'There's no way I'm giving up so easily!'_** Maka bit her lip from the pain, her ankle was going to give out soon, so she had to make sure to cause some damage to him at least.

"Don't assume I'm weak, you bastard!" Maka shouted, she wiped the blood from her lip as she fisted her hands.

She didn't wait, she ran towards him, she was at his side in a second, elbowing him on the neck, Maka then kneed him in the gut. She knew she had him, when he coughed up blood. She smelled the blood, not just hers, but his as well. She heard him fall, saw him fall, and was about to kick him in the face, when something was about to grab at her. She crouched, and then threw her arm up, punching the monster in the chin. She heard it howl in pain. Suddenly, she saw a red massive orb run towards her, she felt the monster's growl vibrate the floors, she was about to run towards it, when something white dashed in front of her. She saw them fighting, and before she knew it, she was running the opposite direction. **_'I need to escape from here, I can't handle more of those things.'_**

Maka felt like a coward, she was running away from a fight, **_'If Mama found out, she would drag me back into it'_** Maka thought humorlessly.

_'Maka, never start a fight, but if you are in one,' Maka's mother looked serious, but her voice made it sound like a joke, as Maka peered up at her mother.'You better, damn well, finish it!' Her mother's green eyes shined with youth, and she had a smile on her face, revealing her dimples. 'Do you understand, darling?' Maka was only able to nod, she didn't want to disappoint her Mama, so she kept her mouth shut._

_**'Tch'**_ Maka thought, as she leaned her back towards a wall, _**'where the hell is the exit.'**_ She was breathing hard, the pain was too much and she was beginning to feel dizzy. She was about to slump to the floor, when something pinned her to the wall. It felts like shackles and they came out of nowhere from the wall. She tried getting out, but stopped when someone punched her in the stomach.

"Like I said" he was too close for her comfort, "your soul is mine..." with those last words, Maka was hit once again, forcing her to go into darkness.

* * *

><p>Soul was pissed, not only did he have to deal with Kidd's bad directions, but now he was even more late thanks to him.<p>

_'Soul, it's of utter importance' Kidd paused, making Soul gulp waiting for his friend to finish._

_'Yea Kidd, what is it?' Soul wasn't sure he wanted to hear it, but he leaned closer to the phone, putting his leg out to balance his motorcycle._

_'Make sure, to drive in the middle, I will not have you messing up my symmetrical map!' he heard Kidd's voice sounding far away, he was caught up in his own world again._

_Soul fell off his motorcycle, he practically snapped the damn phone in half. Kidd was making him drive in circles all because he wanted to find symmetrical streets!_

He finally arrived, what was going to be just a 5 minute drive, turned into a 45 minute drive thanks to Kidd's bad directions. He got off his bike, feeling the power surge was slight, but it was roaming through out the area, he placed his hands inside his pocket as he started walking inside the harbor. Hoping he wasn't too late to save Maka.

* * *

><p>Soul was surprised he wasn't lost, the abandoned, dull grey warehouses were so close together that he felt as if he was inside a maze. It didn't help that they shadowed the harbor, giving it a eerie vibe. They creaked with every splash of water as the wind shuffled some dust and rags inside them. Each one had numbers on them stenciled in, all fading and some were even peeling off. The doors to some of the warehouses were chained together to prevent thieves and hooligans to enter inside. Soul was still looking around he was about to turn to his left when something in his right peripheral vision caught his eye.<p>

One of the warehouses was destroyed, as if something big had wrecked it, he heard the water splash on walls. He went to investigate when he saw blood a few feet away from it. Now he was worried.

He started running, the power surge was back up, and he knew where Maka was. He made a sharp turn just in time to see her barely standing up, she was in a fighting pose, her ankle was even worse shape than before, and a huge beastly monster was running at her. **_'What the fuck is she thinking!'_** Soul screamed inside his mind. He ran towards the monster, stretching out his right hand, his scythe appeared before him. He jumped over her and attacked the monster in one swift movement.

It had black eyes that almost popped out of it's long head. It had a body like a snake, but instead of rough skin, it was slimy, giving off a foul stench. It's teeth went over it's bottom ones, saliva dripping down in clunks. It clutched in face as blood squirted from it's new wound, hissing in pain.

Soul cursed as he saw Maka's eyes widen in fear, before he had time to react, she was already running off. He was about to go after her, when the monster's hand swiped at him. He jumped out of the way, bringing his scythe towards it's head.

With one swift move, the monster was beheaded, blood pooled from it's severed head as the other part rolled to the side. Suddenly, it burst out blood splattering the area lightly as a red orb was standing were the monster was at, Soul was able to move out of the way before he got blood on his clothes. Soul reached out grabbing the red orb, swallowing it, before he went after Maka.

**_'Dammit, I didn't come here just to see you run off!'_** Soul was already running towards the direction where Maka ran off to, when something tossed him into the air. He was able to land back to his feet using his scythe. It stabbed the wall as he stood on the the handle.

He saw what he was looking for, with a smirk on his face, he jumped off the scythe, grabbing the handle and pulling it out like a knife on butter. Landing on his feet he made the scythe disappear, Soul started whistling as he walked towards them, interrupting the scene before him.

He tried to keep his cool when he saw Maka, but it was hard. She was bleeding on the right side of her face, a wound showed from the tip of the hair line, she had scrapes all over her body including her left cheek, her ankle looked broken now, and it looked like she was having trouble breathing. He knew she was probably covered with bruises, but what was practically sending him over the edge was the fact that she was pinned to the wall with what looked like guillotine shackles, to the wall. Her head was slumped down, and she wasn't moving the only sign that she was alive was her light breathing.

Soul turned to the one responsible, he had blue eyes shined with madness, his short cropped blonde hair was covered with some blood. He had a marks of a bruise forming on his left cheek and neck, and his lip looked busted. He had some headphones around his neck, as music was blaring out from it. His blue shirt was ripped in some parts, and his pants looked dirty around the knee. Soul could of sworn he looked like he got his ass kicked a while back.

"Are you hear for it's soul as well" his voice held no difference as he looked at Soul with caution. "I assumed you were hear to help her, my apologies for the sudden attack, but..."

Soul shrugged, afraid if he said anything, he would give himself off. He wanted to kill the guy for the way he talked about Maka. "You could say that." His signature smirk was on his face already, with a blink of an eye, Soul was already at the guys side. His scythe appeared out of thin air, it's tip wrapping around the middle of the guy's body, Soul didn't blink as he swiped it in one quick motion.

_**'Tch'**_ Soul missed, and that pissed him off _**'Lucky bastard.'**_

The blond hair man was a couple feet away from Maka, and Soul took the opportunity to cut off the shackles with his scythe. She fell to the floor, groaning in pain as she was starting to come through. Her ash brown hair had some dried up blood on the back, and Soul's anger flared. He spun his scythe to the wretched man. "Guess you're not man enough to have killed her off quickly, huh?" Soul eyed the man, his smirk back on, he was provoking the bastard, and wanted him to take the bait.

It worked. The blond's eyes glared at him, his blue eyes darkening with anger, suddenly there was two silver blades on either side of the guy's hand. "Don't kid your self, you son of a bitch!" He was grabbing the blades really hard, his knuckles going white. "I was enjoying myself before you got here. I didn't even have time to sentence her to her death."

**_'The fuck?'_** Soul didn't have enough time to think as the guy went after him, he was busy trying to block his blows, when he saw the opportunity rise. He crouched out of the way, throwing a quick punch towards the guys face, he stumbled and Soul was able to swipe his scythe at him. Soul gave the guy a deep wound, he knew that for sure, from the blood that was oozing out as the guy clutched his chest. Soul was aiming to cut him in half, but the quick bastard was able to escape in time.

"I see," he stood up, his blades disappeared as he stared at Soul, "Your a Death Scythe..." he eyed Soul carefully, then he looked at Maka, there was a crazy smile on his face.

"Heh, what's it to ya' you'll be dead soon." Soul went after him, but the guy shot out one his blades towards Maka's direction and one towards Soul. He jumped out of the way, missing the one directed for him, and ran quickly towards the one aimed at Maka, relieved he was able to block it in time.

Soul silently cursed. The coward disappeared! He sighed when he was about to pick up Maka, when out of nowhere, a punch went straight at him. He was able to move out of the way, but another one was coming after it.

One after another he avoided each block, he had to admit, she had a pretty good swing.

"Maka!" he shouted, trying to get through to her, "it's just me!" he was finally at her side, embracing as he whispered soothing words into her ear.

"Your safe," she was already crying, "It's okay, I'm right here. Your fine" Soul felt her clutching at his shirt, crying out his name as she sobbed.

"I couldn't..." she chocked out, "I couldn't do anything." another sob erupted from her lips. "I couldn't fight him, Soul... I was going to die!"

Soul waited till she was done crying when he picked her up. He quickly dialed the number he was looking forward, a female voice answered him back. _"Soul?"_

It was rare when he dialed her, but he needed her now, "Tsubaki, I need your help. Meet me back at my place. And..." He was hesitant at first, but he knew he would need it. "Bring your medical supplies..." Soul was nearing the exit, but he needed to lay Maka down again. Her wounds seemed pretty deep.

Tsubaki quickly agreed as the phone line was disconnected. Soul tried to move Maka once more, but she was still clutching at him tightly. He let out a sigh as he grabbed his phone and dialed another number.

_"It's Kidd"_

"Kidd, I need your help." Soul was trying to grab the poor girl without hurting her more, "I found Maka, but I can't take her with me on my bike." there wasn't even a moments pause when Kidd spoke.

_"Understood, we'll be on our way, turn on your GPS so we can find you."_

"There's no need for that, I'm close to the entrance of the Harbor, you'll spot me fast." with that, Soul hung up his phone, he leaned his back towards the wall, as he let Maka cry, letting only his embrace calm her down.

Unaware to both of them that someone was watching them from a distance.

* * *

><p><em>"Maka, it's very important that you don't say those things out loud." a red haired man whispered to her, his aqua eyes were filled with concern.<em>

_"But Papa!" Maka cried, she was clutching her doll for dear life, "I'm not lying! I did see it! It was surrounding that man! He had a big red circle all around him. It looked mean, and he wanted to hurt some people, Papa!"_

_Her father only let out a sigh as he patted Maka on top of her head, "Maka, angel, you need to understand me, it's for your own good." He almost took back his words at the sight of his daughter's desperate attempt to describe what she saw. "You can't say those things. It's not safe for you. Promise me you won't say anything about Scythes and Souls..."_

_Maka didn't understand, but her father's eyes begged her to agree, "Yes, Papa... I understand." Maka wiped her tears from her eyes, her other hand clutched her doll tightly. "But, he looked... evil." Maka whispered to herself._

* * *

><p>Maka's eyes were heavy when she tried to open them. Her head pounded at her with every movement, and she was having some trouble breathing. When she tried getting up, her body screamed out in protest. She let out a groan, and opened her eyes, she regretted that as soon as she did.<p>

"My head's killing me!" Maka grabbed onto her head, feeling some bandages wrapped around her right side of her face. "Augh, I'm not liking this tradition of waking up injured." she muttered the last past while squinting her eyes.

Someone chuckled and a hand reached out to mover her hair from her eyes. Maka knew that chuckle, even though it pained her to say it, she knew who it belonged to. "Soul?"

"Your awake, that's good. I don't suggest you move around." He sounded relieved, as he placed his hand on top of hers, "You got some pretty good damage done to you. Though, Tsubaki did help heal most of them for you already."

Maka was suddenly aware of why she felt as if a eighteen wheeler ran her over multiple times. "Justin... his name was Justin Laws." Maka's eyes widened at the realization of it all. "He, he wanted my... my..." She wasn't able to finish that sentence, her words choked at her throat.

"it's okay... your okay now." Soul was holding her hand now, while she tried desperately to hold back her tears. "Everything's fine."

She drifted back to sleep while Soul held onto her hand.

Soul let out a sigh as he closed the door to his room again. '**_If this keeps going, I might just have to start calling the living room my room.'_** He flopped himself onto the sofa and turned on the T.V. He wasn't paying attention to the screen, he was still reeling in all the information from when he got back with Maka.

_True to Soul's word, Kidd was able to find them close to the entrance. They slowly moved their way to Kidd's car as Soul gave Lizz his keys to his motorcycle. They drove in silence, Maka fell asleep crying, still clutching his shirt tightly. When they reached Soul's apartment, Tsubaki was waiting for them. Her light violet eyes were showing concern, as she had a bag full of medical supplies._

_No one said a word until Maka was looked after. Everyone wasn't sure what really happened, but Soul had a good guess._

_"Her right ankle is fractured now, I bandaged up the wound in her head, and she seems to have just one broken bone, no internal bleeding either." Tsubaki said, breaking the silence, "Kim gave me a potion that helps heal injuries faster, so her wounds should heal within 2 days, as for the bones, their going to take up to 4 days, but she needs rest."_

_Soul let out a sigh of relief, she looked like she put up a good fight, and he wasn't too happy about her fighting instead or running away._

_"Soul?"_

_Soul turned towards Kidd now, his voice sounded calmed, "What's up?"_

_"I talked to my father before we arrived over here," Kidd had to pause to find the right words, "He wants you to take Maka over there, so he could make sure she's safe."_

_Soul eyed Kidd carefully, wondering what was making him uneasy. Kidd's golden eyes were filled with concern as he kept combing his black hair. The three white stripes on his right side never seemed to go out of place. For someone that was soon to be Death, himself, he really didn't look the part. His red shirt was ironed and pressed to a T, there was not one wrinkle in it, his jeans were the same. He had everything in perfect symmetry, Soul never knew why he was so obsessed with it, but when they found out the hard way once what it meant to break something of 'Perfect Symmetry' in Kidd's eyes, it was actually a game of roulette with him. He would either hit depression for days or send you to the hospital. Which the latter usually went more for their blue haired friend who never learned._

_Soul froze, his eyes wide with shock, but then he went back to his stoic demeanor. "And how do you recall I tell her that?" Soul spat out._

_"You mean..." this time is was Lizz who spoke. "She doesn't know anything yet?" _

_Her blue eyes were looking as Soul with caution, she had her blonde hair loose, cascading down her shoulders. Her long nails were manicured and painted to match the color she was wearing. Black long sleeve shirt with a red scarf was hanging from her neck._

_Everyone's attention was now on him, and Soul only shrugged, "Haven't found the right time to tell her, ya' know." his eyes showed no emotion as he continued on, "I mean, I can't just tell her, 'oh, hey, Maka! Just to let you know, you have a really strong soul, that is born every couple of hundred years, and yeah... anyone who wants true power will be after it. I suggest you stick with me. I'm a Death Scythe, you know, the ones that DON'T exist.' " Soul waited for someone to bring up another way to tell Maka, but when no one said anything he spat out the last part. "Yeah, didn't think you guys would have a better way." he laid his head on his hands._

_Tsubaki peered out from her tea she was holding, "Maybe, if you try to explain who you are first, she might be able to understand."_

_Her dark violet eyes always remind Soul of midnight skies, he never knew if they were either dark blue or dark purple, but he never bothered to ask her that. She was brushing her bangs out of her forehead, trying to tie them up with her long black hair that was in two braids. She was wearing a light blue turtle neck that Soul couldn't stop staring at the light blood smears she had on them. _

_They were from Maka, but Tsubaki kept insisting that Maka's wounds weren't that bad._

_Kidd was the one to interject now, "Still, without her being able to see, it's a huge problem for us." He then looked at Soul, "and we can't keep her here against her will, not without her knowing the dangers her soul can lure out." he ran his fingers through his black hair, ruffling up the three white stripes on his right side._

_"Tch, well.." Soul was putting his hands behind his head as he leaned his head back on the sofa. He wasn't really one to think of a plan, he usually just went forward and went with the flow. "We don't have a choice, if we leave her alone, who knows what might attack her. At least when she's able to see, she can fight it off." He smiled at the memory of Maka trying to punch the living day lights out of him TWICE. "She can fight, that much I can tell you. The guy I fought had some pretty serious bruises and even a busted lip. My guess... Maka didn't go down without a fight."_

_Everyone just stood in silence, no one knew what to say or do in this situation._

_"Soul, just make sure you take her to my father's as soon as possible. We need to find a plan to be able to keep her, and her soul safe". With those last words, Kidd said his good-byes as he left with Lizz._

_Tsubaki handed Soul another cup of tea, as she began putting her supplies back into her bag. "Soul," she slowly stated, "do you even intend to tell Maka anything about yourself?"_

_Soul was caught off guard, he didn't know how to answer, as he saw Tsubaki give him a small smile and bid him goodbye. Leaving him alone to deal with his thoughts._

_**'How the hell did I get into this?'**_ Soul turned off the T.V, he knew he wasn't going to even bother watching it. And he preferred the silence instead, the ticking of the clock would lulled him to sleep, while his dog laid down next to him.

Soul reached down to pet his dog, Bone's head. The golden retriever wagged his tail, enjoying the attention his master was giving him. Soul slowly drifted to sleep, trying to wonder how he was going to tell Maka everything, without causing her to go over the edge.

* * *

><p>Maka's eyes twitched, she was usually a morning person but with everything she's gone through, she just wanted to sleep. She wanted desperately to pull the covers back over her head, but she was woken up by a huge dog startling her. And that's what caused her to freak out.<p>

**_'Did I feed Blair before I left_**' Maka was practically ripping her hair off, it was one thing after another while her mind went on turbo mode. **_'What about the store? Did I lose the deed to it? I should call them'_** She wasn't getting anything just laying down in bed, but every time she tried to leave, the dog would start barking causing Soul to enter threatening her every time she was on her feet.

_"Move one more time, and I'm tying you to the bed!"_

Maka didn't want to see if that was a joke or he was serious on it, so she let out another sigh as she laid in bed. She hated doing nothing, her mind was always on over-drive when she did nothing. She already realized she's missed 2 days of school since her birthday, and she wasn't enjoying that at all. Each time she asked Soul to bring her the assignments she needed, he just shrugged and mention how she couldn't even see so there would be no point.

Maka wasn't sure if Soul was here or not, and she didn't hear the dog's panting. She removed the covers and got up, what she didn't expect was the outcome.

She let out a scream, her face inches from meeting the floor. She reached out her hands and grabbed onto the drawer that she never knew was there. With much care, Maka strained her ears, she didn't hear anything on the other side. She felt like an idiot hopping on one foot, but Soul did threaten her last time she tried standing on it, that he wouldn't be asking for any assignments for her if she kept it up.

Maka felt her way around the room, the door was cracked open, letting her grab onto it with care. She hopped to where she last remembered the restroom. She had to pass the living room, and stopped when she heard Soul's voice.

_"I got it, I got it."_ Maka thought he sounded mad, "_I'll try to take Maka over there to meet Death, but how am I going to explain that to her?"_

'Death... he doesn't mean...' Suddenly Maka was feeling uneasy.

_"No, you idiot, I'm talking about her soul! She's already been targeted twice by corrupted souls."_ He was sounding closer now. _"I know who I am, but I can't leave her alone, Death Scythe or not... your father put her in my care."_

Maka was having a hard time trying to understand what he was saying. **_'Death Scythe? My soul?'_** She was about to hop back into her room, when she heard the dog bark. "Shit. No, no, no... shhhh" she was having a really bad failed attempt at quieting the mongrel.

"Maka?" Soul was behind her now, his arms slithered around her waist as his breath hit her neck. "What are you doing out of bed? And hopping like a moron no less..."

That was the last straw, not only was Soul hiding so many secrets, she's also been attacked twice now, missed her chance at perfect attendance (and she never missed a day of school... ever), and now she was practically getting sexually harassed by a guy she didn't even know too well.**_ 'Okay Maka, don't lie...'_** she was having a hard time thinking calmly now, **_'he's saved you twice already, and you just found out he's a Death Scythe... yeah. That's easy to take in.'_**

She didn't bother asking, she elbowed him fast in the gut, hearing his groan as she turned, throwing a punch both left and right, she had enough. And she was going to end up letting it out, even if it meant beating the guy who saved her up. **_'I never needed a guy to save me, I don't need one now!'_** her mind shouted. She felt him block each punch, with each move she tried to be light on her right ankle. Maka threw a right hook, only to miss and find Soul behind her, his breathing sounded heavy as he grabbed her arms, crossing them together in an embrace.

"Don't joke with me!" Maka shouted, she head butted him, causing him to let go, she turned towards him, aiming a kick at his side, she kicked with much force only to meet pure pain from her foot. She fell to the floor, grabbing hold of her right ankle.

"You got skills, but you still need to learn a bit more." Soul stated.

**_'Was that what it was to you?'_** Maka growled as she peered up to glare at the boy, she saw white and red blurs infront of him, and figured it was him. "I don't need your fucking lectures on my fighting!" She snapped, she ignored the pain as she ran towards him. "Just who the fuck do you think I am, a moron?" she tried to punch him once more, but he was too quick. Soul was already at her side, this time, he grabbed and pinned her to the sofa.

"Why don't you try and calm down before you destroy _MY_ house." he snapped back. He was getting pretty tired of being attacked by her every time he tried to save her. "What the hell is your problem?"

Maka could only bite her bottom lip from stopping her tears. "You..." she muttered, "You peg me for a fool, don't you!"

Soul didn't say a word, he let go of Maka's hands and used his right hand to brush her bangs away from her face. "Why do you think that?" his voice sounded hurt, and Maka didn't know why.

"You honestly believe that I would take in that crappy excuse!" Her eyes were burning with anger. "There's no such thing as Death Scythe's... their a myth! A legend! And my soul? You've got to be kidding me! There's only one type of soul, and even the books that wrote about the Death Scythes state that there is only one type of soul..." She couldn't hold back her tears now. "Stop thinking I'm some sort of idiot, I never asked you to help me out. If I'm bothering you, just let me kn-"

Maka wasn't able to finish her sentence. Her eyes were wide with shock. Her lips were meeting Soul's, and she wasn't sure why.**_ 'Kissing... he's kissing... me!'_**

"Now, that I got your attention..."

That made Maka come out of her shock, **_'Attention?'_** her mind was on over-drive once more.

"If you let me explain, you can come to understand... everything you know about Death Scythes is because Death himself wrote the books. He wanted to give people at least some understanding about their souls at least." there was pause, as he waited for Maka to say something.

_**'My attention?'**_ Maka wasn't hearing anything other than her own thoughts. **_'Then that means... my first kiss... was...'_**

"Death Scythes do exist, it's just... that we hide from everyone else, blending in so we won't go noticed by those who we are hunting down. We have lives too, and we learned from our past, that it's better to keep those two lives separate." Soul was quiet once more, his eyes were on Maka's face, as he tried to understand what she just realized.

Out of nowhere, Maka head-butted him, hard.

"The fuck did you do that?' Soul shouted, rubbing his forehead.

Maka's eyes were wide, as she tried to realize everything in that one second. "Your... your him!" She pointed...

"I would like a better explanation than that." He was getting mad, this girl was more of a hassle than he bargained for. Even if she was blind.

"Your Soul Evans... you go to my school!" Maka's forehead was bunched up together, like if she was trying to comprehend some sort of scientific equation that even Einstein couldn't figure out.

"Yeah you idiot," Soul snapped "I was the reason why you didn't end up six feet under by Seth!"

Maka's face changed from shock to anger in seconds. "No, you moron! I meant, your THE Soul Evans..." Now her hands were clenched into fists on her side. "Your the guy who just sleeps with women and tosses them away afterwards, the jackass that all the girls go ga-ga over! Your the exact reason why I prefer books over petty relationships!"

That caught Soul off by surprised. "So, bookworm knows about me." his face met a pillow right after those words were out. "Would you stop doin' that! For a 'bookworm' your not that smart, how many other 'Soul Evans' do you know go to our school?"

"Sh-Shut up, that's not the point!" Maka was almost to her boiling point, "I'm in _YOUR_ house... do you know what I would go through if _YOUR_ fan girls find out I was _HERE_!" She was starting to hate her savior even more.

"The fuck do I care what they think." Soul was now getting mad, he was having a hard time trying to understand this girl. One moment she's reserved, caught up in her own world, in another she's holding on to him for dear life, and now... now she's cursing his name both left and right.

"I do! You moron!" Her anger caused her to stand up, only to wince at the pain that shot through her ankle. "As if I don't get picked on enough in school. Lets go ahead an add to that list your fangirls huh?"

Soul pushed her back onto the sofa, his face close to hers, "You don't need to worry about them, Ma~ka." the way he said her name sent shivers down her spine. "I was put to keep an eye on you, and without your glasses... you'll be dead without me." he had a smirk as he said that last part, "you need me."

Maka's face was beet red, she was blushing when he said the last words, when, "Where are my glasses?" her eyes narrowed to stare at Soul. "You said you were going to get me my glasses the morning after I was attacked."

She heard Soul move away, he let out a sigh as her eyes widened, she reached boiling point. Fainting from all the stress, Soul's voice echoing insider her mind.

_"You won't receive them until 3 weeks... for the time being..." he paused, looking at Maka before continuing, "I'm gonna be your eyes."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hahahaha! xD Tell me what you think of the new chapter! :)<strong>

**++ Although I am embarrassed to admit that my last chapter had too many grammatical errors and spelling errors as well. I was debating about just deleting it and starting again! But I won't. It'll teach me a lesson not to go proof-reading while taking care of my two kids and getting things ready before we head out. Moral of this small babble: take your time in proof reading... lol.**

**Make sure to leave a review, your opinions are very much welcomed**

**p.s  
>I'm really grateful to those who left a review! :) thank you guys. <strong>

**-KiddieXx**


	3. Blissful Lies, Hurtful Truth

**Kiddie: Okay everyone, like I promised, today we have a special guest with me! Before we begin the story, I would like to introduce, Professor Franken Stein!**

_Stein waves a hand lazily, sitting from one of the rotating chairs he came in with, as he finishes smoking his cigarette_

**Kiddie: So, Professor Stein, how have you been?**

**Stein: I've been pretty busy with trying to find new specimen to dissect.**

**Kiddie: o.O, umm, Professor Stein, why are you so obsessed with dissecting things?**

**Stein: Well, I just want to find new research material, and if I'm not mistaken, I was lured here with the idea that we would be doing a dissecting show on one of the rarest animals in Death City.**

**Kiddie: I'm sorry, you... just now, di-dissecting show?**

**Stein: yes, a girl named Rose called me and offered me a great deal to appear here, she said we would be dissecting the animal live today. I can't wait to get my hands on one and see it's insides before they become instinct, don't you think?**

**Kiddie's body is frozen as a little soul escapes her mouth.**

**Stein: **_an evil glint in his eyes as he stares at Kiddie,_** Course, if I don't have the animal, I can always show you how to do a proper dissecting with the animal I brought here with me.**

**Kiddie: ummm, hey would you look at that! It's time for the Story! Q.Q **_[in her mind: help me!]_

* * *

><p><strong>Blind Sighted<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Blissful Lies, Hurtful Truth.**

_"Hey Mama?" a little girl looked up, emerald eyes shinning with curiosity._

_"What is is sweetie?" her voiced sounded caring, as emerald eyes met emerald._

_"Can you tell me the story of the Death Scythes and the war." She was tugging at her pigtails, shuffling her feet as she waited for her mother's reply._

_"Again, Maka?" Her mom gave off a small laugh. "If you keep this up, Death, himself is going to be telling you the story."_

_Maka gave her mom a puzzling look, "Mama?"_

_"Yes, Maka?"_

_"How do you know that Death's a guy?"_

* * *

><p>This wasn't what she had planned, not by a long shot. When she was told that he was going to be her eyes, she assumed he meant just for the more important things. But, now... now she wasn't sure. She sat on the kitchen table, hearing the ticking sounds the clock was making, she had half a mind to break that thing in half. She was straining her ears to hear him, but all she heard was the dog's heavy breathing, and slight snoring coming from the sofa.<p>

She didn't understand why she had to sleep in_ his_ room, when he had an extra bedroom. She didn't understand why she had to stay in_ his_ place at all! But did any of her opinions matter, no, at least not to him, and he made that perfectly clear. It didn't matter when she told him that she didn't like drinking milk by itself, or how she couldn't stomach black coffee and needed about 6 spoonfuls of sugar in it, he didn't care when she said she was highly allergic to strawberries, and he found out the hard way that she wasn't bluffing about that... a quick dash to the emergency later, she was debating about killing him there in the spot. But doing that in the hospital was terrible. After all... they could bring him back to life afterwards and she would have to deal with him _again_.

Her fingers kept tapping at the kitchen table, she was beginning to get annoyed, she was hungry and he never let her get near the kitchen to cook because she could burn the house down. She knew she could cook blindly, but he wouldn't have any of it. She let out a frustrated sigh as she stood up from the table, she was trying to get a feel of things, as she went towards the fridge. The light made it a little easier to guess what was what, and she couldn't help but curse his name once more.

Inside the fridge only stood ONE content, and it was milk, when Maka smelled it, her fear was proven right. It was spoiled already. If the chunky sound inside the milk didn't confirm her suspicions, the smell did. She stretched out her hands, trying to see if maybe there was something more in there besides the milk. She found an apple and decided that today, by force, she was eating an apple for breakfast. Slamming the door with force, she knew he wasn't going to wake up, his light snores were still echoing around the room, as she bit her bottom lip.

**_'Screw it!'_** She bit the apple and walked into the room, she didn't bother combing her hair for the third time, she grabbed a clip and pulled it into a messy bun. She was already dressed, with one of Soul's long sleeve shirts, it went around her thigh and the sleeves went pass her finger tips by an inch. She was shocked that Soul got her some pants, but when he revealed that it was probably one of the girls that stayed here, she had to decontaminate the poor jeans. She reached for her bag and slipped on her shoes, she wasn't going to be late for school, all because of him.

Maka strained her ears, she still heard light snoring, she walked carefully pass the living room, she let out a breath as she entered the small hallway that separated the kitchen and the living room, with a triumph smile, she reached for the doorknob, and she took a step outside.

Only to be pulled back by the collar of the shirt, Maka gave out a small shriek as she tried to keep her balance.

"Thought you were asleep." She stated dryly.

Soul's right eye was twitching, her face was telling him that she was enjoying every minute of this. "I couldn't with all that noise you were making."

He wasn't in the mood to start another argument, this girl was a piece of work compared to all the other girls he's been with. The only difference, those girls were here willingly by both parties.

"If I was at my own home, you wouldn't have to deal with my noise." she stated, her voice sounding rather amused.

That was it for Soul, he let her go, hearing a loud THUD as her body hit the floor, he was being kind and dragging her to his room, but the kitchen floor was nice as well. "If you were at your own house... you'd be dead by now." He spat out.

"Yeah, like being here with you isn't going to give me a freaking aneurism!" she spat back as she rubbed the back of her head. She was glaring daggers at Soul, he knew by now, she was cursing his name in every direction.

"Where the hell are you going so early in the morning?" He yawned, the clock was barely showing the time, he let out a groan as he glared at the girl. "At 6:30 in the fucking morning!" He snapped.

Maka knew he wasn't a morning person, she knew that from the first day she was here. He broke 9 alarm clocks through out her stay when he would go to school, and stopped buying them when he figured it would be useless. Still, Maka wasn't going to let that stop her.

"School, where else." She retorted back, "Tsubaki said I was able to go after my ankle got better, and guess what? It's better. What a shocker there right?"

"Don't get your damn underwear in a knot, Maka!"

She hated how he said her name. "I'm not 'getting my underwear in a knot' Soul, you asked a question and I answered."

She could of sworn Soul rolled his eyes "It's too early for school. I'm suppose to go with you." He stated, she heard a chair move and a plate being laid out on it.

"I always go to school at this hour, and I need to go get my assignments from the teachers," She glared at him now, "You know, the ones you failed to bring me while I was stuck here."

Soul smirked, he was slowly eating his poptart while he felt her glares burn a hole behind his back. "There's no point in bringing you assignments if your blind, Maka." before he knew it, he was smacked over the head with what felt like a hard cover... book? "The fuck was that for?" He was surprised there was no blood oozing from his wound.

"A Maka-Chop, keep it up, and next will be my collection on Edgar Allan Poe." She stated, putting her book back into her bag.

"The fuck you carrying a book the size of an encyclopedia around if you can't see shit." This time he was faster, and avoided the next book being flung at him, only to hear the door close. **_'The fuck'_** Soul let out an aggrivated sigh when he saw the clock, it was 7:00am on the dot, school didn't start for another hour. "Dammit!" he let out a low growl, he grabbed his jacket and sprinted out the door.

Maka wasn't going to wait for Soul, she was already late, and needed the assignments from _all_ her classes. She was grateful that she always had her messenger back with her, if not she wouldn't of even had any school supplies at all. Her whole body froze when she heard a familiar red eye white hair guy scream out her name.

She didn't hesitate, she took one of the back roads and ran towards the safety of her school, away from the angry Soul.

* * *

><p>Soul was pissed, not only did he miss his sport news, he also had to go to school early. He <em>never<em> went to school early, it was totally uncool for him to do so. Yet, here he was, looking for the damn girl that was suppose to be under his care for a while. His eyes scanned the room, noticing that the school was beginning to get crowded. He realized he didn't even know what classes she had and mentally slapped himself, when he remembered they had Math together. He was pretty shocked when he saw a sophomore enter into a senior class, but now that he actually knew her, it wasn't so surprising.

**_'Dammit Maka, just wait until I find you.'_** he gritted his teeth as he shoved his hands inside his pockets, walking through the school's now crowded halls. Ignoring the whispers as he reached the roof. **_'It's gonna be a long day.'_**

Maka wasn't so sure how she made it through half the day without getting killed. Through first period, she kept bumping into people, and some even thought she wanted to pick a fight, while others just pushed her away. Her butt was beginning to get sore from all the falling down she's been doing.**_ 'I swear I think the world has it out for me.'_** she didn't have it easier after that. Word got out fast that the _'bookworm'_ was an easy target, and now, she's been tripped more than 6 times in the last 4 hours, walked into a wall 2 times, a door slammed in her face, locked in the janitor's closet for 30 minutes, and even went to the wrong class. She _almost_ regretted coming to school, that was soon erased as she made it to her class.

**_'Calm down, Maka'_** She breathed in, her eyes closed while she tried to settle the headache forming.**_ 'Just history and then free period.'_** that seemed to calm her, with this class being cut into 45 mins, it worked out for her.

Math 1301 wasn't a class every student could take. Even though it wasn't her strongest subject, she did have a good handle on Math, it wasn't until Calculus was brought in that she started getting lost in it. Still this was one of the advanced classes, seeing as she passed all the basic Math classes, they decided to move her to the advanced college material. She was pretty proud of herself for being able to get in here, until she found out... she was the only one who was actually interested in learning.

Maka was self absorbed in hearing the teacher, writing down notes when she thought it was important, without her sight, she was only relying on her hearing, and she was practically writing everything the teacher said.

After what seemed 15 burning minutes, Maka was beginning to feel uncomfortable in her seat. She kept feeling someone was glaring at her, melting a hole in her body. She wasn't sure who would be glaring at her and she couldn't turn to look at the culprit for many reasons.

One, she really can't see who it is.

Two, she hasn't pissed anyone off... yet.

Three, she didn't know anyone in this class.

Four, so far, no one has said anything about her staying in Soul's house...

and then she heard it.

_"oh my gawd, I'm surprised he's even here?"_

_"It's sure nice to see Soul awake in class for once, huh?"_

That made Maka freeze, and she could already picture Soul with that smirk on his face. Her assumptions were right.

_"ah, he looks soooo sexy with that smirk of his!"_ one of the girls whispered that pretty loud.

_"I wonder who he's staring at?"_ another questioned, shifting in her seat to stare at the direction Soul was at.

_"I wouldn't say he's starring, really... more like..."_ the girl paused for a minute as she turned to Soul. _"He's glaring..."_

_"Who know who he's starring at, I just feel sorry for the poor fool who thinks they can escape him."_ one whispered back.

_"Who would want to escape that?"_ Maka wanted to vomit at that notion. _"I'll gladly take their place."_

_**'Are you guys morons?'**_ Maka couldn't help herself from standing up, everyone eyeing her carefully, she grabbed her bag and walked out, careful not to trip on anything. She didn't let the teacher finish what he had to say, she slammed the door and was walking towards the roof.

* * *

><p>Soul's eyebrow rose as he saw the girl walk out the classroom. Soon after she left, gossip started from every corner.<p>

_"You think she's in a gang?"_

That one was stupid, he had to hold back a laugh at the image of Maka in a gang, though... her punches and strength sometimes did question that theory.

_"Maybe she's pregnant? I hear it's always the quiet ones."_

That made Soul chuckle, he remembered all the times she freaked out when she was changing and he would just storm into _his_ room, or when she fainted and woke up in one of _his_ shirts. She almost burst from embarrassment when he was just _hugging_ her.

_"Maybe she just snapped, after all, what she's gone through, I'm surprised she hasn't killed herself yet."_

That peaked Soul's curiosity, he leaned in closer to hear them.

_"You mean after her parent's died right?"_

The one that mentioned her killing herself nodded, his short black hair shined off all the grease he had _"No one wanted her, said she was cursed. Even her parent's decided to kill themselves than to be with her."_

Before Soul knew what he was doing, he already kicked the guy off his chair, his hands in his pocket as his crimson eyes showed no emotion. "Oops, sorry there Gopher," He shrugged, "for some reason, I thought you were a roach."

The teen just nodded, his eyes wide with fear, he was sweating, worried that Soul might do more than to kick him off his seat. He let out a breath as he saw Soul walk calmly out the door.

**_'Annoying bastards,'_** Soul's hand was clenched into a fist inside his pockets as he heard the teacher bring the calls back in order, not even bothering to call out for Soul._** 'A curse, huh?'**_ He couldn't help but let out a small laugh, it was ironic really. She was, in a way, cursed. Born with a Grigori Soul, she should have been attacked since she was born, but for some reason, it didn't awake until her 16th birthday. To add more insult, she's blind as a bat now, and she's an easy target for_ anyone._ Soul felt bad for the girl for a moment, but then the image of her hitting him with a book, on the head no less! And aiming the other one to his lower region, made him regret ever saving the damn girl in the first place.

He wasn't really pissed about the book hitting his head, but his manhood! Now that wasn't cool, he kept wondering if she aimed there purposely or just by luck. But for some reason, he had a feeling it was the first one. That girl was really good when it came at throwing things at him. Multiple times he's been hit by a lamp, pillow, shoes, clothes, and one time even a cup when he walked into the restroom while she was showering. He still had the damn cut to prove it! Though, he wished he was able to see a bit more of her, but she was quick to throw something at him before he got a chance.

"Tch," he stopped walking, "now where did bookworm go?' he suddenly got a mental image as to where his new curse would be at, he let out a sigh as he walked towards the library.

Maka let out another frustrated sigh, she slammed her head hard onto the wall. She didn't know why she was making such a big deal about it. But for some reason, the way they were talking about Soul... pissed her off. **_'They made him sound like some piece of meat they could just take dibs in!'_**

"Augh! Why do I give a shit!" she shouted into the winter air, she was only wearing Soul's long sleeve, and a scarf he lent her, for some reason, she didn't feel the need to wear one of her sweaters. Still, she was shocked she didn't feel cold seeing how the air did sting her eyes. She finally gave up, slumping down into the floor, she let her back lean onto the cold wall. _**'If I don't care, then why am I mad?'**_ She couldn't stop that thought from popping up, yet she found excuses for it all the time, _**'Because, girls like them give others a bad name!'**_ her mind shouted back at her. **_'They make other girls look like that's all they want!'_** She wouldn't give in, she hated guys like Soul, but she hated the girls who turned to mush over guys like them even more.

"You'd think they would have some self-respect rather than to be lusting after some lazy jerk like him." She couldn't help but stretch her feet on to the floor now.

Her eyes roamed to the sky, even though she couldn't see the clouds, she wasn't really looking at them instead. From out of the sky, she felt something cold land on her.

"Fuck! Are you kidding me right now!" Before she had a chance to run to shelter the freezing rain poured out, drenching her.

Maka tried to open the door, with as much strength as her now shivering, drenched body could muster. But for some reason it wasn't opening, she pushed and pulled the door, kicked it, and even shoved her weight to open it but for some reason, it wasn't budging.

"For once, fate... " She squinted her eyes looking up to the sky, "can you go _my_ fucking way."

She let out a sigh, she wasn't going to get inside through the door, so the only other way was through a window. Even though she needed her sight to see where the window was at, she had a good estimation where. _**'Got no choice, Maka.'**_ She bit her bottom lip, trying to stop her chattering teeth from breaking her concentration,_** 'What's the worse that can happen?'**_ She climbed up the fence that was surrounding the area, and carefully placed her feet on the gap between the roof's fence and the other side._** 'Nothing other than, I might die'**_ she interjected, walking carefully through the edge. She turned around, her face facing the fence as crouched, her hands holding on to the fence for dear life as she jumped, feet first hit the wall. She felt the second edge that went around the school, blocking out sun from the windows. She felt her way through there, her hands holding onto the edge of the roof now, trying not to lose her grasp at the slippery cement.

"Dear God," she whispered, "don't think I'm trying to commit suicide, if I die, it was all an accident. Actually..." she paused to think of the right words to say, "blame Soul... this was all his fault from the beginning."

Maka let out a chuckle as she kept moving towards the middle of the school, she knew there was a window there, and tried carefully to get there. She was walking carefully when out of nowhere lighting erupted and made her jump. That was her mistake, she missed her footing and she fell down. Before she had time to say her prayers, her hands shot out, grabbing the second edge now, as she tried to pull herself up. But the area was so slippery now, that even her shoes couldn't grab on to anything. **_'Dammit!'_** she didn't know how long she could hold on, as she tried to at least move towards a window she could kick into.

* * *

><p>Soul gave up, he didn't know where the hell she was at, and he checked in every area he thought a<em> 'bookworm'<em> would be at; the library, the study room, the chess clubroom, the audio room, and even in some of the empty classes. Much to his disappointment, she wasn't in any of the areas. He let out a frustrated sigh, as he roamed around the school.

_"Oh my god! She's going to kill herself!"_ someone shouted.

_"Quick, call the police and firefighters, now!"_ it was a teacher shouting now.

_"Whoa! You think we might come out on T.V?"_ the student was fixing her hair as she looked around hopeful.

_"No way! She actually gonna do it?"_ another student shouted as he grabbed his camera to record it.

Soul was about to roll his eyes, he figured it was just another joke or a play being written. There was no way that someone would be up on the roof, especially when it was obvious it was going to rain. Not unless you were an idiot who can't even notice something so simple... or a blind girl who reads up there.

"Shit!" Soul dashed towards the roof.

He didn't get a chance to even enter the walkway for the roof, there were already teachers around the area, they were trying to remove something that looked like nails on the door frame, that prevented anyone from opening the door. _**'dammit Maka!'**_

Soul was already running towards one of the classrooms, one that would be best to find out where she was at, it was in the middle, and he nearly had a heart attack at the sight.

Two windows to his left was Maka, trying to get through a window as she kept trying to kick it, she wasn't getting far with her having to stop every few seconds to not lose her grip. She was yelling out curse words, damming the heavens and hells for the stupid rain, and if Soul wasn't mistaken, she was even cursing _him_ too.

He would have to ask her about that later, right now, he needed to get her inside and out of the danger of meeting her death. Soul ran towards the other classroom that Maka was trying to get in, it seemed to be locked but that didn't stop him from kicking the damn thing off it's hinges. In seconds he was inside, trying to open the window to get Maka inside, he cursed her luck as he tried opening the damn window, only to realize it wasn't budging.

"Maka! You moron, try to move away from the window, I'm going to break it!" He shouted at her, he was worried Maka didn't hear him, when he saw she was using her whole strength to move away.

"Try to cover your face!" He was already hurling a table at the window, "I won't be held responsible if the glass cuts you!"

With one quick motion, he threw the table through the window, glass shattered everywhere, as he took off his jacket to drape it over the broken glass. "Maka grab onto my hand!" the rain started pouring down harder, as Soul had to shout just so Maka could hear him.

Maka nodded, putting all her strength into her left arm, she stretched out her hand, trying to find Soul's. She wasn't able to find it and nearly slipped in the process.

When she got no answer, she placed her hand back onto the rail, she tried moving back to the position she was in, if Soul wasn't there anymore, she would have to jumped inside the place. Her fingers were giving in, she was shivering from the bitter cold as her clothes clung to her body like second skin. She didn't even know what happened, one moment she was moving towards where Soul was at, the next, she was lost her grip and was slipping.

"Fuck!" She screamed out, she wasn't able to grab on anymore, she closed her eyes ready for impact, when she heard his voice.

"Aren't ladies suppose to not curse, ya' moron?" she knew he had that smirk on, his hand was holding her wrist with much strength, that with one quick pull, she was inside.

She didn't get a chance to thank Soul, when all the teachers came barging in, shouting at both Soul and Maka about how dangerous they were being, and how heroic Soul was to save Maka. They didn't give them time to explain as they were both sent to the nurse's office to get checked on.

Maka was about to follow Soul and the rest when a hand reached out and grabbed her, "Ms. Albarn! You had all of us worried," Maka already knew who it belonged to, when she felt her History teacher's warm embrace. "Don't ever do something so stupid again! I lost half my lifespan because of that scare right now!"

Maka gave her teacher a warm smile, she felt her teacher's warm honey eye on her, the right eye covered by an eye patch that had a lighting bolt on the front. "I'm very sorry, Ms. Mjolnir, I didn't mean to give anyone a scare." She was about to tell her how she was locked up there and wanted to get inside when one of the teachers called Ms. Mjolnir to come over and assist with the students wanting to know about Maka's antics, some of them even voiced their disappointment that she lived.

Maka let out a sigh as she walked towards the Nurse's office, feeling her way around, she was having a hard time walking straight, as she hugged her body with one hand for any warmth. She was about to turn into a corner when she bumped into someone, before she fell, lean muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She felt his face burry himself in her neck. His warm breath was soothing to her body.

"Just what the hell were you thinking?" his voice was muffled by her dripping, freezing hair and clothes.

Maka felt his eyes peering at her, as she just smiled at him. "I needed to clear my head one way or another." she had a feeling if she told him about the door being unable to open, he would jump to a conclusion that someone was after her soul here in school too, and she had an all too good instinct telling her that he would make sure she missed more school days because of that.

Soul didn't say anything as he released her, wrapping a blanket over her before he left. For some reason, Maka thought that she made things worse than they already were. Tightening her grip on her blanket she was lost in her thoughts, while she walked to the Nurse's office._** 'Why the hell do I care?'**_

* * *

><p>Soul was surprised she was even up at this hour, and he had to admit, she wasn't fooling anyone. He eyed the green eyed girl with a curious look, his eye brow raised as he saw her trying to cover up her fever. He was about to state how she didn't look so hot, when she interrupted him before he could get a word out.<p>

"Don't.." She sniffled, "don't even say it!" She had finger in front of her signaling for Soul to stop, as if to show her point, she held her head high taking in a breath. "I'm fine."

Soul just shrugged, he didn't expect her to even go to school as she kept grabbing her head. "Was just gonna say if you wanted eggs."

Her dirty blond hair shook from left to right, as she groaned and clutched her head again. She was about to say something when she closed it and slammed her head onto the kitchen table. Her eyes were glazed over and she had light sweat on her forehead.

Soul frowned at the sick girl in front of him, who clearly wasn't fine. "Maka, I think you should-"

"No! No! No! No!" Maka was already standing up,wobbling a bit at the sudden move she made, her hand reached out to the table to steady herself. "I said I'm fine!" she paused to hold her head again, "I'm not letting something so small make me miss school, _again_" she coughed into the sleeve of Soul's sweater. "We have a test today in Math, and my History project is due today as well. Not to mention today we get to choose our topic for English, and we have a last minute review in Science." She tried to stifle another cough, only for it to come out a sneeze.

Soul was all to aware of her devotion to school, even after the whole ordeal, she didn't want to come back to his place until school was over with. Practically 3 hours later, the first thing she did was her homework and studying. She only called Soul over when it was for him to either read something from an assignment or check to see if she placed it in the right spot. He figured that for someone to get the nickname _**'bookworm'**_ from the entire school population, she was just busy reading away... but Soul was wrong, that nickname didn't even cover it, she wasn't just a bookworm, she was a straight up _nerd_. He couldn't believe his luck, he was stuck having to keep an eye on this girl, and it was a nerd no less.

He never wanted to show it, but he was pretty happy that she was still wearing his clothes, of course... he only got her some pants from her house, seeing as all her shirts were practically sweaters, and she kept nagging about not wanting to wear some slut's dirty jeans.

She was wearing another one of his long sleeves now, this one was a thermal white that had "DC" on the right side, just above her chest. It was simple, but for some reason, it looked good on her. Over the shirt, she had on a black and blue DC checkered sweater that fit her pretty big. She borrowed that one without asking Soul, but he didn't mind. Soul noticed that she was wearing the jeans he brought over from her house, they were torn around the knee, but he thought they were from that whole "worn out" look. They hugged her nicely, revealing her shape, but his sweater covered up the areas that would other wise tempt other guys.

He's eyes were staring at her face right now, she seemed to be breathing heavily as she placed her homework and books inside her bag. He realized, she wasn't going to give up and was determined to go to school. His eyes left her paled figure as he stared at the clock. He was beginning to get use to it, but still, he wasn't so excited to be going to school so early in the morning.

"You ready?" Maka sniffled, as she asked Soul. She was already by the door waiting for him.

"Yeah, sure." Soul grabbed his keys and jacket as he followed her towards school.

* * *

><p>Maka was regretting her decision, big time. She wasn't in any mood to be dealing with people and her head was killing her. She was having a hard time walking straight, and for some reason, she kept feeling cold, no matter how much she wrapped herself in Soul's sweater. She even had a spaghetti strap underneath the long sleeve, and the scarf she had was wrapped around her so snug, that if she wasn't feeling bad, she would of probably fainted from the heat of that thing alone.<p>

"Ah, my head." she just wanted to go back to sleep, but as she entered the class, she remembered that she had a review to study for today, and her History project was worth half her grade for the semester, not to mention the test in Math she studied for all week for couldn't be for nothing.

She was trying to find her desk when someone grabbed her arm, stopping her from going anywhere.

"Who's sweater is that?"

Maka recognized the voice, it was one of the girls she had in Math that was practically begging for Soul to sleep with her. She shrugged off her hand from the girls grasp, eyeing her carefully. "What's it to you who it belongs to?" Maka wanted to curse herself, usually she ignored petty little things like this. But she wasn't in the mood to be dealing with girls like her, not with her throbbing headache.

"No reason, it's just that it looks a lot like Soul's sweater." The girl paused, and Maka felt her eyes were scrutinizing her for every little detail. "It even has the skull pin on the side of the pocket, just like his."

Maka _should_ have kept quiet, she_ should_ have just shrugged it off, she _should_ have just ignored her, and she _should_ have just gone to her desk, but did she? No, she wasn't in the mood to do so.

"Wow, and here I thought you morons were more than just stalking the guy, but to know every detail that crazy jerk wears," Maka wasn't feeling too well, her headache was killing her and she just wanted to sit down, "well, I wouldn't want you guys to disappoint my assumptions now would I?"

Before Maka had time to blink the girl was already lunging herself at her. She was pulling Maka's hair and as a reflex all Maka did was just kick her in the stomach. The girl gasp for air, as she was hurled back. Something hit Maka pretty hard on her back and was stumbling to the floor. She didn't fully hesitate after that, she kicked the other one that hit her from behind, and tried to block the other one's punches.

55 minutes later, after two teachers, and one security guard separated the three girls, Maka was practically dead as she walked home. She wasn't really injured, her hair was a mess and she had scratches on her face, neck, and arms from one of the other girls, while the other one was a little bit more of a hassle, she had some pretty good bruises on her back from whatever the hell the girl hit her with, but in the end, Maka was the one who beat the shit out of them. _**'Heh,'**_ she winced when she laughed,_** 'Two against one and I still kicked their asses...'**_ she wasn't really thinking that much when she kicked the girl in the beginning, it was only from reflexes that she did that, but after that, she just started defending herself. Her head was killing her, like someone was drilling her head in half, and she still couldn't stop shivering.

She was practically begging the teacher and principal not to send her home, but it didn't help when they found out she had a high fever. **_'I missed my test!'_** she thought bitterly. _**'All because two stupid girls couldn't keep their mouth shuts... wait, that was me, still what the hell was their problem anyways?'**_

So here she was, for some reason, her feet dragged her to Soul's house, she didn't know why or how she managed to get here. Though strangely she does remember some cars honking at her, but she didn't remember what they were screaming at her for. All she remembered was that she flicked them off as she kept walking. _**'Now what?'**_ she wasn't really in the mood to kick the door open, and she had a feeling Soul wouldn't like that. She tried opening the door, but she figured it was locked, and she was right. Letting out an exhausted sigh, she slumped to the floor, her head rested on her knees as she closed her eyes to wait.

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep with all the racket they were making. No matter how hard he tried, he wasn't able to sleep, letting out a yawn, he sat up stretching. He looked around to see everyone was in their own little circle, until they saw him awake. Before he could blink a group of girls were already surrounding him, hurling question after question at the confused guy.<p>

"It's not true, right Soul?" One of the girls with short blond hair pouted her lips as she looked at Soul.

"Of course it's not true!" another girl with long brown hair shouted.

"But, he hasn't gone out with anyone lately!" another one protested.

He had no clue what the hell they were talking about, he kept his poker face on as he stared at them. "What isn't true?"

"Wow man, I didn't think she was your_ type!_" now another guy came out of nowhere and smacked him in the back. He wasn't really liking this game of charades.

"Yeah man, who would of put you to like_ her_ of all _things_?" this guy stared at Soul with a triumph smile on his face.

"Leave it to Soul to go after any type of lady, huh?" another toothy grin and a smack in the back and Soul was getting pissed.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about!" he snapped, he didn't like having to guess around, and he didn't like where this was going.

Everyone was quiet for a moment when the guy Soul kicked a while ago answered. "Aren't you fucking the bookworm?"

That caught Soul off guard, he almost fell off his seat when the guy said that.

"No way Gopher! Your totally wrong about it!" one of the girls was crying already.

"It wasn't Soul's sweater she was wearing! She probably _stole_ it from him, right Soul!" another girl stated, looking at Soul with hope in her eyes.

"Maybe she just wanted attention and saw him wearing it, so she got one just like it!" another girl with short black hair in braids shouted.

Soul could only stare at them, this was the very reason why he slept during classes, everyone wanted to know his business, and he wasn't one to tell them who the hell he was sleeping with. Now if the girls wanted to boast around saying they slept with him, that's their business, as for him, he never really was the type to kiss and tell.

He only shrugged as he slipped his hands inside his pockets and placed his feet on top of the desk. He was looking for the said girl, but for some reason, she wasn't in class, and the test was already over with..._** 'now that I think about it, she wasn't in here before class started either.'**_ Soul thought,_** 'Maybe she finally did give up and go home.'**_ Soul wasn't really paying attention now to all the other gossip. He knew they were probably still talking about Maka, but he really didn't care.

"Soul!" one of the girls snapped him out of his thoughts, "so, is it true you're not sleeping with her?"

"Never said I was, did I?" he was starting to get bored of their interrogation, "and I don't remember ever having to post up who I slept with and didn't..." he added.

Everyone stood quiet as they all looked at Soul, waiting for him to continue, when one girl replied back, "Well," her eyes looked like they were about to cry, "do you love her?"

Soul's face only showed how bored he was getting, he didn't reply back as he got up and started walking away, before he reached the door, he turned his head to reply back to the girl, "Since when do those words even matter."

He heard the girl slump as she started crying, he knew who she was. He knew that she offered herself to him more than once, and when he told her that he wasn't going to end up being in a relationship with her, she said it was fine. As long as she had him in body. So he did what any other guy with a dick would do, he slept with her. From then one, she would call him regularly, she was one of his usual girls. But he had to cut ties with her when she started getting her hopes up. She started thinking she was different, hugging him in public, and trying to make plans with him to meet her parents. She wasn't dating anyone because she wanted to wait for him, and Soul wasn't really going to deal with that. He hated girls like that, he's avoided saying the words _"I love you"_ for a reason, and it's because girls always, always think selfishly, never about someone else, and only themselves. If it meant having to lie and try to pretend to care for someone, they would do it. He's seen it first hand.

For some reason, his mind kept telling him that Maka was different, that she wasn't a selfish bitch that would lie for her own selfish desires. But he wasn't going to believe that, he wasn't giving her any special attention really. He was treating her like he treats any other girl his age... or in this case 2 years younger than him. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He never let other girls wear his clothes, they would start assuming they were dating if he did let them, but Maka never even gave any hints of wanting to be with him- let alone sleep with him. Sure she blushed when he would show physical affection, but he thought all girls liked that and made them feel comfortable. Instead, she was the complete opposite; rigid, blushing madly and would only wait until he let her go. But he wasn't going to admit he liked holding her either. And she never stopped voicing her feelings towards living there or what a jerk he was.

Yes, he would admit, she was different, the first girl that didn't go crazy over his looks, the first girl to not recognize him at the first glance, and she was the first girl to not say anything out loud about her being in his place, or wanting to sleep with him.

She kept to herself, trying to keep every one away from ever reaching her, she was sarcastic when she had enough, and she usually gave people the image of the type of girl who was easily bullied. But when he saw her that day with Seth, there was fire in her eyes, as she just glared at him. She looked like she wanted to kick his ass, and though it did catch his interest, he saw that look again just for a minute when she snapped at him, before she realized that she broke her facade, and soon disappointment filled her eyes.

He was never able to understand her. One moment she's talking to him, telling him things about herself; favorite colors, books she loves, her favorite foods, and such. Then the next, she becomes distant, just sitting outside on his balcony as she stared at nothing, she would sometimes mumble to herself about things he didn't understand, but he was never the type of person to press on about it. She was an easy target to tease, and Soul knew what she was feeling in those emerald eyes of hers, she had a patience of a dynamite and would snap before she even thought clearly about it.

But still, he wasn't going to admit he liked her. He was just doing his job as a Death Scythe. He was put to take care of her, to protect her, and to make sure, above all that she wasn't someone who could be easily corrupted. His boss told him to make her as comfortable in any way possible, and to keep an eye on her if she was showing signs of her Grigori soul awakening. The hugs were ways he could check her soul, his wavelength would merge with hers, even if she didn't know it, and he would see if it was growing stronger. He wasn't going to admit to himself that even if they were just to check her soul, deep down he liked hugging her.

'_**Tch, this is becoming such a hassle,'**_ Soul was too deep in thought to notice the lifeless body that was slumped next to his door . It wasn't until the body sneezed and he absently said "Bless you," entered his house, and closed the door that he realized who that was.

"Maka?" He opened the door with such force that he was shocked it didn't come off it's hinges. "What the hell are you doing out here?" He knew it was a stupid question to ask, but he still decided to ask it.

"Oh, Soul... your back." Her eyes were glazed over, and it looked like she was sweating pretty bad now, he noticed she had scratches over her face and neck that were visible over his scarf that hung loosely, and saw his shirt was torn from the collar. He saw she had some blood on the sleeves of his sweater as she stared at him blindly.

"I was testing to see if the floor outside was as comfortable as it is inside you house, but much to my disappointment, it seems it's not." she couldn't help but chuckle at her own lame attempt of a sarcastic joke.

"Really now?" He bent down, grabbing her hand and helping her stand up, "what am I going to do with you?" he couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he helped her walk inside the house. He was shocked she wasn't unconscious as her whole body was burning up.

She didn't say anything as they went towards Soul's room. He was about to lay her down when she winced when he touched her back.

"Sorry Soul," she whispered, "you lent me your clothes and I keep messing them up."

Soul didn't say a word as he took her shoes, sweater, scarf, and the long sleeve off. It wasn't until he saw the rest of the bruises that were not forming on her arms and the upper back that he finally spoke, "What the hell happened to you?"

She winced as he ran a hand over one of the bruises, "Sorry I called you a 'crazy jerk' Soul," she turned to look at him, her breath was heavy now, "at least one of your fan girls tried teaching me a lesson."

Now he was curious, "you got in a fight... over me?" he couldn't help but let his ego get in the way.

"No," she mumbled, "not over you. It wasn't a real fight though, one girl was only scratching and pulling my hair. The other one hit me with something hard, then she threw punches at me, as the first one kicked me in the stomach when I was down."

He was shocked at how she was saying all of that like if she was talking about a normal day, "did you fight back?" he asked, he had a feeling she probably just stayed down because of how she felt.

"Beat the crap out of them," she smiled at him, her eyes closed, "my Momma always told me to never start a fight, but if I did, I should finish it. And I don't want to disappoint my Mamma." she opened her eyes to look at him now, they looked like they were about to cry. "I couldn't protect Mamma, so I shouldn't even protect myself. I just watched Mamma and Papa die for me, I couldn't even protect myself."

Soul was lost, he had no clue what she just said at that moment, _**'they were attacked?'**_ he was curious as to why they were attacked and was making a mental note to ask Kidd later on.

"But, her soul was too strong," she whispered, her eyes were closed again, "I saw it, I was scared to go inside my house... when I felt her inside, but I felt Mamma and Papa were in there too, they were scared. I had to protect them!" She was crying now, her eyes still closed, as Soul just sat there, listening to her.

"Mama told me to run, but I had to finish the fight, but because I didn't, Mamma died!" she had to pause to take in a breath in between.

Soul as quiet at first, he didn't know if he should let her finish or just console her in it. He was about to go for the latter, when he heard light breathing coming from Maka's side. Sure enough, when he turned, Maka was already asleep, tears in her eyes, as she held on to Soul's hand. _**'Just what the hell am I getting into'**_ Soul thought, he couldn't help but place his cheek on his other hand as he eyed the girl. _**'You are more trouble than I thought, for more than one thing.'**_

* * *

><p><strong>:) finished the chapter! Now it's your turn, tell me what you think! :) Haha, opinions are welcomed, and I'm grateful to EVERYONE who's reviewed my story! :) sorry it took a little bit longer than expected, but I'm having some problems right now with one of my kids entering the terrible two's and some personal problems at the moment too. D:<strong>

**Please let me know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated**

**-KiddieXx**


	4. Just A Glimpse

**Kiddie: I'm soooo sorry! I know, I know. I took sooo long to update, but with celebrating my kid's birthdays, and getting everything ready for their birthday party- that went great by the way- and doing their centerpieces, and invitations, along with getting the candies, and costumes, and all the planning... I barely had time to even breath. I'm sooo sorry.**

_**Rose: The nerve of you, you should go die in a ditch or something.**_

**Kiddie: o-o why would you say something like that? It's not like I was never going to update. I was just late.**

_**Rose: riiiight, and you just forgot about those who have been reading your story. Letting them hope that you'd update but never did...**_

**Kiddie: D: Stop! I'm already feeling guilty****.**

_**Rose: that's right, you should feel guilty. You should feel very, very guilty. Your a bad person. Getting people's hopes up, only to break them. What are you going to do next, tell a little kid there's no such thing as Santa? Oh wait, you've don-**_

**Kiddie: Why would I do something like that, I didn't stop believing in Santa until I was in 6th grade...**

_(Kiddie places her hands on her hips as she stands proudly, while Rose only stares at the girl, a sweat drop forming, while Rose watches Kiddie laugh proudly at herself.)_

_**Rose: you shouldn't be proud about that, ya' know... make's you sound pathetic.**_

**Kiddie: shush! Anyways, sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 4! :) and on the next chapter, we'll be interviewing another guest. (that hopefully doesn't want to dissect me)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blind Sighted<strong>

Chapter 4

Just A Glimpse

_His suit jacket flapped in the wind as he turned to stare at crimson eyes wide with fear. His eyes bore no emotion as he turned back towards the lighted view, under neath his feet people were walking briskly, unaware of him._

_"Will you forgive me, little bother." The man muttered, as he turned his head to stare back at the boy._

_"Forgive you for what? I don't understand shit your saying Wes!" he was screaming, his crimson eyes pleading for his words to get through, "I'll listen to whatever you say, just get down from there before you kill yourself!"_

_Wes turned towards his brother, his ruby eyes showed no emotion as he glanced back, his white hair was blowing in the wind as he took another step forward, balancing at the edge. "It doesn't matter, not anymore Soul..." he closed his eyes as he felt the wind on his face, slowly he turned his body towards Soul as he still hovered on the edge. "You can't understand it. This world isn't like theirs, where there are no rules but chaos. I never intended to bring it to you. I never thought they would find them either. I killed them, just by knowing it. I killed them. Can you forgive your brother even after you find out my role in all of this?" his eyes burned straight to Soul's._

_"I don't know what your talking about Wes, but I'll listen!" Soul took a step forward, his hand reaching out towards his brother. "Just get down from there, and I'll hear what you have to say. I'll listen to anything. Just...Get...Down..." his eyes were wide with panic, tears were forming in his eyes as he pleaded with his brother_

_"There's nothing that can be changed. She had me played out like a pawn, and I helped her achieve it. Learn from my mistakes, little brother. There's another world besides this one, and their all searching for one thing... Don't be foolish like I was, she was never to be trusted... but I, I thought otherwise." he closed his eyes as he stretched out his arms, leaning back he whispered the last words while Soul ran towards him. His crimson eyes wide with fear as he stretched out his hands. Screaming for his brother's death, inches away he wasn't able to grab on._

_Crimson eyes watched as his brother fell to his death his words echoing in the wind._

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p>Soul shot out from the sofa, his hands were clutching the blankets as he tried to calm down his breathing. <strong><em>'A nightmare.'<em>** he closed his eyes, his hand combing his messy white hair as he began to breath calmly. _**'Dammit, I thought I got over it.'**_ he let out a sigh as he fell back onto the sofa, his arms crossing over to cover his eyes. He heard the seconds tick by as he closed his eyes, ignoring his thoughts, he tried to go back to sleep when he heard a muffled _thud_ and then light cursing. He opened one eye to stare at the clock as he smirked, it was time to play his favorite game.

And the prey was up.

Maka let out another light curse as she rubbed her throbbing toe, she hated being blind, and trying to get dressed fast before Soul woke up was a challenge. This would be her 6th attempt of leaving for school, and if luck was on her side, it would be her first win. She inhaled as she tried to strain her hearing for any movements from Soul, but only heard the dog's heavy breathing. She figured he was asleep from the silence coming from the other side of the room and decided to finally run towards the door. Before she would back out. Letting go of her worries, she exhaled and opened the door.

It creaked slowly and Maka wanted to tear the damn thing apart, she stopped to hear for any noise, but it was still the same. Only Bone's heavy breathing and silence filled the area. With a satisfied sigh, she began to feel her way towards the door when something grabbed her by her waist, hoisting her up in the air as she was tossed over someone's shoulders. She let out a shriek before she began to squirm from his grasp.

She failed, it was 6 Soul, 0 Maka.

"Put me down, Soul!" she snapped as she debated about punching him, last time she did that, he dropped her on her butt and locked her in the closet, and she wasn't too thrilled about doing that again.

"Once I reach my bed I will, but in the meantime go ahead and keep squirming." she felt his body vibrate when he chuckled, "It'll be fun to tease you again."

Her face began to flush as she let out a breath and pouted. Her body slumped as she waited for the toss that would soon come. It didn't take long, she was tossed to the bed and before she had a chance to act fast, his body was over hers. Her emerald eyes widened as his lips were close to her neck. She knew what was going to happen next, but the way he was on top of her, didn't let her kick him where she needed to get him off.

Another chuckle erupted from his lips as he shot out a breath to her neck, sending shivers all over her body. "That would make it MY win this time... right?" he mumbled.

Maka was about to snap back at him when she heard something metal clink, then the cool feeling landed on her hands, before she hand time to jump out, her hand stopped her from doing so. _**'Damn it!'**_

Yep, it was Soul's win again.

"Dammit Soul!" she glared at the culprit, "what the hell did you tie me up with?"

"A handy thing called handcuffs, had to buy some two days ago thanks to you constantly trying to escape. Who knew I'd use them this early on, huh?" he chuckled as he saw her eyes burn with anger.

"This isn't funny Soul!" she wasn't liking the fact that she was handcuffed, in_ his_ bed no less, blind and unable to figure out his motives. "I've already missed school too many times, and I really need to go!"

"Not a chance," he stated, he was getting amused at the blonde girl's failed attempts to free herself, "until that whole fever of yours clears up, you won't be going to school. May I remind you that you didn't help your case when you went to school and fainted _twice_. And I'm tired of having you avoid me in school, can't do my job if you run off. Your more trouble than your worth, ya' know."

Her eyes went wide for a second as her face flushed lightly once again, she hated how he was still too close for her comfort, she felt his eyes on her as she tried to squirm away from him. She was determined not to let his tricks get to her, or his flirtatious ways. She wouldn't turn to mush for the damn guy.

"How can I not?" she snapped, "when all your psychotic fan girls assume I'm dating you and try to make my life harder!"

"Don't assume I had something to do with that _Maka_, it would save me half the time if they would stop their stupid antics and let things go, but we wouldn't be in this mess if you listened to me and didn't go to school when I told you not to, only for you to faint twice and have me carry you." his voice was filled with triumph as he saw her eyes flicker with defeat. He'd won the argument.

Maka's mouth opened to snap something back, but closed automatically after he finished. She tried to say something to help her case and blame him, but she knew he was right. And she hated that even more than his psychotic stalkers. If she listened to him and didn't go to school, they wouldn't be in this mess. But it was thanks to his fan club that started it all. They were the ones that cornered Maka, _both times_! One even went as far as to dump water from the window when they cornered her outside, making her cold even worse. She fainted after she beat them up that time, the other time... Maka wasn't so lucky. She was still surprised that Soul came in on time and helped her out. His stupid fan girls trapped her in a room and when she ignored them and tried to leave, she felt dizzy and fainted, apparently they thought it was the best time to make her regret being with Soul._** 'Pathetic, they had to fight me when I was unconscious!'**_ Maka thought bitterly, but before they did any real damage, Soul stopped them and carried her back home. To _his_ home. Where it made things even worse for her.

After the whole ordeal, Maka went back to school, even after Soul's protest about her staying home, she thought everything would of blown over but it didn't. She tried her best to avoid Soul, figuring he was the cause of it, but when he found her, it wasn't the good. Girls asked questions from every angle as guys stood there and howled how she was too plain for him. When the fan girls stopped their sobbing, he just snapped at them that it wasn't their business and to fuck off as he pulled Maka away, by her hand... for the whole school to see. Yep, Maka was almost scared to go back to school. But the thought of missing any more of her tests and assignments made her will stronger.

"See." Soul stated, bringing Maka back from her thoughts, "I'm right... again."

This time, Maka was quick she grabbed a pillow and tossed it at Soul, she didn't know if she hit him, the sound of the pillow falling to the floor didn't give it away if she hit her tartget, she knew by his chuckle.

"I'm getting quicker when it comes to you, ya' know."

"I still don't get why you made things worse. Why didn't you just tell them that you were just temporarily helping me out until I got my glasses, or that we were doing a project together!" her head was beginning to pound again. She knew she was at the point of finally giving up, he wasn't going to budge at all _again_.

"Simple," his voice sounded cool and calmed as he leaned in closer, his breath was close to Maka's ear as her face began to brighten into a pink color, "saves me half the time if they thought we were dating, babe." he couldn't help but chuckle as she squirmed a little at how close he was to her. "That way, the chances of you getting bullied by the entire school and being locked on the roof will slim down. The way I see it, your more trouble than your worth, and if saying your my girlfriend makes things a little easier, then I'll do it."

Maka was about to snap at him when he nuzzled his face in her neck, his breathing was light as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him while he slumped on the side of the bed.

"Soul!" she shrieked, "Don't fall asleep now! At least let me go you damn jerk!" she squirmed a bit, but the more she did, the stronger he held on to her. She let out a defeated sigh as she closed her eyes.

At least it was better than being locked in the closet, though sleeping next to Soul, in Maka's book, was close to it.

* * *

><p><em>'Never back down from a fight.' a voice echoed in the darkness<em>

_Maka turned around to find the source, but it was echoing all around as she tried to run towards the area she thought they came from, a small light appearing in front of her as she ran._

_'You have to be strong, Maka'_

_"Mama!" she screamed, trying to catch up to the light, "Mama! Wait!" she was close, she felt it as she reached out her hand to grab hold of something._

_She grabbed nothing as she saw the light at the end of the room get farther away._

_'Silly little one,' the voice whispered, sending shivers down Maka's spine as she spun back to see yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. 'Your Mama's dead. But,' a smile formed showing a forked tongue slither out of her mouth, Maka tried to run as her legs gave out and she slumped to the ground. 'You can see her one more time.'_

_Something was being dragged on the floor, inching closer towards her, as Maka turned to see what it was, fear was filling her heart as she tried to run away. The sound was closer, her heart pounded as she closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over._

_Silence filled the room when Maka opened them. It was dark once again, the light was farther ahead, and she was unable to see anything in front of her. She squinted her eyes to see if there was any form or shadows in front of her. For a moment Maka thought she escaped the nightmare, almost letting out a sigh, until she felt something cold and clammy on her leg. She turned to what was holding her and let out a scream._

* * *

><p>Maka shot out from bed, only to be pulled back by strong arms wrapped around her waist, she silently cursed herself for trying to see who it was, but all she saw was blurs of colors.<p>

She tried to move out of Soul's grasp, but every time she did he only pulled her closer to her, his face nuzzled close to her neck as she felt his warm breath hit the back of her neck. Shivers went down her spine as she cursed the man._** 'I'm not your personal pillow, you jackass!'**_ she wanted to punch the guy, but figured it was better than him trying to grab a pass at her. Realization struck her as she noticed her wrist wasn't handcuffed to the bed anymore. She slowly moved her body trying to get away when out of nowhere she was spun, her face facing his chest now.

"You know, you move around too much in your sleep." Soul muttered, opening an eye to stare at the now blushing blonde, "And you talk a lot in your sleep too. If I'm not mistaken, I think I heard you say my name before you woke up."

That was the last straw, Maka pushed Soul with all her force, hearing him curse as he fell off the bed, bringing her with him.

"The hell was that for?" he snapped, trying to stand up in the now tangled bodies.

"That's for using me as a pillow!" she snapped back, she was getting up when strong arms dragged her back down, falling on top of Soul.

"You know, your the first girl to not go crazy over something like that." he muttered, "and before you get your head swollen, there's nothing pillow-like about you. Your thinner than a damn twig, though you have fat ankles-" before he had a chance to finish a book was lodged on top of his head.

"Your such a jackass, Soul." she huffed as she walked away and slumped down on the sofa. Her hand absently reaching out for the remote.

Soul rubbed his head as he made sure he didn't have any blood pouring out of the new wound. He was surprised the blind girl carried a book with her everywhere she went, and most of them were for "light reading" when she wasn't even able to see anyways. He grunted as he walked to the living room, eyeing the damn girl as she listened to the TV with her eyes squinting for any hope of being able to see it.

"No matter how much you try, you won't be able to see anything." he muttered, making her glare at him. "Don't get mad at me for telling you the truth"

He slumped down onto the sofa as he snatched the remote away from Maka, she didn't bother fighting back for it, as she just stuck out her tongue and continued to listen intently to the T.V.

"What are you watching?" he asked.

"Food Network Channel." she smiled as she continued to listen to it, "today's main topic is Sea Food."

"Hmm." he didn't say anything after that, only clicked the remote and changed the channel.

"I was watching that!" Maka shouted, "You didn't even have the decency to ask me if I wanted to see it!" she was mad that she missed the last important ingredient.

"No point in asking, if you can't see." he turned his face towards her, when a pillow landed on his face. He was about to snap at the girl, but decided it would be a waste of time.

Maka on the other hand caught on. Something was different with Soul, and she couldn't put her finger on it, but he sounded... distant. She was prepared for the fight after she tossed the pillow, hell she was prepared for the fight when she pushed him off the bed. But it never came. She was usually good at figuring out people's emotions and Soul wasn't as easy as they came. But she getting the gist of it.

He wasn't the type to let out his emotions and the times Maka was able to see him, she saw that from his stoic demeanor. His eyes showed no emotion what-so-ever and his voice gave off the 'bored' tone. Maka would of thought him heartless if it wasn't for the quick glance of worry she saw when he stopped her near death by Seth, or the shocked expression when they met again on the roof top. But now that she was with him for almost a month, she was able to catch on by his voice. It was tricky at first, he was never giving up anything when talking to her, his voice stayed the same unless they were arguing, which was more often than usual. But little by little she began to know when he was excited about an upcoming game, when he was annoyed over the phone, and when he was worried about her.

She caught on to the changes when they started to go to school, his voice changed every time someone would come up to him and start talking. They would either be challenging him to a fight or trying to flirt with him, and he still held on to the same casual tone, as if talking about the weather outside instead. Her imagination did the rest for her, figuring out his expressions and wondering if they were the same as his voice, but she was still learning how to be able to read him. When ever she thought she finally figured him out, he surprised her all over again.

"Soul?" she turned towards him as she bit her bottom lip, unaware how she would set her plan in motion.

"Hmm" he didn't bother to turn his face to face her, he was watching the petite blonde through the corner of his eye as she fidgeted in her seat. His eyebrow raised as he tried to figure out her motives.

"Wanna go get some groceries with me?" she smiled widely, "Or, if you want, I can write you down the items I need and you can get them for me. I promise not to leave if you want."

Soul couldn't help but stare at the girl, curiosity won the best of him as he tried to figure out her motives, but came up with nothing. He let out a sigh as he got up from his seat, "Fine, but I'm going alone." he saw her eyes flash with hurt for a second before he continued on, "Not because I don't want you to go with me. But you still have a small fever and I don't want it getting worse. Until your fever clears up for good, then you can get out."

Maka's eyes widened in surprise as she comprehended what he said, when she finally got through it, she smiled brightly as she got up and grabbed her bag, reaching for a pen and paper. In a quick notion she began to write down the ingredients she needed. With one last run through in her mind, she handed the list to Soul, and smiled at him.

He couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at her again, she was up to something, and he didn't know what it was. The only thing he could think of, was her getting him back for making her eat the strawberries some weeks ago, and realizing (a little too late) that she wasn't bluffing about being allergic to them. He let out another sigh as he grabbed the list and headed out for the door, "I'll be back in a bit" he mumbled before the door closed.

That was all Maka needed to hear. She figured that the best way to surprise him was when he was gone, and she knew he would of wanted to go without her to the grocery store, though she wasn't sure why she felt hurt that he choose to go without her anyways. She mentally slapped herself as she went towards the kitchen and began to look for the items she needed. After a quick run through and smelling the contents to make sure, she had vanilla and chocolate instant pudding and the milk out as well. She was already grabbing the bowls she needed to put the pudding in and the electric mixer Soul had when she heard the phone ring.

"Soul must of forgotten his phone..." Maka muttered to herself as she began to prepare the pudding.

The upbeat jazzy song remind Maka of a movie she watched where it was based on the 1960's she watched in History class when she was young. It was catchy at first, and Maka was found humming to the music as the phone kept ringing over and over. By the 10th time the same upbeat Jazz song played, Maka was getting annoyed. She was already done with both puddings and was putting them in separate bowls, when she heard the phone ring again.

She let out a groan as she ignore the phone and continued on, she didn't know how many more times who ever was calling but by what she assumed was the 15th time, Maka was already remembering the song and debating about flushing the damn thing down the toilet. She let out a defeated sigh as she went towards her newfound torture device, hands feeling her way as she tried to listen where the contraption was at.

"Bingo." she smiled triumphantly as she grabbed the phone, she was about to walk back to the kitchen when it rang one more time.

She bit her bottom lip debating about answering it or not, but with the number of times they were calling, she figured it must be important.

She let out as sigh as she opened the phone, "Hello, Soul's not he-"

_"Who the fuck is this?"_ a girl, Maka thought, snapped at her, she sounded drunk or in desperations, Maka wasn't able to put her finger on it.

"I'm sorry, Soul's not here at the moment," Maka smiled as she tried to ignore the girl's curses at her, "Can I take a message?"

_"You can answer me the fucking question, bitch."_

**_'Count to 10 Maka... never mind, counting to a million still won't stop me from strangling this girl...'_** Maka was trying not to snap the phone as the girl continued to harass Maka for her name. "I'm sorry, ma'am... but like I've said before, Soul's not here at the moment, can I take a-"

_"Listen you little bitch."_ the girl sounded as if she was trying not to slur as she yelled at Maka over the phone, _"I want to know why your answering MY Soul's cell phone... don't tell me he went and looked for someone on the side?"_ the girl laughed.

Maka's eye twitched, she wasn't sure if she should laugh at the girl for her pathetic attempt of trying to make Maka jealous, or the fact that it was still a joke considering that Soul clearly mentioned more than one, that he wasn't interested in bookworms like her, not that she was interested in a jerk like him anyways either.**_ 'The thought of it makes me want to laugh.'_** Maka shook her head as she tried to bit back her laugh as the girl continued on her failed attempts of insulting Maka.

_"Are you listening to me? Hello?"_ the girl shrieked, Maka had to move the phone away from her ear. _"Hello? You fucking little slut, are you listening to me. I'm telling you that he'll never love you! He can't ever love anyone else..."_

Maka let out a frustrated sigh as the girl kept talking, she was rolling her eyes at every sentence the girl sprouted out of her mouth. _**'Like I give a rat's ass what the hell that guy feels for me anyways. Not like we're dating or anything... wait, that's not... but it's fake.'**_ Maka bit her bottom lip as she clearly ignored the girl and continued on with her thoughts, _**'I mean, I had no say in the matter at all. Which speaking of, I should really check the maximum penalty for homicide when I murder Soul. And he says I'm more trouble... he hands me the damn trouble in a freaking golden platter!'**_

_"That's why he's called 'Eater'... thanks to his parents, he can never fall in love with anyone else. But don't let that stop you. I'm sure you'll be a great time killer for him."_ the girl sneered.

Maka snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the last part. _**'Eater... for a guy who eats too freaking much, I wouldn't be surprised! He's a glutton when it comes to food...'**_ Maka wanted to snap at the girl for being stupid. She wanted to correct the girl more than anything, but remembered that she could of avoided it all by just turning Soul's phone off instead of answering it._** 'Me and my damn conscious.'**_ she thought. She let out a sigh as her voice sounded professional and polite. Her patience was wearing thin on the girl and before she went down for double homicide she decided to already end the call.

"I apologize for the miscommunication, but like I've said before, Soul's not here at the moment. But I think that owning someone is now illegal in many of the countries we live in. Still, a harlot like yourself, who is desperately calling someone for a quick moment of pleasure, has more than one number ready for her beck and call. So please, by all means don't let me stop you from your desperate attempts" Maka smiled as she bid the shocked girl goodbye and hung up the phone. She had no clue why she said the last part, but something about the girl ticked her off in the worse way.

_**'Great, now I have to be quick with the clean up...'**_ Maka thought bitterly as she went back to the kitchen to finish up.

* * *

><p>Soul was surprised by the amount of food the girl asked of him. When he glanced at the list he didn't even bother to take his bike with him and decided to walk in the winter air. He was trying to be quick as he kept remembering the blonde girl's eyes when he said he would go alone. <em><strong>'The hell do I care if she's hurt by it anyways. Who wants to be with a violent girl?'<strong>_ he snapped at himself as he walked back to his place. He was grateful that there was an elevator in the building as he wasn't too fond in taking 9 flights of stairs on his own with more grocery bags he could count. The soft elevator music calmed his nerves as he approached his floor and began walking towards his door. He thought the number was ironic seeing as who he was, 564 in brightly gold adorned his door as a mat that said _"Gone"_ laid on the front of the door. He was about to grab his keys when he heard the door open and the blonde girl came out crashing into him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Soul questioned as he handed the petite girl one of the bags he was holding.

"I was going to ask your neighbors if they had vanilla waffers or cherries." Maka mumbled as she placed the bags onto the dinner table and began to feel for the items she needed.

"Why vanilla waffers or cherries?" Soul eyed her as she scurried around to grab pots and pans.

"For the pudding of course." she turned to him and smiled as she began to wash the tomatoes, lettuce, onions, and potatoes. She was already grabbing the cutting board when Soul took it away from her.

"I'll cut the things, I don't want you ending up with one less finger or worse." he stated as he reached out for the now washed items.

"I'll let you know I'm getting pretty good at cutting up food blindly, I used to be good at it before I stopped losing my glasses." Maka smiled at Soul as she was greasing the pan and grabbing for the main ingredient.

Soul couldn't help but laugh when she said that, her face showed how proud she was at the fact that she hadn't cut off her fingers yet. "Still, I'll perfer the food to not have any taste of your blood on it, and I'm running out of band-aids for you, you know." he chuckled as she stuck out her tongue and continued on prepping the thing. "What are you making anyways?" he asked her, curiously staring at the girl.

"Smoked Salmon, but I perfer to make it in the stove, but it taste better than making it on the grill, the flavor and all the juice stays inside it. I know how much you like it." She was already laying the Salmon onto to the pan as she began to grab some of the cut up tomatoes, onions and potatoes to lay them around. "My mom always made my favorite food when I was feeling down... and well, you sounded off today. So I decided to make you something you liked." Maka muttered the last part, keeping her face away from Soul's as she continued on with putting some black pepper, lemon pepper, and some lemons onto the food she just laid around the Salmon.

"Don't tell me that you're secretly one of my fan girls and tried to play the 'innocent' game with me, Maka" he purred as he eyed the girl. A smirk forming in his face as he watched her turn to him, her mouth gaped open only to close when she couldn't say anything. Her face was turning into a deep crimson as she blushed madly.

"No!" she shrieked, smacking him lightly on his arm, "Don't get so cocky you ass! I just wanted to say thanks for everything you've done and try to cheer you up. But lets see if I do that again!" she was trying to lower down her blush as she stared at the man, though she wished she could see him instead of the white and red blur in front of her.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll believe it, only cause' it's you..._Maka._" he whispered in her ear.

God how she hated how he said her name. She hated the way it made her spine tingle and she got goosebumps all over her body. At first she tried covering it up by telling herself she was just creeped out of the way he said it. But now she knew, the way he rolled out her name so alluring from his mouth made it sound... sexy. Though, Maka was still determined to try and ignore that, still she couldn't help but blush every time he said her name like that, much to her dismay, she knew the sadistic jerk was probably doing it only to get the reaction she got.

Soul on the other hand eyed the girl, her face flushed as she tried to avoid his face, he peered at her from the corner of his eyes as he watched her try to calm down her blush. At first he thought her reaction was amusing, the look on her face was new to him when he first said it. Like he said before, she was always surprising him, and this was no different. He saw other girls face's turn into lust as he spoke to them, but she would just blush and ignore him after wards. Her eyes showed embarrassment every time he did it. He was curious how she would react further, but he started liking the way she looked when he made her blush. She pouted her lips for a second before she went and bit the bottom one, as she narrowed her eyes and avoided him. She would try to keep busy, by tugging at the bottom of her shirt or cleaning up, or anything else that avoided her being near him. It was odd to admit, but he liked how she reacted.

**_'Cute...'_** he thought, before he jumped back at it._** 'Wait, the hell am I saying? Maybe she has hit me harder than I thought with all those damn books she has. I think I'm getting some brain damage by the damn gi-'**_

He was brought out of his thoughts when Maka tugged his shirt. "Hey, were you listening?" she asked, her eyes full of worry.

"Sorry. Spaced out. What's up?" he saw her narrow her eyes at him as she mumbled something before moving back to the pan and covering it up with Foil Paper.

"I said 'someone called you' but you clearly weren't paying attention." Maka muttered as she turned to grab the bag of rice. "A girl could only handle that ringtone of yours for the a period of time, by the 15th call, I was already debating about murdering the poor object." she couldn't help but laugh as she said that, "I told her you weren't here at the moment and if she wanted to leave a voicemail. But she just kept cursing me out and demanding my name. Not that I gave her my name. That's the last thing I want with your psychotic friends- you really know how to pick them, though." she paused as she prepared the rice to get cooked.

Soul wanted to question the girl's mentality, he was ready for her to snap at him for some other girl calling him, but instead she was _telling_ him _everything_ about the conversation. He couldn't help but eye the girl with a curious stare, waiting for the moment when she would start sprouting out question after question about his relationship with the unknown girl.

"But yeah, after about a good 5 minutes of her cussing out all my ancestors and my non-existed dog, she started talking about how you could never love someone and how you had me on the side to kill time. She also said 'Eater could never love someone, thanks to his parents' or something around there. I wasn't really paying attention to her, considering I was much more into the thought of murdering you for all the stress you've given me." she stopped to grab the lettuce and began to peel it off, preparing the last course of the meal as she continued on with her story. "By the end of the conversation, I was more than willing to go down for double homicide after I killed you. I would of shoved the damn phone down the girl's neck, but decided against it. I told the little psycho once again that you weren't here and how she should leave a message. I also told her that she didn't need to worry about you, the way she sounded... I was sure she had more than one other number to fill her needs."

Soul couldn't help but stare at the girl with shock now. He was amazed that she told him everything about the conversation, _including_ the part that she insulted the girl as well. He was debating about asking her about it, but by the way she was peeling off the lettuce made him keep his mouth shut.

"So..." he cleared his throat, "what made you think this was my favorite meal, if your not stalking me or in_ love_ with me..." he whispered in her ear, trying to change the topic, thankfully, it worked.

Maka gave out a small shriek as she turned to glare at the man responsible for her losing 1/4th of her lifespan now. "Don't get your ego in the way, Soul."

God he liked the way she said her name, even if it surprised him, he still admitted it inside his head. She was the only girl who said his name without a hint of lust or for selfish desires, the way she said it, made it sound different to him.

"I heard you talking about it yesterday night with one of your friends on the phone. You were saying something about how you haven't had it in a while and wanted to eat some." she mumbled as she tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"And that's not stalking when you're eavesdropping into other people's conversations, is it Maka?" he couldn't help but laugh as she stuck her tongue out at him once more, her face turning a deeper shade of red.

"It wasn't like that. You were screaming something about him getting off his high horse and how it had nothing Godly about it for some other reason. You also mentioned something about another guy never cooking it again for fear that it would take longer than it did last time due to his OCD..." she trailed off, she figured it wasn't helping her case and decided to just shut up about the topic.

He couldn't help but let out an exhausted sigh, he remembered the conversation very well, considering he was talking to the only other person who could tire him out before he even lifted a finger. The muscular blue haired man was always in some sort of thought how he was already surpassing God himself. And no matter how much Soul tried to ignore it, he was always getting dragged into the idiotic's plans on surpassing God. He still remembered the pain when they fought Kidd once because he was 'All the talk in school' and his friend wouldn't have it. Yes, he remembered that conversation, and though he wouldn't admit it to her, he was happy she heard him when it came down to his favorite meal.

He was about to say something when she spoke before him, already putting the salad in the fridge as she turned towards the stove. "Do you mind checking on the rice? The Salmon should be done when I get out of the shower. It's on 225 degrees, so it should cook evenly by the time I get out of the shower.

Soul only nodded before he remembered the girl couldn't see, "yeah, sure" he mumbled as he turned towards the living room to sit down, turning on the T.V. he slumped forward.

The aroma of the food filled his lungs as he waited patiently for it to be ready. "Damn. Who knew the blind girl could cook so good." he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Maka didn't take long, a quick 15 minutes later she was out of the shower and checking on the food. The food smelled delicious, and she was happy her mom taught her how to make different types of sea food dishes when she was young. She sat patiently on the living room sofa, playing with her hair as she bit her bottom lip.<p>

_**'I wonder how everything with my bookstore went? Did I lose the store... I really hope not. And the bills need to get paid as well. I need to feed Blair too...'**_ Maka was too deep in thought, she had too many questions and not enough answers for them. She hated not knowing what was going on, and depending on a guy who she couldn't see at all, wasn't reassuring. She was grateful that he wasn't some serial killer or rapist who planned to murder her later on. But she didn't know his _intentions_, she didn't know his _reasons_ for doing what he was doing. She never bothered to ask. In all honesty, she was scared to find out the reason. She was worried that she was putting her faith in the wrong guy, but all she had to go with was HIS word and no one else. With her being blind, she wasn't able to see for herself anything. All she had to go with was what he told her. But... he never told her anything. The only thing she ever heard was the one time he was talking to someone about her soul.

"Hey..."

Maka jumped as she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to the man plaguing her mind. "What is it?" she asked, not even bothering to escape. She didn't know why, but every time Soul hugged her... she felt calmed. Her fears would disappear and she would feel so safe being there. And that scared her. She didn't _know_ the guy, she didn't_ like_ the guy, so why would she feel_ safe_ being hugged by him.

"You okay?" he muttered, he didn't mean to ask. It slipped out, he was checking her soul's wavelength when he felt her worries and stress, she looked like she was fighting a serious battle inside her head and the way she was bitting her bottom lip, Soul worried she was going to draw out blood soon.

"Can I ask you a question?" she was tugging at her shirt, her eyes avoiding his as she continued to bite her lip. She didn't give him time to response as she continued on, "How strong are you?"

That caught Soul off guard, he thought the question was going to be about the phone call, but instead it was about his... strength? He really couldn't figure this girl out, "I think you need to explain more... strong in what?"

Maka now turned to him, her emerald eyes were showing fear as she spoke, "I mean... physically. How strong are you... to be able to kill those things... to be able to stop that guy before he punched me to death. Just how strong are you Soul..." she lowered down her face as she avoided his curious stare.

Soul wanted to wipe that look from her face away. He wanted to hold her closer, to comfort her and make her feel safe. It was his job, at least, that's what he told himself.

"I can't say I'm really strong," he was still holding on to her as he spoke, "But I'm strong enough to protect the one I need to protect. No matter the reason."

That caught Maka by surprise. Her eyes widened as her face flushed a light pink when she turned to look at him, she couldn't help but feel assured when he said that. It made her feel safe. Even if she still had more questions to ask. "Can I ask you another question then... about my soul and everything going on?"

Soul only sighed, he was worried that she was going to start asking questions, but in all honesty, he was even more worried that she didn't start asking from the start. There were times he wanted to tell her, but Kidd assured him that he was to let his father explain the harder things. His job was only to take care of the girl. To keep her safe.

He turned to look at Maka, her eyes were full of worry as she began to bite her bottom lip, once again as she waited for his response. He wanted so desperately to hold her and never let her go and he didn't know why. He told himself it was the way she looked, so scared and worried as she spoke to him. He finally cleared his throat and decided to answer her, he didn't know what she would ask, but it was best to play it safe. Even if it meant her not liking it. "I'll answer your questions on three conditions..."

For a split second, Soul saw her eyes show a glint of... happiness when he told her that. Maka quickly nodded, not caring for the conditions, she wanted to know more. She needed to know more about all of this.

"The first one is, you won't ask for proof. Just believe me."

He didn't need to tell Maka that, for some reason, she believed him with everything he said, but with everything going on, how could she ask for proof? She saw a little girl turn into a monster, so she figured that not everything was black and white. Still she was worried that she was making a mistake, but from what she's gone through, he was the only one who was protecting her, instead of trying to kill her. If he wanted to kill her, she'd be dead by now... wouldn't she?

"Second one, you only get 5 questions..." he eyed the girl, as she narrowed her eyes ready to snap at him but stopped when he started talking, "for now. And third, I'll decided which ones I should answer. If I don't find them important, I'll pass."

Maka wanted to argue, it made no sense why he would limit her to only five questions, and pass any he didn't seem fit to answer. She wanted to fight about it, but decided that it was her fault in the first place,. she told him she would do it under three conditions. She just wished she knew the conditions before she agreed. She breathed in as she bit her bottom lip, she knew she had to ask the ones she felt she needed to know. With a sigh, she began.

"Who's Death?" She asked, "I mean... who is he exactly... to have the nickname Death?"

Soul let out a small chuckle, still holding on to her, he decided to let her go. When she moved away from him he felt suddenly uncomfortable, but he thought he should talk to her face to face instead. "He's Death himself." Maka's eyes widened, "He's not a person, but a shinigami, a God. There is no nickname, just his name. Death is real. And he put me in charge to take care of you."

Maka couldn't believe it, Death was real? She always thought he was some figment her mother told her to feed her imagination. The Death Scythes and Death, himself was really all... real. Then that mean, the Grim Reaper wasn't something people said to scare each other. She suddenly pictured a skeleton wearing a black robe, hood covering his face as he walked around with a scythe. His hollow eyes looking for his new soul, skeletal hands clutching as his famous weapon. She couldn't help but shiver at the thought.

"What are the Death Scythes?" she asked, pulling her knees closer as she wrapped an arm around them.

"They work for Death. We work for Death, " he answered, choosing his words carefully, trying not to scare the girl. "We're the good guys who make sure those who kill innocent human souls get punished for their evil crimes." he eyed the girl, his eye brow raised as she tried to comprehend everything he's said.

"How did you become a Death Scythe?" Maka couldn't help asking, she bit her bottom lip once more as she waited for his answer.

"Pass." he stated, not even bothering to answer it. He didn't want to. She had no reason to know his past. No one but Kidd and Death knew the real reasons, and he wasn't going to start adding more people to that list any time soon.

_'Will you forgive me, little brother?'_

Soul's whole body froze, his fist clenched as he brushed his recent nightmare aside. He didn't want to remember the reason, he didn't want to remember his brother. He didn't want to dwell on the past.

He was about to end the questions when Maka spoke again her eyes narrowed at him, clearly mad at how he ignored his last question. "Wh-why do people want my..." she bit her bottom lip, and Soul secretly wished she would stop before blood was drawn out, "What, what is my soul exactly? Why me?"

The question was out, Soul knew she was bound to ask it, he just wished he knew how to answer it without damaging the girl. It was more that she could handle, from the look on her face, it showed she was having a hard time comprehending what he's already said.

He let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding, eyeing the girl carefully, he decided to answer it with care. "Your soul's strong." he paused to check on her, "It's what we call a 'Grigori Soul,' one of the rarest souls anyone could come across. A Grigori Soul is born every couple of hundred years and one in five million people will be the unlucky person to be born with it." he regretted the last part, her face was suddenly shrouded with fear as she waited for him to continue. "The reason I say unlucky is because... it's always been hunted." Maka's eyes were now wide with fear. "Since the moment the person is born, their soul is able to be sensed by those who want power. The more the person grows, the more the soul gets stronger, but that still doesn't stop others from hunting them. If someone who wants power like a Kishin, who has the same strength as Lord Death himself, then they'll kill the person who has the Grigori Soul at a later time, when it's stronger and more powerful to consume. But those who want to become a Kishin won't care. They start down the path of a Kishin by eating pure innocent souls, and eating a Grigori Soul, no matter the age, will help them achieve their title of a real Kishin."

Maka couldn't help but gasp. She wanted him to stop, her whole body trembled as he explained it to her._** 'How? How could someone just kill another person for their soul?'**_ she couldn't understand it, she didn't want to understand it. At least when they were grown they had a chance to fight. But how could a child defend themselves against something like the things that attacked her. She wanted to throw up.

"To put it simple, your soul, is a power booster, for anyone how wants power. Any corrupted soul or witch will be looking for it. If you get killed and your soul is devoured, then that means terrible things for others."

'My soul?' Maka thought, she still couldn't stop trembling, she wanted to stop, but her mind kept screaming out that she needed to know more._** 'I wanted answers.'**_ Maka let out a breath as she looked at Soul. "Doe-does Death, want m-my soul?" she asked, unsure if she would want to know the answer.

"No" he saw her relax when he said that, he couldn't help but reach out to grab her, he hated seeing her face pained with fear and sadness, he knew it was his fault for it. But she wanted to know, he just wished he found a way to answer it without scaring her.

Maka let out a shriek as she was pulled towards Soul, his arms wrapped around her as her face was pressed against his chest. She was suddenly calmed down as she heard his heartbeat, the light _thump, thump_ eased her mind as she waited for him to finish his answer.

"We're the good guys. We want you to live for a really long time." he peered down to look at her, "If Lord Death wanted you dead, you'd be dead the moment I was alone with you."

Maka couldn't help but lift her head to look at him, her green emerald eyes were full of curiosity as she spoke, "Just... who or what are you, Soul?"

Soul couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he leaned in closer to her ear, his hot breath sent shivers around her whole body, and he felt her shiver from it too, "I'll be your worse nightmare if the food burns."

That made Maka shoot up so fast she almost stumbled, before Soul reached out to steady her, she was already running towards the kitchen, screaming out for the food not to burn.

Soul let out a laugh as he followed after her when he heard her open up the oven. He got there in time to save her from burning her hand as she reached out to check on the Salmon. She kept muttering how she hoped the food didn't burn and kept praying for it to be fine.

"Relax, Maka." Soul chuckled as he checked on the food, "it's fine. Nothing's burned." he saw her face relax as a smile spread across her face.

"Let's eat then!" Maka chimed as she began to grab the cups and plates to eat.

Soul couldn't help but smile back as they sat down to eat.

Both ate in silence, too immersed in their own thoughts to bother with any small talk. From time to time, Soul would peer at Maka, eyeing the petite blonde to make sure she didn't break down from the information he gave her. He was surprised she was taking it in okay, but something told him he preferred for her to break down and argue about it. He wished she didn't just accept his explanations without a second thought, he wasn't lying when he told her everything she wanted to know. But he was worried that when the time came, his world was going to collide with her's, and that was something he didn't want for anyone. Especially her.

* * *

><p>Soul was worried, ever since they ate, all Maka did was sigh and was deep in thought. He even threw a pillow to her face, but only got a 'Sorry' from the girl as she went outside to the balcony. It was already an hour and she was still sitting outside looking up at the stars. He didn't know if he should remind her that she couldn't see anything, but the thought of her going into a worse mood than the one she was in right now, didn't seem right.<p>

He eyed the girl carefully as she kept tugging on the sleeve's of the hoodie she was wearing. It was another one of Soul's sweaters. It was s simple red one with the logo DC on the front of it. It fit her a little bit big, but then again so did all his other sweaters. Still, it looked nice on her, and for some reason, he liked seeing her wear his sweaters and shirts from time to time.

Still he was always curious to see her wear a sweater any time of day. The first time he caught a glimpse of her in class she was wearing a sweater in the spring. It was pretty hot outside, so he was surprise to see her wearing one at all. The school kids thought the same thing, he saw one of them try and take her jacket off once by splashing water on her, but she didn't take it off at all and wore the soggy thing all day. He was even more surprised when he went to her room to get her some clothes. When he opened the closet they were mostly just sweaters in there, the only other ones were spaghetti strapped shirts that were folded in a drawer neatly. He tried to find more clothes a girl should wear in her house, but he came up empty handed after he searched the damn place. He finally decided to give up and grab some of the spaghetti straps she had and called Tsubaki to go shopping for some long sleeve clothes for the blind girl. He let out a small chuckle as he remembered Maka blushing madly and refusing the clothes that he gave her. Still, he was shock that she wasn't wearing all the clothes he asked Tsubaki to get her. From what he saw, she was wearing more of the sweaters and lose long sleeves instead of the other form fitting clothes.

He let out a sigh as he saw her pull her legs up towards her. She placed her chin above her knees and mumble something under her breath. He was getting tired of the whole ordeal and was about to do something about it, when his phone rang. Instead of the regular ringtone he had on by John Coltrane's 'My favorite Things', the Hallelujah song played. His left eye twitched as he reached for the phone, already feeling the exhaustion to come after the call.

Maka was about to slam her head into a brick wall, debating if the pain would organize all her scrambled thoughts and help ease her worries. She kept replaying the information Soul told her, trying to comprehend every word. She wasn't having much of a progress as she tried to understand it all.

_**'How could Death really exist? If he did, then did that mean that all the stories mamma and papa told me were real? But how did they know them so clearly? And Soul? How did he become a Death Scythe?'**_ Maka wasn't getting anywhere with all her questions, she wasn't helping out her disorganized brain any further. She let out another sigh as she shifted in her seat, putting her right leg down, she hugged her left one, laying her head on top of her knee again.

How she wished to have her glasses back right now. She missed looking at the stars, they always helped clear her head when she needed to think. They looked wonderful in the winter season, her favorite season. She tugged on the sleeve of the hoodie once more as she let out another sigh. She thought if she came outside to let the cold winter air help her out a bit, she was wrong. The bitter cold only made her thoughts run into a frenzy, and she was already going insane trying to clear them out_**. 'Just... just what is happening? How can my soul be so, so... dangerous.'**_ Maka wasn't able to find another word for it. From what she heard, her soul only helped out the bad guys. If they were to find her and kill her, they would gain incredible power, at least from what Soul told her. But, was that all? Was she only a trump card to help out the bad guys? What about the ones who were born with the Grigori Soul before her? What happened to them? Did any of them live longer than she did, or was she the first? Thought after thought passed through Maka's mind when she heard someone clear their throat, making her jump a bit and let out a small shriek.

"Sorry." Soul mumbled, he combed a hand through his hair as he saw the girl's eyes calm down.

"It's okay, I was just thinking about sc-school" she gave off a small laugh as she tugged unconsciously at the sleeve of the sweater. "Did you need something."

Soul wasn't convinced, he could tell when she was lying as she tried to avoid his eyes and began to bite the bottom of her lip. "yeah. Umm I'm gonna head out for a bit, don't go out anywhere okay. Your a walking magnet for trouble, and I can't run to save you all the time." he chuckled as he saw the girl's face turn to shock. Her mouth gaped open as she tried to find the words to talk.

"Shut up you prick!" she snapped at him, sticking her tongue out in the process, "I won't go anywhere, so you can rest assured that I'll be here, ass." she answered sarcastically.

"Keep it up and next time it won't be handcuffs keeping you in the room. I'll put a damn tracker on you." he mumbled loud enough for her to hear. He couldn't help but let out a laugh as he saw a book being tossed his way, already closing the door he heard a loud THUD hit his front door. He let out a sigh, knowing full well that it was going to probably leave a dent on the innocent object.

He walked down towards his motorcycle, focusing on the conversation he had a couple of minutes ago.

_"Hey Soul!" a loud voice boomed from the cell phone arms reach away, "I bet your surprised to hear my Godly voice calling ya' huh?"_

_Soul let out an exhausted sigh, "Not really Black*Star, I usually expect morons to call me out of the blue from time to time." his sarcasm wasn't noted to the other man._

_"Haha! I bet they just call you to get you to pass on a message for me, my fellow worshippers need to communicate with me one way or another."_

_"Oh, in a way you can say the other morons have some things in common with you, like a lack of brain cells maybe?" Soul muttered, already getting irritated that the conversation was going nowhere. "So, what made you call me?" he interjected, getting to the point._

_The line went silent before the other man talked, his voice sounding serious, "We need to meet, I have a message from the boss, it's about the girl your guarding... somethings come up and he wanted me to tell you this in person."_

_Soul's body tensed up, he wasn't sure if Black*Star was kidding, but the sound of his voice wasn't showing any sign of amusement. "Why don't you just come over here instead. I can't leave her alone, you know."_

_This time, Black*Star let out a loud laugh, causing Soul to pull the phone away from his ear, "Are you joking! Don't tell me that THE strongest Death Scythe is having his run for the money with this girl! Isn't she BLIND! Haha, I knew that Lord Death chose wrong! I, the great Black*Star wouldn't of had a problem babysitting her."_

_Soul wanted to snap his phone in half, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when he pictured Maka meeting Black*Star, and though it wasn't a pretty picture, the thought of Maka hitting him with one of her 'Maka Chops' was surprisingly cheerful to the man. "Yeah, whatever, where do you want to meet then?"_

_"The usual place, don't be late, or I, the Great-"_

_"I got it, I got it." Soul stated bluntly hanging up the phone before he let Black*Star finish his boasting._

He was now driving aimlessly towards the direction he was to meet Black*Star, he wanted to get it quick and over with so he could get back to Maka, he had a feeling the girl wasn't going to hold up to her word. She didn't promise anything to him and that was what scared him. She usually promised not to leave when he told her not to, and she would hold her word. But he was being able to read her eyes a bit more. Knowing full well that something was up with her.

* * *

><p>"Augh!" Maka pulled her hair as she slumped back down onto the chair outside. She was trying to clear her mind by walking in the balcony, but still nothing was helping the poor girl. Letting out a sigh of frustration, she went back inside.<p>

The warm air caused Maka's whole body to fill up with goosebumps as she felt her way to Soul's room. Finally reaching the door, she searched for her bag and shoes. She needed more than just a pitty walk outside the medium sized balcony. She needed some answers and reassurance. Sighing in frustration, she grabbed a pen and paper and carefully wrote down a note for Soul, incase he got here before her.

She let out a breath as she grabbed hold of her scarf and walked out the door and out the building towards the only place she needed to be at right now.

The walk helped her thoughts more than she thought possible. She was finally being able to comprehend some of the things Soul told her. Yet, she still wanted to know more about it. She needed to know more.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, letting her feet take her where she needed to be. The winter air stung her eyes as she hugged Soul's sweater for warmth. Her long hair was blowing in the wind as she continued to walk under the moonlit road.

She knew the place like the back of her hand, as she aimlessly reached out and turned the knob, she was surprised the door was opened, she had to make a memo to yell at Soul for leaving her house door open like that.

"Blair! Come here baby, I'm home." Maka cooed, calling her cat towards her, straining her hears to hear the cat's meows. "Blair, you lazy cat, get your ass over here now!" Maka yelled out, walking towards the answering phone for voicemails.

_"You have 4 new messages."_ the machine trailed off, _"First unheard message"_

_"Hi, this if for a Ms. Maka Albarn, I'm going ahead and calling from 'Nurtured Pets' it's about the scheduled appointment for a female cat, Blair's check up. Just go ahead and call me back so we can reschedule the appointment."_

Maka quickly made a mental note to call the Vet as she deleted the message and waited for the next one.

_"Hey, this is for the bookwo-"_

Maka didn't bother hearing the rest of the message, she pretty much got the hang of prank phone calls, she let out a sigh as she deleted the message.

_"Hi, this is Ms. Yumi Azusa, from 'Shibusen Central', I'm calling in regards to the paperwork for the bookstore, Alabarn's Bookstore. Some gentle man called informing me of the situation at hand, and I'm terribly sorry about the miscommunication on Mr. Laws. The authorities are searching for him as we speak. But, I just wanted to let you know that the paperwork has already been finished, thanks to the gentleman that I talked to. You should be receiving the title under your name in 6-9 business days."_

Maka couldn't believe she heard it right, she had to play the message over and over again, to make sure she heard right. _**'MY bookstore'**_ she couldn't help but let a smile cover her face, trying to stiffle a laugh, while she suddenly felt more calmed._** 'I didn't loose the store...'**_ she suddenly jumped in the air, shouting in joy as she laughed.

_"I miss you."_

That caught Maka off guard, as she turned back towards the answering machine.

_"You just up and left the only place I can see you. I hate seeing another guy come into the house! Don't you dare cheat on me, Maka! I won't tolerate it..."_

Maka was getting shivers down her spine as she reached out to delete the message

_"Your mine..."_

The machine beeped as she erased it, rubbing off the goosebumps she suddenly got, she walked up the stairs, yelling out for Blair to follow her as she went towards her room.

She made a quick stop in her library room as she searched for the book she was looking for. The spine was easy to notice as she quickly grabbed it and opened the hollow book, inside was her wallet and ipod as she reached out to grab them. She closed the book and placed it back inside.

Maka made her way to her room, feeling for the light switch, she turned on the light and went towards her drawer, grabbing some underwear and bras she needed and placed them into a black bag. She went towards her closet and reached out for some of her sweaters, knowing full well that more problems would keep building up if she continued to wear Soul's clothes. She finally reached out to the end of her closet, pulling out some of the shirts that were hidden in the back. She grabbed a few of the shirts and began to put her clothes away inside the bag. She let out a satisfied sigh as she closed the bag, and began to grab other necessary items when her house phone rang.

_"Maka?"_

"Yes, this is her." Maka replied rather bored.

_"That's good, I was worried you were with that boy that comes over most nights."_

Maka shifted on her feet, the guy's voice was giving her the creeps, and she wanted nothing more than to hang up on him. "Excuse me, but I think you have me mistaken with someone else, I don't know who you are... Mr.?"

_"Oh, but I know you. And I also know that white haired hooligan follows you everywhere you go. But I can see you're clearly not with him. Your by yourself at last."_ the guy's laugh sent goosebumps all over Maka's skin.

She didn't bother to be polite, she hung up the phone before he freaked her out more. "The hell was that all about?" Maka mumbled as she walked back to her room to grab her bag and some items she needed for her final project in class.

She went down towards the kitchen to feed Blair when the phone rang again, letting out a sigh she placed the food on the floor and went towards the phone that hung by the hallway, "Albarn's resi-"

_"How dare you hang up on me! I see that damn bastard is giving you an attitude, well, I'm gonna have to make sure that it's all fixed when I get my hands on you!"_

Maka couldn't help but stiffen, her hand was shaking lightly as she tried to find her voice, "Listen Sir. I think you have the wrong number. I really don't know who you are, and this prank isn't funny at all. I'm going to hang up now."

Maka was about to hang up when the guy began to scream at her louder.

_"Hang up on me one more time, and I'll kill you right now! You hear me bitch! I can see you in the kitchen hallway, you know."_ it gave off a creepy laugh, sending shivers down Maka's spine,_ "I don't think that guy's sweater suits you, Maka, I don't like red on you. I'm gonna make sure you never wear his clothes again."_

Maka didn't bother, she hung up the phone, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door. She strained her ears to try and hear anyone following her, trying to remember how she went back to Soul's house. Her whole body was covered in goosebumps, and the way the creep said her name made her freak out. **_'How the hell did he know where I was or what I was wearing?'_** Maka let out a sigh as she turned another corner, trying to get back to Soul's place.

She stopped when she heard something creak in the wind.**_ 'A swing? I don't remember a park near Soul's place.'_** she let out a frustrated sigh as she went up to the swing and sat down on it._** 'Relax Maka. It was just a really bad prank phone call. You've had enough of those. I mean, it must of been one of Soul's fangirls trying to scare me, by hiring a thug to call me. Just relax, it's nothing.'**_

"It was just a bad prank, done by some morons." Maka muttered to herself, she closed her eyes, testing out the swing a bit to see if it was still sturdy, when she saw it was okay, she kicked herself off the ground. Feeling the cool wind on her face, she was able to calm down and try to figure out where she was at._** 'Still, it felt pretty weird, who ever did it was really getting into the role.'**_

Maka couldn't help but laugh as she continued to swing in the air. The wind felt great, as she kicked higher into the air. The wind stung her eyes, but she ignored it all the same. She needed to clear her head, and this was helping her immensely. Letting her head tilt slightly backwards, she began to enjoy the silence, except for the creaking of the swing moving with her, she was glad she decided to sit and swing for the moment.

Finally she was able to think clearly, her mind was busy organizing everything, but she paid no mind to her thoughts, as she enjoyed the wind and the feeling of almost touching the sky. She still had no clue where she was at, but she figured she'll find out later after she was done enjoy the alone time she had without a white haired guy near her.

That made Maka skid to a stop, dust from the dirt flew around as she stopped, slowly moving with the wind._** 'Soul.'**_ Maka bit her lip, she didn't know how long she was out for, but she didn't want to risk the chances of him finally using one of the many threats he kept telling her when she would try to run off without him near her. She let out a defeat sigh as she decided to not higher up the chances of any of them being turned to actual reality, and got up from the comfort of the swing.

Reaching out her hands, she slowly began her way out the park, she stopped to strain her ears, making sure no cars were coming while she crossed the street. She let out a breath as she crossed quickly, trying to see if she could find someone to ask for directions. She let a relieved sigh when she heard a group of people talking a few feet away from her. She calmly walked up to them, holding her bags tightly as she noticed their were a group of men.

"Excuse me." Maka interrupted, "By any chance can any of you guys tell me where I'm at right now."

She was waiting for them to answer, but all she got was loud laughter from the group.

Maka bit her lip, trying not to beat them to a pulp, when she decided to interrupt their rambunctious laughter, "So I'm guessing that's a no? Well then, thanks for nothing." she turned around and was about to walk away when someone reached out to grab her arm hard.

"Where do you think your going, girly?" one guy shouted.

Maka couldn't believe her luck, she was having a hard time cutting a break in her unfortunate luck, but for some reason, ever since the whole ordeal with her birthday, things started going downhill for her even more. It didn't help the fact that she voluntarily asked trouble for this one tonight.

Maka cleared her throat, turning to glare at the guy's hand grabbing her arm, "I would like it if you let me go."

"Why the rush?" Another mumbled, "You could hang out with us."

Maka's eye twitched, she was trying to calm down her anger now, but her patience was wearing thin, "And let my IQ drop if I hang with you guys, no thanks. I much rather hang out with an infected room filled with roaches then that."

She could tell they didn't catch on, as they just laughed and the one holding her held her tighter by the arm.

"Don't be like that, baby." another one laughed at his failed attempt of wooing her.

Now Maka was annoyed and pissed, she grabbed hold of the guys arm and flipped him over her shoulder, hearing a loud thump and the other man curse, she didn't bother waiting for the rest. She kicked one in the stomach and ran for it.

_**'Great, now all I need is a dead end and I'll be perfect!'**_ Maka thought, turning another corner, she heard the guys running behind her and it made her not want to stop. For once, Maka was happy she continued her runs every morning with Soul now.

She turned another corner when she bumped into someone, falling backwards and landing on her butt. "Of all the luck in the fucking world..." Maka snapped, getting up and trying to run around who ever she bumped into.

Before she had a chance too, someone grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer and suddenly Maka knew who it was. His voice next to her ear "I thought I told you to stay put for once."

Maka flushed a bit, but the sound of the men she trying to run away from were getting closer kept her from fumbling with anything else. "Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Mind if we just continue to ru-"

Before she knew it, she was yanked hard away from Soul by one of the guys chasing after her.

"Your going to regret doing that you bitch." the one grabbing her arm shouted at her

Maka didn't bother to flinch, she was already going to punch the guy when Soul yanked her back towards him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Soul asked his voice sounding bored, he wasn't surprised the blind girl found trouble so fast.

"Listen, brat, just hand over the little bitch and go on your way. This is for grown ups." one of them snickered.

Soul looked around, there was a total of 5 guys, their didn't look drunk, but their eyes were covered with mischief. Clearly, they were looking for some thing to do to cause trouble, and Maka was the unlucky target. The one who talked looked to be the leader of their group, he was wearing a beanie and a stained leather jacket that seemed to be worn out from being overly used. Soul couldn't help but sigh, he knew were this was headed, and he wasn't much in the mood to fight, but the chances of them walking away without a fight was slim.

"I fail to see any 'grown ups' around." Maka snapped, "all I see is wanna be thugs, who can't seem to do anything better with their lives than to do stupid things like this!"

Soul wanted to slap himself, as he looked at Maka, who looked pissed already. She was breathing heavily and it looked like she was already thinking of how to murder these guys. He couldn't help but chuckle, the girl had spunk, he just wished she knew when to keep her mouth shut.

"What you say, bitch!" one of the guys shouted back at her.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch," Maka muttered, "is that all you piece of shit idiots know how to say. For crying out loud, try to come up with better insults that can at least hurt more, but judging by how you guys speak and smell, I doubt you guys even have the brain cells for that, you fucking shitheads."

Soul wanted to laugh, the look on the guys was priceless as Maka finished her insult, her eyes were narrowed and she was having a hard time keeping her mouth shut. He knew from experience that the petite blonde had a sharp tongue when she was already pass her boiling point.

Before Soul could blink one of the guys already yanked her hard towards him by the collar, Soul was about to do something about it, when Maka kneed him hard in the groin, the poor guy fell down fast, his hand clutching his manhood as he cursed at the girl.

Maka was about to walk back towards Soul when another hand reached out for her, about to punch her, she wasn't ready to deflect it, when Soul was between them. Before she had a chance to react, Soul was already pulling her away from groaning and moaning of lifeless bodies left in his trail.

"That was fast." Maka muttered.

"Yeah, well, they were too slow." Soul mumbled, putting his hands inside his pant pockets.

Maka didn't know why, but what Soul said made her laugh. She felt Soul take her bag from her as they walked towards his motorcycle.

"Get on." he muttered, as he eyed the blind girl's curious reaction. "I have a ride you know. I wasn't planning to walk all the way back home. We're in the outskirts of town, so yea-"

"Where what!" Maka shouted, "And what do you mean you have a ride? Where is your ride?" she didn't bother looking around, only stretched out her hands to feel for the car in front of her. "I don't feel a car.."

"That's because it's not a car, it's a motorcycle." he chuckled at her shocked expression, he was ready to see her squirm and begin to rant about the dangers of it. He figured as much from a girl like her, one who was dubbed 'bookworm' by the whole school. But once again, she surprised him.

Maka only raised an eye brow as she walked closer to the motorcycle, trying to feel the type of motorcycle he had. She expected a rusty old type of motorcycle or a Harley Davidson type. But she knew the moment she felt the front of it that it wasn't some 'needs some work' type of motorcycle. Her eyes grew wide.

"No, freaking way!" She shouted, causing Soul to almost jump, "You have a Kawasaki Ninja!" she was smiling now, her eyes shinning brightly. "I read about them, my dad loved motorcycles. He practically made me live and breath them!" she stepped away from the front of his ride and slide her bag over her shoulder, climbing on top of it, hugging Soul tightly by the waist. "Let's see this baby purr."

Soul was stunned and speechless as she showed her love for his motorcycle, he finally came out of his daze when he felt her arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Your really something." he chuckled as he revved the motorcycle to life and drove back home.

The drive was quite, except for the wind blowing through them as Soul drove back, none of them bothered to make a comment as they drove on, enjoy the feel of the wind on their face as they reached Soul's home. He had to park it in the parking lot, leaving them to still have to walk one block towards his place.

"So... what were you doing in that area of town?" Soul asked, eyeing Maka with a curious expression. He was the first to break the silence they had parked his bike, taking her bag from her as they walked towards his place.

She looked calm as they walked in the bitter cold, her hands clasped behind her back as they walked back home. "Well, I left you a note explaining, but I'm guessing you wouldn't be asking me that if you read it already." Maka answered, looking up to the sky, "I went back to my house to get some clothes for myself to stop the increase of your fan girls jumping to conclusions."

"I see, and the reason why you were almost 10 blocks away from your house, and on the opposite direction of it no less is because you decided to go on a casual walk?" he raised an eyebrow at her now, her eyes getting wide for a moment as she thought of something, she then forced a laugh as she turned towards him.

"Just decided to go for a walk before I got back, but then I got lost." Maka let out a sigh, "I then found a swing!" she smiled brightly, "and lost track of time... but, what were you doing there?"

Soul wanted to call her out on her lie, but for some reason something told him not to, as he watched her smile. "I was out." He muttered, he was about to continue when Maka gasped, turning to her with a worried look.

"I forgot to tell you!" she shouted, her face lightening up, "I didn't lose it! I still have the bookstore!"

Soul looked at her as she smiled widely, "I got a message from one of the workers at the Shibusen Central and they told me that someone talked to them about everything! I didn't lose the store!"

Soul was caught off guard when Maka jumped for joy and hugged him, causing him to drop her bag in the process. "That's great." he answered, pulling her closer as was still hugging him tightly.

"I just can't believe it!" she pulled herself away from him, as she looked at him, "I mean, the voice mail said that someone talked to them about the situation, but I don't know what they could of said to make them not take my bookstore away. I mean, how could they make everything sound so.. so,"

"Sane?" Soul interrupted, "Who knows." he mumbled, as he picked up the bag and entered the building towards his place, Maka following behind him.

* * *

><p>Maka woke up later than expected, and Soul was shocked to see her tripping more than usual as she ran out his room, bag in one hand and a sweater dangling in her arm. This was the first time he saw her wearing a form fitting shirt, one of the ones he bought her. It clung to her nicely and he couldn't help but stare as she ran towards the kitchen table, cussing loudly as she tried to slip her shoes on and get breakfast at the same time.<p>

"Soul!" She shouted between bites of the toast put in front of her, "Why didn't you wake me up!"

Soul couldn't help but chuckle as he saw her finally finish her breakfast, gulp down the cup of coffee and try to slip her sweater on at the same time. He was pretty amazed at how she had a 'hot' body but always wore sweaters to hide it. This would of been the second time he saw her without baggy clothes on. Though the first didn't count seeing as she almost bludgeoned him to death when he walked into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush. In his case, he figured she wouldn't notice because she was blind and such, but apparently, she had just turned off the water and was getting out when he walked in, and her hearing was better than he thought.

He admitted inside his head that he wished to see more of it, she wasn't exactly 'flat chested' as others called her, still with all the loose clothing she wore, he wasn't surprised no one saw that she was actually fit and didn't have a body of a 10 year old girl.

She was wearing a black v-neck shirt that had a light blue under shirt over it, showing just the lace of it. It was simple, but for some reason, it looked good on her, she was wearing khaki carpenter pants, that hung nicely on her hips showing every curve she had. Soul was admiring this, until she zipped up the washed out black sweater, fitting her loosely and covering up all her glory. He was tempted to rip that sweater off of her, but decided not to, he asked her once why she wore them all the time, but she just shrugged it off and ignored him.

"Thought you would of wanted some extra sleep." He mumbled, as he grabbed his keys and followed her out the door.

"You thought wrong, Soul" she snapped, "I needed to go early today to pick up the extra assignments I missed and to see about any retakes for tests I can take." she was pouting already as she power walked towards school, Soul following behind her without a problem.

"You worry to much, Maka." his voice was humorous as he placed his hands inside his pockets and walked towards school.

* * *

><p>Maka had a feeling something was off, for some reason when she entered school... it was quiet. She didn't bother asking Soul about it, she was afraid she would sound paranoid, and that was the last thing she needed.<p>

At first she ignored the silence, when Soul was near her, nothing happened to her, she was amazed at how people listened to him, or were intimidated by him. But either way, she wasn't missing any of the regular bullying she had before. She let out a sigh as she heard the bell ring, signaling for class to start, all around her, students would come to a stop when she walked by, only whispers were heard every now and then as she walked by.

It wasn't different in class, it was loud as she went for the door, but as soon as she opened it, utter silence filled the room. She was beginning to get annoyed at it, but still decided to ignore it none the less. She sat in her regular desk ignoring the whispers that continued on behind her back.

_**'This is going to be a long, and painful day'**_ Maka thought, slamming her head onto the desk.

Soul wasn't able to sleep, the noisy students were shouting and screaming about some things he could care less about. He let out a sigh as he grabbed his headphones and slipped them on, trying to ignore his noisy peers. He was still reeling in the conversation he had last night with Black*Star

_Soul was getting pissed, he was clearly where they were suppose to be at, and was now waiting for his idiot friend._

_The area looked morbid, it had a dark feel to it, a perfect area to talk about things like this, and a perfect area for no one to eaves drop into their conversation. The trees loomed over them, overlapping the moon's bright light, only creeping in from gaps of the fallen leaves. Most of them were already on the floor, crunching with their steps as they died in the bitter cold. Soul knew this place pretty well, he used to come here to think from time to time, when he wasn't able to sleep. During the day, this place looked majestic, as winter leaves fell down, leaving only a few of them on the dead trees, sometimes snow would be cascading on the branches, falling down onto the ground. The winter feel and the white snow made everything look like it wasn't dying, but sleeping, at least in Soul's mind._

_He was about to leave when he heard rustling behind him. Before anyone could blink, Soul had a knife at his throat, while he had his scythe behind the man's back._

_"Heh" the shadow man muttered, "Guess with my godliness, you could sense me a mile away! It's okay though, I'll give you this one, just once. I need to let my subordinates have some wins from time to time."_

_Soul was tempted to slice him in half already, "Hey Black*Star," he smiled, showing his sharp teeth at him, "why the late phone call?"_

_This time, Black*Star let out a chuckle, coming out of the darkness he crossed his arms across his chest, smiling his goofy smile, he leaned back towards a tree. "Got a message from The Boss, himself."_

_Soul let out a sigh as he made his scythe disappear and put his hands inside his pockets, "Why'd he send you anyways? Thought you were out on a mission with Tsubaki."_

_Black*Star couldn't help but laugh, making Soul raise a questionable eyebrow at the guy, "C'mon man! It's me! The great Black*Star, one who is almost at the level of Gods themselves! You think a wimpy mission like 'taking down a witch' would be a problem?"_

_"A witch huh?" Soul muttered, "is that why they sent you?"_

_Silence spread through the area, as the wind rustled out some leaves around them, trees blowing in the air, both men just stared at each other, trying to figure out how to say the words carefully to one another._

_"She's back." Black*Star stated, leaning off the tree, he took a step towards Soul, his scarf blowing behind him. "Your girl's soul is getting stronger, and other's are able to sense it from a mile away now. Somethings brewing bad with the Witches' and I have a feeling it has to do with her, Medusa."_

_Soul's whole body stiffened, "I thought she was dead, didn't she die when she attacked one of our own once, the Original Death Scythes?"_

_Black*Star's voice was serious as he let out a sigh, placing his hands inside his pockets, he turned towards Soul, "I thought so too, but it turns out, we were wrong. Seems that she was able to go into hiding, and from what the witch I caught told me, she's back. And she's planning something with your little blonde at home."_

_Now it was Soul's turn to let out a sigh, he sat down on a fallen tree trunk, "I'm keeping an eye on her, her soul wavelength doesn't seem to be showing any signs of corruption, there's not a 'bad' bone in that girl, except for her swearing and patience." he mumbled the last part remembering all the incidents with her._

_"Seems to me," Black*Star laughed, "that this little girl has you for a run. Sure there's not more than just 'babysitting' in there? Don't tell me you haven't fucked her already? What? Is she into girls instead? Or not your type?"_

_Soul couldn't help but flick him off, "Shut the fuck up, you moron. It's not like that. And no, she's not into girls, at least that I know of. She's different, and by different I mean she doesn't give a flying fuck about anything other than school, books, and getting her glasses so she won't have to deal with me."_

_"Huh, so she's not interested in you?" Black*Star mumbled loud enough for Soul to hear, before he could blink, a huge rock landed on his head._

_"Anything else Lord Shinigami wanted me to know, or are you done questioning my sex life or are you still jealous that I get more ass than you do? Tsubaki still hasn't let you sleep with her, huh?"_

_This got Black*Star blushing as he turned to avoid Soul's eyes, "Man, shut up! Tsubaki and I have sex more than 5 times a day, I'm surprised this girl can even keep up with me!" he laughed at his own joke, turning to face a tree._

_Soul couldn't help but laugh, it had been a while since he'd talked to Black*Star, and he had forgotten how his friend always turned back to being a kid when they were together. It helped him forget a lot of things in the past, and for the moment, they needed to lighten up the mood, at least, Soul needed to._

_"But that set aside, Soul" Black*Star's voice was serious again as he turned towards Soul again, his back leaning towards another tree this time, the wind running through their hair as it went by them, rustling some leaves in the process. "Lord Death wants me to tell you to keep a better eye on the girl. She's growing stronger, and for some reason, she's different from the other Grigori Souls before her. She woke up later than the rest, and she's growing faster. Those who want power can sense something from her, and I'm pretty sure they'll try to get it. For a girl who can't see, she sounds like a lot of trouble man, but Lord Death wants you guys to come over there soon. He's getting everything ready for your arrival. Kidd will be calling you soon to tell you the rest."_

_Soul only sighed as he looked up at the sky, the moon was being hidden by some of the trees, as he turned towards Black*Star, "Tell him to let me know when. I'm just waiting on his call." with that being said, Soul got off the trunk and placed his hands inside his pockets again, walking back out towards his bike._

_**'What the hell is going on?'**_ Soul thought, walking out of class as the bell rang, headphones still in place, towards his next class._** 'What the hell does Medusa want with her? Maybe Kidd will have some answers or Shinigami-sama can tell me, himself."**_

He let out a sigh as he continued on with his thoughts, pretending to be asleep in all his classes, ignoring the stares and whispers as he went on with his day. _**'Something seems off'**_ he thought.

* * *

><p>Maka wasn't liking this, she was now certain something bad was going to happen and being dragged to an empty class room, again, by some random girls didn't make things any better. So far, through out the entire day, without Soul being near her, her bullying tripled in one day. And her patience was wearing thin already as the same thing continued on. Silence as she passed by or entered a class, she could feel eyes on her as she walked, she tripped more than 10 times today by people putting their feet in front of her, and she could of sworn someone threw her class books away in the trash, seeing as she couldn't find them anywhere. She was getting pissed, and now that she was locked inside an empty classroom with what she thought were Soul's fangirls was getting her reaching boiling point.<p>

"So bookworm," a high-pitched voice spoke, walking closer to where Maka was at, "mind telling me what the hell your doing in Soul's apartment so late at night?"

Maka couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her now, "Your asking me that? Shouldn't you ask Soul about it instead, I'm sure he'll have a much better excuse than I would." she couldn't help but smirk at the girl.

Another one shouted now, grabbing Maka's hair hard and pulling her face towards something that Maka couldn't make out. "Then tell me why there's a picture of you guys hugging in front of his place, and a over-night bag with you two! Isn't this you?" she shrieked.

Maka now couldn't help but laugh at her, the group of girls clearly weren't smart, and she had about enough of trying to clear her name of not being with that jerk. "That's right, I'm sorry." she chuckled, staring at the phone, "that's clearly me, behind the girl who was hugging Soul. You see, I was there to record them having sex. He's really into that, you know, and boy, do I have to tell you. He's crazy in bed. Even brought a midget to it, a guy no less, he really likes it through the back you know."

The other girls gasped as the one pulling on Maka's hair let go. She could hear them start to cry and was beginning to feel bad about lying about Soul's sex life. Still, she had to admit, it felt nice to trick these morons, they clearly had it coming.

"It's not true!" one girl screamed, falling to the ground, as she muffled her sobs.

Maka couldn't help but give in, she let out a sigh as she stood up straight, feeling her way towards the door. "Jeez, will you guys calm the hell down." she stated tiredly, "And they say I'm gullible, wow. You idiots will believe anything about Soul as long as you guys have a picture of him. For crying out loud, I can't even see shit, and your asking _me_ if that's me on a picture! How the fuck should I know. Like I give a damn what a jerk like him is sleeping with. But I had to admit, it was funny to tell you that, especially the midget part." before she had time to hear them say anything, she slammed the door and walked back towards her class, hearing some loud muffled cuss words aimed at her. She couldn't help but laugh at their failed attempts to intimidate her.

She was about to reach class when someone pushed her hard into a closet, she tripped on some of the things in front of her, when she noticed she was inside a custodian's closet. She was about to walk out, when she heard a loud click and some muffled footsteps walking away farther. She was about to sit and wait for the bell so someone could release her when she felt something cold and slimy across her neck. Shivers went down her spine as she slowly turned towards it.

Foul breath hit her nostrils hard, as she tried not to gag, her eyes stung just by it. She carefully walked towards the door, trying to find a way to open it, praying that what she smelled and felt were just figments of her imagination.

_'It's tiiiime to coooollect yooou.'_ it whispered, sending shivers down Maka's spine as she held her breath. She was about to scream out for help, as she felt it's tongue getting closer to her face. _'Yooou caaaan't essscaaaape thhhhe colleeeectooor. Heeee waaantsss yoooou, aand juuuusst yoooou.'_

Maka coiled her hand into a fist, getting ready to punch when she felt something move behind her, causing her to fall on her butt, outside the custodian's closet.

"Maka?" a male voice asked, closing the door as she stood up.

"Yes?" she was trying to recognize the voice, but for some reason, wasn't able to pin point who it was. It sounded whinny, sort of nasal-like, for a moment she wasn't sure if it was a guy or girl's voice.

"It's me, Gopher." he said, helping her out. "What were you doing in the janitor's closet?" he asked, eyeing the girl carefully.

Maka now remembered who he was, as she got up and dusted herself. She merely nodded as she turned to walk away when Gopher grabbed her arm.

"Listen, I just wanted to talk to yout..." she could hear him lick his lips as he tried to talk, "I wanted to know if you were really. Well, if you were really with that guy, Soul?"

She couldn't help raise an eyebrow at his question. For the years she's known him, he wasn't exactly helpful to her.

Gopher's name was unknown to anyone, and no one knew his real name. Still, Maka remembered that he was pretty tall and skinny, looking nothing like a gopher to her. His sleek black hair was long enough only reach a little bit over his ears, and he always had it too greasy it shined with any light near it. He was always with his own little group of misfits. Always out looking for trouble, doing one of the popular or rich kids dirty work for money, he was also the reason why Maka had trouble believing anyone anymore.

"And your asking me this why?" she inquired, pulling her hand away from him, "Last time I remember, you and I stopped being friends for a long time. Or is it that you're secretly one of his fans as well, eh?"

She heard Gopher lick his lips again, as he took a step closer to her, "Look, I just want to know alright. I mean, I know we're not friends anymore. But that was your fault, not mine. You couldn't take a joke."

Maka's eyes narrowed as she sighed in frustration, she was almost at her level of boiling point, and her patience was already wearing out very, very thin. "My fault?" she snapped, "Last time I remember, it was you who ended up grabbing my books and burning them all in front of the entire class, and right after that, you egged me!" she couldn't help but grit her teeth as she tried not to shout loud for the whole school to hear, "Forgive me, if I have a different sense of humor than you." she didn't bother to wait for his explanation, she turned around and walked away from him. Gripping her hands hard, she was trying not to punch the guy in the face.

Her mom always told her it was better to forgive those who hurt you, instead of looking out for revenge, but her father reminded her that after a good punch or five, her anger would soon fade away. She usually stuck to her mother's advice more than her dad's, due to ending up in the Principal's office more than once when she did use her dad's advice. This time it was no different. Her mom wasn't too pleased with her, but her dad had a different effect when he heard her using his method. Sometimes, Maka got the feeling her dad wanted a boy instead.

Maka let out a sigh as she walked towards the Library, the silence inside there was always comforting to her, she knew the area inside and out. She walked over to the audio tapes and grabbed her favorite, _Pride and Prejudice_, setting up the things she needed, she slipped in the CD and put on the headphones, closing her eyes, she began to hear the reader's voice, helping her imagine one of her favorite classic books.

She didn't know how long she was there, when Maka opened her eyes, the story was continuing on once again, as she took off her head phones she heard students moving around out in the hallway, talking loudly. She quickly grabbed her things and walked off, she thought it was already her third block, but as the students loud laughs and carefree attitude, made her think that they were on their last class. She let out a sigh as she continued to walk on, trying to see if she could at least go to her Math Professor and ask for the missing assignments she missed out on. She wasn't the type to skip a class, but for some reason, when she was hearing the audio book, she ended up drifting off into her thoughts, completely ignoring the book.

"Maka Albarn," a husky voice asked behind her, "Ms. Mjolnir wants to see you in class 103, it's about the assignments you've missed."

She turned around to face the guy, "what block are we in?" she asked, embarrassed by her track of time.

She could feel the guy staring at her now, "uhh, we're already on the last block, weirdo." he muttered the last part as he walked away.

Maka frowned as she walked towards the History wing. She was surprised she hadn't been bothered by Soul for a while now. She already missed 2 of her classes, including the one she had with Soul, she was already in her free period block. She was amazed how the school could fit in 5 classes in less than 8 hours, plus lunch. She shook her head as she reached the wing, straining her ears, she heard silence as she walked through, lectures were being heard behind closed doors. She mentally slapped herself for drifting off into her thoughts again, and didn't hear the bell ring. _**'103... 103. Where the hell is that room, oh found it.'**_ she silently laughed as she entered the classroom.

"Ms. Mjolnir, you wanted to see me." Maka didn't hear anything as she walked inside the classroom, her hands feeling the air for any objects she might bump into. "It's Maka Albarn, someone told me to come by here for som-" before Maka could finish, she felt something hit her hard on the back. "The fuck?" she mumbled, as she fell down, landing on her hands and knees. She strained her ears to hear better, it was silent for a moment, except for some light giggle and footsteps. Before anyone knew what happened, Maka kicked into the air, hitting something soft as she heard some thing fall.

"Tie her down!" a girl screamed, helping Maka figure out what has happening. She heard people running towards her, as she punched someone in the face.

Maka felt someone behind her, and did a back kick, she kept hearing light cursing as they tried to contain her, but she had a bad feeling if they did. Someone hit her hard on the back again as she stumbled down, she was about to get up, when someone kicked her in the stomach. She mentally cursed, hearing someone else about to grab her, she tried to kick them off, but failed miserably.

She really, really, didn't like this. She was tied to a chair with what she thought was rope... or maybe a scarf, she wasn't so sure. But what she did know, was that it was scratchy, it hurt, and every time she tried to free her hands, it burned her. So she figured it was rope. Her feet were tied onto the legs of the chair, and she put up a good fight at that too.

Maka heard the group of strangers huffing and some wheezing as they tried to get their air back into their lungs, and some trying to recover from some heavy damage she caused them.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" she snapped, tugging at her legs and hands.

She heard one of the girls take in a deep breath, "We're gonna make you pay for what you did."

Maka couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at the unknown girl, "And that would be..."

"Sleeping with Soul!" another girl screamed, "Don't deny it, someone saw you with him at night, you were walking so close together, and you even hugged him in front of his building! You had a over-night bag and every thing!"

"Admit it" another girl cried.

Maka didn't know why she did it, but she couldn't help but laugh. And laugh she did, "Your telling me, that the reason why you have me tied up, is because you saw a picture that one of your stalker buddies sent you guys over the phone, and assumed I was sleeping with the guy?" she couldn't help but laugh harder, she thought the girls were helpless, but this time, she just thought they were pathetic.

"So you do admit you slept with him!" another girl cried out.

This time, Maka let out a frustrated sigh, "For the last, fucking time! What does it take for you stupid little morons to get it into your thick headed, fucked up brains of yours. Or is it to full of that jerk that you idiots have no space to get anything else inside of it."

"Why you little..." one of the girls muttered

"Bitch? Was that what you were going to say?" Maka was already pissed off, she had about enough of them. "I've heard my share of insults, but you little twats, can't seem to come up with anything better than 'Bitch' for me, huh? How about I try to make this simple for you morons. I'm. Not. With. Soul. Evans. At. All! Got that?" she couldn't help but grit her teeth on the last part. She was having a hard time debating about not killing the poor girls. She never knew what the hell Soul did to make them be obsessed with him.

"You-you're lying!" the one in front of her screamed, grabbing Maka's hair and pulling it hard. "We're going to teach you just what it means to lie to us! We know you're using Soul for his popularity!"

Maka couldn't help but bark out a laugh, "Are you serious?" she choked out, "Your telling me that I wanted to become popular? Like I really want you guys as friends..." she wasn't able to finish as the girl pulled her hair harder.

"Let's see how confident you are when we leave you hear until morning." one of the girls snapped.

Maka's eyes widen, she was about to retort back, when she felt something cover her face. Any thought she had about not murdering the girls was gone in seconds. She only wished she could see them, so that way, revenge would be hers. Oh, her father would be so proud of her at that moment.

She heard the girls laugh as they walked away, the only sound of them leaving was the small click of the door as they locked it up.

She was trying to figure out how to get out of her situation, but no matter how much she tried to move her hands or feet, she was still stuck where she was at. The only difference was that her wrist were killing her now. She let out a muffled sigh as she hung her head down. Cursing her luck for getting into this mess.

_**'No, it's not MY mess I'm in.'**_ she thought bitterly, hearing the school bell ring, signaling the end of class._** 'It's all that fucking jerk's fault. Him and his damn psychotic, idiotic, good-for-nothing, morons that call themselve's fans!'**_

She was happy at that moment, her mouth was covered up, she had a huge feeling she would be cursing up to the Heavens for someone to strike down Soul with lighting. She let out another sigh, deciding that the only best thing to do was to just sit there and wait. Someone was bound to come and open the door. Right?

* * *

><p>Soul was getting annoyed, everyone was almost gone, and the bookworm was nowhere to be found. He was still waiting in the front building, like any other day, and there was still no sign of the damn blonde he was in charge of.<p>

"Hey Soul." someone whispered in his ear.

He turned around to meet brown eyes, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Hey yourself." he muttered, about to turn away, he had a feeling the girl was someone inside, probably avoiding him, once again, for making her get late to school.

"Aw, what's a matter?" she pouted, hugging Soul's arm, "The bookworm already left to go home." she purred, blinking her eyes at him, "I have free period on our fourth block, and I was put to help the front office with some work, and I saw the bookworm ask the front desk if she could leave campus. Said something about having to go home early. Not feeling well, I think." she smiled up at him. "So how about we have some time to ourselves, eh, Soul?"

This time, he turned towards her, his smirk clearly visible to the girl.

She had short brown hair that was cut to a messy bob, she was wearing a v-neck long sleeve that showed more than what it was meant to. For some reason, he thought back to what Maka wore in the morning, a small smile spread through his lips, as he moved her away.

"Sorry, babe." he answered tiredly, "in case you haven't heard, I'm with the bookworm now, I mean, isn't that why you guys are passing that picture to everyone?" Soul saw the girl's eyes go wide before she smirked at him.

"We all know that's not going to last, Soul." she purred while wrapping her arms around his neck, "She's just gonna be some poor heartbroken girl who never knew the real side of you, until later. The only bad side of it, is that you won't get to have any fun anymore, for a while at least." she winked at him as she turned to walked away, leaving him alone as he started walking back to his place.

_**'I have a feeling she knows more of me than anyone else.'**_ he thought bitterly, _**'For a blind girl who is someone's next meal ticket to power, she sure is careless though. I thought I told her to stay put no matter what.'**_ he let out a sigh as he walked inside his building. He searched the area for any sign of Maka, but didn't see anything.

"Hey, Maka." he waited for at least a response, going over to his room, "You here?" he opened the door, his eyes scanning his bedroom.

The bed was made, red sheets were neatly folded and placed on the bed properly, books were neatly stacked on his nightstand right next to a glass of water. He let out a small chuckle as he saw her clothes neatly folded inside the overnight bag, all his clothes were untouched now, as he turned to walk away, something on the nightstand grabbed his attention.

There was a picture in between one of the pages of the books, it was still neatly pressed, with some crinkled corners that weren't too big to obscure the picture. There were three people, smiling at each other. One looked like Maka, with green eyes just like her, she looked young, she had long wavy blonde hair, cascading down onto her back. She was smiling next someone that looked to be around her age, he had red hair that was tied up into a ponytail, his blue eyes were crinkled as if he was laughing, a smile on his face. They were both looking at a little girl, she had two pig-tails that were tied with red ribbons, she was wearing a pink jumper dress, and she had a band-aid on her cheek. She looked like she got into a fight, but her eyes were shinning as she was opening a present, the party hat on the top of her head, showed it was her birthday. They looked happy, as they smiled at the little girl in front of them.

A smile slowly formed on his face, as he saw the little girl on the picture, she still looked like her, but for a moment, Soul thought the women who was smiling next to the red haired man was Maka. He figured they were her parents, as he turned the photo over, there was a small cursive writting on the bottom left hand corner.

_'Maka's 5th birthday, present: Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. Dec. 30th.'_

He couldn't help but let out another chuckle,_** 'So she was a bookworm even when she was little, huh? Man, how uncool is that.'**_ he let out a sigh as he placed the picture back inside the book.

He got up from his bed as he walked over towards the kitchen, there was a note on the table as he got closer.

_'Soul, went out to get some things from my house. Be back in a bit.'_

He placed the note back onto the table as he grabbed a cup of water, he leaned onto the counter, for a moment.

"Fuck, something's not right." he snapped, placing his cup onto the counter table, he grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Maka's butt was getting tired, her wrist were hurting her even more and what ever it was that they gagged her with was beginning to hurt her jaw.<p>

She tried screaming out for help, she even took matters into her own hands and tried bouncing her way towards a window or door. But when she almost fell on her back twice, and when her wrists, legs, and butt were hurting more now, she decided it was time to stop.

She let out another muffled breath, she couldn't believe that they would go to such lengths for something so idiotic as an assumption of her sleeping with Soul.

_**'Imagine what they would do, if we were actually dating!'**_ she thought bitterly, she was already getting fed up being here, she didn't hear anyone come by the room, or much less around the History wing._** 'What the hell did I do to deserve this? Oh wait, I supposably slept with Soul.'**_ she let out another muffled sigh, _**'To think he supposably did this to help me out with all the bullying, but I think he just did it so he can see me suffer. Clearly it was to see me suffer, if not, I wouldn't be here. It's obvious that the heavens aren't in my favor at all.'**_

She strained her ears to see if there was anyone walking around outside, to her luck, footsteps were close by. She started hopping on the chair, in hopes to get their attention. She stopped to hear if it worked, but suddenly felt something slimy trickle down her neck.

_**'Oh god, please tell me it's just a bucket of water being splashed on me, or anything else for that matter... just let it be something normal for once.'**_ she didn't bother turning around, something told her that it wasn't what she hoped for.

_"How sweeet, you'reeee alreeeady tieeed up for meeee to takeee. So kind of you, too. Eeeeveeen gaggeeeed, so you won't makeeee a sound."_

Maka shivered, as she felt something slither around her neck.

She screamed into the rag, and began thrashing. She moved left to right trying to get out of it, before she knew what happened, she fell onto the floor. She was about to see if she could slip her legs through the chair's legs and free herself from it, when something wrapped around her neck, it was slimy as she was tossed across the room.

The chair broke when it hit the wall, shattering into pieces. Maka fell hard to the floor, pulling off the ropes that were tied on her wrists and legs. She reached out for the gag, only to feel the slimy thing grab her leg, tossing her towards another wall. This time, Maka landed on her feet, she pulled off the cloth that was preventing her from talking. Finally letting her jaw relax, she unconsciously rubbed her wrist, feeling the rope burns around them.

"Remind me later to thank you for getting me out of there." she muttered, "but as for the killing part, I have a tons of homework to do, and don't wish to die before I graduate high school and go to college." she was trying to feel for a window, but was surprised when she felt the door nob, thankfully it wasn't locked from inside.

When she heard the monster laugh, she froze in place, waiting for the right moment.

_"Silly girl."_ it sneered, taking a step closer to her,_ "You sound too confideeent right now. But no oneee elseeee is heeereee, beeesides us. So no oneee can heeeear you screeeam."_

Maka heard the beast laugh, sending shivers down her spine, she was busy, straining her ears for the perfect moment. She heard the thing growl lowly, taking steps towards her, she slowly turned the nob. When she heard the monster leap forward, she opened the door, slamming it hard. She heard the loud thud as the thing ran into. But she didn't stop to see if it did any damage. She had to run, she had a feeling hiding wouldn't work, but she had to give running away a try first. If all else failed, she could hide.

_**'Worse case senario, I die... and then it eats my soul and the world turns to chaos...'**_ she mentally slapped herself for thinking the worst case scenario, still she needed to escape. _**'What are the odd that I get tied up and given to some monster-like creature practically on a fucking silver platter?'**_ she turned and ran down some stairs.

Maka was happy that she was in school, she knew the place pretty well, as she strained her ears to hear for any movement. She turned another corner, she was headed towards the main hall, when something grabbed her leg, wincing as she fell to the floor.

_'I told you, no oneeee can heeear you screeeam. No oneee is heeeereee to saveeee you.'_ it sneered.

Maka felt herself flipped upside down, as she dangled in the air by whatever held her up. She took a moment to breath in, as she thought her plan over. The chances of the front door being open were slim. She should of tried going a different route, and going up the roof would be a suicide mission. She'd either get killed by the monster or fall to her death. The thought of entering the Library made her feel nauseous, she didn't want that place to be destroyed by the monster.

**_'Only place left is the Gym. They keep the back door open for those who want to use the pool for laps for our swim team.'_** she thought, letting out a breath of air, she coiled her hands into fist. She knew that she would have to act fast, but what she was worried was testing out the beast's reflexes without her seeing where he was at. Before she backed out, she went at it.

Maka twisted in it's grasp, throwing a kick at the monster's face, she knew she had him when she felt herself drop, she twisted to land on her feet, and she did the best thing she could. She ran.

Maka heard the beast chase after her, but after she made another turn, she heard nothing. Still, she didn't stop running, as she skidded to a stop. She opened the door inside the gym, at first there was silence, as she walked quietly through the place. It wasn't until the entered the pool room that she heard something.

"Who's there?" she asked, straining her ears.

"Who invited this bitch to the party?" she heard a guy shout.

She felt eyes on her, as she tried to think of a way to get them out of there, at first she didn't mind leaving them there for bait as she ran away. But her conscious wouldn't have it. She let out a sigh as she walked towards them.

"You guys need to leave. Now." she snapped at them. "It's dangerous here."

She heard the group laugh, when someone walked closer to her. "And how are you going to make us, bookworm?" his breath reeked of beer, but she knew the voice, she met him on the first day she met Soul. Seth.

"Look, I don't give a fuck what you guys are doing, but you guys need to get the fuck out of here now!" she was straining her ears to hear of any sign of the monster. "Or you guys might be in danger."

No one said a word, as Maka shrieked when someone grabbed her by the waist. Lifting her up in the air.

"You guys here that, 'we might be in danger' the bookworm said." another guy laughed, as he got closer to Maka. "Why don't we have a little fun with the bookworm, seeing as he isn't here."

Maka felt herself moving as she was still being carried over the shoulders of some guy. "Yeah. Who knows, maybe she'll like what we teach her.." another one trailed off.

Maka regretted ever trying to save these guys, by the sound of it, it only sounded like there was 3 or 4 guys near her. Still, she had enough of their messing around. If they weren't going to run, she was. She let out a sigh as she kicked the guy holding her. She felt her leg hit his stomach as he dropped her to the floor.

She got up and was about to run when someone grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to the wall. Maka was having some trouble breathing as his grasp was getting tighter. "Soul's not here to save you this time, bitch." he sneered, his face getting closer to her face. "How about we finish off where we left off last time."

She didn't give it a second thought, she kicked Seth hard in the groin, as she heard him groan and fall to the floor. She was about to move away, when he grabbed her by the leg, causing her to fall hard onto the floor.

"Teach the bitch a lesson. Tie her hands and feet and throw her inside the pool." Seth shouted.

Maka kicked him in the face now, but his grasp on her left leg wouldn't budge. He was holding her tight. She felt someone grab her hands as something silky was wrapped around her wrists, again. Another guy was laughing as she felt something being wrapped around her legs.

"What the fuck are you guys doing!" she shouted, she threw a punch at a guy, feeling his face collide with her fist.

"Damn, who knew the bookworm could fight like this." one of the guys laughed, as he tied an unfamiliar object around Maka's legs.

Maka felt herself being lifted up, she was still thrashing and kicking, she even went as far as to bite whoever was closer to her. But none of it worked, they were all too intoxicated to even feel it.

Suddenly she was in water, her whole body froze up as it was being submerged in water. Before she landed she heard something break open the doors to the gym.

**_'Dammit! Fucking morons better run!' _**she thought, trying to get out of her restraints. She was surprised that the ones around her wrists were pretty easy to breakthrough from. As she swam up to get air, she took in another breath, hoping that the beast still didn't see her. She dove down, feeling her way on how to get her feet free now. To her luck, they used a tie, and it was pretty easy to take off once her hands were free to use._** 'Free!'**_ she thought, swimming up for air now, trying to get out.

Before she had a chance to get a big breath of air, she felt something wrap around her neck, lifting her out of the pool and tossing her towards one of the walls. She landed hard, gasping for air as she tried to stand up. She strained her ears for any sound of the guys that were there, but she heard none of them. She prayed they were able to escape, but something inside her told her otherwise. Shivers ran through her spine as she feared she was the cause of their deaths.

_'Seeeeems you wanteeed to giveee meeee someeeething eeelseee to eeeat as weeell. A pity theeey won't fill meee up, girl. You'reee soul's the oneee I want.'_ it gave off a chilling laugh, confirming Maka's fear that they didn't run away or survive.

She was feeling for something behind her, relieved to feel one of the pool cleaners hanging behind her. She gripped it hard, hearing the monster lick it's lips. Maka got ready to defend herself. She learned the hard way that the only way to make it, is to fight. She had to kill this monster in order to live another day. She took in a breath, hearing the monster run towards her. Maka gripped the stick, lifting it up from the hooks, and swung it.

A loud smack was heard, as she felt the monster being hurled across the room. She was surprised at how the result was, but quickly got ready for the next attack, hearing the monster come at her, she suddenly had to squint her eyes.

The red orb was in front of her again, and it was getting closer and closer. She knew it was the monster, it happened once when she fought Justin, so she knew that red meant bad. She gripped the handle of the pool cleaner tighter. She let out a breath as she felt the monster attack, quickly she jumped out of the way. Skidding to a stop as she heard it chuckle, her grip on the handle didn't let out, she was afraid she was going to break it, but was lucky it was made out of steal instead of wood.

Suddenly the monster came at her again, she jumped out of the way, avoiding an attack close to her, she didn't know how she could see the red orb, or know the monster's attacks but she figured she would have to ask Soul about it later. She jumped again, doing a back flip as she felt it's hand come straight at her, with the handle she attacked, using the end of it, she stabbed the monster's hand. Hearing it howl in pain, Maka pulled the stick off the monster's bleeding hand, jumping out of the way as it swung it's other hand at her.

She was trying not to slip on any water that dripped onto the floor from her clothes. Her body wouldn't stop shivering, but she wanted to believe it was due to being dumped into the pool. She didn't want to admit she was afraid, she was going down with a fight. It was either her or the monster, and she decided she had more to live for than it did. Taking a step back, she tripped on something on the floor. Looking at it, she saw that there was a white orb in front of her, but it felt... lifeless. Unconsiously reaching out her hand to grab it, an image flashed inside her head, it was Seth. His yellow eyes were hollow, reflecting her drenched body right at her. Blood pooled around him, and she was sitting on some of it. She moved her hand to the floor, feeling something wet and warm around her. Maka's mind went blank, she was trying hard not to scream, her stomach lurching as she tried to keep down any food she had in there.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she heard the culprit of the lifeless body laugh._ "His wasn't as tasty as yours will beee, but thank you for theeee meeeal."_

Maka glared at the monster, her strength coming back to her, she got up, her hands gripping the handle tighter, she mentally apologized to Seth, though she didn't like the guy, she never wished death on anyone, even him.

"You talk too much, you piece of shit." she shouted, running towards the monster, she knew when it was going to attack her, she jumped out of the way, using the stick to help her balance, Maka spun it, lifting it up into the air, she swung it down, hitting the monster straight in the face. She made sure that wasn't all it got. She did a sideways kick, throwing it across the room. Landing on her feet, she strained her ears to hear the beast, she tightened her hold on her only weapon, praying that it wouldn't let out any time soon. Getting into position, she waited to hear the monster come at her, the red orb moved slowly, getting up from where she threw it.

It gave out a shriek, running towards Maka, she waited, hands ready, she was determined to kill the thing. She didn't want it to live, to go and murder any more people, she had to kill it, no matter what. She was about to swing at it, when she was tossed to the wall hard.

"You moron!" she turned towards the voice, "What part of 'alive' don't you get, are you trying to kill yourself!" Soul shouted at her.

Maka couldn't help but smirk at him, "Oh you know me, always the adventurer. I live on these kinds of things." she answered sarcastically, "Just what the hell do you think I've been doing you jerk. I wasn't having tea with that monster you know!" she snapped at him. She wasn't admitting it, but deep down Maka was happy Soul was here. She had no clue if she was able to beat that thing, and all the while she prayed that Soul would appear to help her. She slumped to the floor, her legs finally giving out as she gripped the handle tighter, hoping that Soul wouldn't get harmed like the others.

"Yeah, yeah." he replied, "Just stay were you're at, and make sure not to go do something reckless. After all, 'you live on these things', don't you?" he heard her chuckle lightly as he walked towards the monster.

It wasn't a big one, twice his size, but he was shocked it was pretty beaten up. It's hand was wounded, as he lifted an eyebrow towards Maka's direction. She had a pool rake held in her hand, the end of it was covered in blood, he wasn't surprised the girl fought back. He turned back towards the monster, it's tongue was long, as it reached the floor, it's black eyes were carved inside it's eyes, almost looking hollow. It's rounded face looked like a basketball to Soul, as it's long twisted arms were almost the size of it's tongue. He didn't bother looking at the rest, he saw blood on it's claws, hands, and mouth; knowing full well that they weren't Maka's, then they must of been the bodies lying around the pool. A total of 2 dead guys, the other one was unconscious, but was losing enough blood to already be dead.

Soul let out a sigh, extending his hand as his scythe appeared. "I see you were busy." he said, starring at the beast, "couldn't feed that hunger of yours with just two measly souls huh?" he grabbed his scythe, getting ready to kill the beast.

The beast laughed, it's empty eyes looking at Soul,_ 'Onceee I eeeat that girl's souls, and yours as well, Deeeath Scytheee... theeen maybeee I might not go afteeer theee reeest of theeeseee studeeents heeereee in school. Theeey all look so patheeetic, beeegging to be killeed.'_

The monster leaped towards him, it's hands extended ready to kill Soul as it's tongue dangled in the air.

"Che, how uncool, you'll be easy." Soul muttered, jumping into the air and swinging his scythe. In one quick movement, he sliced the thing in half. Blood pooling out of it's wound, it landed on to the pool, drenching the water to a crimson cooler. In one quick flash the monster was gone as it's soul hung in the air. It floated towards Soul, as he grabbed it and opened his mouth, swallowing the thing whole. Turning towards Maka he saw that she was still clenching the pool rake tight, her knuckles turning white. "You can let it go now, Maka. It's dead." he calmly stated, walking towards her.

"You-you're orb... it's... it's big." she whispered, her eyes wide as she stared at him, "You... you ate that thing, didn't you... it went inside you, and disappeared. But, then... what are you?" she asked her eyes trying to scrutinize the guy.

Soul let out a sigh, as he turned to see the damaged cost, the school was almost in ruins and if it wasn't for a shattered window and some claw marking on the floor, he wouldn't of ran over here. He went to check on the other people, two of them were dead. He turned to face one of the lifeless bodies and let out a sigh, it was Seth Wornwood, he was a jerk in school and was usually getting into fights. He stopped him once, when he was going to beat Maka to death. He had a deep wound across his chest, blood pooled out of it, as he saw bone in some parts. The monster got a good chunk of the guy, if the hit didn't kill him, then the loss of blood did.

He quietly got up, as he walked towards the next body, it was thrown across the room, his back was facing the wall as his body slumped down, a deep wound across his face, neck, and chest. He looked worse, as Soul wasn't even able to tell who he was. The monster took half his face with one swing, a deep cut across it's neck. Soul knew he died from blood loss when he was cut on the neck. It was too deep for him to survive. He turned towards Maka, her hands were still trembling as her eyes followed him. He was surprised she could sense him, let alone see his soul as well.

Letting out another sigh, he walked towards the next body, he was close to the one he just checked. Checking his face, he saw he was still alive. His breathing was shallow as blood was surrounding him, his wounds didn't look as deep as the other ones, but they did look bad. He quickly got his phone, dialing "8" he waited for Kidd to answer.

"It's me," Soul said, before Kidd got a chance to greet him, "we got a problem, two are dead and one of them in seriously injured. We're going to need a clean up crew fast."

_"I see,"_ Kidd replied, his voice sounding strained,_ "and Maka? Is she okay?"_

Soul turned to eye the girl, she finally let go of the pool rake, but her eyes still stayed on him, "She's alive and unharmed, except for some small scratches here and there, she put up a pretty good fight with the monster. Surprised me too, she has the ability to use Soul Perception. So that might of helped."

_"She does?"_ Kidd sounded surprised, _"I see, well then, I'll have Patty and Lizz over there with Nygus to check the wounded. I'll inform my father about the rest. Make sure to get out of there before we call the cops."_

"Yeah, got it." Soul muttered, closing the phone. He didn't want to leave the poor guy alone, but he knew Patty and Lizz would be here in no time. Getting up, he walked towards Maka, extending his hand towards her. "We need to go." he told her, his eyes scanning hers for any sign of fear.

To his surprise, Maka wasn't scared, her eyes were showing something else... curiosity as she looked at him, taking his hand she got up.

"Why are you wet?" he asked her as he got a better look at her. Her hair was clinging to her face, as her clothes were still dripping with water and clinging to her very nicely. He saw her jeans were covered with blood, and mentally cursed. There was no way he would be able to walk around the streets with her the way she was dressed now.

"Oh, you know." she shrugged still staring at him, "I decided to take a dip in the pool for a bit, because it's sooo hot outside. But to make things even better, I decided to ask those fine gentlemen over there to tie my hands and feet just for a few kicks, you know me. Always wanting to try adventurous things." she answered sarcastically, turning around and walking towards the door.

Soul had to grab her by the waist, pulling her towards the "Lost and Found" section, he was surprised she didn't squirm as he practically dragged her over there.

"And where are we going?" she asked, her head turning to see him.

"Lost and Found, need to change your clothes before you get sick, again... or have other people stopping and asking why you have blood on your jeans." Now Maka started squirming as she tried desperately to escape his grasp.

"There's no way in hell that I'm going to change!" She shouted, her lips already forming a pout, "Usually the clothes in the Lost and Found is clothes that people found when someone was having sex and left it there by accident." she was already trying to twist herself out of his grasp.

"Not a chance, it's too risky. Besides, not all the clothes there is found only for that..." he smirked, as they reached the room he was looking for. He dragged Maka inside, locking the door behind him, to prevent her from running away. He finally let go of Maka as he searched for something for her to wear. He was shocked that she was right, most of the clothes there were a little bit to revealing for her taste. He was about to give up, when he found a simple white button down shirt, handing it over to her, she reluctantly grabbed it. "Change behind the curtain there, don't worry, I won't peak." he assured her.

She eyed him carefully, feeling her way towards the curtain he told her. She quickly changed her shirt, as she tossed her drenched sweater and shirt onto the ground.

Soul was amazed of all the clothes that were there, he was about to make her wear a skirt that was there, but saw some black skinny jeans instead. He didn't want to know what they were doing there, as he grabbed them and tossed them over the curtain. "Put those on. It's either that or a mini skirt. Take your pick." he smirked as he pictured her blushing.

"Th-this! I'll wear this." she shouted at him, her pants fell onto the floor, as she kicked them towards where her sweater and shirt were at. "I'm coming out now." she muttered, taking a step away from the curtain as she slipped her drenched shoes on.

Shocked was an understatement, Soul was mesmerized as he saw the girl. The white button down shirt looked nice on her, as it hugged her nicely around her curves. She made sure to button it all the way to the top, leaving only the one around her neck unbutton. The shirt reached a little above her thighs, showing the curves of her butt. Her long legs fit nicely inside the skinny jeans, making it look as if she was wearing leggings instead. Her long hair was almost completely dry as it curled around her.

"Can we go now?" Maka asked, looking around rather nervously.

Soul only nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the hall, her drenched clothing in a bag already. "What size of shoe's do you wear, anyways?" he asked.

Maka raised an eyebrow, "What, they even have shoes? What's next? Underwear and a bra?"

Soul couldn't help but laugh, his grip on her hand tightening, "Just answer the question." he muttered.

Maka was about to remove her hand, but Soul's hand was warming hers, at least that's what she told herself. "Size 5 1/2" she mumbled, turning away from Soul's eyes.

Soul was about to say something, when he heard his phone ring.

"What's up?" he answered automatically.

_"It's Kidd. Lizz and Patty are already there. Nygus already took care of the boy. We need you to get out of there already. So we can start preparing everything for when we call the cops."_

"Got it" Soul muttered, "how does it look?" he glanced at Maka, who seemed to be looking down onto the ground, her hand tightening on Soul's.

_"Not good, it looks like it's going to be hard to cover up some of it, but as for the survivor, it looks like he might make it. He lost too much blood. But from Lizz told me, the other ones were worse. We're lucky one survived. Maka must of distracted the beast before it killed him. He's going into surgery right now. Stein's looking into him, once he's recovered, we'll erase his memories of the fight, and make sure he doesn't recall a thing about it."_ Kidd paused for a moment, his voice was low now,_ "How is she? If she has Soul Perception then I have a feeling she knows their dead."_

Soul turned to eye the girl one more time, they were already walking outside, as he shrugged off his jacket, handing it over to her. "Wear this, it's cold." he told her, she quietly took it, putting it on, and taking his hand once again.

"Thank you." she whispered, eyeing the ground once again.

"I'll get back to you on that." Soul answered him, he was still eyeing the girl, as they walked together towards his place.

_"Alright then. I'll let you know if anything happens over here. I'll make sure to keep you update."_ before Soul was able to answer him back, Kidd already hung up the line.

Soul slipped his phone back inside his pocket, he turned towards Maka who was still staring at the ground. "I have to make a quick stop right now, do you mind waiting for a bit outside?"

Maka only nodded, as she followed Soul. She was scared to talk, scared to say anything as she tried to take it all in. Suddenly, her hand felt cold, as she realized that Soul was already walking inside a store. She leaned back on the window, eyeing the sky. _**'Why me?'**_ she thought, bitting her lip,_** 'If it wanted me... then why kill them? Why not let them run away, escape? Why kill them and then try to kill me?'**_ she was trying hard not to scream. She felt guilty for their deaths. She kept trying to tell herself that she warned them, but still her guilt would come creeping back, nagging at her that it was still her fault. She wasn't going to lie, she didn't like them, especially Seth, but she still felt guilty for leading the monster towards their death._** 'If I knew they were there... I wouldn't of lead it over there.'**_ she let lout another sigh, she was about to slump to the ground when she heard the door open.

"Here, put these on." he muttered, handing her a bag.

Maka didn't bother saying anything, she was worried she'd start screaming if she did. Grabbing the bag, Maka did what he told her to do, she reached inside it, feeling shoes and socks.

"Their flat boots, but they'll keep your feet warm for now, there's socks in there too." he muttered, turning away from the girl.

Maka's eyes widened as she stared at him in shock. She quietly sat on the ground, taking off her shoes and socks, she slipped in her new ones. They were warm and comfortable, as she stood up and slipped her wet shoes and socks inside the bag. She turned towards Soul, smiling faintly at him as she grabbed his hand, she didn't know why she wanted to hold his hand. But it was the only thing that was keeping her calm. The only thing reminding her that it wasn't entirely her fault.

Soul smiled at her, squeezing her hand, he pulled her towards his place, the rest of the walk was quiet, both of them contemplating on what to say.

* * *

><p>Maka let out another sigh, as she tried to get comfortable for the millionth time. After she flipped over once more, she gave up. Letting out a groan, she took off her headphones and walked carefully towards the door. She was straining her ears to hear for any sign of Soul, but only the sound of the clock ticking away was heard.<p>

Quietly, she opened the door, feeling her way towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

They both went straight to bed when they got home. Maka wasn't really in the mood to eat as Soul sat down on the sofa. Her mind was too preoccupied as thought after thought went through her head.

Maka poured herself water, she walked towards the table as she sat down, the whole place was pitch dark so her eyesight didn't improve at all. But it did help her out a bit now that she knew where everything was. She took some sips as she tried to organize her brain. The image of Soul's orb appeared inside her mind, the red orb that was now floating towards him. _**'He ate it...'**_ she thought, taking another small sip from her cup. She let out a sigh as she took another sip, trying to understand what she could on her own.

"What are you doing up so early?" Soul whispered, his arms were wrapped around her, as he nuzzled his face in her neck.

Maka only took another sip from her cup, she was getting used to him creeping up from nowhere and hugging her already. She let out a breath as she placed her cup on the table. "How... how is he?" she whispered.

Soul eyed the petite blonde carefully, as he let her go. He let out a sigh, taking the seat next to her. "He's recovering now. He'll be healed in a week, and after that he wont remember a thing about the attack."

This time, Maka turned towards him, her emerald eyes were wide, "And what will he remember?" she asked him, her voice getting a little bit louder than a whisper now.

Soul was trying to find the words to tell her carefully, he didn't want her to hurl a book at him or anything. "He'll remember his friends and him at the pool, drinking... the next thing he'll know is that someone came out and attacked them, a serial killer or something like that, and he escaped. Someone found him on the street, and called the hospital, he was the only one left."

Maka eyed him for a moment. She finally let out a sigh as she closed her eyes, she grabbed her cup and took another sip, taking in the information. "And the school?" she asked, placing her cup back down on the table.

"It's made to look like a break in. From the killer." Soul stated, his eyes never leaving the girl.

Maka was about to say something, but decided not to. Grabbing her cup, she took another small sip from it, trying to clear her head. She finally took a breath as she placed the cup back down, her hands never leaving the cup's side. "Wa-was it... my fault?" she asked, bitting her lower lip.

Soul couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, she barely found out some information about her soul, and out of nowhere is attacked by one of the corrupted souls he told her about. But instead of blaming the monster for the guys' death, she was asking if the blame was on her. "No." he stated, his eyes never leaving hers.

"But, but I led the monster towards them. I practically told it to eat them instead." she was almost shouting now, her hands reaching out for the cup, she was about to drink some when she decided not to, placing the cup back where it was.

"Did you tell them to run?" he asked, he was debating about reaching out and hugging the poor blonde.

"Yes!" she shouted, she was about to say something else, but let out a sigh instead. Taking another sip from her cup, she placed it back down, "Yes." she whispered now, regaining her composure, "But, but they didn't listen to me. They just laughed. And for that one moment I thought, 'fine, let it eat them. Let it kill them and not me' but when I thought that, I felt sick to my stomach. I wanted to slap myself for even thinking it, I was willing to leave them there, let them die so I could... run away."

Soul let out a sigh, he slowly got up from his seat, grabbing Maka's hand he pulled her towards his room. "You warned them, that's all that mattered. You told them to run away, you told them of the dangers there. But they thought other wise. How were you suppose to persuade them if they were on drugs?" he looked back at the girl, his words reassuring her a little as he sat her back down on his bed. "You need sleep. I doubt school will be open in the morning today, considering the mess. After that it's the weekend. So things should help and clear out a bit."

Maka let out another sigh, she was feeling a little bit dizzy from the whole thing and decided to follow up on Soul's advice. She meekly nodded, laying down in bed, she pulled the covers up. She didn't know how long it took her to go to sleep, but the moment her head hit the pillow she was out.

Soul let out another sigh, he was about to get up when he realized Maka was still holding on to his hand. He tried pulling it away, but she held on tighter when he did._** 'Heh, so this is how she feels when I use her as a body pillow.'**_ he thought, a small chuckle coming out from his lips. _**'Man, guess I have no choice.'**_ he smirked, laying down next to Maka. He was about to go to sleep when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He silently cursed at who ever it was calling or texting him so early or late at night.

He opened his phone, the screen showing only some small black letters, still Soul reread them over and over.

It was a text message from Kidd, reading_** "Father wants you and Maka over here tomorrow before midnight. He'll explain everything when you two arrive. -Kidd"**_

Soul closed the phone, groaning as he turned towards Maka, he figured he might as well soak in this peace and quiet now. When morning came, he would have no clue how Maka would react when he told her the news.

Tomorrow she was to meet Death, and he was to take her there.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! The longest chapter I've ever written, but for some reason, I got my muse going on full drive! :)<strong>

**My kid's birthday party went great, and they loved their cake and presents. And to top it off, Halloween was yesterday! Took my kids out to Trick-or-Treat and they loved it... they won't share their candies with me, but as their mom, I get to have the final say! ;) Bwuahaha! I'm risking my teeth instead of theirs. It's a good thing. :)**

**Sorry it took a while to update, I had a lot of going on at the moment. But, my kid's birthday is once a year, my favorite Holiday only passes- sadly- once a year too, and I don't have much of a life, other than taking care of my kids... sooooo, I'll be updating soon! If you want to be updated as to when I'll be posting up the next chapter, then check my profile, I keep the information there. :)**

**Tell me what you think! I'm grateful to all those who reviewed! :) your opinions and thoughts are very much appreciated! *.* it's like the third best thing from getting candy from strangers and getting hugs from my kids. **

**If you don't review then I will hunt down your imaginary squirrel, my lil' monsters (yes, my kids) need a new friend to play with! :P**

**-KiddieXx**


	5. Silent Melody

**Kiddie: So, I know how I said I was going to be able to update soon, well... I'm sorry! Things haven't been all that well and I've been with severe writer's block.**

_**Rose: Why don't you just admit that you were lazy and that's it.**_

**Kiddie: Not true! D: Why would I lie about something like this! I spent countless hours up at night trying to put all together!**

_**Rose: sure, and it's simple, only because you have nothing better to do.**_

**Kiddie:... I am not going to even try to respond to that. Any who, due to some communicational errors, our special guest was unable to arrive, due to some unknown reason... why was that again Rose?**

_**Rose: beats me, all I heard was something about toilet paper not being folded correctly to it's symmetrical way, and then some one was wailing on the other line about being trash, after that I hung up.**_

**Kiddie: egasp! You hung up on Death The Kidd?... Wait so I'd be interviewing Kidd next?**

_**Rose: Give up the surprise won't you... bet you're famous at surprise parties.**_

**Kiddie: Your sarcasm was noted, thank you very much, any who, before I start growing mushrooms in a corner... on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blind Sighted<strong>_

**Chapter 5**

_**Silent Melody**_

Cold. That's the only word that came to her mind. She had no idea how she got here- heck, she didn't even know where here was!- all she knew was that it was cold and damp. Her head was killing her and what ever they used to knock her out with didn't help at all. She let out a sigh as she strained her ears, all she was able to hear was the dripping sound as water fell towards the ground. She silently cursed, trying to free her hands from what ever they used to bind her, at first they assumed she wasn't going to fight. But when she woke up, they got the unexpected. She remembered how they had a hard time trying to restrain her and they knocked her out once again with God knows what. Her head throbbed as she remembered it.

_"Hey, you just came out of Shibusen right? Your with one of the Death Scythes?" some guy asked her, she could hear how sure he was of the question as she felt his eyes on her._

_Maka only nodded, she wasn't sure what she was suppose to say in this situation._

_"Yeah, the guy you were just with told me to tell you to meet him over there."_

_Maka couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at the guy, "and where is 'there' exactly, can't see at the moment, shocked he didn't tell you that." she was a bit hesitant to believe the guy, seeing as Soul told her to stay put there and that he would be back in 10 minutes or less. She had a feeling not to trust the guy._

_She heard the guy fidget for a moment, his voice sounding forceful than before. "Look, I'll take you over there. I didn't ask questions, I just did as I was told. But fine, if you want to wait here like a moron, then by all means. He said he'll only wait for 5 minutes and if your not there he's gonna leave."_

_Maka couldn't help but let out a sigh, it sounded like something Soul would say, if he was in an irritated mood, and she was sure that he was past that once they reached Death City, Nevada; with her constantly asking him about his sanity. At least, she thought she had a reasonable reason to ask him such things, for all her searching, she never found Death City, Nevada in any __map she checked... ever._

_"Fine." she muttered, stretching out her hand to let the guy lead her._

_She should of noticed that it was a bad mistake. The way he tugged her forcefully towards their destination. She should of realized that she did something stupid and screamed out when she heard the chattering of people getting fainter and fainter as the walked. But, what Maka couldn't believe she was too stupid to notice, was that no matter what, Soul wouldn't tell someone else to go get her, not when he was in charge of keeping an eye on her.._

_Before Maka could scream or fight, something hard hit her behind the head._

"You're finally awake." she heard a gruff voice speak, breaking her out of her thoughts. "See those handcuff really did work... heh, you gave my guys a good beating." she heard him laugh, his laugh was hoarse, and Maka couldn't help but wonder what happened to him to get it like that.

"Not the first time I've been in them." she muttered, remembering when Soul used them more than once on her for trying to escape. In all honesty, she was just glad he stopped locking her in the closet when ever she tried to run away from him.

"You don't say." she heard him lick his lips, and Maka instantly regretted saying anything. "Before we have 'rselves some fun. I say, you should start telling me where to find your partner, Lord Shinigami's son."

"Who?" Maka questioned, her eyebrow rose as she waited for the guy to speak. Her legs were getting numb as she was sitting down on top of them for a while now. The way they tied her up, prevented her from moving both her legs and arms, as they were handcuffed and chained together.

"Actin' stupid eh?" his voice sounded vicious as she heard him step closer. "Well, then, how 'bout we asks you 'gain. Tell me where I can find the bastard's son." his voice was closer now, Maka could smell the nicotine from the cigarettes as she tried not to gag.

"Like I said, who?" before Maka could say anything else, she was slapped across the face. Her eyes stung, and the right side of her face burn with the sudden hit. She was sure she tasted blood inside her mouth, as she spit out the taste.

"I'll asks you 'gain, bitch." he sneered, grabbing her hard by the hair.

"And I'll say the same thing again, dick!" she snapped at him, she had her eyes closed for fear of tears coming out, "who the hell is Shinigami's son?"

She heard him chuckle, his voice was inches from her face now, as he stroked a hand across her face. "His name's Death the Kidd, your partner."

Maka couldn't help but let out a small laugh, opening her eyes, she narrowed them at him, her voice was sharp as she spoke, "Got the wrong person, jerk. Don't know anyone by that name... never have, and before you smack me again, I would remind you... that name's hard to come by, think I would know if I ever did meet him. It's a rare name at that. Especially if he was, 'my partner' as you call it."

She was tossed hard across the floor, landing on her side as her head hit the floor as well. She was sure she scraped her arm in the process, but she didn't want to bother moving just yet.

"Maybe you'll remember him, after I'm done with you." he snapped, she heard some other guys in the background laugh, as she suddenly felt pain hit her stomach hard, the sudden impact made her see black. She was certain she coughed up blood, for the taste was still lingering in her mouth.

Before she had time to say anything, she heard footsteps walk away, and a heavy door groaning as it was close. The laughter of the men was fading away, making Maka let out a sigh. She tried sitting back up, but the handcuffs wouldn't let her, letting out a sigh of defeat, Maka laid her head down on the damp stone floors, the cold feeling was soothing towards her throbbing cheek.

_"Soul, just where the hell are we going? I thought we were to meet Death already."she was beginning to think he was just leading her around._

_"Would you just trust me." he muttered, pulling her hand along with him._

_"Once I know where we're going, then maybe." she retorted, trying to keep herself balanced as she tried to keep up with Soul. It was harder than it looked, really. She kept bumping into people from time to time and would trip the other times as well._

_"I knew you being silent for so long was too good to be true." Maka heard him chuckle as he continued to drag her along with him._

_"Listen you jerk. I think I deserve some explanation here! I didn't ask questions when you told me we were coming over here, which may I remind you is a place that doesn't exist in ANY map. And I didn't bother to ask how it was even remotely possible that a damn train popped OUT of the ground and then went BACK in once all the passengers boarded! And I most certainly didn't ask you how the hell we got here in less than 5 hours and it's already NIGHT time here in Death City!" she took in a breath, pouting her lips as she waited for Soul to start talking, instead he let out a small chuckle as he came to a stop, causing her to bump into him._

_"For a 'bookworm' you're not very smart. What do you use all that reading for, other than trying to kill people with them over the head." she heard him chuckle under his breath again, as he pulled her along with him once again. "I'll explain everything once we get there... or at least some one will."_

_That caught Maka off guard, but before she had a chance to speak, she heard some one shout out Soul's name, hearing foot steps fast approaching. She was about to stop, to let Soul speak to who ever it was, when she heard Soul curse under his breath, grabbing her hand tighter, he sprinted for a run._

Cold water splashed down on her, causing Maka to gasp as the freezing liquid drenched her body. She was about to curse the person responsible for it, when she was pulled up hard by her arm. She couldn't help but wince as the handcuffs dug deep into her wrist, and ankles.

"Take off the chain holding her arms and legs, boss wants her to go 'ver there with 'im, and I'm in no mood to carry her." he belt out a hoarse laugh that made Maka jump, it sounded like a hyaena was being murdered and was laughing itself to death. The thought made Maka shiver.

She let out a sigh as she felt her legs free from her arms, able to touch the ground now, she winced at how they felt numb. She was having a hard time walking when they pushed her out the door.

"Make sure to blind fold her!" one of the guys ordered, "Can't have her reporting this to any of her Death Scythes."

Now Maka was putting two and two together, at first she didn't know what was going on, but the last sentence made it all clear. They thought she was one of the Death Scythes; specifically the partner of Shinigami's son, Death the Kidd._** 'Kidd...'**_ Maka's eyes widened a fraction as she remembered who he was,_** 'Soul... he's one of Soul's friends! Their after Kidd... but why him?'**_ Maka bit her bottom lip as she followed the group of guys, the blind fold covering her eyes did little to her, seeing as she was still blind.

"Well, well, well." Maka heard a man click his tongue as she heard him walk towards her, his voice was low and held the tone of authority. "Looks like this little pistol got a bath." she heard a group of men laugh, her blind fold was taken off from her eyes. She was able to see shapes again, and knew she was some where with light.

"She looks good this way, boss." one of the men laughed again.

Maka narrowed her eyes, she was waiting for a hint of where she might be, but nothing was being given. "Least I don't look like a damn insect." she snapped.

She heard the rest of the group laugh, but before she could say anything else, she was yanked hard by her arm again, the handcuffs were digging into her wrist once more. "What you say, you filthy bitch!" the guy she insulted shouted at her.

"I didn't stutter, you moron." she was about to kick the guy when she heard the guy behind her laugh, causing the assailant holding Maka's arm to let go.

"This girl is just like I was told. A true spit fire. No wonder that brat kept you by his side for so long, but play time's over." she heard him lick his lips, as he came closer to her. "Time to confess, little pistol, or we'll find your sister and show you how we really treat our prisoners."

Maka tried hard not to shiver, his threat was clear and the way he said it made her certain he would enjoy it. "Like I told one of your stupid members, I don't know anyone by that name, and last I checked, I was an only child." she gritted her teeth, her eyes narrow as she spoke._** 'Unless Pappa fathered some kids behind Mama's back...'**_ Maka thought bitterly at the memory she tried hard to supress.

"You see, I can tell when your lying, and I can tell when your telling the truth. So how about you quit bullshitting me and tell me where to find him, he got something that belongs to me." his footsteps echoed across the room, as he got closer to her.

"Then you need to get your eyes checked, because I'm saying the truth. Don't know anyone by that name. Never have, think I would remem-" she was cut off when something hit her hard on the stomach, gasping for air, Maka mentally cursed him.

"Now, now, you better start telling me the truth, or I'll start using this bat on your limbs as well." he laughed as she heard him walk towards her again. "No one knows you're here, so no one will hear your screams, but us."

Maka let out a weak laugh, causing the guy to stop talking, "Then, how do you expect someone to come find me, or you for that matter, if you failed to give any information on where I'm at. I'd say you're rather stupid. Least I know, if I was to kidnap someone, I'd leave a note, saying what I want and how to contact m-" she was cut off once again as she gasped for air from the force that struck her stomach. She coughed up blood, the foul taste was on her mouth, as she bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent the tears to come out. She never felt like bludgeoning someone to death until that very moment.

"For a prisoner, little pistol, you don't know when to shut up." she heard him walk closer to her, she felt someone hold her arms on either side, making sure she wouldn't move, "Maybe after I'm done with your partner, I'll show you a good time."

That was the moment Maka needed, she spat at him, as she used the weight of the other guys to her advantage. Kicking off the ground, she hit him square on the chest, causing him to gasp for air. The guys holding on to her were shocked for a moment, and Maka attacked them fast. Spinning around, she head butted one hard, causing him to fall to the floor, Maka then jumped off the floor, kicking the guy hard on his face as she landed on her back; her hands shot out, helping her jump off the floor and land back on her feet. She winced at the sudden jolt of pain her wrist gave her, but she didn't care. She saw the orbs in front of her, as she counted them down. Seven guys, two were unconscious already, and the one they called her boss went running towards her. Before she had time to defend herself, something hit her hard on the back of the head again, causing her to black out.

_"Wait, you mean to tell me that MY Pappa and Mamma were Death Scythes?" Maka's voice held little belief, she was certain now that she was in the wrong place. "There's no way my Pappa could be a Death Scythe, or Mamma for that. Pappa was too stupid and couldn't seem to learn to keep his hands to himself. That's why Mamma left him a year before their death, Pappa couldn't keep his hands to himself even after he was caught, and Mamma told me she used to be a Doctor, she practiced Medicine... not, this."_

_"Think about it, Maka. How did your mom know about me, or my stories at that?" Maka wasn't sure to either laugh or cry, his voice sounded as if he was having a nasal congestion problem, and he kept trying to joke around when she needed to be serious and get answers. "Your father was one of the first Death Scythes, when I created the organization... after the war you see. It was thanks to your mother that he became so strong, they were both really powerful, but when your mother found out she was pregnant with you, she decided that it would be best to get out of the organization and raise you like a normal person."_

_"So much for that." she heard Soul mumble under his breath, before he had a chance to react, Maka made sure to wedge a book between his skull._

_"What war, Lord Death? All the books and information I've read about, show that there hasn't been a war for a long time." Maka asked, placing her book back inside her bag._

_"That's because, Maka, the war wasn't in YOUR world, but in mine." she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in disbelief, she heard him clear his throat as he began to explain. "Long ago, when I was still a youngster, I had some team mates that would work along side me. They would help me collect souls that needed to be collected. But one of them, Asura, began to get sucked in to the madness, wanting to grow stronger and get rid of his fear. He began to eat innocent souls, going so far as to eat his own partner." Maka's eyes widened, shivers ran down her spine as Lord Death continued, " See, innocent souls are stronger than corrupted ones, but it's a taboo to eat them. It's not their time to be killed, and he went against that rule. Soon, word spread out fast, that someone stronger than me was being created, by killing off innocent souls. In less than a year, I had more than thousands of humans in both worlds, killed for those who wanted to become the next kishin, and even more that were born with the Grigori Soul. Witches wanted power, corrupted souls wanted to grow stronger, and Asura wanted to corrupt the world into madness. He believed that if you gave yourself to madness, then you had nothing to fear. In order to stop it, I fought Asura, and a war broke out. After the war, I didn't want the same mistake to happen again. I didn't want innocent people to die for those who wanted power. And most of all, I didn't want another massacre of those with the Grigori Soul to happen again... so I created the organization, called Death Scythes years ago. Your father and mother were one of the first to join, I went so far as to go looking for them, and ask them myself."_

_"But Lord Death, that still doesn't explain how I'm able to see those flying orbs, or why Soul ate one of the red orbs, or the fact that I can sense when someone is about to attack me in random moments, or the fact that Soul said that a Grigori Soul is awakened once it's born, so why did mine awake when I just turned 16?" Maka hated being rude, but she wanted answers already, she needed to know what was going on._

_"Let me answer the easy ones first," she heard him let out a sigh, as Maka sat down and waited for him to continue, "those flying orbs you see, Maka are called souls, you have the ability that's called 'Soul Perception'. Your able to see into a person's soul, and with training and practice, you can harness that power and be able to use it all the time. It seems you're able to awaken that power when you become determined and are almost at your last. The same goes for you being to sense when they are about to attack. When you know where it is they are going to hit you next and are able to block. Your soul perception has helped you a lot."_

"Time to wake up, bitch!" someone shouted.

Maka groggily opened her eyes, her head was pounding and it hurt to move it all. She was about to rub her head when her hand was caught mid-air, bringing it back to the wall. "The hell?" Maka asked, trying to move both her arms. It was useless, she was pinned to the wall, by the handcuffs again, her arms were dangling up on the wall, as she hung a few inches off the floor, her feet were tied once more, and chained to the wall too.

Before Maka had time to think of anything else, she let out a scream as something went through her leg, sliding down slowly causing more pain to go through.

"That'll teach you twice before attacking me you little bitch." she bit her bottom lip, trying to stop the tears that were covering her eyes. She recognized that voice, it was the boss that was talking. "Next time, little pistol, I'll make sure the blade's nice and hot as I make it go through your other leg."

Maka chocked out a sob she was trying to contain, as he pulled the blade out of her left leg, she felt blood trickle down her knee to the ground, her jeans getting soaked in the process. "Next time, jerk, make sure to know if your hostage knows any fighting, might save you some embarrasm-" she was cut off as she was punched in the stomach, gasping for air.

"Listen little pistol, I'm getting rather pissed off by you. Either tell me where your partner is at or prepare for some serious play time. I'm not a very patient person." his breath was close to her face, as he clucked his tongue, "you have an hour, little pistol, after that... if I don't hear your answer, prepare to die."

Once Maka heard the door close and his footsteps fade away, she let out a sob as tears poured out. She tried to yank her hands free, but she knew she would seriously injure her wrists if she continued, and if she did free her wrist, there was no way to free her legs, without injuring those too. And she needed her legs and wrist to escape. **_'Just one, I just need to free one... after that, I can try to pick out the lock.'_ **she bit her lip, trying to hold on to the scream as she yanked her left hand hard from the chain. She felt something warm trickle down, and she was certain she was bleeding, taking in another breath, she pulled harder again.

It took all of her to hold down her scream, as she twisted her hand out of the handcuffs, they were tight around her arm, but she managed to take one off, now the clock began. Her left wrist was throbbing and she was certain she either broke it or fractured it, but there wasn't time to check. Reaching behind her head, she pulled out a bobby pin from under her ponytail, and began to try to free her other wrist.

* * *

><p>It's been four days, and he was getting impatient. His footsteps echoed across the room as he paced around it, hands clenched into fists. How could she just disappear? He told her to wait there! So why wasn't she there? He wasn't more than two stores down, and yet, he managed to lose her. He knew it was his fault, but he wanted to surprise her. He unconsciously reached inside his pant pockets, pulling out a oval red box that held her glasses. He already received them, hell... he received 88 glasses and 88 contacts thanks to that damn idiot! He just went in to pick them up, but he didn't think they would take longer than 10 minutes, all because that stupid moron asked for so many- though why she needed 88 of each made no sense to him!-, by the time he was done and walked out the store, he couldn't find her. He searched every where, but he couldn't find a trace of the damn girl anywhere. Didn't he tell her to stay put! She didn't know these streets at all!<p>

_"Soul?"_

He told her to not go anywhere, to stay there and wait for him to return, so why was she missing. Why hasn't anyone seen her, or heard from her. Was she even okay? Did someone take her, or did she decide to just try to find her way back home?

_"Soul!"_

Soul looked up, his pace stopped as his crimson eyes met gold. "What do you want Kidd?" he snapped, he didn't want to hear how he messed up, he knew he did, it was his responsibility to keep an eye on her, and he failed to do even that!

"Just calm down, Soul." Kidd's eyes never left Soul's as he sat down on one of the chairs. "We're searching for her as we speak. I'm sure she's fine, she probably just ran off and got lost."

Soul wasn't stupid, he knew that Kidd was just trying to cheer him up, trying not to tell him that he messed up, that he lost the girl he was suppose to keep an eye on. "Don't sugar coat it, Kidd. You were never a liar, so don't start now. I fucked up, I shouldn't of taken my eyes off her, and now she's missing. We haven't heard anything as to where she might be or where she was last seen."

"We do have one tip though." Kidd added, placing his hands under his chin, as he stared at Soul, his eyes were full of worry for his friend, and for the girl as well. He never saw Soul get to riled up over losing someone he was in charge of. Then again, the other's weren't blind and born with a soul that was a power booster for the bad guys.

"Yeah, that guy they saw her talking too. We haven't heard or seen anything from him. It's like he was made up. All we got is a guy with short brown hair, green eyes, wearing a red sweater that had a skull in the back with the words "Red Rum" on top of it. So far we've got nothing on him!" Soul snapped, sitting down on one of the chairs. He combed a hand through his messy white hair. He was already getting pissed and wanted to go door to door to find the girl.

Soul turned to look at Kidd, his black hair was neat, with the three white stripes across his right bangs. He was wearing a simple red shirt with a blue jacket on top. His golden eyes showed concern towards Soul, and he let out a sigh, he was about to say something when Kidd's phone rang.

His voice was serious for a moment, when his eyes went wide, he quickly nodded once, and hung up, slipping his phone back inside his pant pocket. "We found him." he told Soul, his eyes turning hard as he looked at Soul. "We're taking my car."

Soul only nodded, his hands clenched inside his pocket as he stared at nothing, following Kidd towards his car. Inside his mind he hoped to Death that Maka was okay.

* * *

><p>She was panting, her head was killing her as she tried to stand up. She managed to free herself from her handcuffs, but that was all she was able to do. Her left leg and wrist were bleeding, and she had no clue how to get out. She searched the area for any hints of where she might be, but came up empty. Maka was about to give up hope when she felt something cold blow on top of her head.<em><strong> 'A window? No, they can't be that stupid, can they?'<strong>_ Maka thought, as she limped towards the area where the wind was coming from. She stretched out her arm and felt the tip of her fingers graze with cold air, she couldn't help but smile and let out a sigh. There was a window or A/C unit on top, and she needed to get up there. Stretching her hands out towards the wall, she began to find dents on it, trying to climb up. It was taking everything she had not to cry out from the pain her wrist and leg were giving her, but she could feel the wind closer now, and knew she had to keep going.

She was right, there was a window, it was small, but she was able to squeeze through, from what she could tell. Maka coilled her hand into a fist and punched the window, it shattered easily, as she tried to climb out, she was careful not to cut herself with any broken glass when she felt someone grab her leg, yanking her back in.

"No!" Maka shouted, as she tried to hold on to her almost freedom, she inhaled as she felt the shards pierce her flesh around her hands and arms.

"Get her inside! Don't let her escape!" she heard one of the guys shout out as others were trying to bring her in, she was trying with all her might to be able to get out, kicking when she had a chance.

She knew she hit a couple of guys, but when they grabbed both her legs, and with one last pull... Maka was inside, her hands and arms were bleeding, and she was certain she cut herself on her stomach too.

"I told you, little pistol... I'm not a patient person." before Maka could say anything, she let out a scream as something hard hit her leg, she felt the bone break as she clutched it, holding back her sobs, she cursed under her breath. "It's time we teach this little pistol a lesson."

Maka felt someone grab her arms, dragging her towards somewhere else, as she heard some other guys laugh. She didn't know what she was doing, but she knew she had to do something. Taking a deep breath, Maka tried to concentrate on bringing out her soul perception, she needed to do something, she needed to fight. Maka was about to open her eyes when she was tossed hard on the floor, wincing when her head hit the ground hard.

"Now, little pistol, are you going to tell us where to find your partner, or am I gonna have to have some fun with you?" she heard him chuckle as he grabbed something.

"How about you go fuck yourself with gasoline and a match?" she snapped, taking in a breath, trying to see if she could get her soul perception to come out, she needed to fight, if there was still 7 guys, she knew she could take them on... or die trying at least.

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Kidd asked, walking towards two blonde hair girls.<p>

"Took you long enough, Black*Star's already in there, said he didn't want to wait for you two before it was too late." one of them said, brushing some dirt off her black trench coat jacket.

"Where did you find him?" Soul asked, eyeing the blue eyed girl, her blond hair was tied up in bun, as she took off her fake glasses. A smile formed on her face, as both girl's eyes shined with enjoyment.

"Found him walking around!" the other one laughed, her short blond hair was let loose, reaching a little bit past her ears, she placed her hands inside her coat, a similar one like the other girl's.

"Liz, Patty, I'm glad you two are safe, but how did you two come across him?" Kidd asked once again, ignoring the spontaneous hug that came out of the younger sister, Patty.

Liz, looked at him, taking off the pins from her bun she shook her hair loose, cascading down her shoulders, reaching her upper back; she placed her fake glasses inside her pockets as she spoke. "We didn't find him. He came to us." she turned to Soul now, "He grabbed Patty's hand out of nowhere, and asked her how she would like a good time. He then started mumbling something about how that bastard finally gave in, in order to save her. Patty was the one who recognize him, and when she shouted that it was him, he bolted."

"I shot him down! I shot him down!" the younger sister laughed, still clinging on to Kidd, her eyes were full of joy at the mention of bringing him down.

"Relax guys, we didn't kill him. Patty shot him on his leg, to make sure he didn't run away. Be glad I didn't do it, would of made sure he never had kids ever, for grabbing my little Patty like that." she let out a sigh as she heard muffled screams come out of the building they were 'occupying' at the moment.

Patty let out another laugh as she turned towards Liz, "Sis! I think that *Star's gonna kill the guy! What a fool! He needs answers! Answers! We need to find that girl!" she bounced for joy as she let go of Kidd, skipping towards her sister.

"Soul, you wait here with Liz and Patty, I'll be back shortly once I have the information we need." he didn't let Soul argue as he walked inside the once abandoned building.

Soul cursed under his breath as he leaned his back towards the gray stoned walls. Muffled screams could be heard from inside the building, while Patty giggled away every time.

"Where'd you find this place?" he asked, breaking the silence, as he looked up to see the shattered and boarded up windows. The place reeked of mold and dirt, but it was the perfect place to interrogate someone seeing as it was far away from any other people walking by.

"Use to come here with Patty, when we were in a gang to deal with people." Liz replies, taking out a small pack of cigarettes, she slips one out of the bag. "Want one?" she asks, handing Soul the pack.

"Nah, those things can kill you." he smirks, letting out a sigh as he hears another muffled scream come out.

"Yeah, cause our job is the safest one out there, huh?" she can't help but smile at him, as she grabs her cigarette and slips it back inside the box.

"Change of heart?" he asks, a smile forming as his sharp teeth show in the dark area.

"Been meaning to quit." she answers, she was about to say something else when Kidd and Black*Star walked out the door.

"Got what we needed?" Liz asks, looking at them.

"You kidding? A God like me, I got it in seconds! That wimp started crying even before I even touched him." Black*Star laughs, his light blue jacket was covered with drops of blood.

Kidd looked at Soul, as he spoke, "Black*Star did a damage on him, but we got what we needed. Seems there was a mix up, they were looking for Patty or Liz to kidnap, his job was to bring her towards an alley 5 blocks away from where you were at Soul, and he was in charge of knocking her out. The only information they gave him was that it was a blonde haired girl, that came out of Shibusen. Patty came out through the back as she was helping Ox move some things and Liz was inside with me doing some paper work, while Maka came out through the front of the school, so he mistook Maka for Patty. They want something I grabbed from Al Capon, himself. Seem's he was willing to trade me Patty or Liz for it, but failed to leave any information as to where I could contact him."

Soul's hands coiled into fist inside his pockets. He was debating about going inside and killing the guy, himself. But he needed to get to Maka first.

"Then what took you guys so long if you guys got the information early?" Liz asked, grabbing her phone.

"Kidd started bitching how I didn't make the hits symmetrical, had me do them on both sides so the guy was 'on even proportions' and shit." Black*Star answers tiredly.

Everyone turns to stare at Kidd, as Soul debates either throwing him in a shark infested water or chopping off his hair asymmetrical would be a better punishment for the OCD nut. He'd go with the latter later.

"Liz, make sure to call Ox and Kilik to see if they can get this guy into custody, I want you and Patty to stay here until they get here. You two are the best shooters incase he tries to escape, though I sincerely doubt it after what Black*Star did to him. Also, see if you can call Tsubaki and Kim to meet us in Soul's place, I hope we won't need her or Kim at all, but it's best to be safe." Kidd's voice was serious as he materialized his skateboard. "I'll leave you Beelzebub in case of emergency, this time Patty don't crash it."

"Yes sir!" Patty laughs as she salutes Kidd.

"So let's go get Soul's girl, huh?" Black*Star answers, a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

><p>She could taste it, the iron like taste that came out of her mouth every time she had to cough. She winced at the pain her body was screaming every time she tried to move.<p>

"Had enough?" she heard the guy they called boss laugh, as she tried to stand up again, her hands were free now, but it was hard to move them, as they cut in practically every angle.

Her left leg protested every time she tried to put any strength to it, and she was certain that it was broken in more than one place. It hurt to breath, it hurt to talk, hell it hurt just thinking about it! She was having a hard time breathing as she tried opening her right eye again.

"Now, are you going to tell me where to find him, or am I gonna have to make sure your permanently blind? That cut on your right eye can be made to your left one as well, I know how much your partner loves symmetry." he laughed at his joke, his footsteps coming closer to her now.

"Go." Maka tried not to cry out of the pain she got from talking, "To... Hell." she finished as she spat in his face.

"I tried being nice, but now, play time's over." his voice sounded vicious, as Maka let out a curling scream, something hot went through her stomach. "I told you next time I'd make sure it was nice and hot for you." he sneered, pulling the blade out. "Say good-bye, little pistol, I'm done being patient with you."

Maka let out another scream as she felt something hot touch her skin, she didn't care about the pain of her leg, she needed to try and fight, even with her body no longer in chains, it was hard to move, it hurt to even try. But it still didn't stop her as she tried to stand up, kicking and punching when she had a chance.

"Someone hold her down! I'm not done with her yet!" the boss screamed out.

Maka was glad she could still see their souls even after her damage. She made sure to kick one hard as she tried to maintain her balance. Another person came at her, and Maka didn't hesitate, she kneed him hard in the groin, and head butted him. She had 2 unconscious now, she just needed 9 more to go. Seems there were more than she thought in the beginning. Maka was about to try and hit someone else when someone hit her on her back with a hard object. She fell to the ground and was trying to get up, when someone grabbed her hard by her wrist, earning a good scream from her lips as she tried to hold back tears. He was pressing hard to her broken wrist, and he wouldn't let go.

"Intruders! Intruders! It's the Death Scythes, their here!" someone shouted as he ran towards them. "Three Death Scythes are here, and it seems that her partner's with 'em."

"Well little pistol, seems you did come in handy after all." he purred in her ear, as he grabbed her hard around the neck. "Bring them to me!" he ordered the rest of the group, "As for you..."

Maka let out another piercing scream as he kicked her hard behind her broken leg, letting go of her as she slumped to the floor, he kicked her once more on her back, as she let out a chocking sob.

Maka tried saying something as it came out a whisper, she noticed that from 9 guys it went down to three.

"What did you say, little pistol?" she felt him get closer to her as he grabbed her hard by her injured wrist, causing Maka to hiss at the pain. "It's too late to start trying to get on my good side, though... before I kill you, I'll want to take you on a test run first." Maka heard him lick his lips as she tried hard not to spit in his face.

"I said... you dick... that... that... was... a big... mistake." Maka muttered, as she head butted her captor hard on the face, she heard him curse as he let go of her. She had to bite her tongue as her leg screamed out in pain again. Before she collapse, she made sure to take out these guys with her. She needed to go help them out. There were too many for them to take on. From what she saw, there were more than 30 running towards a single area.

Before she could think any further, one of the guys grab her from behind, and Maka sunk her teeth hard on his arm. He screams out as he pushes her away from his now bleeding arm, that was all she needed. She punches the guy right on the face, as the other one comes up from behind her, grabbing her and pinning her arms behind her back. Maka uses the guy's strength to her advantage as the other guy came running towards her, about to hit her. Kicking off the ground, she winces at the pain when she strikes the guy hard on the face. She's certain he's unconscious now. Before she can do any more damage, she's yanked hard by the boss, she's about to fight back when she feels something hot touch her throat.

"I wouldn't do that, little pistol. If the blade doesn't cut your neck, then the hot steel of it will do a good number on your artery." she can hear him chuckle as his breath inches closer to her ear, "How about you be a good prisoner and stay still, or I'll make sure to burn your other eye off, instead. Your partner's almost here." she could feel him smile, as she feels the hot blade move away from her neck towards her left eye.

Maka was about to curse the guy out and tell him off when she hears the doors slam open as footsteps echoed across the room, a familiar voice spoke, causing Maka to give a weak smile as she knew he was here to help her, she wasn't going to die, not when he was here.

"Let her go." Soul snaps, his scythe materializing once again.

"I have no business with you, Eater, my problem is with him" Maka feels him chuckle as the blade moves back towards her neck.

"Al Capon, for someone who claims to be the world's best gang leader, you're terrible at getting your information. That there is not my partner." she hears another person talk, from his words, Maka makes out that he's probably Kidd.

"Another lie, see you taught this one well. This little pistol just loves to keep lying to me." he let out a laugh as he runs his blade deep down Maka's arm, causing her to scream out in pain. She feels the blood trickle down her arm, dripping down to the floor. "I wouldn't do that Eater, if not I'll make sure to cut her throat before you even move closer." his voice sounded serious as he moved the blood stained blade towards Maka's throat. "Now tell me, Young Reaper, where did you put my Book of Souls? The witches seem to be asking about it, you see. And I really need it now, there's a soul they want. Think you've heard of it, the Grigori Soul."

Maka didn't move, she was having a hard time trying to stay awake, it hurt to breath, and her leg was killing her, she just wanted all of it to be over. To succumb to sleep but her mind kept protesting that it would be a bad idea to do so. But her body was begging for it, she needed to just closed her eye for just a moment, and rest. Before she knew it, everyone's voices were sounding distant, she couldn't make out who was talking and what was going on, as her mind drifted off towards a dark abyss.

"I didn't come here for a negotiations, Al Capon." Kidd stated, his finger holding the trigger. He saw some chances of hitting the guy, but they were all too close to Maka, and he was worried they would hit her instead. He turned an eye towards Soul who was grabbing his scythe too hard. His eyes were full of anger as he looked for a weak spot to attack as well.

Before Kidd or Soul could move and attack, Maka moved for them. Her eyes opened, they looked hollow and lifeless as she twisted herself in Al Capon's arms. In a blink she kneed him hard in the groin, Al Capon stumbled off clutching his manhood as he tried to swipe her with his blade. Maka dodged it fast, and kicked him straight in the face, causing him to fall towards the ground on his back. Maka didn't stop there, she moved fast towards the guy, her hands coiled to fist as she slammed her elbow down the back of the man's neck. He let out a gasp for air as he swiped his blade down at her. The blade cut her leg pretty deep, but she didn't let out a scream, she kicked him once again on the face, causing him to roll across the floor. Maka simply grabbed the blade and pulled it out of her leg. The loud clank of the blade falling to the ground echoed across the room as Kidd and Soul tried to understand what was going on.

"What the hell is she doing!" Soul shouted, running towards Maka.

"Soul, becareful, I don't think she's conscious." Kidd stated, he was waiting for the right moment to attack.

He didn't wait too long, Maka was about to attack Al Capon once more, when Soul grabbed her by the waist, and moved her away from one of Al Capon's weapons. It was too close to comfort, as Al Capon almost stabbed the girl on the throat.

"Now Kidd!" Soul shouted, landing on his back with Maka on top of him.

Kidd instantly pulled the trigger, shooting eight bullets into Al Capon, each one hitting one of the main organs. His skull, neck, heart, each arm and legs, and one in the stomach, if that didn't kill him, then Soul didn't know what would.

He felt Maka try to move away from him, as she was still trying to fight, he saw that she had tears in her eyes that were being soaked with blood.

"Maka!" he held on to her tightly, trying to soothe the injured girl, "Maka, shh, it's me, Soul. Your okay, your okay. I have you." he buried his face in her hair as he continued to try and calm her down, "It's okay, I'm here. I won't let him hurt you."

It worked, Maka began to stop moving when Soul spoke, his voice causing her to go limp as she nuzzled close to him. Soul let out a sigh as he held her on to her arms, unknown that Kidd was watching this with a small smile on his face.

Soul had half a mind to bring the bastard back to life only to kill him once more by his hands, as he peered down at the girl that was unconscious at the moment. Her breathing was ragged as he held on to her. She had a cut on her right eye, going down her cheek from her eyebrow, there were multiple stab wounds across her body, her left wrist and leg were broken, and she had pieces of glass embedded in her hands as well. It looked like she got a good beating from her captors. Being mad was an understatement, Soul was furious, he never wanted to murder anyone else before until now. The poor girl looked as if she was on the edge of death and it scared him.

"Damn it, Kidd! Next time tell me your leaving me with all these idiots before you two run off." Black*Star shouted, tossing another unconscious body away from him, "I guess it's best that he didn't die from the hands of a God like me." he let out a smirk as he rummaged through his phone, "Don't want him to think he died being blessed."

Kidd rolled his eyes at him, as he made his weapons disappear, "I did tell you *Star, you were just too into beating the guys to a bloody pulp. Next time we tell you that we are going to go under cover, don't go shouting that 'The Great Black*Star is here' because of that, I decided you should clean up your mess."

"Yeah, yeah, they were just too much for you, huh?" Black*Star grins, "Anyways, just called Tsubaki, their waiting for us. And Lord Shinigami wants to talk to you, Kidd... probably wants a report about today."

Kidd only nodded, following Soul and Black*Star out the building. Soul was trying not to step on any of the unconscious people laying around. They left the rest of the group to Black*Star, and it didn't look like he failed to clear a path for them without problems.

Soul didn't say anything as they walked towards Kidd's car, he continued to hold on to Maka as they drove off to his place, he wasn't sure what to expect from all the wounds, but he was certain she was bound to blame him for all the mess.

* * *

><p>Ten days, ten days of having people over to see how Maka was doing, ten days of having Maka sleeping and recovering, and ten days of hearing her whimper and start fighting in her sleep in the middle of the night. She still hadn't woken up, as he kept his T.V low for any signs of her coming out of her small coma, though he hated that word, it was what Tsubaki had told him.<p>

_"She's asleep, and I think she's going to be asleep for a while. I'm shocked she didn't faint from blood loss a long time ago. Her left leg is broken in more than two places, we patched up the cuts she's gotten, but the ones that look like she got burned at the same time might take a little bit longer to heal, give or take 4 days. I also made sure to heal her right eye, it wasn't deep, thankfully." Kim brushed a strand of pink hair away from her face, "This girl looks like she's been through hell and didn't stop fighting until the end. She had broken shards of glass on both her hands and her left wrist is totaled, I was able to heal the cuts on her hands and arms, as for the wrist, just give her some time, I need to come back in 3 days to try and heal it up some more. It's almost completely shattered. She had some cuts around her wrist that are pretty deep, but they'll heal up in no time, so you need not to worry about that."_

_Soul let out a sigh as he saw Kim grab her black bag and placed some bandages and other items inside, once she was done she went towards her purple jacket, slipping it on, turning to Soul._

_"I want you to know, that she's going to be in some serious trauma, she's gone through a lot, and I think it's best if we would just let her sleep. Like I said, I'm shocked she didn't faint, or die, from blood loss. From what I can tell, this one's a tough one." she let out a small smile, her green eyes full of concern as she grabbed her blue scarf._

_"You're telling me!" Black*Star shouted, "She knocked out a couple of guys from what I can tell and did she put up a fight. I was able to see some of the action from where I was at, and to think she was able to kick that bastard's ass even blind!" his laugh echoed the room as everyone sat there in thought._

_"He died too easy." Kidd added, he was sitting down besides Soul, deep in thought for the longest time, until he spoke, causing everyone to wait in silence for him to continue, "He was the leader of one of the most notorious gangs in Death City, he ate more innocent souls that any other person out there, and had a great amount of strength. It took me almost all of mine to just injure him to the point where I was able to take the book and leave, but some how, Maka manages to hit him straight on; not to mention I killed him too quick. Somethings not right." he finished off, his right arm was under his chin as he sat there contemplating the next move._

_"All that matters is that Maka's safe." Tsubaki added, a soft smile forming. "We'll figure out the rest later. Her mind has practically turned itself off to try to heal itself in the process. It's like she's in a coma, but the only difference is she doesn't need a machine to help keep her alive."_

_"Yeah, but Kidd's right. Something doesn't add up." Soul was now the one to voice his opinion, "He didn't know Maka was the Grigori Soul, and he said something about the witches wanting the book we have in custody. If he was really as corrupted as we think he was, then he would of been able to sense Maka's soul almost a mile away, but instead he was sloppy, letting his guard down while in the room with us."_

_"Now way man," Black*Star laughed, causing the tension to dissapear, "He just heard that the great Black*Star was going to be there and knew that he would be no match for me. Hell, he knew that if I got my hands on him, he'd be tortured instead of killed so easily."_

_Soul only nodded, while Kidd rolled his eyes. After another long debate and some threats from Soul about throwing the blue haired boy out through the window, they left. Their eyes were full of concern, all but Kidd's, who only showed how sorry he was. If it wasn't for him, then Maka would of never been taken._

Soul let out another frustrated sigh, he kept wondering when the girl would wake up, but there was still no sign of her even coming out of her coma-like sleep. Her wounds were all almost healed. With only her broken wrist needed a few more of Kim's magic and that was it. Soul turned off the T.V and walked over his kitchen, not paying any attention to his ringing phone. In all honesty, he debated about putting it on silent. If it wasn't Kidd, Black*Star, or the rest calling to see how Maka was doing, (or in Black*Star's state, calling to gloat how he defeated practically all of the men from Al Capon's gang.) it was those mindless conversations from some of his peers from school.

He was honestly shocked when people told him he was popular and one of the most 'hottest' guys in his school, when all he did was just keep to himself. He didn't like all the nonsense going on in school, he hated all the talk about things that didn't matter to him. Sure he went to parties every now and then, but that was to kill time, nothing more. It wasn't until one party where he saw one of the girls he knew from class practically getting raped that he helped her out, in the end when she woke up, she assumed she had sex with Soul and told the whole school. Next thing he knew, other girls wanted to sleep with him too. He honestly thought it was pretty pathetic, he wasn't the type to sleep with a girl on the first date, but they would make up lies about it to other people, when they asked him about it, he only shrugged. It didn't matter to him what others thought about him, he was just sleeping through classes anyways to avoid all the overzealous crowds gathering around him.

It was because he was so popular that many guys always challenged him to a fight, spouting things about how Soul took their love away from them, when he didn't even know the girl to begin with. He would usually just try to walk away, but when they would try to hit him from behind or use their friends to play dirty, he would usually beat them up before they even touched him. He actually thanked his years here in Death City for that. He already graduated from one school, but in the other world his diploma didn't count. He really hated that he had to go to school again in Lowell, Massachusetts. He really didn't like having to wake up early, and with the way he made his schedule, he didn't have to for a good two hours. It wasn't until Maka entered his life that he had to wake up at the crack of dawn to go with her to school. He really, really didn't like morning. They weren't cool.

He opened his fridge to grab a soda when he heard Maka stir in her sleep, he was worried that she was probably having another nightmare, but as he placed his soda down on the table he heard her stir once again. He didn't think much of it as he walked closer to her door now, at first she didn't move anymore, but when he saw her try to open her eyes, he walked closer to her.

Maka let out a groan, her head was killing her and for all she knew, she was certain that she got run over by a 18-wheeler more than once. She heard someone chuckle as she opened her eyes, regret soon came as her head pounded with the light. "What the hell happened?" she asked, trying to sit up.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." she heard someone's familiar voice speak, causing her to remember what happened.

Her eyes went wide for a moment, as she recalled everything that happened, biting her bottom lilp, she decided it would be best to just put it aside for now. She was safe, and alive so that was all that mattered. "And you would say that why?" she asked, her hand moving to feel her left arm.

She could feel her wrist bandaged up, and a little bit higher, she felt a needle on her arm.

"Cause your wrist is still healing and you have an IV on that arm, too." his voice held some concern as he walked closer to her, "here, let me take it out."

Maka bite the bottom of her lip as she felt the needle slip out of her skin, for a moment, Maka was glad she didn't have to see any of it, needles freaked her out just a little.

"There," he muttered, as he sat down next to her on the bed. "now, how are you feeling?"

Maka gave him a small smile, trying to find the right words to tell him, "Like shit, what the hell happened afterwards, and how long have I been out?"

She heard Soul let out a small chuckle, "You should feel like shit, you looked as if you were about to die, and as for the rest, well... you fought. To put it simple, you took all of us by surprise when you attacked the guy, but I still had to get out of the way in order for Kidd to kill him. You were the diversion we needed so Kidd wouldn't risk hurting you as well." he paused to let out a sigh, as she felt his eyes on her again, "And... today's the 10th day you've been out."

Maka's eyes went wide for a moment as she tried to obsord it all in, "Wait? I fought the guy? How the hell did I fight the guy? I don't remember that! And ten days... or dear God, please tell me that you just read the days wrong."

She heard Soul laugh now and it caught her off guard, she never really heard him laugh like that before, it sounded as if he was relieved. "You're really something. You mean to tell me that you don't remember almost beating the shit out of Al Capon, himself? And sorry, babe... it's the correct day."

"Al... Capon, wait, that was the guy's name. Al Capon? Well isn't that shitty." she mumbled, she let out another sigh as she squinted her eyes, trying to find any shapes going on. "How did I heal up so fast?"

"Kim patched you up, she's a witch that works with rejuvenation, so she healed your wounds pretty easy. The only ones she had a hard time working with was your wrist and the burn marks." she could feel his eyes on her now.

"A witch? So they actually exist, huh." she heard Soul chuckle as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Your amazed that a witch is real, but not about being in a city that no one can find, or about a train that pops out of the ground, or Death being real." Soul was about to say something else, when he just snapped his fingers and got up.

"Soul?" Maka asked, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Stay right there, I got something for you." he shouted from outside the room.

Maka only bit her bottom lip as she retraced her steps all over again from the fight._** 'I fought him?'**_ Maka asked quizzically. She didn't recall ever fighting him, the last she remembered was just feeling numb when the guy named Al Capon grabbed hold of her.

"Close your eyes." Soul announced, making Maka shriek when he spoke.

She didn't know if he was being sarcastic or just rude, as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Because I can clearly see at this moment."

"Just do it, will you." he snapped.

Maka only let out a sigh as she did what was told, she felt him get closer to her now, and Maka regretted her decision. "Just what are you doing, Soul?"

"Would you just shut up, and open your eyes now."

Maka did as she was told, only to have her eyes open wide in shock. She was able to see, she slowly reached up to her eyes and felt her glasses on her. She let out a small laugh as she relished the fact that she could see again.

"There, happy now." Soul stated, a smile on his face as he watched Maka turn towards him.

Soul wasn't what Maka thought, not in a long shot. His snow white hair was disheveled and messy, pointing in every direction from the back, and flat from the front. She wondered if he did that on purpose or it was just unruly. His eyes were just like she remembered, crimson red that were able to suck you in if you stared at him for too long. He was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt that was red, helping to emphasize his eyes. Maka's eyes went wide once again as she stared at him, unaware what to say.

Soul let out a chuckle now, as he watched Maka's face blush with embarrasment when she realized she was gawking at the guy. "What did you expect, tall, dark, and blonde?" He let out another chuckle when he saw her blush a deeper red.

"N-no!" she squealed, her eyes turning away from him.

She was about to say something else when she looked around, they were in a blue room. The room was pretty simple, with a few posters of instruments and bands covering the wall. The curtains were a dark blue as they helped trap any light from coming inside. She looked down to see she was under a white blanket, with blue trimming on the edges. The room had the usual, a dresser on the left side between the wall and the corner, a desk on the opposite side of the bed, and a TV placed on top of the room, in front of the bed, so you could just lay down and watch TV. There were was a nightstand on either side of the bed and each one had a lamp neatly, with a few pictures of friends and events on them. There were some clothes tossed around the floor, showing gaps of wood under neath it.

"Where are we?" she asked, still looking around.

"My room." Soul chuckled, as she tried to understand it all.

"So we're back in Lowell?" she asked, her eyes full of hope, finally she would be able to go back to school.

"Nope. Still in Death City." he answered, there was a slight tone of amusement in his tone.

Maka only let out a groan as she slumped back to bed, she didn't want to think anymore.

* * *

><p>In Maka's opinion, she thought he deserved it, hell, she thought he deserved more than three 'Maka Chops' to the head. As she sat there with two unknown girls holding her down, the fuming blonde starred daggers toward the blue haired idiot.<p>

"What the hell was that for, all I said was that you had a small rack." Black*Star snapped, rubbing the top of his skull for any signs of blood.

"Least I don't look like a fucking midget." she snapped back.

"What the fuck you say, four eyes?" Black*Star shouted, trying to free himself from Soul and Kidd's grip.

"I didn't stutter you damn monkey!" she retorted, her hand just itching towards her book. "And I don't know what the hell my body and glasses have to do with anything, you fucking ass. Last time I checked, I can still fight without my glasses."

"Why don't you come at me you flat chested brat?" he yelled at her.

Before anyone knew what happened, Maka was placing her book on top of his skull, repeatedly.

"Now, are both of you going to behave?" Soul asked tiredly, he was worried his house would be destroyed at this point.

"Tell that to Tiny Tits over there." Black*Star snapped, he was sitting down on the opposite side of Soul with an ice pack over his skull, and one on his groin.

"Keep it up, you damn ape and I'll make sure to give you a damn concussion with the next chop!" Maka argued back, she had her bag over her shoulder as she was sitting down next to Soul, her hand slowly reaching for her book again.

Soul let out another sigh, as he moved Maka's book away from her grasp. He knew full well that she could do it, but he had a feeling Black*Star would have to figure it out on his own.

"What you say, bookworm?" Black*Star shouted.

"Black*Star, please!" the girl Maka recognized as Tsubaki spoke to him.

Maka was shock at how much patience that girl had, her dark blue violet eyes were looking at both of them with concern, only from time to time did she look at Maka with an apologetic look in them. Her long black hair was tied up in a bun as she wore a simple lavender color turtle neck and jeans. The word pretty was an understatement, Maka thought Tsubaki was beautiful, so she couldn't understand how she really liked an idiot like Black*Star.

"She started it!" Black*Star muttered to the girl, his tough exterior going soft with just a touch from her.

Maka could clearly see how much Black*Star liked her, he never said anything, but the way he leaned closer to her, or how he would simply just go with what she said without a word from her, she was sure that they both really liked each other.

The girl named Patty was laughing as she watched the scene play on. Her short blonde hair, blue eyed girl was sitting next to the guy Maka met as Kidd, and next to him was Patty's sister, Liz. They looked like each other, with Liz being taller than Patty and having longer hair than her. Maka realized that Patty was a little bit childish and Liz was the type to doll up her sister in any way possible. Both wore the same type of outfit, with only a different color of shirt, from what Maka saw.

Patty was wearing dark skinny jeans with a blue over the shoulder blouse that had a cartoon skull on it. She was wearing a black bonnet hat over her head, while Liz wore the same outfit but in a red colored shirt. While Kidd was only wearing a simple black shirt and blue jeans, his black hair was combed neatly while three white stripes were plastered over on his right side of his hair.

Maka learned the hard way not to ask him about them, for he would start bawling like a baby and muttering things about being trash. She was worried for his sanity, but when Patty and Liz started consoling him, he was back to his normal ways. She was sure he had some split personality maybe.

"Last time I checked, you moron, you started it." Maka snapped at him, her arms were now crossed over her chest as she tried not to punch the guy's lights out.

Black*Star looked at her, his light blue eyes were narrowed as he sat there trying to figure out if she was serious or not. He was wearing a simple dark blue shirt and white shorts, how he was able to be outside in shorts only he knew.

But she did have enough of hearing how he was close to being a God, and how he was the strongest person out there, and how everyone should just bask in his glory. Another cocky prick, that Maka really didn't like being near. She had to deal with too many of those in school back in Lowell, and she didn't want to deal with one of them here in Death City.

"At least I don't have negative size breast." he mumbled,

Once again, Soul tried to move Maka's book away from her grasp, but wasn't surprised when she had another book in her hands, throwing it with all her might towards the blue haired boy. He quickly caught it, only to meet another Maka Chop hard on his skull.

"Stop comparing my breast to your damn brain, jackass." she muttered, sitting back down next to Soul.

Soul only looked at her with humor in his eyes, he was pretty entertained at the moment, he told the idiot to keep his mouth shut, but he didn't believe him when Soul warned him about Maka's temper.

"So, I take it your feeling better, Maka?" Kidd interrupted, ignoring the unconsious body laying on the floor.

"Yes!" she smiled at him, a soft blush forming across her cheeks, she wasn't used to people actually being concerned about her. "Soul told me that someone named Kim helped heal my wounds, and my wrist isn't hurting me that much either."

Soul looked at her curiously, he clearly knew she was lying. She hadn't move her left arm in a while, nor did she grab anything with it. He saw her try to prove her point when she grabbed her cup with her bandaged wrist. She was pretty good at hiding any pain that she was feeling, but Soul was good at reading the girl. Her green eyes were like an open book to him, in a split second her eyes showed pain as she drank her cup and placed it back down. Another smile forming on her face.

Kidd didn't seem to notice as he only nodded, "Very well then. I wanted to inform you that my father has requested for you to stay here for a little bit longer."

"What about my school? I've already missed too many days and if I keep this up, I won't be able to graduate this May." Maka was worried, all her hard work and she would be the first sophomore to graduate in her class. She was destined to get out of school already.

"We'll be able to talk to your teachers about it, and bring your homework as well. It's all been handled so you would stay here comfortably." Kidd replied, taking a sip from his tea.

"You'll be able to train more!" Patty giggled, "Lord Death wants you to learn how to defend yourself better than you do now, and he also wants you to understand everything about your soul before you leave! It'll be fun! Sis and I can take you to see the city!"

Maka thought about it carefully, she really wanted to go back to school, and she was certain her fighting abilities were okay, her father and mother taught her everything they could about fighting. But she needed to know more about what was going on, she needed to find out more about her parent's role in all of this.

"It'll be fun." Liz stated, grabbing her hair and pulling it back to a ponytail. "You'll be able to learn more things about yourself, and I can tell you already know how to fight. With knocking out Black*Star and all, but, you really want to graduate early?"

"Yes!" Maka almost screamed with excitement, "I've worked my butt of from day one to be able to graduate early, I'm taking more classes than my peers and I've already applied to different colleges and universities. I've gotten accepted to a few, but I'm still waiting to see about my options." her eyes were full of excitement as she spoke, Soul only watched her from the corner of his eye.

"So flat board's got a brain, huh?" Black*Star mumbled as he rubbed the top of his skull again, "Well then, if you're going to stay here in Death City, and learn to fight better, then you're training with me!" he shouted.

"No thank you, I rather train with those idiots that kidnapped me than you." Maka answered in a heartbeat.

"Heh, no one can outmatch me, the great Black*Star, I'm going to be stronger than any God!" he shouted back at her.

"You're already a God, you idiot." Maka muttered, "Your the God of arrogance, annoyance, and stupidity all rolled into one."

After another two hours of Maka Chops and insults thrown around, with a few threats from Soul about kicking them both out of his place, everyone said their good-bye's as they left the place.

Maka let out a sigh of relief as she sat outside to gaze at the stars, it felt like forever since she last saw them, and she missed them terribly.

Death City was an understatement to this place, it was amazing, it had a gothic feel to it, from all over the city. There were skulls all around the place, and many strange people walking around too. Lights illuminated the area, and she was shocked and let out a scream when she looked up to the sky and saw the sun smiling, literally down at her. There was blood dripping down it's mouth and Maka was pretty disgusted by it at first, but she started to pay no mind to it... until it started laughing out of nowhere. The moon wasn't any different, with it's eyes wide as if it was looking down on everyone, and it's teeth showing in a wicked smile, Maka was a bit hesitant to even look up. But the stars were the same, and she was glad for that.

"Hey Soul..." Maka muttered, turning her head towards Soul, who was laying down on his couch watching T.V. "how are you able to have two places?"

Soul rose an eyebrow at the girl, he was wondering when she would ask that. "My job pays well." he stated, changing the channel.

"I see, how long have you lived here then?" she was wondering why it mattered to her, but she didn't know anything about him, and she hated that.

"Don't remember, been a while I think." he was flicking the channels to fast, and Maka had a feeling he didn't want to talk about himself anymore.

"Oh, I guess that means you've lived here for a some time, must be nice." she gave him a warm smile as she turned back to look at the stars.

Nice was an understatement to Soul's place here in Death City. From what she saw there were two bedrooms and on bathroom in here, the kitchen was pretty spacious with stainless steel appliances, not that any of them even looked touched. The fridge had only some of the necessities, which were just milk, juice, and eggs. It wasn't until Maka nagged at him to go buy some groceries so she could cook for them. His living room had an "L" shape sofa a reclining chair and a round like chair on either side. He had a pretty good TV that made Maka's old school antique look like it was built in the stone ages. He had a few pictures place around with his friends from here in Death City and him, but that was it. From what Maka noticed, there were no pictures of family anywhere in sight. But, he did have a huge collection of DVD stacked up on the side of the wall, ranging from comedy to action all the way to horror. She was surprised when she noticed there was not one chick flick anywhere in there. For a guy, it was understandable, but she still didn't understand why it was such a big deal for a guy to not have those type of movies.

She shifted in her seat, outside on the balcony, Maka saw that there was an untouched grill that collected a few dusts as the days went by, some chairs lined up the wall and there was a folded table as well. Everything in Soul's apartment was untouched with only a few things showing signs of use, while other things were just there collecting dust. The guest bedroom was full of dust and so were the pictures and other house decor that filled the room. Maka let out a sigh as she got up and walked inside, ignoring the curious stare from Soul. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag, before Soul did anything she walked out of his place, aware that Soul was following her only a few steps behind.

"Mind telling me where you're going?" he asked, irritated that he was missing precious time sitting down and doing nothing.

"Need to go buy somethings." she answered him, stopping to look around for any sign of a super market.

"Don't tell me it's that time of month, is it?" Soul whispered, slipping his hands inside his pockets.

Maka's face turned beet red, and Soul couldn't help but chuckle, causing Maka's face to go into a darker shade. "Sh-shut up!" she shrieked, smacking him on the arm, "If I'm going to be staying here for a while, there's not a chance that I can live in my own place, now is there?"

Soul looked at her quizically at first, unsure of what she was getting at, "Nope, your a trouble magnet for anyone near you. Next thing I know you'll get abducted by aliens and I'm not sure I can save you then." he smiled as she narrowed her eyes at him, sticking out her tongue in the process.

"Well, if I'm gonna be staying with you, then I'm gonna change a few things about it." she stated.

Soul let out a sigh, he was ready for a argument from the girl, "Your gonna change what?" he asked, his voice cautious.

"For one, your place needs a clean up, there's dust in everything! Second, you need groceries, I can't stand eating nothing but fast food all damn day, and third I won't be sleeping in your room anymore. I'll be using the guest bedroom instead." Maka finished as she walked towards a super market.

Soul smirked, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the opposite direction, "If your going to go on a shopping spree, then your going the wrong way there's a Death-Mart just three blocks away from here."

Maka's eyes followed where his hand was, interlocking between her's, the sight of her hand holding on to his, made her face flush a little bit. She slowly tugged her hand away from his, the feeling of his hand away from hers felt odd, but Maka brushed it aside. "I can see where to go now." She added, as he turned to look at her, curiosity filling those crimson orbs of his.

He was handsome, Maka would give him that. He knew his way around people and he was a gentlemen, when he wanted and had to be. But when Maka was blind, she assumed she mistook his hair color, and even his eye color. She thought she just didn't pay much attention, and pictured someone that was tall, with blond hair and brown eyes. She assumed he wasn't good looking or anything, but that failed when she saw him closer.

She kept mentally slapping herself, she couldn't be thinking a guy like him was nice or handsome, he was just doing his job. And once Maka went back to her hometown, she would be going back to her place. Living her life, once again without Soul Evans in her life, sure she would see him during school and from time to time. But Maka was determined to get him out of her life for good now. She didn't need him anymore to take care of her. If she was careful, she wouldn't be bumping into any nasty creatures anymore, and she was told she would be able to advance her fighting skills, so she didn't see why she needed him anymore. She was fine without him, and as she saw it... no Soul, meant no longer dealing with those infuriating fan girls of his.

Her eyes stared at the back of his head, his messy white hair standing out in different porportions as he walked in front of her, not saying a word. His left arm was inside his sweater, while his right one hung loosely in case Maka wanted to hold on to his hand again. Not that she would want to, anyways. She walked a few steps in back of him, her eyes moving from time to time to take in the large city that she was surprised even existed. People walked around, paying no mind to Maka, but every now and then, some one stop and stare at Soul. Maka thought it was strange, but she noticed he paid no mind to it, only stoping to make sure she wasn't lost in the crowded area they were in.

When they both stopped, Maka's eyes grew wide, she heard Soul chuckle, but she wasn't interested in that. The store called 'Death-Mart' was huge with a skull on the tip of the store, spikes popping out on it's left and right side. The sign read that it was open 24/7, and as Maka walked in, there was a large burly red headed girl who looked at Maka from top to bottom, giving off a hint of distates as she turned to look at Soul. Her blue eyes grew wide with shock and a smile showed on her face.

"Welcome to Death-Mart, where you can find practically anything inside. Open 24 hours every day, we can help you with anything you want." Her eyes turned back to Soul as she completely ignored Maka, "I haven't seen you around, Eater." she stated, her smile widened as he turned to her.

He only nodded, grabbing Maka's hand and continued to walk inside the store.

Maka turned back to see the girl's red eyes burning daggers towards her, "Please tell me you don't have a fan club here." she muttered.

Maka was surprised when Soul let out a small laugh, as he let go of her hand, "Doubt it," his face pulled back to a mischievous smirk, showing his sharp teeth at her, "just part of the job here." he finished off, placing his hands back inside his pockets.

"Yeah, and the reason she was practically offering herself to you is also because of the job?" she muttered bitterly.

"Don't tell me your jealous, Maka?" he purred, grabbing her by the waist out of nowhere, his warm breath hitting her neck.

Maka's face blushed deep red, as he was closer to her than expected. "N-no, you moron!" she squealed, as she moved away from his grasp, "I'm just trying to get a better understanding of you." she finished off, her eyes darting away from Soul.

Soul did not expect that, for a brief moment, his eyes went wide before they went back to his usual poker face stare. It was easy to lose himself with Maka around, he would show more than he bargained for when he was near her, and he was grateful that she still didn't catch on.

"What's to know about me?" he stated, walking away from Maka, towards a shopping cart.

"Well, there's lots to know." she replied back, clasping her hands behind her back as she followed him. "Like, your favorite color?"

"Black" he turned to look at her, "Your's?"

"It changes from time to time." she muttered, face turning slightly red, "Like right now, it's blue."

"So you usually wear the color you like for the day, huh?" Soul saw her look down to her shirt, and sure enough, she was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt, it had black stripes on the sleeves and fit her loosely around her frame.

"Y-yeah, I always did that, my Momma was the first one to figure it out though." a soft smile spread through her lips at the memory, "She always said that the color I like represented something I felt that day, but I never really understood it." she was about to continue on when she saw a mop a couple of feet away. "Ah! We need that!" she shouted, enthusiastically.

Soul only watched as she practically skipped towards the mop, stopping to grab a bucket from there and some cleaning products along the way. "You know, I have a mop at home." he muttered as he saw her coming back with more than he bargained for.

"Your mop is terrible, can't even clean for it's life, I tossed it out already. Getting a new one, and your broom's broken. The handle came off in half when I grabbed it. Plus not to mention you have no cleaning supplies other than a duster, and even that has collected dust! I got some stuff to help clean up the restroom, and also clean up the living room as well. Thankfully, your vacuum is actually in pretty good condition, with some dust being collected on it as well." she took in a breath as she placed everything inside the cart, arranging everything neatly for more space.

Soul smiled at her, as he saw her continue on walking, looking at every section of the store. "I take it you like cleaning them?"

Maka turned to look at him, her eyes bright as she spoke, "I love it! It helps when I don't want to think or anything. Plus, I get so frustrated when I'm in a messy house. Your place isn't messy, just... not used, if that makes sense." she bit her bottom lip as she was about to say something else, when she turned to look at some candles. "By the way Soul." she paused to wait for his reply, but just got a 'hmm' from him, signaling it was okay to go on, "What kind of music do you like?"

"I listen to different genres from time to time, but I like Jazz more than anything else." he answered, as he continued to follow the petite blond across the store.

"Jazz? Is that like classical music?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as she eyed some sheets with full concentration.

"You're kidding right?" Soul blurted out, almost tripping on his feet, "Jazz isn't like Classical music, it's two different genres to begin with."

Maka bit her bottom lip as she grabbed two simple purple sheets from the shelves. Turning to look at the comforters that were next to them, "It's just a question, my Momma always put on different kinds of music around the house and our store, but I never really got the gist of it."

Soul wasn't sure if she was joking or not, "What do you mean by 'gist of it' there's no gist to it, it's a complicated collaboration of notes and melodies combined to form a song, emphasizing the emotion of it."

This caused Maka to look at him, her eyes were a little wide as she tried to understand what he just said, "You make it sound like music can actually relate to people, it's just words and music added together to form a simple beat. Nothing bigger than that. There's no way that music can actually show what one is feeling. I never really got that, you can't feel what a song is saying." She finished off, bitting her bottom lip, as she grabbed a dark violet comforter from the shelves.

Soul couldn't help but let out a sigh, "Of all the people I get stuck with, I get a bookworm that's a hard dedicated nerd, and for all the life of her, she can't understand music, one of the simplest things to understand." he let out a laugh as he saw her face turn red.

"Last time I checked, I didn't need to understand music to gain a good career in life." she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest, "unless I want to follow the music industry that is, I don't need to waist my time trying to understand it. Don't get me wrong, I've read thousands of books to try and grasp it, but it's all the same. Notes, melodies, the different collaborations and instruments used, but it never gets farther from that. You can't show someone how much you deeply care for, or detest or anything with music. It's all just sound put together."

"So then, what kind of music do you listen to?" he let out a sigh, as he expected the worst, "I see you grab your ipod from time to time, so I know you listen to some type of music."

She let out a sigh, "I use it to try and block out any thoughts, I usually put on something with loud beat like techno, house, and dubstep, it really works though. It's even great to concentrate when it comes to school work." she couldn't help but smack him over the head with one of her books when he started to laugh.

"The hell was that for?" he snapped, rubbing the top of his skull, "I didn't think you'd be that type of girl."

"And what type is that?" she asked, her eyes narrowing as she clutched her book waiting for the next Maka Chop.

"Would you just chill, I'm saying your the type of girl that literally listens to that crap there. That's not real music, you know. It's just someone who mixes it all up and throws it out for people to hear." he bit back another laugh as she was about to speak, closing her mouth when she realized there was nothing to say and walked away from him, down the next aisle.

They were silent for a good while, both trying to figure out what to say after they conversation died out.

"So," Soul decided it would be best to break the silence, he was curious to try and get to know her more than he would like to admit, "What do you want to study?"

Maka looked at him from the corner of her eye, pushing her glasses back up with her finger, she let out a sigh, "Medicine, mainly being a doctor, I wanted to be what my Mama said she used to be... but now, I'm not so sure that was the case." she trailed off, bitting the bottom of her lip. "You?"

Soul only shrugged, "I already have a career, been in it for a good two years."

Maka stopped to stare at him, his eyes showed no emotion or any hint that he was joking as she looked at him, trying to understand what he just said, "Wait, you've been a Death Scythe for two years?"

"Nope, got another job, in our world, this one's just for fun." he smirked, as he watched her eyes go wide for a moment, "I'll let you know what it is one day, when you're not slamming a damn book on my skull anymore."

"Yeah, like that will ever happen." she muttered, as they walked towards the check out.

* * *

><p>It's been a week, since Maka had taken up residence in Soul's house, and just like Kidd had promised, Maka was elbowed deep in homework... that was meant for a good month.<p>

_**'Just how long does he think I'm staying here?'**_ she thought bitterly, as she reread her recent essay for the third time. After a good proof reading, she was sure it was perfect, setting it aside in her white binder, going to the next job at hand.

Math was next, as she scanned the assignment over, and over, and over, only to slam her head hard on the desk. "What the hell is this!" she yelled out, looking at the piece of paper once more. "Describe the solutions of the different calculus equations used in the next two chapters, from how you got the problem and how you solved it." she repeated, trying to understand it. "Just when the hell did we go over Calculus!" She let out a frustrated sigh as she pushed the assignment to the side, she'll get to that one later... maybe.

She let out another sigh as she got up from her desk, to stretch, the house was silent for a while, as Maka practically threatened Soul for some silence as she tried to study. She was about to go back and sit down on her chair when she heard a door slam and someone screaming out loud.

**_'It's like that moron has a damn radar for any peace and quiet to disrupt.'_** Maka grumbled as she was about to lock her door, only for it to be slammed in her face hard.

"Oi! Flat board, what the hell are you doing on the floor crouched like that?" Black*Star was practically shouting as he placed his crossed his arms, "Finally preaching to me, I see!"

"You... don't you know how to knock, or is that something that escaped your tiny little lemon sized brain?" Maka was trying hard not to kill the guy, as she rubbed her nose to see if there was any blood coming out of it.

"Whatever, where's Soul?" Black*Star turned to look at the girl, she was glaring daggers at him, but he failed to noticed that.

"How the hell should I know, if he's not here, then he's not here. I'm not his mom or anything, so I failed to grab any information as to where he decides to go."

"Well, I need him! So you're coming with me and we're to find him!"

Before Maka could say anything, Black*Star was already dragging her out of Soul's place and into the busy streets.

"Wait, I don't even have a freaking sweater!" Maka screamed as she met the frigid air outside.

"That's for weaklings! If you're hanging around with me, then your not going to wear something like that." Black*Star was almost shouting as he turned to look at her, "Woah! You have boobs!" he screamed.

"Idiot! Stop screaming!" Maka shouted back, crossing her arms over her chest, "It's freaking cold outside."

She didn't expect to go anywhere, as she was in just some worn out jeans and a spaghetti strapped shirt that was red with black stripes.

"No wonder Soul has you wearing all those loose clothes..." Black*Star trailed off.

Maka didn't know if her face could turn any darker as she listened what he just said, "Shu-shut up you moron! I'm the one who wants to wear the loose clothing!" Maka let out a breath as she saw it turn to mist in front of her eyes. "Soul has nothing to do with what I want to wear."

"Whatever, not like I care. You still can't beat my girl's huge breast-" Maka didn't let him finished as she grabbed what ever she could find and wedge between his skull.

"You're a pig, you know that." Maka muttered as she turned to walk away from him, "Where the hell am I?" she asked looked around.

**_'Great, I was too preoccupied with that damn moron to even notice where the hell we were going.'_ **She let out another frustrated sigh as she continued to walk, **_'At least a damn phone I can borrow to call someo... and who the hell am I going to call. I don't even know anyone's number here!'_ **she rubbed her hands together to keep any warmth.

For Death City, Nevada, it was pretty cold. Not the normal weather for a city that's usually known for the sun always shinning down on it. But then again, this place didn't exist in the world she lived in. In her opinion, that made no sense really. How did a whole city not exist? How did those born here make a living or explore other places? Did that mean that there was other cities like this also in this place? A whole different realm of the same world she knew?

Maka mentally groaned, she was getting a headache from all the thinking she was doing, she let out another breath and watched as it turned to mist right in front of her eyes.

"Woah, what's pretty girl like you doing outside dressed like that?" she heard someone call out, as she kept her arms crossed and her head low. "Hey! Hey, where are you going?" someone grabbed her by her shoulder to stop her from walking away, "I'm talking to you, you know."

Maka narrowed her eyes at the person, it was a guy with short cropped black hair that was put in in spikes at the top, he had multiple piercing all across his face and he was wearing a black leather jacket that was opened to reveal a worn out black shirt that said 'Misfits' on it. If Maka was positive, she believed he was wearing leather pants as well.

"While I'm trying to avoid you, you know." Maka barked back at him.

She saw his brown eyes flicker with anger for a moment, his breath smelling of alcohol, Maka really couldn't believe her luck. She was about to threaten the guy when she felt someone's arm snake around her waist, the familiar scent of him made her feel safe.

"Is this guy bothering you, babe?" Soul's voice was serious, as she turned to eye him, his eyes never leaving the guys, tightening his grip around her.

"Hey man, she didn't say anything about having a guy..." the guy trailed off

"Like I said, I was trying to avoid you for a reason." Maka muttered, her body getting closer to Soul, she was practically freezing to death now, and he was the closest thing to any warmth, even if it was body heat.

"Well then, looks like my girl's not interested in you, so we'll be going then." Soul smirked as he slipped his hands away from her waist, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the now stunned guy.

Maka let out another breath, watching her breath turn to mist once again right before her eyes, as she shivered when the cold air blew through her.

"What the hell are you doing out here, dressed like that?" Soul asked, stopping to take off his sweater.

"Ask that blue haired moron you call a friend, he was looking for you, and dragged me out like this!" Maka yelled, allowing him to put his sweater over her, she instantly felt warm, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Black*Star was here? And he left you alone... why?" he didn't let her finished as he grabbed his phone to dial the person responsible for the recent events.

"Yo, mind telling me why you just left Maka alone wandering around the streets?" Soul questioned, grabbing Maka's hand and pulling her along with him.

Maka followed after him, a light blush forming on her cheeks as she saw that his hand was holding hers, tightly. Her eyes trailed down towards the streets as she saw fewer people walking around now.

"Like I give a damn what the hell you think about her breast moron, I don't think Tsubaki would like the fact that you're gloating about her chest size to the entire world. Last time you did that, you ended up sleeping in my place for almost a month, remember!" Soul's hand twitched around his phone, as he tried to keep his cool. "Look, can you just tell me why the hell you were looking for me? And why you had to drag Maka out with nothing but a -"

Now Maka was curious, as Soul let out a low growl, grabbing her hand tighter, she was sure his eyes were debating about murdering the guy in the phone, she wasn't really against it right now.

He turned to look at her from the corner of his eye, as she stared at him, bitting her lower lip. "I wouldn't think twice about that, Black*Star, she's not so 'weak' as you may think... but if you wanna try to fight her, go right ahead. As for the other thing, I'll ask her." he then turned to face Maka, causing her to raise her eyebrow at him, "You wanna go to Shibusen right now? There's a meeting about to go on, and they want you there."

Maka only nodded, trying to understand what kind of meeting they were going to do, that they needed her there. She wasn't part of the Death Scythes, or any thing revolving them. She was just someone who had unbelievable amount of bad luck and was put to be taken care of by Soul.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a bit." he replied shortly, hanging up his phone and placing it back inside his pocket. "Just a few blocks that way, we won't be long." he told Maka, as he still held her hand and walked towards the building.

Shibusen, was not a school you would forget, or much less miss. Not by a huge long shot. With it having three huge skulls on the front, the first one working as it's main entrance. There were candles practically floating around then and they were on! The place had a huge gothic feel to it, as the marble floors were tiled with black and white and there were candles and skulls hanging from the walls as well. She learned that the name 'Shibusen' was just a given nickname to the school, it's real name was Death Weapon Meister Academy, DWMA for short.

Her head was practically spinning when she entered the Library, where there were literally thousands of books covering the whole wall, with ladders reacting to the second section of the place, in total there were 6 sections as they towered over the roof.

Soul let out a small chuckle as her eyes widened with pure excitement, letting his hand go, she wandered towards the books, looking at the spine, she would grab one or three every few minutes, placing them in a table near Soul. He was busy watching her when he heard the rest enter the room.

"Where's Maka?" he heard Kidd ask, his eyes following Soul's towards Maka as she picked up another book.

"I can't believe all the books you guys have here! About your history, and everything! Not to mention there's even some books that haven't been published in my world!" Maka was almost squealing with excitement as she sat down and opened the first book.

"I'm glad you like our Library, I wouldn't expect anything else from Soul." Kidd's eyes locked to her's as she turned to look at Soul.

"Why Soul?" Maka asked, her eyes full with curiousity.

"He chose the place to meet." Kidd replied, sitting down in front of Soul and Maka.

Soul didn't say anything as he checked his phone and texted something quick in it.

"That reminds me, Maka, do you have a cell phone by any chance?" Kidd asked, his eyes looking at her as he waited for her answer.

"No, I never found them useful. When I was younger, Pappa bought me a cell phone to call my friends and everything, but I only had a total of 5 contacts on my phone. Momma, Pappa, the Library, School, and my cat's vet." she didn't bother to look up as she continued to read the book she got.

"I see, I thought as much." she heard him grab something from inside his pocket, "This is for you, it's already paid for for a good two years, it has unlimited messaging and minutes, as well as internet and all the number's you'll be needing are in there."

This made Maka almost fall out of her chair as tried to make sure she heard him right, "I'm sorry... what?"

"Soul's number, as well as Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, mine, and Black*Star's are there... not to mention your bookstore, your house phone, and my father's personal line as well."

"Wait, wait wait! I don't need a phone." Maka shook her hand and pushed the contraction back towards Kidd, " I don't even know how to use one!"

She heard Soul bark out a laugh as he turned to look at her, "For one, yes... you do need one. Like that I don't have to be worrying about you dying on me every fucking minute I'm not near you. And it would be helpful when we go back to our world and school."

"Wait, what do you mean, when we go back to school? I thought now with my glasses back, I wouldn't have to deal with you!" Maka snapped.

"Sorry, toots, you're stuck with me 'till Death says other wise." Soul smirked as he saw her face blush a bit.

"And when do I have a say in any of this! I just want to go back to my normal life... you know, the one before I had to deal with you and your psychotic fan girls in school!"

"Woah, Soul even has fan girls in the other world?" Liz let out a laugh as she entered the Library, her sister Patty following after her. "Well, would you look at that... girls actually do like you, Soul?"

"Least I have people liking me, Elizabeth." Soul smirked as she flicked him off.

"Yeah yeah, it's not my fault people are scared of my gorgeous looks and deadly attitude." she let out a small laugh as she sat down on the table across Soul, Maka and Kidd. She crossed her legs and leaned her hands back on to the table.

"Sis, your really popular with the guys though!" Patty giggled, hugging Kidd from behind, placing her chin on top of Kidd's head.

"Who? You mean 'small tits' Liz?" Black*Star yelled, entering the room with a bandage covering the top of his skull.

Liz didn't hesitate as she stretched out her hand, a white orb appearing on top of her hand as a silver gun started forming, grabbing the gun she pointed it right at Black*Star, "Wanna run that by me again, short man."

"I said you have smaller tits than your sist-" Black*Star jumped out of the way as a bullet flew towards him. "Oi! Where the hell you aiming, you almost hit my dick!"

"If you even have one you little shit!" Liz shouted back, about to pull the trigger once more.

"Can you guys not shoot any of the books here!" Maka snapped, causing both of them to stop, "If you two wanna go kill each other, then by all means... do it some where else. But I have to say one thing though... Liz, make sure to dump the body in the river after your done." she let out a venomous smile as she went back towards her book.

"Oi! I got a bone to pick with you, flat board!" Black*Star pointed to her as he walked closer to her now, "Just who the hell do you think you are, no one lays a hand on Black*Star and gets away with it!"

"I'm reading, please bother someone else." Maka replied back, too immersed in her book.

"Hey! Tiny Tits, I'm talking to you!" he didn't seem to get the hint, as she flipped the page once more. "Hey, are you even listening to me, you can't run away from a great God like me, you-"

"Like I said, I'm reading." Maka replied back, as she removed her book from Black*Star's skull, and opened it up to the place she was at. "Hey Kidd... is there any books revolving around Death City and my world?"

This made Soul look at her with a curious look, she was up to something and he wasn't the only one who caught on.

"Uh, yeah. It's up on the third section. Just be careful going up there." Kidd quickly glanced at Soul as they both wondered the same thing.

"Thanks." Maka placed her book back down as she walked towards the stairs, climbing up to the third section up there.

"So, what are we doing here anyways?" Liz asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

"We needed to talk, and I would feel safer if Maka was here with us, seeing as this concerns her as well." Kidd answered her, glancing towards the said girl as she continued to climb up the ladders.

"What are we waiting for?" Patty asked, releasing Kidd and sitting next to him, grabbing a coloring book and some crayons that Kidd provided for her.

"Tsubaki, who else." Black*Star replied, rubbing the top of his skull again, "Damn, that girl really has some strength when she's reading huh?"

"I don't think it's just when she's reading." Liz muttered, turning towards the door as Tsubaki entered, taking off her white scarf.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to stop by Kim's place to see how the results were going with the memory remedy she was creating." Tsubaki slightly bowed as she walked towards Black*Star, "Where is Maka?"

"Up there." Soul answered, his eyes glancing at the girl every now and then. She seemed to be too immersed in a book she found, her eyes narrowing every now and them as she wrote something down on some paper she found.

Tsubaki only nodded as she turned back towards the group.

"So, shall we get this started now?" Liz asked, grabbing a mirror from her purse and placing lip gloss on.

"Yes, I wanted to inform all of you that the mission has begun to take a new turn." Kidd replied, taking out some notes from a binder he hand on the floor. "Father believes that the witches are trying to bring something out, but what he doesn't know. From the fight with Al Capon, we know that it has something to do with Maka and her soul." he handing them some papers as he looked at Soul. "Father told me to inform you that you are not to leave her side at any time, Soul. The witches need her in order to finish off what they want."

"Wait," Liz interrupted as she stared at the paper she was given, "it says here that they're looking for the 'Book of Souls'... but I don't get why they need that, don't they know it by memory, at least that lady, Maaba should know it by heart."

"I don't think it's Maaba who wants it." Black*Star answered, before Kidd did, "When Tsubaki and I caught that witch, she didn't mention anything about that old lady needing it, she specifically said something about Medusa."

"But Medusa has been dead for a while, hasn't she? Didn't the original Death Scythe's watch her die." Tsubaki asked, as she turned to look at Kidd.

"It's true, Professor Stein killed her himself, after she attacked one of our own. But there was never a corpse when they searched for her. And with the loss of one of their own, they were more preoccupied with mourning than anything else." Kidd stopped to glance at Soul, who was busy starring at Maka, "Still we have reason to suspect that she some how managed to survive the attack and is now planning something, but what, we don't know."

"Well, we can't have Kim go under cover anymore, the witches are starting to suspect something now, so we think it's best to lay low for a bit." Tsubaki spoke softly as she read the note thoroughly now.

"Yes, well, all we can do for now is wait for any signs of her revealing more by accident." Kidd let out a weary sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

"She's not." Soul finally spoke, glancing down towards the papers Kidd gave him, "She's smarter than that, I know that for sure. Everything we've learned so far is because she's let us find out. Because she wanted us to know she was alive, because she wanted us to know what she was planning. It's just like the cowardly snake she is." he let his eyes trail back to Maka, who was now picking up another book.

"How do you know that for sure?" Liz asked, "Maybe she just slipped for once."

"Seriously doubt it, she was clever when it came to poisoning my brother with lies and illusions, and she was even more clever when it came to attacking one of the original Death Scythes, the strongest at that. It wasn't until they were notified by his daughter that they were able to go assist him, and even then... it was too late." Soul's eyes left Maka now as he turned towards Kidd now, "The Death Scythes she murdered was Spirit and Kami Albarn, but we didn't know that because Spirit never went by that name, and Kami changed her's to Kim after she left Death City."

"No way!" Black*Star yelled, causing Maka to glance down towards them, "You mean to tell me that Medusa murdered the Sp-" Kidd didn't let him finish as he quickly reached out to cover his mouth.

He turned towards Soul now, his yellow eyes looking at crimson, he let out a sigh, "Yes, I didn't find out about this until recently, but when did you learn about it Soul, and does Maka know about it?"

Soul shrugged, glancing back towards Maka, who was back into reading and writing down notes. "I put two and two together, when Death explained that Maka's parents were one of the strongest and first of the original Death Scythes. After that, I didn't have to figure anything out. Maka said once that her parents were attacked and when I heard from Lord Death those words..." he turned towards Kidd now, "I realized it that instant. Her parents were murdered by that witch, and for some reason, Lord Death doesn't want her to know... think I should know why, though. Given the situation at least."

Kidd closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Father doesn't think she's ready to know. Not for a while, as Death Scythe, or Spirit, told him when he found he was to be a father, he begged my father not to mention anything to Maka about him being in the organization. He didn't want her to pursue a career like the one her parents had, nor did he want her to know anything about his death... if he ever did die. Father agreed, only because he was sure that if their daughter was just like Spirit's wife then she would look for revenge. And he didn't want that to happen." He opened his eyes to look as Soul now, "Father already broke one of the promises when he found out Maka was born with the Grigori Soul and told her about her parents... but the rest, he's... waiting for the right time."

"That's bullshit, Kidd!" Liz was trying hard not to scream, "That girl has a right to know what really happened to her parents, does she have any idea about any of it."

"All she remembers is that they were attacked, that's what she told Lord Death." Soul replied back, glancing at the girl once more, "She mention to me once, when she was sick that she felt someone strong inside her house, and she was scared, but she had to enter because she felt her mom in there too..."

"Wait, she 'felt' someone in there? Did she mention this to my father?" Kidd looked down at his notes, showing nothing of what Soul just said.

"Nope, I don't think she really remembered that, she was half unconscious and she was racking up a fever close to 104 when she was talking. I think it's in there... she just can't really remember it all." Soul let out a sigh as he saw her placing another book back on the shelves and walking towards another section on the sixth floor of the Library.

"That's very interesting, maybe she'll agree to some hypnosis with Professor Stein." Tsubaki mumbled as she glanced at the girl they were talking about.

"You're kidding right?" Liz let out a scoff as she brushed her hair away from her face, "He'll probably want to dissect the poor girl to see how she works."

They all nodded in unison at the thought of their sadistic teacher.

"Well, I'll make sure to mention this to father, but in the mean time, I don't want anyone to speak of this outside from us. Until father gives the orders... we'll just sit and wait."

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Soul snapped his fingers as he interrupted Kidd, "Maka wanted me to tell you that she'll agree to stay here for as long as you need her too... as long as she's back in the other world before December 23."

"What's on the 23rd?" Liz asked, looking up at the petite blond who was now climbing down to the fifth floor.

"The anniversary of her parent's death." Kidd's eyes were full of sympathy as he turned to look at Soul, "All right. I'll make sure to inform father about that as well."

Soul only nodded as they all got up, saying their good-byes they each exited out of the Library, leaving Soul to look up at the girl who was now flipping from page to page in different books. Letting out a sigh, he walked up the stairs on the side, his mind still reeling in everything they just talked about.

"Hey." Soul muttered, causing Maka to lift her green eyes from the books she had lying around. "Everyone already left."

Maka only nodded as she started grabbing everything.

"We don't have to leave, we can stay here for a bit longer, if you want."

Maka's eyes shined for a brief moment as she sat back down on the floor, her eyes going back towards the book she had on her left.

Soul let out another sigh as he sat down next to her, avoiding the books that were scattered around the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Something's off." she replied, bitting her lower lip, "I keep reading how Death City had never even intertwined with my world, but for some reason how did the place where I needed my title for my store be called 'Shibusen Central' when I even remember that I never called them... they called me. And Death Harbor, I remember reading about something about it in one of the books I picked up when Kidd entered."

Soul picked up one of her notes that was scattered with messy handwriting as she scribbled things down in a fast pace._ 'Shibusen Central is one of the main buildings that were originated by Death City, where all the data collected from stores and licenses would be in one specific locations.'_ he looked at the bottom of the writing where bold letters were underlined more than once, _'Then why need MY title for MY store... if it's not in this realm...'_ there were more writings underneath those with questions and notations marked in every angle, he placed it back down as he saw that there were a few more papers with the same type of style writings underneath one of the books. "You did all of this in just a few minutes?"

"It's been an hour and thirty minutes, but yeah, I'm a quick reader, I can scan a book and memorize it pretty easily, store it in my brain and go back to that when I need to. It's handy with school, really." she gave him a soft smile as she turned back towards one of the books near her.

"What are you thinking?" Soul blurted out, he knew it sounded so uncool, but he just couldn't figure this girl out at the moment.

She turned to look at him, her emerald eyes full of information as she bit her bottom lip, "Honestly, I don't know... I want to be able to figure out more of myself, of my parents when they were here, how I got pulled into this way before my soul even 'woke'... I'm trying to figure out, how I was able to have my soul closed for such a long time, and if I'm the only one who ever did that. But from what I've read, it seems so." she grabbed a book that was next to Soul as she handed it to him. "This book explains how the Grigori Soul has different abilities and how each soul has a rare one and not two are alike. But it says that they are all born with it, as soon as their born, they have the Grigori Soul, they use their abilities, their powers in a way, and that helps distinguish them from other souls." she quickly grabbed the book and turned it to a page, "Like this one, it says that a Grigori Soul is different from other souls because their soul has wings in it's shape. Then that means that the orbs I've been seeing are normal orbs right, with red being bad and white being good. But like when I saw yours, there was a distinct shape to it, with eyes and hair sticking out of it as well... and when I saw the monster's souls.." Maka shivered from the thought, "They... they weren't like yours... they had different shapes, with monster like features on them... so if I can see all those, then why can't I see mine? Is it too small for me to see it? If so, then how can I make my soul stronger? The book says something about a Grigori Soul either being corrupted, and if one can't be corrupted then they... they usually get killed. But no matter what, they die in the end. It's just that it's... it's, I guess, stronger? When it's corrupted. So how do you prevent your soul from being corrupted?"

Soul only stared at her, as she went from book to book, grabbing notes and writing things in there, he let out a sigh as he began to grab books and started closing them.

"Wait!" Maka's eyes widened just a fraction as she saw Soul grabbing her notes and rolling them up, placing them inside his pockets, he was already grabbing the books and placing them on top of a table, not even bothering to mention anything of what he was doing to her. "I'm not done yet! I still need more books to read, and a yearbook... I need to know more about my parent's role in all of this."

Soul grabbed her hand, tugging her away from the books and towards the exit, "We'll come back later. Right now I want to answer one of your questions."

Maka looked at him with curious eyes now as she tilted her head sideways just a fraction, "Out of the many?"

Soul let out a chuckle as they walked deeper into the school, Maka being tugged by their hands locked together.

They didn't speak for a while as they walked up stairs and through doors, it wasn't until Soul let go of her hand to open a door, cold air went inside as Maka held Soul's sweater tightly.

The sight before her made her gasp in shock, a sea of lights lay underneath where she was at, as neon signs and city lights stretched across the city. It was amazing, with stars shinning above her and the lights underneath. She could pin point some cars moving, but they all looked small, as she walked towards the edge of the balcony, hands grabbing the railing.

"It's beautiful." she whispered as she looked around.

"You asked how you can prevent being corrupted," Soul's arms snaked around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, "it's simple, trust me." his breath tickled her neck as he nuzzled his face on her shoulder. "I won't let you die, I won't let you get corrupted, me and everyone in the Death Scythe's... we'll do everything we can to try and make sure you're safe."

Maka turned to stare at him, tears were threatening to come out as she met his, "And, who will protect you guys? Why risk your lives for me, when you have your own life to protect."

Soul wiped a tear from her eye as he gave her a sharp toothed smile, "It's really uncool for a guy to make a girl worry about them. I've been through worse, I think I can deal with a impatient, sarcastic bookworm with no problem."

Maka only laughed as she leaned her head on his shoulder, looking out on the scene she knew deep down, she could trust him.

Next to her, Soul was thinking the same thing. She was different from all the other girls, she was special to him. Even if he didn't want to admit it out loud, he was starting to like her.

* * *

><p><strong>E gasp! Is Soul revealing his feelings? (even if they are just admitting them mentally, haha!) And what about Maka? Does that mean she's actually starting to like him more than just a friend... or she just likes him as a friend!<strong>

**Okay, so for those who are wondering, my updates are taking a little longer to do, due to me being in a tough situation right now. Every now and then ( When I have money) I go to the nearest WiFi area and try to update my story. But with two wonderful (extremely handful and impatient, troublemaking) kids, it's not that easy to do. I'm trying to update as fast as possible.**

**So with that said, I just want to wish everyone one a early christmas, in case I can't update before the end of the month. Though I am already working on Chapter 6 and am almost done with, so maybe I'll be able to post up TWO chapters! xD If God lets me thought. :)**

**I wanna thank all those who have been reviewing and all your wonderful feedback! :') It really means a lot to me that you guys think my story is good. :) I was recently beginning to doubt my work and thought I wasn't good at it, but you guys slapped some sense into me. Ha-ha!**

**Well tune in for the next chapter! I'm sure you guys are going to LOVE it, and make sure to review, if not... well you get the gist of it, I'm teaching my kids to track people down and cause mayhem to them. haha... seriously, I don't doubt they do that when I'm not looking. (Note, their 2 and 1 year old...)**

**Oh! and Before I go, I just want to mention how I don't think Techno, Dubstep, and House, Electro, etc are crap. I personally LOVE that kind of music and I'm currently listening to some Kaskade and Skrillex at the moment. LOL. I don't hate the artist, I appreciate the music. :)**

**-KiddieXx**


	6. Paper Snowflakes

**Kiddie: I'm deeply, deeply sorry for the very late upd-**

**_Rose: You should just go lay in a ditch somewhere, I'm sure your 'readers' got annoyed at you always forgetting to update..._**

**Kiddie: *gasp* Why would you even say that... I didn't "Forget" okay... I just didn't have time to be able to up-**

**_Rose: So you thought you were too good to update? Wow, so much for a 'humble' person..._**

**Kiddie: Would you let me finish! D: I didn't have internet to update, and I was doing my story through my phone. You ever tried writing a story in a blackberry while you tried not to wake up your kids and made sure to get enough rest at the same time? It's not that easy, ya' know!**

**_Rose: excuses, excuses. I believe you should just give this story away, seeing as you don't even take responsibility for your actions..._**

**Kiddie: You're really itching to steal this story away from me, aren't you.**

**_Rose: nah, you're story is too predictable, we all know that Sou-_**

**Kiddie: ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blind Sighted<strong>_

**Chapter 6**

_**Paper Snowflakes**_

_The footsteps echoed all across the room, as a hooded figure walked briskly towards its destination. It stopped when it saw two hooded figures dressed just the way it was, walking out of a dimly lit room, a gurney was being rolled out between them. It didn't bother looking at the new victim, as small trails of blood fell to the floor._

_It gulped, looking straight towards the heavy doors where it's two co-workers just exited out of. Taking in a breath, it stretched out it's hands, opening the door. They came to life as a heavy groan was heard from them, it entered the room, shaking it's hands to get rid of them trembling. It's eyes scanned the dark-lit room, searching for the person it was looking for, the only light provided was by the hallway, as the doors remained open._

_"Yes?" a female voice echoed, as yellow orbs appeared in the shadows._

_"Mi-mistress," it bowed, trying to refrain from quivering at the woman's intense stare. "We've taken care of the witch that was captured by the Death Scythes. But before we were able to kill her, she spoke... of your existence." it took a moment's pause, waiting for the woman's ferocious outburst at the news._

_She only smirked, her eyes showing a hint of satisfaction as she heard it, "And what about the soul?"_

_This time, it couldn't help but turn it's eyes away from the woman, "She's.. she's still under the care of the Death Scythe. She still unaware of her true potential, no sign of corruption has even entered the girl."_

_Her smile was erased as it looked towards the hooded figure, it's hands trembling as it spoke, her yellow orbs stared intensely at it. "Well, maybe it's time to tempt her." a smirk spread through her face as her thoughts ran wild._

_"Yes, mistress." it bowed low, turning around it walked out the room, out of the woman's unpredictable grasp and away from death, the heavy doors groaned to life closing the woman back inside her room._

_It let out a breath as it walked away, trying to stop it's trembling as tears slowly trickled down._

* * *

><p>She slowly slipped her coffee, her hands holding on to her current book as she sat on the corner of the cafe, eyes focused on the pages, music blasting through her headphones, helping her ignore any noise from the other people. Every now and then, she would turn to look outside or at the door, waiting for the white haired guy who was suppose to be meet her there. She turned the page, too immersed in what her book what giving her, she was about to get to the suspense of the two main characters love, who was too easy for her to figure it out. She felt one of the chairs move, not bothering to close her book, she lowered down her music, pulling out one of her headphones.<p>

"How did everything go?" Maka replied, her eyes still glued on her book.

"It was going okay, until I saw you, now you just made my day." she heard a husky voice speak.

Her eyes moved slowly from her book, making sure that the person who sat on her table was someone she knew. To her amazement, it wasn't.

He had black hair, that was just reaching his ears, his blue eyes were starring at Maka, he was wearing a black jacket, and he kept licking his lips as he waited for Maka to answer him.

"And you are?" Maka questioned, closing her book with what felt like pain as she had to look away for more than she would like.

"Just an admirer who thought a pretty lady like you looked awfully alone, a shame really." he smiled at her, his white teeth showing.

"It was rather pleasant until someone showed up." Maka didn't know why didn't just snap at the guy, as she glanced at the front door, once again, the damn bastard was probably late.

"Forgive me for bothering you, but it's just that I find you pretty interesting. A pretty girl like yourself, sitting on her own, her eyes too captivated by that book of yours, to even notice all the people around you." he extended his hand out to Maka, "My name's Joshua, if today goes good, I'll give you the pleasure of knowing my last name."

Maka couldn't believe how cocky the guy was, her eyebrow rose as she shook his hand, "Well then, guess I'll give you the pleasure of knowing my first name before I toss my coffee at you, for now, you can know me as Ms. Albarn."

Joshua smiled, his blue eyes shinning as he chuckled at her words, "I see, well Ms. Albarn, I would hope you would give me a heads up before you throw that coffee at me. Though, I do think that it's already luke warm than sizzling hot."

Maka mentally cursed herself, she was too into her book to even notice her coffee, and when she did get it, it was already warm, by now he was probably right. The coffee wouldn't have much an affect on him. "Don't tempt me into ordering another one." Maka muttered, her eyes narrowing at him.

"I meant no harm, I just wanted to come by and talk. Like I said, you looked like an interesting person to talk to, and I was actually right. You're really something." he muttered the last part and Maka had to strain her ears to hear things better. "Well, I guess this conversation is over, maybe next time, Ms. Albarn." he gave her a genuine smile, he got up from his chair, giving her a wink, he walked out the door.

Maka sat there dumbfounded, she didn't know what to make of the sudden event, her eyes darted to her book, about to pick it up she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Hey, been waiting long?" a velvet voice spoke, as she turned to see the person who's voice that belonged too.

"No, I was just talking to this guy... umm, Joshua I think?" Maka shook her head, she would never understand a guy's attempt to flirt, if that was what he was doing. "But he just left... anyways, how did it go?"

Soul eyed her carefully, she didn't look flustered, but more like she was trying to dissect some deep hidden cryptic message. He sat down on the chair, his red eyes never leaving the confusing girl. "Went good, Kidd says that you seem to be doing good on your Soul Perception, better than good it seems. He says that for someone your age, with very little time to fully master it, you took them by surprise. You're actually almost going to pass Kidd's own."

Maka sipped her coffee quietly, taking it all in, she only nodded when she thought fit.

"And as for your fighting, Kidd ask Black*Star not to help out anymore, if it continues, both of you might end up destroying the whole place... or worse. So he asked me to help train you."

That made Maka choke on her coffee, "Wai-wait! What?"

Soul let out a sigh, he knew she wouldn't be thrilled about him being her new personal trainer, but Kidd thought it would be best to have Soul train her seeing as he was the strongest of them all, not to mention he was in charge of taking care of her. So it seemed fit to ask the one who was going to spend most of his entire time keeping an eye on her to teach her to fight and defend herself.

"Why did they ask you to help train me?" Maka's eyes were starring at Soul, his cool demeanor was still the same, his crimson red eyes showing no hint of emotion since the whole conversation... for a moment, she felt like he was trying to read inside her mind.

His eyes always had that effect on her, stare at them for so long and you get sucked in there, forgetting more than just words, but logic as well. She hated how just looking at his eyes made her say more than she would intend to say.

"Death thought it would be more fitting for me to train you, seeing as I'm also in charge of keeping you safe." Soul didn't think adding that his rank was also one of the biggest contributions to it.

Maka shivered at the thought of training with him, every time she's tried to put a punch at his arrogant face, he always seemed to block it, and pin her faster than she could say 'vertigo' and no matter what, she wasn't looking forward to it.

Soul let out a small chuckle, her emerald eyes were showing many different emotions, and he had a good idea that it was about him training her. Maka bit her bottom lip, appearing to be too deep in thought as Soul stood there amused at her reaction. He figured she would either jump for joy and claim how she was free of the hyperactive spartan training her or throw a book at Soul and march to Shibusen and speak to Death about her thoughts.

"What can I expect?" Maka muttered, her eyes rising to look at Soul once again, "is it going to be as bad as dealing with that moron you call a friend. Because if you try to grab a pass at me, I will hit you with the same thing I hit him. I told him those kettle-balls were good for more than one thing!" Maka's face flushed as she remembered her previous experience, burrowing her face on her palms, she waited for Soul's response.

Something told her it wasn't going to be good.

Soul's mouth turned to a mischievous smirk, revealing his sharp teeth at her, a shiver ran down her spine. His red eyes glinted at something he was planning, he hooked his finger towards Maka, signaling her to move forward. As soon as Maka leaned in closer, her eyes focused on what he was to say, Soul leaned in closer, his breath tickling her ear. "Oh, babe." his smirk grew, "I got to give you payback for all those Maka Chops you've given me. Training starts in tomorrow, 12 pm, make sure to get some rest. *Star learned some things from me, as for the groping, you can rest assured, there's another time for that. I need you to announce how you're madly in love with me first, before all of that."

He leaned back towards his chair, a low chuckle shook his body as he starred at the petite blonde. Her face was the same color of a tomato any more red and she would give red a run for it's money. Her eyes were wide with shock as she tried to understand what he just said, she slowly turned back towards Soul, bitting her bottom lip as if contemplating what to say.

"Would it be too early to apologize for all those Maka Chops?" she gave him a genuine smile, hoping for the best.

Soul's lips twitched at a hint of a smile, something inside Maka showed her he was enjoying this, leaning in closer, he motioned for Maka to move in closer as well, another secret was going to be told. "Not likely." his smirk grew now, his eyes showing just a small hint of satisfaction as he leaned back.

Maka mentally groaned, she was suddenly feeling very exhausted imagining what was to come.

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped down Maka's back, her arms were feeling sore with just the mention of any more movement, she took in another deep breath, her eyes narrowing at the damn jerk in front of her, he looked calm, not a sweat broken.<p>

"Are you giving up?" his voice was smug, his arms were inside in pockets as he balanced himself on the heel of his feet.

"Not even close." Maka spat out, she straightened up, positioning herself for her next attack, her arms coiled to fists, she took in another deep breath, waiting for the right moment to attack.

"Your guard's getting better." Soul mentioned, he still didn't remove his hands from his pockets, eyes still on her. "Try to lift your arms a little bit further apart, too close and you'll leave yourself open for side attacks."

"It's not like I had years to work on my fighting skills. My papa was the one who taught me some of the skills, when he had the chance." She took in another breath, slowly moving her feet, she waited for the right time to attack, she knew better to think he wasn't guarded. She learned that from the first attack she did on him.

"Your down 18 to 0, make a hit and I'll be lenient on you, if I reach 20, be prepared for your punishment." there was that blasted smirk that Maka hated, she mentally made it a goal to slap that smirk out of him, but there was no hint of her ever being able to make a hit at the damn jerk.

Before she could blink, he moved at her, lighting quick. She had a few seconds to block, using her arms to hold his punch, unlike Black*Star, Soul was cautious, he wasn't trying to bruise her or knock her out on a month long coma. But she still hated that he was faster and quicker when it came to fighting. She skidded back, feet apart, she narrowed her eyes at him, throwing a punch before he had a chance to attack her again. He dodged it, moving from side to side as Maka kept throwing punches, just as she was about to throw another punch, he disappeared.

"The fuck!" Maka shouted, turning around to look for him.

"Your attackers will use any advantage they have, be it faster reflexes than you or strength, you have to expect the unexpected." she felt his warm breath tickle her ear, turning around she tried to kick him full force, he disappeared once again.

"Soul? Just when the hell were you going to tell me that you knew teleportation?" She dropped her arms back down, taking in another breath, she waited for Soul's next move. "And when can I learn that handy new trick?"

She heard him chuckle, not bothering to turn around she waited for her chance, "It's not teleportation, babe. It's called 'shadowing' and only Death Scythes can do it. It's not easy to learn, and it's even harder to try and find out where they're hiding."

Maka felt his arms snake around her waist, his face leaning in and burrowing itself between her neck. "Leave it to you to cheat." she muttered

She heard him chuckle, before she had a chance to let him response she twirled in his arms, using her head she was about to head butt him when he pushed her back, she didn't stop there, throwing a sideways kick, Maka tried to at least make him lose his guard, the bastard was quicker. He moved from side to side as Maka kicked in different directions, she crouched down, aiming at his legs to at least throw him off balance. He jumped out of the way, landing next to her.

She didn't have a chance to even turn around, Soul's fist was going to collide with her face, bracing for the hit, she closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

"Relax, I don't hit girls." she heard him chuckle, Maka opened her eyes to see his fist inches away from her face. "20 to 0"

"Wait, when did you get the first hit, the one I blocked didn't count!" Her whole body felt exhausted, they were training for hours.

Soul's sharp teeth were visible with that mischievous smile he was giving her, his crimson eyes glinted at a joke that Maka still didn't know what was so funny. "Be ready in an hour, and... wear something nice, no loose clothing."

"Hey! Just when did you get the fi-" suddenly Maka remembered, when he hugged her from behind, she mentally groaned, she had hoped that he wouldn't count that as a win, she was beginning to miss dealing with that blue haired moron instead.

Her whole body ached, she was exhausted as she slipped deep inside the tub. She used to believe those victorian tubs were just for show, but for that moment, when her body sunk deep into the warm water, knotting out her sore muscles and body, she suddenly thanked who ever invented these damn things.

_**'Just what the hell is Soul thinking?'** _Maka let out a sigh, as she sunk in deeper, letting her whole body and face submerge in water. She stood underwater for less than a minute, rising up she took in another breath, sinking back in. She did that for a while until her head was cleared of any mention of Soul. She still thought he cheated, she didn't know about him being able to use that skill of his, 'shadowing' she didn't even know what that was. _**'It's like, he evaporated into thin air... hard to learn, huh?'** _she shook her head as she got out of the tub, wrapping herself in one of the red towels that were folded neatly by the tub. She was pretty amazed at how big the restroom was, with two rooms and one bathroom, she thought it looked... expensive. Then again, everything with Soul looked expensive. Silk sheets, name brand of clothes, stainless steel appliances, granite countertops, and high-tech items like his T.V and computer, along with his phone. Not one thing screamed out 'bargain sale' from him, the only thing that looked cheap was well... Maka's belongings.

The bathroom was spacious, with a shower on one corner that had two shower heads pointing in

the opposite direction, granite floors that looked as if there were waxed with diamonds on it in the day. There was just one sink, with a huge mirror hanging behind it, three light fixtures were on top, giving the mirror enough lighting to make it brighten the area. On the opposite corner of the shower was the victorian tub, it was deep and long enough for Maka to swim in, if she tried, there was a bath rug by the tub, shower and sink, another one by the toilet that was off on the other corner, the bathroom smelled of mint and wood, which she had no clue how if there was no wood around. She mentally made a note to ask Soul how he could afford all these things, there was no way possible that he was making riches off being a Death Scythe.

_**'Another job?'**_ Maka remembered him telling her that, when she went to go buy house supplies._** 'Wonder where he works in.'** _Just then Maka realized she knew nothing about him, other than the few things he told her, his favorite color, the music he listened to and that was it. She suddenly felt like was with a total stranger, one that was letting her live with him.

She walked to her room that was only a few feet away from the bathroom, her mind still reeling in the information she just noticed.

She went towards her dresser grabbing some black underwear and bra, she slipped them on and went to her closet, she grabbed some worn out skinny jeans and slipping them on, she was about to reach out for one of her regular long sleeves, when she remembered what Soul told her. Maka let out a small curse as she walked towards her dresser, opening the third one she reached in and grabbed one of her spaghetti straps, it was a simple black one. Slipping it on, she went back towards her closet, reaching to the far back, Maka got what she was looking for. A simple black shirt with the words_ 'Love'_ on them, it was off the shoulder long sleeve that fit her nice, but loose as well. She slipped the shirt on and grabbed her black flat boots. She was dressed and ready to go. Turning around to the mirror, she saw her hair already air drying, not bothering to do more than what she intended, she scooped it up and placed it in a messy bun. Letting out a breath she was about to sit in the living room and wait for Soul when her phone rang.

_'Hey, meet me outside of Deathbucks, I'll pick you up there.'_

Maka groaned,_ 'Just where are you taking me, Soul?'_ she texted, feeling exhausted already.

Her phone gave a quick ring, '_It's a surprise, just make sure to meet me there, I'll be there in 10. Hope you dressed nice for me.'_

Maka could picture that damn smirk on him as she read the last part of the text, letting out a defeated sigh she grabbed her sweater and bag meeting the frigid air outside.

A few minutes later, Maka was leaning on the brick wall of Deathbucks, the smell of ground coffee and mocha filled her nose, as she stood just a few feet away from one of it's windows. Her eyes were glued to her book once more, she slipped one of her headphones on as she tried to listen to the music Soul added in there, more than just implying she needed to learn good music.

"We really have to stop meeting like this?" a familiar husky voice spoke, his breath close to Maka's ear.

Maka gave out a small shriek as she turn to wedge her book on the culprit's skull, only to stop when she met blue eyes full of humor. "It's you... umm, Joshua right?"

"Ah! So she remembers my name, I'm honored then, Ms. Albarn." he gave her a soft smile as he grabbed her book. "A little light reading I see."

Maka only nodded as she took her book back from his hands, "I don't peg you for the reading type." Maka mutters, placing her book back inside her bag.

"I'm not." she saw him smile at her once more, his white teeth showing, "I'm more of the movie person, once the movie is out, I rather watch it than read it. Saves me time, and trees as well."

Maka couldn't help but laugh, "Wait, your telling me that you think just because you don't buy or read a book, your saving trees? That's the first time I've ever heard that one!"

Joshua gave off a small chuckle, placing his hands inside his pant pockets, as he leaned back towards the mall again, "You look cute when you smile, and even more cute when you laugh."

"Then I guess you're job's finished." she wasn't sure her sarcasm was noted as he gave her a toothy grin.

"So, Ms. Albarn, what are you doing here all by your lonesome? Meeting your boyfriend?" he gave her a mischievous smile as he asked her the last part.

"Oh no!" Maka almost yelled as she tried not to think of Soul like that. "There's not a chance in the world that I would ever want to be something more with that jerk! I mean, who would want to be some thing more with that arrogant, lazy prick!" she had to pause to take in a breath as she vented out the last part.

"What's his name?" she turned to see Joshua smile at her, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"I don't think you know him, shoot, I don't even know that much about him. His name's Soul." for a brief moment, Maka thought she saw something flicker through Joshua's eyes.

"You don't say, Soul 'Eater' Evans. He's one of the Death Scythe's right?"

"Uh, yeah... how do you know that?" Maka was surprised, but Joshua only smiled at her, his blue eyes showing nothing more than excitement as they talked.

"We used to go to the same piano class. But, it was only for a little bit, he was too advanced for our class and had to be moved to the higher ranking students who were already playing for their own concerts and stuff. He's really talented. Man, he could play some interesting music." Joshua gave her another one of his toothy grins as he pushed himself off the wall, "Well Ms. Albarn, I guess we'll see each other some other time. If fate would like, maybe next time I'll be able to give you my number." he gave her a quick wink as he walked away, leaving Maka to her own thoughts.

'**_Piano?'_ **she was having a hard time trying to comprehend that,**_ 'I've never heard him mention that he plays the piano, is that his other job?'_ **she bit her bottom lip as tried putting the puzzle together, only she felt as is she was trying to solve it in the dark, and she couldn't seem to do it. **_'Eater huh? What a weird nickname...'_**

"Hey, been waiting long?" she turned to see Soul walking towards her, he was wearing a nice red dress shirt with black stripes on it, dark denim jeans and what looked like regular converse.

"Now I'm worried. You're not planning on taking me out to meet the folks right? Because I am not going to call you 'hubby' any time soon." she joked, pushing herself off the wall.

Soul let out a small laugh as he walked closer to her, his hands reached up towards her hair, taking off the clip that held her hair, he let it fall down her back. "Looks good that way. Besides, if I were to go take you to meet my folks, you'd have to find them and me first. We don't get along that well..." he gave her a mischievous smile as he held her hand and walked along with her.

Maka was still trying to lower down her heartbeat to hear the last part, she was desperately trying to lower down her blush, but she had a feeling she wasn't making much progress with that. It wasn't until they stopped at an unfamiliar vehicle that she realized they were moving.

"Where's your bike?" she questioned, looking at him expectantly.

"It's at Kidd's, Patty needed to borrow it for some afternoon recreational activities, so I had to go get my car from the garage, that's why I took a bit long." he opened the door for her to slip in.

Maka starred at the shiny black car for a moment, slipping inside she tried making sense of the whole ordeal. "What kind of car is it?"

"Surprised the girl who reads books didn't learn about cars." Soul chuckled as he started it up, "It's an 2007 Mazda Eclipse GT, it was a present from my folks after they found out I got myself a motorcycle. They thought if they bought me a fast car, it would change my mind on the bike."

"Huh, it must of been a tough choice." Maka muttered, looking outside the window. "So, where are you going to take me?"

With that, Soul gave her a mischievous smirk, his eyes glinting at a joke only he knew, "You'll find out soon enough, just sit back and relax, it's gonna be a little while since we get there."

"Well that helps ease my worries." Maka muttered, laying her head back on the headrest, looking at the lights that were flying by, she didn't bother to look at the speedometer, she knew Soul was going faster than the speed limit, and if she bothered to look, she would only end up freaking out.

* * *

><p>"Soul!" Maka hissed, her eyes narrowing at the white haired jerk in front of her, she was tempted to dub him demon, but thought that word would only boost his ego when it came to training. "When you said we would be going somewhere, you didn't say we would be going to a party... outside on a ranch! I don't like parties!"<p>

"I figured as much, just relax, this isn't just any party... sadly." Soul muttered the last part, he grabbed Maka's hand, he chuckled lightly as he saw her eyes wide with panic, she kept bitting her bottom lip trying to find ways to avoid this. "Just trust me, I won't let anything happen to you, besides, I'm also hoping you don't leave me alone. Just stick by me and you'll be good. This is just a small detour, after this we'll leave and go where I actually had in mind."

Maka only nodded, taking in a deep breath she walked along with Soul, not bothering to let her hand go from his.

Inside the music was blasting, there was strong smell of alcohol filling the area and there were too many people, she had to squeeze her way through, never letting go of Soul's hand for fear of getting lost.

"Omg! Soul! You made it!" She heard a familiar voice speak, it was Liz and Maka almost gawked at her.

She was wearing a laced up dress that reached just a little bit under her thighs, covering only pieces of her, her entire back and stomach were revealed through the lace while she wore long black high heel boots that went past her knees, her hair was let loose, and she had minimal make-up but yet looked gorgeous.

"And I see you decided to bring her instead!" Liz turned to smile at Maka, "I'm glad you're here. I told Soul that we needed to bring you, that's the only way to end this whole thing once and for all. But leave it to him to tell me the last minute. Now I'm all dressed up, but I seriously doubt anyone would believe I'm dating him instead. I mean... c'mon, I'm way too good for someone like Soul." she chuckled at her own joke, turning back to Soul. "Be nice and don't leave her alone. In this place, they see a pretty girl like her, innocent and scared and trust me, she'll get eaten alive."

Maka watched as Liz walked away, swaying her hips to the music and heels, multiple guys turned to look at her, and more than once tried grabbing a pass at her too, it wasn't until they saw that shiny gun that was holstered on the top of her boot that they backed off.

"Soul!" Maka shouted over the music, "What did she mean by that?"

She saw Soul smile at her, as he pulled her closer to him, walking towards the bar, "Don't worry about it." he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

She had a feeling she should of done something about it, that she should of questioned him more and more, but the music was giving her a headache, and the body heat was unbearable. Releasing Soul's hand, Maka took off her jacket, placing it on top of the bar, sitting down on a stool, she turned to look at Soul.

He was busy scanning the area, his whole demeanor was distant to everyone, she couldn't help but look around, multiple girls would stop and stare at him, some would even try and go up to him to talk, but once they saw that he would lean in closer to her, they would frown and walk away.

She used that time to look at the area, outside it looked like a ranch, but upon entering there were lights blinking and laser lights spinning, a DJ was up on what looked like center stage and mixing up his music. There were two bars in the area, one opposite of each other. There were no tables around as everyone stood up and drank or danced away. A sign pointing towards the bathroom was on the opposite direction of where she sat.

Maka was about to ask Soul where they were at, when she noticed his eyes were still scanning the area, letting out a frustrated sigh, she was about to take out her book when a bartender slid a drink in front of her. "On the house, courtesy of our lovely ladies, the Thompson Sisters." he gave her a wink as he walked away.

Maka didn't have a chance to protest as she saw the pink drink sweat out the ice cubes it had. Letting out a sigh, she grabbed it and took a sip. It burned down her throat, as she almost coughed on it. She didn't know she was that thirsty as she realized she was already half way done with it.

"Didn't peg you for a drinker, Maka." she heard Soul whisper in her ear once more, his arms were wrapped around her now, as she felt dizzy all of a sudden.

"I'm not. What's in this, anyways. You can taste the alcohol in it, but it's fruity as well." she coughed a bit as she took another sip of it.

"Beats me, didn't you order it?" Soul raised an eyebrow at her as he reached for the glass and took it away from her, taking a small sip he placed it back down. "Your drinking nothing but liquor with a dash of fruit on the side. Let me guess, someone gave it to you."

Maka's face flushed a bit in anger as she took her cup back, "It's not like I'll accept drinks like nothing you know! I know the dangers out there, I've read about them! The bartender gave it to me, he said it was from Liz and Patty, the Thompson Sisters... that's their nickname right?" she took another sip from her drink as she eyed Soul expectantly.

"Figures it would of been from them, I guess they thought you were an actual badass just cause your hanging out with me." he gave her a mischievous smirk as he was about to say something else, when a female voice shouted through the area.

"Soul-kun!" a sultry voice squealed as she almost bounced towards them.

Maka's jaw dropped at the sight of the girl running towards Soul, her clothes practically covered nothing on the girl. She was wearing a tight red dress that reached just under her butt, and some nude colored high heels. Everything about her shouted "seductive" and no matter where you turned, guys were almost raping her just by their stares. Her long purple hair was let loose, falling behind her back into curls at the end, as it swayed with every step she took.

Maka turned to Soul, his eyes showed no hint of excitement at seeing the girl, all that he showed was a small hint of a smile, one that looked forced to Maka.

"Souly, I was looking for you everywhere!" She squealed as she reached them, her hands snaking themselves around Soul's neck, she quickly pulled him towards her, burying her face on the nook of his neck. "Where have you been, Blair has been lonely without you."

Soul only moved himself away from her, his face still showed no hint to Maka if she was something more to him, he removed his hands from his pockets, only to take pull her hands away from his neck. "I've been waiting for you, you're late." his answer was quick and to the point.

"Blair's sorry," The girl gave a small pout, as she flashed her seductive yellow eyes at him, "I didn't think you would be missing Blair that much, eh, Soul?"

"I told you to stop talking in third person, it's annoying." Soul turned to look away from her, his eyes scanning the floor once more.

"He's at the second floor, Blair already got you in there, with no problem, but you're going to have to leave your little pet here alone." the girl turned towards Maka now, her yellow eyes scanning Maka from top to bottom. "Blair thinks your pretty, different from what Soul usually hangs around with."

Maka only nodded, taking her drink once more and ignoring the girl's eyes on her, after what seemed like a lifetime, Maka turned back to see the girl still staring, "I'm sorry, and you are?"

"Blair," The girl smiled, reaching out to shake Maka's hand only to surprise her in a hug.

"Nice to meet you, Blair." She turned to look at Soul who let out a sigh, as he pulled Blair away from Maka.

"Need you to pay me back that favor I just did." he then turned to Maka, "I need you to wait here real quick, I won't be long, as for you." he then turned to Blair, not even giving Maka a chance to reply to him, "Stay here with her, and don't even think about trying anything." he turned to Maka giving her a smirk, "Be back babe, don't go trusting this girl, she's worse than Liz and Patty combined."

Blair only pouted as Soul walked away, Maka only sat there confused, she was beginning to think there was another hidden meaning to coming over here and Soul wasn't telling her anything about it.

"How does someone like you know Soul?" Blair asked, her yellow eyes smiling at her mischievously.

"Someone like me?" Maka asked, taking another sip of her drink.

"Nothing offensive by it, but you look like the type where you would rather be home reading a book, knitting, or baking cookies rather than being here of all places."

Maka only nodded, "I don't knit, I was terrible at it. But other than that, I guess. We go to school together." she took another sip of her drink, ignoring the curious stare from Blair.

"Wait, so you two hanged out in school?" now Blair was intrigued and Maka could tell by the way she leaned in closer to her.

"No, we never even crossed paths, life just decided to change that for a while."

"Hmmm, you don't say." Blair moved away a bit from Maka as she waved the bartender closer to her.

Maka ignored what ever Blair was telling the guy, finishing her drink, she decided to look around, the club like ranch was getting more crowded and there wasn't any sign of that damn jerk who brought her here with him.

**_'Got dressed like this for... this?'_** Maka thought bitterly, letting out another sigh, **_'Now I'm stuck here with a girl who speaks in third person, and without that jackass anywhere near.'_**

"Here you go, it's fruity, Blair doesn't think you are the type to drink heavy ones at all." she gave her a genuine smile as she slid the drink towards Maka.

"Oh, um, I don't normally drink." Maka replied as she took the drink from Blair, licking her lips she hesitantly took a sip, only to find the taste pleasant. "Wow, what is this called?"

"It's my own deadly poison, called 'Pumpkin Fruit Tonic' thought you might like it, though the flavor does cover up all the hard liquor in it, don't you think?" Blair smiled turning to take a sip of her own drink.

Maka only nodded as she sipped her drink, she was about to say something when Blair turned towards her again, jumping up from her chair.

"Now Blair remembers, you're Albarn right? Spirit's kid?" Blair asked, placing a finger on her chin to think it over, "You look nothing like your father, but all like your mom."

Now Maka turned to look at her, "How do you know my Mama and Papa?"

"Blair will only talk if little Albarn takes another drink with me!" she smiled at her as she handed her the next drink.

Maka only nodded, taking the cup she almost downed it down in seconds, wanting to get to the point, "Oh my gosh, what's in this?" Maka almost chocked on the taste as it burned going down.

"That's a heavy shot of a Kamikaze right there, extra vodka in there just for kicks." Blair winked as she took her drink and gulped it down. "Now then first question, how does Blair know little Albarn's folks, simple, Blair did favors for them."

"But you don't even look anywhere near their age, you look like your 3 years older than me." Maka questioned, taking the other cup that Blair handed her

"Drink that and Blair will answer your question," she pointed towards Maka's drink, "Blair needs to make sure that this little kitty won't fight back."

That caught Maka's attention, looking down at the orange like drink, she licked her lips, unsure if she should take the drink, her head was already feeling a little bit dizzy and she didn't want to get drunk out in a place like this. "Blair, I don't think I can-"

"If you don't drink, Blair won't tell you all the juicy secrets your parents were holding out on you." She smiled up at her, her yellow eyes shinning with excitement as she nudged at the drink in Maka's hands again, "Gulp it down, it's faster that way."

Maka nodded, taking a deep breath she poured the drink down and drank it all in one gulp, "Ugh, that taste terrible!" Maka screamed as she held on to the bar table, trying not to throw up.

"That's one of Blair's favorite, it has two shots of Patron with a bit of lemon in there to mix the taste, pretty heavy stuff," she gave Maka a wide smile as she turned to look around, "but it's all worth it. To answer your question, Blair's been around for awhile now, some even mistake Blair for a witch, but a witch doesn't live as long as someone like Blair does. Blair's a cat with a lot of magical powers."

Maka's head was starting to spin as she saw Blair smile at her, "And how did you help my Mama and Papa?" she bit her bottom lip as she tried to keep her balance in the bar stool.

Blair smiled as she spoke in a singsongy voice, winking at the bartender behind Maka, "Ooone Mooore drink, and Blair will tell you."

Maka was reluctant to grab the next cup that Blair handed her over, she was beginning to think the girl wanted her drop dead drunk to tell her whatever it was she was hiding from her, which made her all the more reason to freak out, though something inside her told her it was better to just take the drink and get it over with. Letting out another sigh, Maka grabbed the drink and gulped down, taking in a deep breath afterwards to try and prevent it from coming back up.

"Just what the hell was in that?" Maka shouted, grabbing her throat.

"Blair's own special drink, it hits hard and takes effect pretty quick." Blair's eyes were shinning as she saw Maka try and stand up only to grab the bar table to keep herself up.

"You-you're answer." she mentally wanted to kick herself, she wasn't the type to fall into peer pressure, but she didn't know why she kept grabbing the drink one after another, something just told her to drink it. "I'm sorry, what?" Maka asked, turning towards Blair now.

"Blair said that Blair was dating your dad while your mom was pregnant with you."

Maka didn't bother to let her finish, she punched her straight in the face, "Take it back." Maka gritted through her teeth, trying to stop any tears from showing.

"Ow, Blair thinks the drink hasn't taken full effect then." Maka saw her wince as she rubbed her nose, pointing her finger towards it, she saw that the blood disappeared and the redness was fading away. "There, well, guess Blair is going to leave now, seeing as this kitty doesn't want to play fair."

Maka was about to reach out towards her when stumbled on her own feet, "Dammit," she whispered, turning towards the exit she tried steadily walking out there, but there were too many people as she kept bumping into them, saying an occasional apology she finally let out a relieved sigh to get outside for fresh air... for the moment at least.

Maka swayed as the cold air hit her face, she tried taking another step as she focused on finding a seat, but her hands immediately reached out to grab the wall, helping her balance herself. Letting out a breath, she took another step, stumbling on her own feet as her hands were holding her steady. Maka was entirely focused on trying to keep herself from falling on her face when her tears starting pouring out. Letting out a sob, Maka finally slid down towards the floor, pulling her knees closer to her, she buried her face on them, letting out small quiet sobs when she felt like it.

She suddenly felt nauseous and angry, putting two and two together, she realized that the name her father had given her cat was the same name of that lady he was seeing behind her mama's back. Her papa knew about it, he chose the name specifically when Maka couldn't come up with a name for her new pet. She wondered why his eyes softened a bit every time he said it, why he suddenly felt guilty and gave Maka that cat for her birthday. Chocking on another sigh, Maka tilted her head back, letting out a breath she wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, closing her eyes for a moment to stop the dizzying effect from the alcohol.

It wasn't helping her that the more she tried to push back the memories she hated, the more they kept coming back up. Her mama smiling at her when she would find excuses for her papa's late appearance for things, their whispered arguments when they thought Maka was asleep, and the women she would see her Papa parading around with when she was suppose to be home instead. She got into countless fights when she heard people talk about how her mom was being cheated on, and many more when other kids said her papa slept with their moms and made them cry. Still Maka always tried to push those thoughts away, it wasn't until he missed one of her school ceremonies, where the girls danced with their fathers that she went out to look for him, how she wished she never did. She finally found him, in one of those slutty cabarets that were around in the shady neighborhoods, his arms were draped around a girl with dark brown hair cropped in a messy bob, she was practically naked as she laughed at whatever joke her papa said. When he saw Maka looking at him, he removed his hands and chased after her, but Maka never let him explain, she didn't want to hear him explain, her caring and loving papa was gone and all she saw was a disgusting man who cheated on his wife and daughter, the only man she trusted showed her that it was too easy to break that trust. Ever since then, she knew all men were the same, only out to use you and hurt you, never once did they really mean anything they said.

"Well look-y here, I found myself a nice toy to have." an unfamiliar guy's voice spoke, his footsteps approaching closer towards Maka.

Maka's head tilted up at the sound of a stranger's voice, suddenly regretting the fast movement, she grabbed her head to try and stop the images from spinning.

"Is my new toy not feeling well?" his chuckles sent shivers down Maka's spine as she tried to stand up, using all her strength to keep her balance.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for someone and got lost." Maka tried to keep her voice steady as she was about to take another step, hands slamming down on each of her side stopping her.

"And where is my new toy going off to?" his breath reeked of alcohol, but Maka wasn't sure she should judge, her head was spinning and it felt like her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Squinting her eyes, she got a good look at the guy, his light brown hair was cut short, only for three spikes popping out on his right side, he had multiple piercings on his face and his grey eyes looked malevolent, turning Maka's skin cold. Something inside her told her it was best to get away from him fast.

She heard him cluck his tongue as one of his hands reached out to push one of her strands of hair away from her face, "My new toy better answer me, if now I just might get angry, and I'm not very nice when I'm angry." his eyes showed excitement at the thought of hurting her.

"I'm looking for my date." Maka replied back trying to keep her breathing calm, and her legs from collapsing on the ground. She had to close her eyes for a moment to stop everything from spinning again.

"Ditch the loser and come with me, I'll make your night something to never forget." she heard him chuckle as he reached down to grab her by the waist, that's when Maka attacked, kneeing him hard in the groin.

"Not interested, I'm looking for my date." She muttered, trying to walk farther away from the guy, but it was proving to be a bit difficult as she tried not to stumble. _**'No pressure Soul, but if you could show up already, it'll make my life easier.'**_

Soul was debating about slicing the violet haired witch in half as she continued to apologize repeatedly to him.

"How the hell can you just_ lose_ her like that?" Soul shouted over the music, letting the girl's arm go. "I asked you for one fucking favor, Blair and not only do you lose her, you get her drunk at that too! You're not planning anything, are you?"

"Blair's sorry!" She gave him one last pout as she held her hands up in apology once more, "Spirit's daughter is mean, she punched Blair for answering one of her questions! Blair knew she would get mad, that's why Blair needed her to get drunk, to be more... happy!"

Soul knew she was lying as she turned to avoid his gaze once more, letting out a sigh, he turned to look around, trying to find a glimpse at the girl he brought with him. "I'm warning you Blair, if anything happens to her, you're going to be hiding from me instead of Medusa."

Blair pouted as she turned to walk away, when Soul reached out to grab her, pulling her back, "I'm not done, you're going to help me find her. That girl's a trouble magnet, luck doesn't seem to be on her side for a while now. So do your little magic and find her."

Blair was about to say something when his eyes told her everything, he was being serious, letting out a defeated sigh, she twirled her finger, muttering a quick spell.

Suddenly a manifested cat appeared from thin air, sniffing the air it stopped for a moment only to start walking, stopping every 5 feet from them. "It'll lead you towards her, it only has a 20 minute life span, so you better hope you little kitten didn't walk home." she pouted as she pointed towards her spell.

Soul only nodded following the cat towards Maka, though he had a feeling she was probably in trouble one way or another.

Maka bit back a scream as the guy pulled her hair, slamming her back towards the wall. "My new toy has spunk, I like that." he chuckled, grabbing her chin, to hold her still he placed his lips on her roughly, his other hand pinning Maka's arms towards the wall.

She bit back a sob as she waited for him to move away, closing her eyes she felt him move inches away from her face, his breath still on her. She didn't hesitate, she head-butted him hard, making him let her go. She had to hold her balance to the wall once more as her head started spinning once again from the hit and alcohol in her system.

Trying to walk closer to the door, she hear him curse as he grabbed her hard by the shoulder he was about to punch her in the stomach when someone pulled him off of her, causing her to lose balance.

"Geez, I leave that cat to take care of you, and you end up here." she heard Soul mumble as he helped steady her, his arm snaking around her waist. "How about you try not to get into trouble next time?" he smirked at her.

"Well if it isn't the twerp coming and taking my new toy away from me... wait, don't tell me that he's your date?" his eyes widened for a moment as he turned to look at Soul, "Heh, I'll show you I'm better than him in every aspect, little toy." he gave her a smile that made Maka's blood run cold.

"Giriko, I thought you were busy doing some dirty work for those witches." Soul stated, his grip on Maka tightening a bit. "Or did they get tired of you too?"

"Don't get cocky with me you bastard, I have a huge sausage hanging between my legs than you do, and I'll remind you that you're other pussy Death Scythe's aren't here. So it's just you and me, and once I'm done with you, I'll take that new toy of mine and have some fun. It'll be fun making her scream out for help knowing you'll never come."

Maka's whole body shivered from fear, her hands gripped Soul's shirt tighter, fearing for whatever might happen. She knew Soul was strong, from her training with him today, she knew he was capable of fighting him, but the guy named Giriko's eyes were stoned cold with the intent of murder, he looked excited with just the thought of it.

Soul gave out a low chuckle, a dark smirk was on his face that made Maka's skin crawl, "Who the hell said I was alone?"

Maka turned at the sound of a click seeing a shiny silver gun show from the darkness, "If it isn't Giriko, thought you were busy being the witches' bitch, or did they not fulfill your needs, I hear you really liked it from the back?" Liz smirked, as she walked closer to Soul.

"Hmm, Liz, my, haven't aged that much, see you still know how to rock those fine tits of yours, but it's all good, used goods were never my style. I have a feeling that my new toy hasn't even been broken." he licked his lips turning towards Maka now, "And I already know what I'm going to do with her."

Soul was about to bring out his scythe when Liz shot at him, almost missing his artery at the neck. "Keep in mind Giriko, even if I wasn't here, Eater could still kill you in a flash, I was just sent here to make sure if he did find you, that he wasn't suppose to kill you, but my finger's getting awfully heavy and all I feel like doing is blasting that small dick of yours away. I, of all people, should know why they call you 'Ken' behind your back." she smirked at him, pointing her gun towards his groin.

"You filthy cunt! I'll make you regret those words." Giriko spat out, his hands were coiling to fist and he looked just about ready to attack.

"Maka," Soul whispered, his head tilting a little bit towards her, "I need you to not move away from me, if he attacks, just stay next to me okay."

Maka only nodded, her vision was getting blurry now and everything was still spinning, she knew if it wasn't for Soul holding on to her, she would of already collapsed to the floor.

"Like that's going to do any good, you filthy twerp, I'll pry her out of your dead hands if I have to." he belt out a murderous laugh as he ran towards him, stretching out his hand, Maka was sure she saw some form of light appear, and a chainsaw was replaced by one of his arms. "You didn't think you were the only one, did you?" he smirked, about to bring it down towards Soul.

Soul held on to Maka tighter, "Close your eyes." he whispered, before Maka and him were pulled away from their position, one moment Maka was almost by the door and the next she was behind a tree a few feet away from where Giriko stood, a large cradle of rocks and rubble laid under his chainsaw arm... where Maka was sure her and Soul were before.

She turned to see Soul stretch out his hand, and his scythe appeared, the blood red color glinting at the moonlight while the muffled beats of the club covered up the gunshot and chainsaw noise.

"Stall for a bit," Liz shouted, shooting Giriko once more, "she needs a little bit more to complete it. After that, we're good and ready."

Soul only nodded, never letting go of Maka, he held his scythe ready for the next attack, and Giriko didn't hesitate to stop for a moment, he swung his chainsaw at them, hearing the loud roar of the machine hit Soul's weapon, Maka was sure it was going to break in half, but it never did as he kept blocking hit after hit from the guy.

"I'm going to chop that head of yours and use it as a soccer ball and when I kill that cunt over there," Giriko shouted, blocking another bullet from Liz, "I'm going to make sure that my new toy gets to see your corpse while I break her from left to right."

Maka was getting dizzier as she tried to keep up, Soul and Giriko were too fast for her eyes to manage, all she could make out was the sound of the hits being block as Soul tugged her along with him, his arm never leaving her waist.

'**_Why aren't you fighting back, Soul?'_** Maka thought bitterly as she noticed all he did was block each attack,_** 'Why aren't you doing the same thing you did to all those beast, why don't you kill him, like all the other monsters!'**_ at that moment, Maka's head pounded, something inside her felt heavy and her body was getting hotter, she didn't know what was going on as her vision started to go out and she was having a hard time keeping up with everything going on.

"Maka?" she heard Soul asked, the sound of the roaring of the chainsaw and the metal clash were distant, as she began to feel herself slip out of consciousness, "Maka?" she heard Soul's voice distant now as her vision faded to black.

Soul turned to block another attack, as Liz was about to shoot, Soul swiped his scythe at him, keeping him occupied to the point where the bullet was able to penetrate his arm, causing the chainsaw to disappear back inside him.

"Is, is that blood coming out from..." Liz asked, her gun still pointing towards Giriko.

Soul was hesitant to look, but sure enough, blood was pouring out of Giriko's arm from his pores, as he clutched it in pain.

"What the hell is going on Giriko?" Soul snapped, aiming his scythe towards him, but before Giriko could answer, an orange colored orb went straight through him, causing his eyes to go back as he collapsed towards the ground, blood still pooling from his arm.

"Blair is sorry she took too long, but that spell was hard to do when he wouldn't stay still!" she chirped, appearing out of nowhere.

"By any chance did you do anything to Maka as well, Blair?" Soul asked, his eyes pointing towards the limp girl in his arms now.

"Blair is sorry about that too, Souly!" She raised her hands up in apology once more, "But Blair needed the power of the Grigori Soul in order to make it work, and it helped a lot when Blair felt a small hint of corruption in your little kitten, for the moment she wanted you to kill him, and that's when Blair took her chance!" she smiled wide as she pointed towards Maka.

"Wait, you're telling me that she was hoping for his death?" Liz asked, tossing her gun in the air as it disappeared in a small white light.

"You got her drunk on purpose, you made her angry in hope that she would storm off and hopefully meet with Giriko." Soul muttered, his eyes hardening towards Blair.

"If it helps, Souly, Blair didn't know she would be targeted by him, Blair just needed a bait to lure him out. You were doing a bad job at it, Liz!" she pouted, she was about to say something when Soul interrupted her.

"Did you think this was a joke, Blair?" he snapped, causing the girl's yellow eyes to widen in fear, "I told you I didn't want her apart of this, and the first thing you do is get her drunk and hope for her to meet with one of Death Scythe's most wanted criminals out for murder, rape, and other countless crimes?"

"She's safe Soul, that's all that matters." Blair gave him a small smile as she turned to Liz, "Blair told you she was going to do this Blair's own way, you Death Scythes think you have the upper hand in it all, but Blair knows differently. Blair's witnessed what Medusa is trying to do, Blair helped you capture that damn witch from her place, and Blair was also the one who helped you guys get 'The Book of Souls' from Al Capon. Poor little Blair is risking it all here, and not once have you guys made sure to keep Blair's life in check." her eyes reflected pain as she turned towards Soul, "Blair knew who she was the moment Blair saw her, and Blair wasn't going to give up the chance to see the powers of her soul, you should thank Blair. Because of Blair you two are alive, he's not his usual self. One of those bitches gave him something to power up his form, and that's why he's bleeding as if you just amputated that arm of his. Ask Stein, he'll love to see what they gave him." she smiled at Soul now, her yellow eyes forming to slits as smoked swirled around her, and a pumpkin appeared. "Blair's sorry for using her and putting her in danger, but with her power, Blair suggest you start trying to use it too."

Liz was about to say something when Blair snapped her fingers and disappeared in the smoke, letting out a sigh, she turned towards Soul now, "Kidd and Black*Star are here already, their about to load him into the car and go. You can leave now, I have it under control, I don't think she's going to like waking up in the morning, Blair can be a bitch when it comes to drinks, especially if she gave her, her 'special drinks'" Liz's eyes narrow at the sudden memory of going out and drinking with Blair.

Soul was about to reject her answer, looking down at Maka who seemed to be deep in sleep again, when he heard foot steps approaching.

"Man, I wish I was here to get him!" Black*Star blasted out, as he walked closer to Giriko, "Looks like you guys did a number on him."

"Other way around." Liz muttered, fixing her dress, "He was on some kind of drug or something that was making it hard to fight. He kept blocking my bullets while attacking Soul."

"Is Maka okay?" Tsubaki asked, turning towards Soul.

"Blair..." Liz and Soul answered in unison, not another word was said as they all nodded in understanding, they knew too well about the magical cat's 'special drinks'.

"Well, go home then." Black*Star turned to Soul as he stretched out his arms, "If the plan went well, Giriko's not going to wake up for a while now, and with the bullets Liz used, I doubt he's going to be able to move his body either."

Soul only nodded, turning towards his car he let out a sigh. He wasn't really looking forward to Maka waking up, she wasn't going to be happy with her killer headache, and he had a feeling he knew what he was going to do to help her out.

* * *

><p>Soul was enjoying this, a smirk plastered on his face as he eyed the petite blonde in front of him, her eyes were narrowed and she she looked as if she wanted him to combust into flames, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.<p>

"20 to 0, seems like it's my win again." Soul let out a small chuckle as he placed his hands inside his pockets.

"You're terrible." Maka muttered, dropping to the floor, her head was pounding less now since the morning, but her body was sore from the whole ordeal a couple of minutes ago.

"And you're still slow on your attacks," Soul shrugged, crouching down in front of her, "here, drink this, and just to let you know, I won't be home for dinner."

Maka only nodded, taking a sip of her drink, she almost spit it out, "The hell is in this?"

"Consider it your punishment for today." he smirked, "Anyways, I'll trust you to be alone on your own tonight, or are you going to miss me?"

Maka let out a scoff, "I'm beginning to think you're putting you're moves on me, Soul... and you're doing a lousy job at it."

Soul let out a small chuckle as he got up and helped her up, "Avoiding the question?"

"Sh-shut up! Like I would miss a jerk like you." Maka snaps, trying to keep herself from getting another headache, and her face reddening.

"If you say so, Maka." a sharp-tooth grinned was visible on his face as he walked towards the doors. "Hurry and get your stuff, I'll be waiting outside."

Maka was about to snap at him when the door closed, letting out a tired sigh, she quickly grabbed her bag and ran towards the door, not risking her chances of her only ride leaving her.

True to Soul's word, Maka hadn't heard from him all night after he dropped her off, the only thing she got was a text telling her to stay inside and to rest. Letting out a sigh, Maka dropped to the couch as she finished drying her hair. She turned towards the kitchen, the food she prepared was already wrapped and put in the microwave for Soul, and she already washed all the dishes and cleaned up the place.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Maka got up and grabbed her book from her bag, "Soul said to rest, what better way than to rest by sitting down, unbothered by anyone and read my book." she muttered, letting out breath Maka plopped back down on the sofa, and began to finish reading her book.

* * *

><p>Soul let out another sigh, as he checked his phone once more, so far there wasn't any missed calls or text from her telling him she was going anywhere outside, but it still didn't help that he wasn't there to keep an eye on her.<p>

"Lord Death will see you now, Eater." a tall man with stitches across his face and clothing walked in towards him, he moved his hand towards the nail that was wedged across his skull, turning it a few times. "How is my old partner's daughter doing?" he spoke, taking a cigarette out of his pockets.

"Out of the many you had, Stein? Her trainings improved, still needs a bit of more work, but it's all good. She's still stubborn and a bookworm." Soul muttered the last part as they walked towards their destination.

"Soul!" Lord Death spoke, waving him towards him, "I wanted to see how everything was going, how is Maka?"

Soul placed his hands inside his pockets, and rocked on his heels before he spoke, "Her soul shows no corruption ever since yesterday, it's like when Blair noticed it, it was only for the briefest moment and then it just... disappeared."

"Well that is interesting, maybe she inherited the same Anti-Demon Wavelength as her mother's... only in Maka's own way." Stein answered, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"That would make sense, seeing as her mother was able to pass that wavelength on to Spirit instead of using it for herself, she was only able to pass it to the weapon she was with." Death let out a sigh. "In any case, I think it would be best to have her here for a little bit longer than we expected. If she does have the Anti-Demon Wavelength in her... then we need to teach her how to harness it and be able to use it to her advantage."

"Wait" Soul was beginning not to like where this was going, "Anti-Demon Wavelength? Aside from her having the Grigori Soul, Soul Perception, she also has the Anti-Demon Wavelength? Just what the hell is going on? She's not like the other Grigori Soul's we've seen in the past."

"You're right, Soul." Stein turned the screw on his head, "Maybe it would be best for me to meet her, dissect her brain a little bit, to see what is going on?" a sadistic smile was on his face as he turned to Soul.

"Not a chance," Soul spat out, turning towards Death, "Maka doesn't know she has this ability, am I to believe I'm suppose to keep this hidden from her as well. No offense Death, but in order to gain her trust, I'm not doing a good job at it, by holding so many secrets from her."

"My, my my, is THE Soul 'Eater' Evans actually caring for a girl?" Stein couldn't help but laugh as he sat down on a chair. "This is really something new."

"Now now Stein, Soul has a good point, but for the moment, I can not let Maka know more about her past, the information is too much for her right now, and given the situation, I'm sorry to put you in the middle Soul. But she can not know about the Anti-Demon Wavelength, we need to see how this can benefit her as well. Once we get the information from Giriko, then Maka and you can go back home, for the moment, Maka is to stay here in Death City." Death turned to look at Soul now, his skull mask and hood prevented him from showing any signs of compassion in there, but Soul knew he meant no harm.

The only hard part was how he was going to explain to Maka about staying here longer, letting out an exhausted sigh, he wasn't really looking forward to it. He waved to them good-bye as he walked out the doors and towards his bike, grabbing his phone while he was almost there.

"It's Soul, got a minute?" he waited for the other person's reply, hanging up once he got it, he turned his bike on and sped towards his new destination, all the while still contemplating about what just went on.

The area where they were to meet was dark, the stars shined bright thanks to the cold winter air, as the moon was asleep covered by some clouds moving their way. The trees were almost bare of any leaves as they all lay on the ground, while some tried to stay on the branches.

Soul let out a breath, watching it turn into mist right in front of him. He was about to move away from the bench when he heard a soft thud a couple of feet away. Not bothering to look, he automatically brought out his scythe, the black and red blade shined with the moonlight.

"Awfully paranoid, aren't you Souly?" Blair teased as she appeared in front of him, her dark blue jeans and dark purple halter top shirt helping to emphasize her curves.

"Only 'cuz you tend to bring some unwelcome friends with you." Soul muttered, still not letting his scythe disappear. "I need to ask you a question, consider it a favor you need to pay me back."

"Out of all the many that Blair still owes you, of course." her yellow cat-like eyes shined with curiosity as she stared at him.

"How was it that you were able to sense her soul being corrupted?" his crimson eyes turned to her now, awaiting the answer.

"Easy question, not so easy answer. Blair was the one who corrupted her." now her eyes turned hard, "It was easy for Blair sense her having the Grigori soul. Not something you should have parading around in a place like that. But Blair was smart, Blair slipped something in her drink to help the process, also making her want to drink more and more, all Blair needed was something to set her off. And it worked."

"You mean to tell me that she can get corrupted that easy?" his grip tightened on his scythe.

"Nope, not so easy. She needs something to get her really mad, to the point where your little kitten will wish harm on that person, and really mean it." she gave him a smile as she looked up to the sky, "Blair helped that plan move forward, when Blair told her that she slept with her daddy."

Soul wanted to slice the girl in half, "Was it true? Or did you lie to get her pissed."

"It was true, Blair slept with her daddy more than once, even after Maka was born. Blair told her mom that she was having a girl."

"You're sick, you know that Blair, even I wouldn't go that far." he had to close his eyes from the headache he was having.

"That's why you're asking Blair for hel-"

Soul didn't let her finish, he had his hand up to keep her from talking. "Did you tell anyone else where you would be right now?" he didn't bother looking at her, his eyes were busy scanning the area, his theory was proven right when out of nowhere a rock came flying at them.

"Blair was careful, she made sure that no one followed her." Blair yelled as she snapped her fingers and a pumpkin bomb exploded few feet away from them. "Blair's gonna leave this to you, Soul. Be careful!"

Before Soul could stop her, she already disappeared into the darkness, leaving Soul to fight alone. Letting out a chain of curses at the violet haired flirt, he turned towards the presence in the dark, the shadow of it giving off it's silhouette.

"Well, if it isn't a baby kishin, trying to get stronger..." Soul muttered, jumping away from another rock hurled at him.

It gave off a screech as it walked out of the shadows, it's body was rotten, a hunched back and four arms dangling from it. It's legs were long and thin, looking more like a makeshift insect than someone that use to be human. Five black, beady eyes turned to Soul, it's tongue slithered across it's face, licking it's lips while saliva fell from it's mouth.

"Can't even talk yet? Or are you feigning dumb?" Soul smirked, grabbing his scythe, he let out a breath, the Kishin was giving off a foul smell, it's body still transforming to the inhumane beast in front of Soul.

_"hu...n...gry."_ it licked it's lips, stretching out it's hands it ran towards Soul, a screech coming out of his mouth as it went forward to attack.

Soul let out a sigh, this was the last thing he wanted to do, he just wanted to go home and make sure Maka didn't sneak off or worse, fall into the bathtub and fall asleep.

Spinning his scythe, Soul quickly jumped out of the way from the Kishin's attack, turning around to slice the thing on the back, blood pooled out of it's wound as the Kishin dropped to the floor, it's breath ragged from the blood loss.

Soul was about to make his scythe disappear when the Kishin started to move again, it's wound healing up._** 'What in Death's name is going on?'**_ Soul thought as he saw it turned back towards him, it's beady eyes shinning as it smiled at him. Giving off another screech, it ran towards Soul, who quickly jumped out of the way, using his scythe, he was about to slice it's head in half when the thing turned around and swiped at him, making him move back.

_"Hu...n...gry, hu...n...gry."_ it gurgled, running towards Soul once more.

"Damn, this thing seems to be on a one set track of mind." Soul muttered, moving away from the Kishin as it swiped at him once more. Soul was having a hard time attacking it, as it used each of it's hands to block and attack at the same time. Mentally cursing, Soul did a quick jump twirling it's scythe in his hands he was about to slice the Kishin's head in half, only to miss when the beast to move away, howling in pain as Soul cut part of his face.

The Kishin turned to him, one it's eyes was gone as it bled out from it's new wound, it let out a screech as it came to attack once more, almost hitting Soul.

"This is getting annoying, how the hell is it that you won't die!" Soul shouted, letting out a frustrated sigh, he closed his eyes for a brief moment to use the darkness, one moment he was about to get attacked by the Kishin, the next Soul brought down his scythe, beheading the monster.

It's head rolled to the side as it's body slumped down on the ground, Soul was prepared for it to get back up, when it's body burst and it's soul was floating above it, as the blood and body began to disintegrate and disappear.

Soul let out a sigh as it walked towards the thing, grabbing it with one hand he swallowed it whole, letting out a satisfied sigh he let his scythe disappear. Not bothering to wait for more to come out, he grabbed his phone and dialed Kidd.

_"It's Kidd, what's up?"_

"Hey, it's Soul, inform your dad that a Kishin just entered the area, and I learned some interesting information from it."

_"A Kishin entered into Death City? Are there more?"_

"I haven't seen anymore of them, I don't think this one had any more friends, it was still going through the transformation when I sensed it. I think it just wanted to eat." Soul searched the area once more to make sure there wasn't any more Kishins around, he was glad to find out he was alone.

_"I'll make sure to inform father about this immediately, as for the moment, go back home. Make sure it was just a coincidence that a Kishin arrived and it wasn't after Maka."_

Soul quickly hung up afterwards, walking towards his bike he turned it on and sped towards his place.

* * *

><p>Maka jumped when she heard a loud bang come from outside the door, letting out a sigh she got up and walked towards the door, only to hear muffled scream coming from outside.<p>

Wondering what was going on, she opened the door and saw something almost fly past her, from the hallway.

"Is everything okay?" Maka asked, as she saw a girl hunched on the ground crying.

"He stole my purse! It had everything inside it! Please you have to get it back!" the girl cried, running towards Maka.

Maka looked at the girl, she had long light blue hair that was messy as she looked up at Maka, her big black eyes were full of tears. Letting out a sigh, she turned towards the door, grabbing her keys and locking it, not bothering to grab anything else, she ran outside to see if she can catch the guys, though she thought it was already too late to go over there.

She let out a sigh when she saw a group of guys start to run as soon as they saw her, not giving a second chance she ran towards them, she was pretty sure that they were just some hooligans that she could take on. Hell, she was pretty pissed with the whole ordeal of Soul and that crazy cat lady that fed her the drinks, so she had some anger to vent out, and they seemed like a good target.

Taking a sharp turn she was almost going to reach them when they ran into an alley, something told Maka it would be best now to just let them run away, but she couldn't hold herself to not help the girl out. Letting out a sigh she walked towards the area, grabbing her sweater a little tighter, she was prepared for anything.

Hearing soft mumbling from the end of the alleyway, Maka hesitated at first to see what was going on, but she didn't have to wait long when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Looks like we found ourselves the prize." a gruff voice spoke.

Maka didn't bother to wait for the other guys, she quickly elbowed him on the stomach, causing him to let her go, before he had any time to react, she turned to elbow him behind the neck, making him drop to the ground instantly.

"That was easy," Maka whispered, looking towards where the noise now stopped, "I just don't know how the rest will be."

Before she could answer her own question the group of men came out from the shadows, and Maka could make out five guys in total, six with the guy she just knocked out.

"Well look-y here, looks like we got ourselves a little spit fire..." one of them chuckled, he was wearing a red beanie and a red plaid shirt that looked worn out along with some stained jeans, he was a little bit taller than Maka, but then again, so were all the rest of them.

"Are you guys the ones who stole that girl's purse?" Maka asked, her voice didn't waver at all, as she stared at the guy in the red beanie, her hands coiling to fists.

"Maybe, then again... she did say we might find something very valuable if we took it." another guy who was wearing a greasy white t-shirt looked at her, his brown eyes shinning with a hint of malice.

"I'm here to take it back, it's pretty pathetic if you ask me a bunch of guys taking a purse from a small girl like her, nothing but a bunch of guys with no balls." she didn't know where the smirk came from, but she felt it form on her face, as she looked at them, though she could clearly blame a white haired guardian for it as well.

The guy with the red beanie cursed at her as one of them moved closer, "Careful," he said "a little girl like you should know her place." a sinister smile formed on his face when he said that, snapping his fingers, the group of guys moved towards her.

Maka quickly reacted, punching one of the guys straight in the face as another tried to grab her from behind, she was actually happy to use him as leverage, she kicked herself from the ground. Kicking one guy straight on the groin while another on the head, landing back down, she twisted herself from the guys grasp, elbowing him hard on the stomach. It worked as he gasped for air and let her go, quickly turning to finish him off, she kneed him on the face causing him to go unconscious. Two down, four to go.

She didn't wait for the next one to attack, she turned to kick him hard on the head, only to hit his neck instead, causing him to fall down fast.

"Looks like this girl knows how to fight..." one of them muttered, taking something out that Maka saw glint in the light. "No worries though, I don't feel like being nice tonight."

Maka was about to turn to fight him when out of nowhere someone stopped him, "Who the fuck do you think you are?" the guy snapped.

"It's not fair to fight a pretty girl like her when she's outnumbered." A familiar voice spoke, causing Maka to squint her eyes in the shadows.

His black hair was combed neatly around him, his blue eyes shinning brightly towards Maka as he moved closer to the guy holding the knife in his hands.

"Besides, I don't think your knife can even compare to mine." Just then a light appeared from his hand, turning his arm into a long silver like blade, inches from his throat.

"Fuck, it's a Death Scythe!" One of them screamed, causing the ones holding Maka to let her go, as they ran away from the new opponent. The others didn't wait to see if the ones Maka knocked out were okay, or for their friend in Joshua's arms as they ran away.

"I suggest you run now, I don't think it's right to kill you in front of a lovely lady like her." Joshua smiled as he let the thug go.

The guy didn't hesitate, as he bolted out of the alleyway, leaving Maka and Joshua alone.

"You're a Death Scythe?" Maka asked, her eyebrow raised up as she stared at the guy in question.

Joshua gave her a wide grin, his arm turning back to normal as he bent down to grab a big brown object.

"Not yet. Trying to be one. So far, I still need some good luck, to try again." He smiled at her again, handing her the brown bag. "And you, Ms. Albarn? Are you some sort of vigilante who fights thugs when she's not reading her books?"

Maka couldn't help but smile, as she grabbed the bag and began to walk out of the alleyway. "Just when the book keeps getting interrupted by hooligans who think I'm interesting."

She saw Joshua smile, but before she could say anything else, she heard another familiar voice say her name.

Turning to look at the person who called her, Maka saw crimson eyes show a small hint of relief as he spotted her. A smile forming on her mouth, she was about to bid her farewells to Joshua, only to stop herself from doing so.

Joshua wasn't there anymore

"What part of 'stay inside' did you think meant go outside?" Soul asked, walking up to her, he placed his hands inside his pockets, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Sorry, this girl outside your place asked if I could help her get her bag back from some thieves." Maka answered, placing the purse under her arm as she walked along side him.

"Either way, I don't see how you couldn't call the cops or something." Soul stated, as they walked back home.

The walk was quiet at first, until Soul decided to break the silence. "How did the girl look like anyways?" He asked, looking at Maka from the corner of his eyes.

"She was skinny, had light blue hair that looked almost pale really, and two huge circles on the corner of her mouth." Maka answered, walking into the building towards Soul's place. "Other than her crying her eyes out for her purse."

Soul let out a mental groan, not even bothering to knock some sense into the blonde haired girl, clearly she didn't understand how her life was in danger.

"Hmm, I wonder where the lady lives..." Maka muttered, peering into the hallway for any signs of the said girl.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know where she is, her name, or anything?" Soul asked, his eyebrow raised as he looked at the girl. It was starting to sound suspicious.

"She wasn't in her room, there was a loud sound and when I went to check, I saw the girl crying on the floor in the hallways." Maka answered, she was beginning to think she made the whole thing up. "Maybe her ID is in her purse."

Soul looked at her rummage through it in hopes of any sign for the lady who the purse belonged to. "Anything?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"That's strange. There's no wallet, no nothing, but a small notebook, and this..." Maka answered, taking a small golden trinket that had red embellished on it.

"Let me look at that." Soul grabbed the item, upon closer look he saw two snake eyes on the front of it. A key shape entrance in the middle. "Who did you say was the girl again?"

Maka stopped to look at him, her eyebrow raised as she answered him one more. "I don't know anything about her. All I know is that she has light blue hair that was really pale, black colored eyes and two big circles, one on each corner of her mouth. That was the weird part, her face reminded me of a frog."

Suddenly everything clicked, quickly grabbing her hand her walked outside of the building, placing the trinket back in the bag Maka was holding, Soul grabbed his phone.

_"Soul, I thought I told you to get some rest. It's way past my symmetry hours of sleep."_ Kidd answered.

"Enough on your symmetry, we have a problem. Meet me in the library again." Soul snapped.

_"Understood, I'll get *Star to meet us there."_

That was all Soul needed to hear as he closed his phone. Tugging Maka towards his bike, he started it up and drove towards his destination.

* * *

><p>Maka had no idea what they were doing back in the library, as she sat there waiting and watching Soul check his phone every 10 seconds along with yawning every thirty seconds, she was beginning to get annoyed.<p>

Just as she was about to get up to get a book, the doors opened and in walked Kidd, dressed the same as all the times Maka ever saw him. Clean cut shirt that was buttoned up, black jeans, and black shoes. She remembered a comment Liz told her about him using white shoes, but would be crying as soon as one got dirty and the symmetry was off. She never understood his obsession with symmetry, and made sure to never ask him about it.

Kidd quickly nodded at both at them, pulling out a chair to sit down, before he got anything to say there was a loud bang as the doors slammed open once more.

"Okay, what's this emergency that I wasn't able to finish my training-" black*star stopped to look at Maka. "Oi! What's flat board doing here?"

"I can ask the same thing about the monkey in front of me." Maka spat, now turning to Soul. "Just what are we doing here? Is it about the purse and the lady I helped?"

Soul didn't answer her, only turned his attention to Kidd, handing him the brown purse with the belongings inside. "Maka said some women was crying and asked for her help getting her purse back from some thieves, only fishy part is... When we showed up, she was gone, and that's all there is in there."

Maka saw Kidd open the purse and look at the book, not bothering to open it, grabbing the gold trinket in front of him. "It looks like a music box." Kidd answered, after close speculation.

"Okay, so four-eyes over here found a purse with a book and a music box! Big deal!" Black*Star shouted, dropping to sit next to Kidd, "Looks like she got had!"

"_She_ is right here, you moron!" Maka snapped, feeling her eye twitch as she tried to keep her anger in check. "So stop talking like I'm not here, or should I talk in third person to fit into this little group?"

"Apologies, Maka," Kidd replied, placing the trinket down and looking at Maka, "do you mind telling me how this girl looked like? And how she came across you?"

Maka let out a breath, she was tired of telling Soul the same story over and over again and here she had to go and do it again. "Like I told Soul, I fell asleep on the couch and heard a loud bang outside along with some screams, when I went to go check what was going on, I saw a girl with light blue hair; almost pale really. Her eyes were black a, and a huge round circle on the corner of her mouth, on each side. Almost like a frog. She said that everything was in her purse, so I helped her out."

"I think it's best to-" Kidd was interrupted by Maka who seemed to have snapped her fingers in surprise and turned to Soul.

"Soul, your place is on the 13th floor right?" She asked.

Soul only nodded, not bothering to see where all of this was headed. He was worried that they might of found out where Maka was living at.

"So, if a group of guys steal a purse from a lady, I would see them getting on the elevator or stairs when I went outside, right?"

"Yeah." Soul arched his eyebrow now, curious to where she was headed in this.

"Okay, so when I went out, there was no one but her, and by the time I went in and locked up, they would of been well underway of escaping right?" She got up to pace now, all eyes on her.

"So?" Soul asked, waiting for the finale of this.

"So?" Maka stopped to look at him, "So? Those bastards were outside the building, and as soon as they saw ME they bolted! How would they know that I was the one going after them! And when I caught up with them and fought them-"

"Wait! You ran towards a group of guys who stole a purse, and confronted them?" Kidd asked, now turning to Soul, "What part of 'keep her safe' is hard to comprehend?"

"It wasn't Soul-"

"Hey, you were the one who ordered me to go get those damn souls that *Star failed to get, along with being attacked by a Kishin who was just forming!" Soul spat out, "So forgive me if I don't take her with me on all my missions. Bad enough she got attacked by Giriko! Now you want me to keep an eye on her, while doing missions as well?"

"Hey!" Black*Star shouted, "I never fail to get anything! I'm THE great Black*Star, one who will surpass Gods, I'm just letting Soul do some work around here too, other than babysit her all the time!"

"Soul wasn't at faul-"

"Black*Star, please shut up, you are as far from becoming a God as a dog is to being able to use the damn computer on their own." Kidd retorted, glancing at Black*Star, he then turned back towards Soul. "And _your_ duty is to make sure the Grigori soul is safe, and that means keeping an eye on Maka to make sure she's not harm! If she was killed or sensed by a Kishin or witch, image the chaos that could happen!" he yelled.

"Uhh guys?" Black*star muttered, turning to look at them.

"Grigori Soul or not, her life is first! I can't take her with me on missions and risk her getting injured." Soul spat.

"Guys!" Black*star shouted.

"What!" Kidd and Soul shouted back in unison.

"Think you should know Maka left." To show his point he pointed towards the area she was at, showing no one there.

"When did she leave?" Kidd asked, turning to the blue haired guy who sat there playing with his hands.

"'Bout the time you said her soul was the only thing that mattered." Black*Star yawned, getting up to stretch, he didn't let either one say a thing as he looked as Kidd, "I may not like the hag, but Soul has a point. With or without it, it doesn't matter. Her safety comes first."

Soul didn't wait for either one to talk, as he ran out the door, he knew where she was headed and he needed to fix things.

Maka wiped her tears away once more. She hated that she could cry when she was angry, and for the life of her, she didn't want to admit it hurt.

She knew she was only here for her soul, but hearing it being confirmed still hurt. Letting out another frustrated sigh, Maka stops to look up at the sky.

The moon was snoring away as the stars twinkled to life, for a brief moment, it all helped get her calmed.

She was about to turn back and wait for Soul by his bike, when a loud crash made her jump. Walking towards the noise, she saw an alley cat peer up at her. It's fur was matted and grey, showing how it had no home to go to, one eye blue, another yellow peered at her. Once it saw no advanced movement from Maka it moved towards the next trash can.

Maka let out a sigh as she continued to walk, clearing her head in the cold was helping her. She knew she should of gone back, she had no phone to let Soul know where she was, and she didn't want him getting in trouble again, because of her reckless behavior.

But to be honest, she hated being chaperoned by everyone. Unable to go to the grocery store without Soul by her side, or going and shopping for clothes, running errands without Soul stuck at her side. She felt crowded and, just annoyed! She had enough of being looked and cared for. If Soul wasn't there then it was either Tsubaki or Liz and Patty making sure she was safe. And even though she liked them and bonded with them great! She was still tired of being treated like some dainty, fragile princess, that she wasn't!

Letting out another frustrated sigh, Maka continued towards her destination. No one knew of it but her, and when she did tell Soul about it, he only looked at her as if she was hallucinating.

Maka let out a breath when she realized she was there already. The old abandoned observatory was perched on top of the hill, the place still looked used, with no signs of graffiti or vandalism any where near it.

She quietly entered through the door, having to push it a little harder to enter, it creaked out loud as she began to close it behind her.

The area was dimly lit, with only the shadow of the moon providing any light for her to see. Stretching out her hands, she carefully walked towards the huge telescope that looked up to the sky.

The familiar sight of the big dipper, orion belt, and the rest of the constellations made her feel as if she was back at her place. The only thing that held any similarity towards her world and this one were the stars, and at that moment, it's what she missed the most.

She knew the dangers of going to places like this on her own, she knew her soul was a magnet for any evil, corrupted person who could sense her. But she still hated living in fear. She had to overcome it, what would happened when she went off to college? Would she have to live alone for the rest of her life? And what about Soul? Was he to be with her ALL the time too? Didn't he have dreams and goals to accomplish as well? She couldn't very well believe that he was to stay with her as her guardian through out their whole lives, both of them would eventually have to go on with their own lives..

Maka let out a groan, as slid down to the ground; looking up to see the stars twinkle and shine from the slit the observatory provided. She hated questioning her path and life, but no matter what everything kept pointing towards it all slipping away; and she was trying hard to still hold on to that.

Wiping another tear from her eye she let out a sigh as she got up. Dusting herself off, she heard a loud bang from outside the door, not bothering to wait who or what it was, Maka slid between some huge boards lined up against the wall.

She strained her ears for any sign of it being someone she knew, but the footsteps sounded... Different.

When she was without her glasses, she learned how to tell if Soul was near by his walk, lazy and unnerved. This one sounded heavy and though she couldn't put her finger on it, it sounded angry.

"You're late!" She heard the voice speak, it was a male voice, one she never heard before.

"Did you just get here?" A female voice spoke, the same voice that asked Maka for helped from the purse.

"Yeah, no sign of anyone else, did you do it?" The male voice asked, sounding irritated.

"Yeah! They have the bag, the book was in there... As well as the other thing." The female voice answered, her feet tapping on the ground. "Have you done your end?" She sneered.

"Keep your attitude away, remember I'm only helping you out if I get my end of the bargain." The guy snapped,"I'm waiting for the right moment. It's rare when she's alone."

_**'They can't be talking about... me?'**_ Maka thought, she was trying not to make any noise as she tried to hear the conversation.

"I don't care if she's with the whole Death City Army, or with Death himself, you need to get it done quick." The girl was almost shouting, "you might think you are in charge, but a pawn is a pawn. Just do what you need to do to the Grigori in order to get what you want. We need to make sure this works. If not, Medusa will be using us next for lab experiments on the black blood."

"Keep it down!" The guy yelled, his feet sounding more distant know. "Medusa can use you all she wants. But I'm not one of her lab pets."

Maka heard the girl mutter something really low, unable to hear it well, Maka didn't want to risk moving either way.

She didn't know how long she stood there, but as the footsteps echoed out to the door and silence filled the now dimly lit area, as trees' branches rustled outside. Maka was scared to come out from her hiding. Her legs were starting to get tired from standing so much. Still she didn't want to risk anything, but she knew if she stayed there longer she was going to get Soul in trouble again. Closing her eyes, and taking in a deep breath, Maka summoned her soul perception, scanning the room for any signs of someone else.

It was empty.

Taking a deep breath, Maka slowly moved out of her hiding spot, her ears straining for any sign of the two strangers either way. She let out a relieved sigh, as she saw herself standing alone in the empty observatory. She was about to walk towards the front door when a shiver ran down her spine. Her gut instincts told her it wouldn't be a good idea to do so, taking in a deep breath, Maka tried to see if there was a way out, she was relieved to find a window that wasn't barred up with wood.

It was small but spacious enough for her to fit through, if she could reach it. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to make too much noise, Maka jumped towards it, grabbing enough of the window to be able to pull herself up there and get out. She was grateful that there weren't any jagged pieces of glass on them, from the looks of it, it looked like any remnants of glass was swept away by the weather. Letting out a small sigh of relief, Maka slowly pulled herself out of the small window, trying not to make too much noise as she landed on the floor, hands first. She winced as she noticed her hands and arms took in most of the impact, with some minor scrapes from the careless jump. Still, she quickly got up and almost ran towards Soul's place.

_**'I need to tell Soul about thi-'** _Maka stopped for a brief moment, bitting her bottom lip, she knew she had to tell Soul what she heard, it was about the Death Scythes after all, but she knew if she did tell him, then it would mean more eyes on her, and less privacy. She also didn't want Soul to get into trouble again because of her careless behavior. Letting out a small groan, Maka began to continue her walk, all the while trying to debate if she would tell Soul about the conversation she just heard.

"I can't, if I tell him at least about the book, he'll get suspicious... and next thing I know, he'll find out everything else and then what?" Maka muttered to herself, as she continued her pace, _**'That's right, then I'll be glued to every damn Death Scythe or to Soul's hip for that matter, and I can kiss my regular life good-bye.'**_ Maka let out a small sigh, she knew she had to keep it a secret from Soul, but that white haired jerk was too good at figuring out when Maka was hiding something, and he was even better at finding out what she was hiding. Still, she had to try, she didn't want to keep it a secret from him, but she didn't want to be treated like a baby either. She knew the consequences of going out by herself, and she knew she wasn't as great at defending herself when it came to the Kishins or whatever the hell would attack her. The world she was in, wasn't the world she knew. In here, they people who tried to attack her, weren't... human.

Maka was about to turn another corner, when she heard footsteps fast approaching, she stopped for a moment, thinking she heard wrong, when the footsteps stopped with her. Bitting her bottom lip, she tried to tell herself it was her imagination, but when she started to walk again, the footsteps moved as well. She knew full well it was bad to turn around and face whoever was following her, and she knew from the books she read that they weren't always empty handed either. A chill ran down her spin as she picked up her pace, trying to lose the guy that was shadowing her, but no matter how much she turned and went around, the footsteps were still following her, and if she wasn't mistaken, they were getting closer as well.

She knew from all the books and self defense classes she watched, it wasn't a good idea to take a potential rapist or murderer and lead him towards your home, the best thing to do, was to lead him towards a well lit area, full of people where he couldn't harm you, and the chances of losing her there higher. But the only problem to that were two things. One, it was already late, so the chances of bumping into a group of people that weren't looking for trouble was slim, and two... Maka had no fucking clue where the hell she was at!

Bitting her bottom lip one more time, Maka tried to reevaluate her plan, but no matter how she looked at it, it didn't look good. Taking in a deep breath, Maka decided to make a run for it, sprinting across the street and turning in random corners, she was sure she lost the potential rapist or murderer, until she heard his footsteps following hers. Faster and faster he was chasing after her now, he knew she found out he was following her, and now was his chance to catch her. Her mouth felt dry, coiling her hands into fist, she knew if this failed she would have to face him. But the conversation from before kept echoing in her mind.

_"I'm waiting for the right moment."_

She knew right now was the right moment, she knew that her being alone was extremely risky, and no matter what she knew she shouldn't of left Soul behind. For the smallest moment, she felt so helpless, turning another corner, Maka was running out of breath, but she still couldn't stop, the footsteps were still close behind her. Closing her eyes for the briefest moment only to collide with something warm and hard, she mentally cursed at herself as she was about to land on her derrière, only to feel strong arms hold her still.

"Missed me that much?" she heard a familiar voice speak, she didn't need to see his smug smirk on his face, or the fact that his crimson eyes were probably eyeing her suspiciously as she steadied herself on her own.

"Only because you have the keys to the house, if not." She paused for a moment, looking behind her to check for any sign of her follower. Letting out a small breath, she turned back to Soul now, knowing she was safe, she was able to continue. "I'd be stuck wandering out on the streets, and we both don't want that." she forced a small laugh at her pathetic attempt of a joke, she saw him eye her suspiciously, but she couldn't risk anything. Turning away from him she grabbed his hand, trying to stop the fear she just had from showing. "Can we go home, I'm exhausted from trying to find out where the hell you live."

"Yeah... sure." Soul couldn't help but eye the petite blonde, she was hiding something from him, and from the small sweat on her forehead, he knew she was running. He just had to figure out why.

It didn't take long for him to find out the answer, her hand was still trembling, and she kept trying to look back discreetly, only to fail miserably at it. Letting out a small sigh, he had already two guesses in mind. One, she was either telling the truth and did get lost, or... she was being chased by someone and she didn't want to mention anything about it.

Something told him it was the latter. He couldn't take it anymore. Her hand wouldn't stop trembling and no matter what, she would flinch at any sudden noise being made. He stopped abruptly, causing her to stop as well. He didn't let her explain anything, as he quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist, as he laid his chin on her head.

He closed his eyes for a small moment, checking her soul to make sure what was going on. And he wasn't surprised. She was scared, terrified really. All that kept going through her was the thought of being chased. He let out a heavy sigh as he realized he was right. She was being chased and it scared the shit out of her. He came just in time, too.

But something else was bothering him, there was something she was hiding, something that even with him checking her soul, she wouldn't let him see. She kept screaming and yelling inside her to not tell him, and it was preventing him from finding out.

"...sorry."

It was those words that snapped him out of his thoughts, peering down, he saw her looking down to the ground, she was no longer trembling as she spoke.

"I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

Soul was grateful she wasn't looking at him, his eyes were wide for a second as he quickly composed himself. Flashing a smile, he only held on to her tighter. "It's cool, not the first time." He muttered, letting her go, though he hated to admit it, but it felt weird not having her in his arms. He quickly went for the next best thing at the moment, grabbing her hand. The trembling had come back, but only for a brief moment, when she felt his hand hold firmly onto her's, she calmed down.

"Hey," Soul looked at her from the corner of his eyes, he knew he had to figure out what she was hiding, but he didn't think it would be wise to screw this up right now. "It's okay, I'm here." he saw her eyes widen for a brief moment, and she stopped, her posture was back to normal, as she gripped his hand firmly, she stopped flinching and only nodded.

She knew she was safe as long as Soul was around, and that helped her tremendously. Letting out a small sigh, she only continued to walk along side Soul, hoping to the heavens that he won't find out what she was hiding. He couldn't know that there were some people planning to do something back, she didn't want to risk anything else going wrong from her life. She needed to get back to her old life before all of this happened. If she could ever get it back.

Soul kept eyeing the blonde haired girl, any sign of her soul wavering and showing what she was hiding wasn't going to happen any time soon. He mentally cursed, as he continued to walk.

He knew she was hiding something from him, he just didn't know what it really was, and something told him... he had to find out what.

* * *

><p><strong>There! All done! :D<strong>

**I'm soooo sorry about the late, late, late update! But some things were going on. I just recently moved into my mom's house after a huge ordeal with my boyfriend's sister throwing a damn temper tantrum over a small joke. "/ And she decided to take it out on MY kids, so before Mama bear came out and went down for homicide, I decided it would be best to just pack my stuff and move into my mom's until my boyfriend and I pay all out debt and get our own place... again. **

**but anyhow, I'm sure you guys don't want to hear about my sad, sad sorry life. [In reality, it's not that sad, it's pretty interesting. Have you tried watching Barney with two boys who don't seem to be as interested in it as you are... don't judge! :P] **

**okay, so you know the drill, review and tell me your opinions, I'm LOVING all the wonderful feedback, no lies! You guys are actually making me want to write more and more and more! :D huzzah for you, you guys deserve a cookie! And if I get reviews, we'll be interviewing our next special guest... if he ever shows up! haha**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**KiddieXx**


	7. Free Falling

**Kiddie: Okay, I can explain...**

**_Rose: what was it this time? Dog ate your laptop?_**

**Kiddie: No! It's just, okay... I got a job! :D yes! You heard right! I got a job!**

**_Rose: So you ignored your duties as a FanFiction writer for your job? Wow, and I didn't think you were THAT_ selfish..**

**Kiddie: Would you let me finish!... ahem. So I got a job... only to get fired from it for missing two days. Yep, I was only there for less than a month, and my kids got really sick. Pink eye, fever, cold, and slight ear infection both of them. Well, my job didn't think that it was a valid excuse and fired me! So with having to register for Summer Two, looking for a job, and also apartment searching... I haven't even had time to sit down and write. That and I was so depressed from getting fired that I lost my muse for this story!**

**_Rose: And you're writing now because? Don't tell me that you finally decided to give this story away!_**

**Kiddie: Would you drop that! No! I'm not giving this story away, I actually got my muse back after I went for a really long run! :D The wheels inside my head started turning and BOOM! We got ourselves a complete Chapter Seven! So without much further adieu, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blind Sighted<strong>_

**Chapter 7**

_**Free Falling.**_

_"Maka, you have to understand me," her mother's emerald eyes were soft as she kneeled down to talk to her daughter. "Your different from everyone else, and that's a good thing. One day, you might even be able to help make something really important in this world. You just... Have to be careful, who you show it to."_

_The little blondee haired girl peered up to her mother, her pigtails askew from her previous fight, dirt filled her red jumper dress as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. "But Mamma, I don't understand." She sniffed, her other hand still aching from the scrape it got. "I wasn't cheating! And when the other mom asked me how I could figure it out, she said I was a liar! She said I was making it up, but I'm not! She has a baby in her tummy! And she didn't believe me! And the other kids thought I was cheating. They wouldn't let me play hide and seek with them! It was MY birthday party!" She couldn't stop the flood of tears now as she finished her rant._

_"It's okay Maka, I know you weren't cheating." Her mom pulled her close, comforting the little girl. "I know you would never lie about these things. But, some people are just sore losers, and will make you feel bad about being good at something." Her mom paused, holding the little girl tighter in her arms, she was shaking for a bit, unsure why as she continued on. "Just be careful who you let in, my darling. You're very special, and because of that, people will do anything to take that away from you."_

_Maka only nodded, her small sobs were dying out as she let out a small yawn. The fight she started wore her out, as she slowly began to relax in her mother's arms._

* * *

><p>She was beginning to worry, as she began to pace back and forth while mumbling to herself. She knew he figured it out, she had a feeling he was on to her, but there was no way to actually say it! But still, it scared her.<p>

Soul Evans just... knew.

"Augh!" Maka shouted, as she flopped back down on the bed. She was sure she was careful, but for the past two weeks, Soul was relentless, and he was becoming more and more of a demon when it came to training.

Her whole body ached at the sheer mention of that word. Training, it all started there. Ever since the whole ordeal of the purse from that lady, he's been training her to the bone. And that's how she felt, dead. Drop dead, extremely fucking exhausted. She was sure that it was his way of punishing her, because every time he won the matches (and they were ALL of them, really) he would only look at her, smirk and walk away. He just had to know! And the hard part was, it was all just a theory. She was scared that it was her imagination toying with her, and if it was, she didn't want to be the reason for him to figure it out, not if she was the one who opened her big mouth and told him. But then, why was he practically killing her with all the training and work outs, it didn't make sense.

Letting out another frustrated sigh, Maka covered her face with her pillow, she knew she wasn't going to get any rest tonight, now when her mind was on full drive.

But she needed to know, if he knew.

Soul was getting irritated, his leg bouncing as he waited for the person he was meeting to show up. Letting out a sigh, he was about to get up and walk away when the small bell rang into the small cafe he was in.

"Sorry I'm late." Kidd replied, taking off his jacket as he walked closer towards Soul, "There was a terrible mishap with the toilet paper, and it seems that now all of them are perfectly folded into their proper symmetrical ways."

"You have to see someone about that OCD of yours, you know." Soul snapped, leaning back on to his chair. "I thought you got better at it, but it seems your going back to your old ways..."

"I have no obsessive compulsive disorder, I just like things to be neat." Kidd muttered, placing his elbows onto the table, his golden eyes never leaving Soul. "What news do you have?"

Soul let out a sigh as he straighten up, placing his arms on to the table, he closed his eyes for a brief moment. "Nothing, other than the usual. No matter how much I keep trying to get her exhausted, her soul won't waver, and I can't find out what she's hiding." he combed his hand through his hair as he turned to look at the door. "She's hiding something important, and for some reason she doesn't want to tell me what it is."

"Hmmm, maybe it's something pertaining to you then?" Kidd muttered, "But I see now that her behavior is also improving?"

Soul couldn't help but laugh at the question, his crimson eyes now turning towards Kidd, "If you mean her not leaving the house without me by her side, or jumping at any noise 'improving' then yeah, she's improving."

"I see, so she's beginning to know about the dangers that her soul possesses then, that's good to hear. Now I can have a better idea as to how long she would stay here, and I won't need to request another guardian to keep an eye on her." Kidd paused for a moment as he focused on Soul's reaction to the last part. "Have you told her she won't be going to see her parents; the death anniversary is tomorrow at that."

"Come off it Kidd, you know I'm the only one she's barely learning to trust, and swapping her out with another Death Scythe isn't going to improve anything. She won't listen to anyone, and you know I'm the only one who can keep an eye on her." Soul snapped.

Kidd narrowed his eyes as he stared at Soul, "It doesn't matter if any one else can get her to trust them, as long as the Grigori Soul is safe. If I have to, I'll take guardian ship of Maka if you leave me no choice, Soul. I already warned you, Maka's soul can't be taken lightly, once we know how to be able to harness her soul and make sure it's safe, then that's that."

Soul couldn't help but let out a small growl as he stared at Kidd, "I have nothing against you, Kidd. You've been one of the few I can trust, but if you keep talking about Maka as if she's just an object we can use, then you will end up dealing with me. I don't think your dad would agree that locking her up in a room for the rest of her life is a good idea." he couldn't help but smirk as he saw Kidd's eyes go wide for a brief moment, he had hit a dead end to Kidd's plans. Soul knew that he wasn't going to move Maka anywhere else, he was right after all. No one else could keep an eye on Maka.

Kidd cleared his throat as he placed his hands on his laps, his eyes avoiding Soul now, "Have you told her about her not going to her parent's death anniversary?"

"Yeah, I told her already. She doesn't seem to be mad about that, on the contrary, she just smiled and nodded her head, saying it wasn't the first time she's missed it and as long as she had two white candles to light that day, she was fine." Soul let out breath as he looked at Kidd, "I checked her soul if she was lying, but it seems she's really okay with it. Other than that, have you gotten anything out of the book and trinket thing?"

"Nothing, the books blank and no matter what kind of trickery Medusa used to make the words disappear, we can't get them back." Kidd was now the one to lean back in his chair as he eyed the ceiling. "Stein has done all that he can to see if it would work, and even my father decided to try it out, and we haven't even moved a step to unlocking the golden trinket's purpose either. It seems it's broken, no music plays from it, and I even had Ox and Killik break it apart to see, and there was nothing out of the ordinary in it."

"Well, maybe it was just a coincidence about it, I mean, we already had Blair set up multiple traps around the building if anything like this happens again, and the barrier that your father put up will show any signs of a witch even entering the floor, and still there's no sign of anyone trying to get near Maka." Soul let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Something's up, but it's just hard to figure out what it is."

Kidd simply nodded as he continued to stare at the ceiling, Soul noticed he was about to talk when he suddenly closed his mouth and turned to look at Soul. "Maybe it wasn't meant for her to be attacked, maybe they just wanted to check where the Grigori Soul is at, for in case of a back up plan."

"Hmmmm, could be." Soul closed his eyes for a brief moment as he let out a deep breath, getting up to stretch he turned to look at Kidd, "Either way, something isn't right, and we don't have much time to find out what it is, seeing as Maka is going to want to start going back to her home and she's a magnet for trouble."

"Alright, I'll make sure to talk to my father about this matter, I'll call you if there's any signs of us getting closer to the solving this, in the mean time, make sure to get something for Maka before everything ends."

"When everything... ends?" Soul couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Kidd now, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Soul, don't tell me you forgot what comes after tomorrow?" Kidd eyed the white haired man as he waited for him to get it, letting out a sigh, he got up from his chair, walking next to Soul, he patted his shoulder, a smirk on his face as Soul eyed his speculatively. "It's Christmas Eve, Soul."

"What!" He didn't have enough time to say more than that, as Kidd was already out the door, his body shaking with laughter. "When... the... hell!"

* * *

><p>Maka was amazed at how quick Soul was able to decorate, she was certain that he was up all night putting up some lights on the balcony and windows, as well as setting up the christmas tree and putting up the wreath. If it wasn't because she stubbed her toe in the morning, she would of thought this was a dream.<p>

He finally got all the hints she was giving him!

"Hey, Soul?" Maka turned to look at the now lifeless body as he laid on the sofa, he was snoring lightly and he had pieces of christmas tree leaves on him. Maka couldn't help but giggle as she saw the image. She was surprised at how he did it all by himself, and though when he got home he kicked her straight into her room and wouldn't let her out, she still didn't know it was for this. How she felt bad for praying that his white hair would fall out.

Trying not to make any noise, Maka grabbed a light blanket and placed on top of Soul, lightly humming to herself as she went towards the kitchen. _**'A nice breakfast would be a good way to thank him!'**_ She thought, as she began to get the ingredients.

She didn't want to admit it to him, but she was actually getting sad that she wasn't going to be able to celebrate christmas this year. Though her parents passed away today, she still loved the holiday. It always reminded her of when her parents would wrap up presents and put Christmas songs on the stereo while they danced and singed along, all the while Maka waited anxiously for Santa to pop up with her new present. She let out a small laugh as she remembered her father dressing up like Santa once and telling Maka that if she ever misbehaved her head would grow mushrooms. Though Maka's mom gave him a good smack on the head, Maka took that to heart for the next few years, even going so far as to not fight in school anymore.

Her smile almost faltered as she turned to see the two bright candles Soul brought her, true to his word he also got flowers with two vases to put them in, and two candle holders to place the candles. Her parent's picture was placed in the middle of them. She loved that picture. Her Mamma was pregnant with her holding her big belly and smiling at the camera as her Papa wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on top of her Mamma's, both were smiling with pride, both looked excited and so sure of everything. It always made Maka miss them more, she always stared at that picture when she felt unsure of where she was going, their smiling faces and their bright eyes made her feel as if they were still there with her, protecting her and holding her.

"Smells good." she heard Soul yawn, making her jump out of her thoughts, she turned towards the groggy man, his shirt wrinkled from his nap and his hair still messy as ever, as he walked closer to Maka. "What are you making?"

Maka couldn't help but smile as she turned back towards her work. "Home made waffles," she turned to look at him, only to come face to face with a groggy Soul. He was practically leaning on her, his face now on the nook of her neck. "It-it's the least I can do..." she trailed of, his breath was tickling her neck, and she was getting worried the food was burning.

"For?" He muttered, letting out a breath as he felt her whole body heat up. He couldn't help but smirk, this girl was easily flustered by anything he did. And to be honest, he wasn't trying to pass a move on her or anything, he just wanted to get some sleep, but the smell of the food was what woke him up in the first place.

He was still debating about sleeping or eating, but no matter what, both seemed to be on the same level of importance in his mind. Letting out a yawn, he was about to nuzzle closer to Maka when he felt her move away from him, almost causing him to lose his balance. That woke him up. "The hell did you do that for?" he snapped, letting out another stifled yawn.

"If I stand there as your personal pillow the food's going to get burned, plus, I'm going to get tired of standing there too! If you're tired then go to bed, I'll wake you up when the foods done." she turned towards him, pointing towards his room. "You must of been up for a while doing all the decorations."

"Oh." for a moment he didn't know what to say as he saw her turn back towards the food and continue on with her routine. "It was nothing, guessing you really like christmas then?" he let out a sigh as he sat down on the chair, feet stretched out in front of him as he stared at the blonde haired girl.

"Of course!" Maka almost jumped with glee as she turned to face him, "What's not to love, there's lights, egg nog, snow, and even spending time with people you care and love. My Mamma and Papa always put up this big tree in the house, and we always decorated it with random objects that we found in trinket stores and antiques. And every year we changed the star on the top, to the color we wanted to that year. My Mamma and Papa loved christmas, they always had a huge smile on their face when it was close, and their eyes wouldn't stop shinning when they spoke of it!"

"Like how your eyes are right now?" he asked, his hand covering his mouth now, his crimson eyes never left her face, as a light blush covered her cheeks.

Maka gave off an embarrassed laugh as she turned back towards the food, the waffles almost done, as she continued to take them off and add more batter to the pan. "What about you?" She muttered, her eyes not turning to look at Soul, "Don't you like Christmas too?"

There was silence at first and Maka was regretting ever asking him something so personal. It wasn't until she heard him let out a sigh, did she realized she stood still for a while.

"Never had anything great about it." he replied, his hand still covering his mouth, crimson eyes still on the petite blonde, as she began to move cautiously with his words. "My family was usually the type to go and host a fancy party to celebrate it. We never did anything like yours did. Everything was made by some decorator to look nice. And it was more tiresome than anything else. To be honest, I actually dreaded Christmas Eve and Christmas, I wasn't a fan of waking up on Christmas by myself for a good couple of years, now was I a big fan of having to deal with all the guest that would arrive for business than pleasure. I usually forget that this day is coming. It wasn't until Kidd reminded me about it this year. Then I realized all the hints you were giving and that's when I went to go buy most of the things. I never decorated my place, other than some small lights that Kidd or Tsubaki put up for me because they thought my place needed some holiday spirit." he was still watching Maka, unsure of how his words were going to be taken by her.

"I see," she muttered, placing the last waffle on the plate. She took in a small breath and turned around, her eyes avoiding Soul's as she walked towards the table to place the meal. "L-let me grab some syrup." She was about to turn away, when Soul reached out for her hand, pulling her towards his lap.

He didn't know what to say as she just wrapped her arms around him, this time, she was the one who was trying to comfort him, even though he pushed all those memories away and didn't think much of it. He could tell it still hurt her how he just talked about it so callously, a small smile formed in his face as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, her face buried in his chest as she tried to awkwardly comfort him without saying any words.

They sat like that for a while, Soul letting the blonde, green eyed girl sniffle from time to time as she hugged him, both of them forgetting the breakfast that stood on the table.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of this one?" Maka turned towards the blue eyed girl, the latter yawning as she peered at her watch.<p>

"I don't even know what that guy would like." Liz answered, checking her watch one more time. "I guess as long as it's symmetrical, that's all that matters." she muttered.**  
><strong>

Maka couldn't help but laugh, as she turned to get another shirt from the area.

"Maka, what do you think of this one for Soul?" Tsubaki asked, holding a black shirt with grey stripes running through it.

"I think he already has one like it." She replied, holding another shirt out for Liz to see, the latter only scrunched up her nose and shook her head.

"Maka-chii, is sounding like a girlfriend right now." Patty giggled, as she ran from one of the store areas, "Sis! I found something Kidd would like!" she shouted, holding up a black and white shirt that was perfectly symmetrical in every way, the tie matching as well.

"Well, you would know him more than I would, sis." Liz answered, grabbing the shirt from Patty.

"Why do you say that?" Maka asked curiously, her eyes on both the sisters.

"Cuz I'm Kidd's girlfriend!" Patty giggled back.

"What!" Maka shouted back, she was certain that Kidd was dating Liz instead, due to Liz being the one who usually set Kidd straight and was more mature out of the two.

"Don't be so surprised Maka," Liz laughed, "Kidd's always had something for my lil' sister, and he knows if he even breaks her heart, I'm making sure he's turned into a dickless man once I'm done with him." her eyes shined with just the thought of doing anything to avenge her sister's broken heart.

"Oh!" Tsubaki almost shouted, as she quickly came running back towards the area they were in, "I found the perfect gift for Black*Star," she smiled as she showed them the black scarf, with a blue star spray painted on the end of each side of the scarf. "I hope he'll like it." she muttered the last part, as she held on to the scarf close to herself.

"I can tell you really like him." Maka smiled as she saw Tsubaki blush a deep red, her eyes avoiding to stare at Maka. "And I'm sure that you're a great girlfriend to that bloody ape."

Tsubaki couldn't help but turn to look at Maka, her face turning even redder than before, "Is it that obvious that we're dating?" she almost shouted as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Only because that moron listens to you, no matter what." Maka couldn't help but laugh as she told her that. The black haired girl became so flustered that she almost dropped some items she was holding as well.

"What about you, Maka?" Liz snickered, as she leaned closer to Maka, "Aren't you getting a little bit too comfy with Soul? Don't tell me he's already got you hooked?"

Maka almost choked on her own breath as she turned to look at Liz, her face a light pink from just the thought of it. "Like hell I would even want to be something with that damn idiot! He's nothing but a slobbering jerk who doesn't clean up a shit for his own life, eats like a pig, and doesn't even have one ounce of decency in him!"

"...Hey." an irritated voice spoke, a strong hand placed itself on top of Maka's head. "Just who the hell is the 'slobbering jerk' that you're talking about."

Maka almost squealed from the shock itself, she recognized that voice, hell she knew the scent of the detergent from his clothes, and it was only because her clothes where smelling like him even more. "Who the hell do you think?" Maka pouted, looking away from Soul, "It's no one else but you."

"Why you little, after all I"ve don-"

"What did you do?" Maka cut him off, turning to look at him, her eyes narrowing. "After you put up the lights you made it seem like I asked you to try and solve world hunger and cancer all on your own! You left ME to pick up all the mess that YOU left!"

Soul was about to say something, when Maka turned to walk towards Tsubaki, "I'm heading out with Tsubaki, so you can just go play in traffic for all I care!"

"Hey!" it was too late, the petite blonde already dragged the innocent Tsubaki along with her. Letting out a sigh, he turned towards Liz, who was now trying hard to hold back her laughter, but from the movement of her shoulders, she wasn't fooling anyone. "What are you laughing about? I came 'cuz we got a mission to go to."

"What?" Letting out a sigh, Liz dropped what she was holding, turning towards Soul, "Geez, how long are we going to be out for?"

"Looks like we might be gone for two days at most." Soul ran a hand through his hair as he turned towards Liz, cocking his head towards the door. "Lets go, it's both you guys and myself. I'll fill you in on it as we get there."

Both Liz and Patty only nodded as they walked out the store, Patty holding a neatly wrapped bag that was for Kidd, both of them sulking quietly as they approached Soul's car.

* * *

><p>Maka was out of breath, as she turned to let go of the girl she kidnapped. "S-sorry." Maka muttered, turning to look at the nearly exhausted Tsubaki behind her.<p>

"It's okay, b-but Maka, I think Soul had something he wanted to tell you." Tsubaki smiled, as she saw a small blush form on the girl's cheeks.

"No way, he probably wanted to tell me off for not making him any food before I left. Seriously, I don't know how the hell he even managed to live this long with eating nothing but fast food and ramen every day. Like hell I'll ever fall in love with a guy, especially one like him." she muttered, turning away from Tsubaki. "Anyways, I'm just going to head home now, it's getting dark out, and I don't want to risk anything."

"Eh, but Maka." Tsubaki was about to say something when she saw that Maka was nowhere in sight anymore. "... risk what?"

"Augh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Maka muttered, as she continued to walk towards her destination. She didn't want to admit that she was bummed about not being able to find Soul a present, since he told her he never had a good one, she wanted to do something special for him. But no matter what she found, there wasn't anything that suited him, and she hated that she knew what size he was, what he liked, what style he wore, she hated that she knew so much about him, yet nothing about his own life as well. It was rare when he would open up to her like he did today, so she didn't know why she felt so happy that he finally told her something about his life.

She didn't know what to do now, letting out another sigh, she looked around her area. She could either turn left and go straight home, or go right and see if she could buy something for Soul one more time. She knew she wasn't suppose to be out, while the two stranger's conversation was still in her head, but she didn't want to get nothing for Soul, when he was starting to tell her a bit more about his personal life.

Bitting her bottom lip, she grabbed her bag a bit tighter and turned right, she was just going to have to deal with the consequences later. She knew better than anyone else how it felt to not have a happy christmas, as she smiled faintly remembering her parent's at that moment. '**_Mama, Papa, I hope you're good in heaven.'_** Maka thought, stopping to stare at the sky, grey clouds covered even the sun, as the bitter cold still hung in the air for everyone one to remember, winter was still here to stay. _**'You don't have to worry about me, I'm making sure to stay safe. Just this once, please look out for me while I go against my own instincts.'**_ she let out a sigh as she continued to walk.

She was getting pretty tired as she continued to walk through every store, no matter how hard she tried to find something for Soul, it just didn't _fit_ him. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Maka was beginning to think it was useless to get him anything, she was about to give up and try to bake something for him, when she passed by a small shop with different items inside. Bitting her bottom lip, she decided to give this place a chance, holding on to her purse, she was hesitant to enter at first, but decided to just move in and look around.

She was amazed at what was in there, different types of stones and gems, along with different styles of colored items, some with fire inside, others looking like the clouds were moving inside them. It reminded Maka of a crystal ball she saw a magician have on a birthday party she went to, the smoke and lights inside of it always got Maka mesmerized.

"How may I help you?" an elderly woman walked up to her, hunching on a small cane to help her walk.

"I was just looking around for a Christmas present. What are these things?" Maka asked, smiling as she moved her hand to touch a blue stone, the color of water, the inside glowing a dark blue, it was in a shape of a star, as it hung on a silver necklace.

"These, my child, are called many things, but the most popular one is 'Stones of Heaven' or 'Dream Stones' in other areas. They were made for those who can harness their soul to their full potential, though some worlds have forgotten about that." the old lady smiled as she watched Maka stare in awe at the different stones.

"Their beautiful." she whispered, as she stretched her hand out to touch a white orb that looked like mist was swirling inside of it, showing different shadows inside of it.

"Many believe that these stone are for those who's bond runs deep." She let out a breath as she reached out to hand Maka a green stone, it's color matching Maka's eyes as the green had smalls pecks of blue in the stone. "For those who's soul's are meant to resonance together, if both people have a stone from the other person, it holds a link for both of them. No matter what was to happen, their soul was to know where the other one was, in danger or safe from harm's way."

Maka couldn't help but smile, as she held on to the green stone in her hands, "Miss, by any chance can I keep looking around to find a stone for a friend of mine?" she smiled as the elderly woman nodded in reply. "Thank you very much!"

Maka was in awe, as she continued to walk through the small store, there were different colored stones, some with more than one color, other's with different shapes and figures inside them. She didn't think she would find one for Soul, when she turned to a round golden stone, it's color inside mixed with a bright gold and red combine, it was in shape of an orb, with one spike coming out of it no bigger than an 1.2 inches. For some reason, it reminded Maka a lot of the way Soul's own soul was shaped when she's seen it. Not bothering to continue looking, she quickly grabbed the gold stone , picking out a waxed black string to go with it. "I'll get this one!" Maka shouted, running back towards the lady who sat patiently in front of the cash register.

"My, what a great choice, child." She smiled as she took it from Maka, and put the stone and string together; wrapping it around a small silk napkin. "This one is to be that blessed of the sun itself. It's for the strongest, meaning, you should get this one for you." she reached under from the bottom of the counter, pulling out a small box that was tied with a golden ribbon on it. "It's the other piece of this one. It's only meant for those who's heart is pure, and who's soul is strong."

Maka gasped at the color of the stone when she opened it, it was pitch black- the same size as the golden stone she got Soul- with a small silver chain linked to it. The inside shined every now and then with what looked like stars inside of it. But it was hard to fully tell, the color of the stone was too hard to even see the inside. "It's beautiful." Maka whispered, as she reached out to touch it. As soon as her finger grazed the stone, she felt her whole body heat up, the inside of the stone began to shine brighter, what looked like specs began to form into actual stars inside the stone.

"I was right." the old lady smiled, as she handed Maka the stone. "You have the Grigori Soul, along with some other special abilities in you." she placed the other item in a small jewelry box, and placed it inside a small black bag, handing it both to Maka. "Here you go, child."

Maka only smiled, unsure of what to do, she quickly grabbed the bag and opened her wallet, "How can you... tell, if I have it.?

"No need for money," the old lady smiled as she shook her head, "when you've been around as much as I have, you learn how to pick up on people's wavelengths, and yours, my child, is a strong one, and completely pure of malice inside it."

"I guess it helps to not wander the streets to much." Maka muttered, as she waited patiently for the old lady to ring up her purchase. "How much will it be, I can't take these for free. Their so lovely, I'll feel as if I'm stealing them."

The old lady laughed as she looked at Maka, "My dear child, I've gotten too old to even care about money, I do not sell these stones to just anyone, you know. The stone I've given you will help you see who is your ally and who is your foe. The darker it gets, the best it is for you to make sure to get away safely. When the stars shine bright inside it, then you know you're among those you can trust, and when you're safe from any harm. The one you got that friend of yours, his will be able to show him if your in danger or not, and it's the same for yours as well. Like I told you, when that bond is created, then both of you will be tied to the stones, always keeping each other close like those stones in that bag."

Maka only smiled as she bid her farewell to the lady, but not before leaving 120 dollars on the counter, she felt bad for just taking the stones without any money, so the least she could do was give her money for all the help she had given her.

Walking out of the store and into the chilly air, Maka's eyes stung as the air hit her face. It was getting colder now, as the sun was slowly setting down while the moon began to show on the other end. Not bothering to wait for trouble, Maka quickly walked towards Soul's place, she didn't want to tempt fate twice now.

**_'And some unique abilities...'_**

Those words continued to echo in Maka's head, over and over again as she walked towards her place. Her hands clutching the bag with her gifts in it. She knew it might not be to Soul's taste, seeing as she's never seen him wear any type of jewelry.

But every time she thought of that necklace, she thought of Soul. It was as if it was meant for him.

"A strong soul, huh?" Maka muttered to herself as she began to walk briskly towards the tall building that held Soul's house. "What a weird old lady."

"What old lady?" She heard a velvet voice speak, his arm draping itself over Maka's shoulders.

"Eh," she turned to see blue eyes wink at her, his black hair disheveled from what looked like sleep. "Oh, Joshua, right?" She asked, pulling his arm off of her.

"So, Ms. Albarn remembers my name. I'm touched." He gave off a small laugh as he reached out to hold Maka once more. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing wandering out all by yourself? Did the boyfriend make you cry? Or are you out playing the vigilante?"

Maka couldn't help but scoff as she heard him talk. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to know more about my life. But why would I tell you if I'm a vigilante or not, don't they usually keep their identity a secret."

"Ah, you're right. Hmmm, they usually reveal it to the one they love though." He gave her a toothy smile as still held on to her.

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I won't I'll be revealing my true identity to you any time." She muttered as she continued to walk next to him. Getting mildly uncomfortable with him so close to her.

"But I've bet you'd revealed it to Eater, right?" He chuckled as he saw her face lightly blush.

"N-no! Why the hell would I tell a jerk like him" she didn't mean to shout at Joshua, but the words came out so fast and so loud, that she almost thought she was trying to persuade not him, but herself. Maka mentally slapped herself at the thought. He was just someone she was stuck with until she was safe for good. Nothing else. Besides, just thinking of those fan girls of his made her shiver from the thoughts alone.

"If you say so, but there hasn't been a girl that hasn't fallen for Eater." He laughed, his blue eyes shinning with humor.

"Why do you call him Eater?" It automatically came out, she regretted it as soon as the words came out. She knew she should be asking Soul instead, this was about him. But she still wanted to know.

"Hmm, I'll tell you if you go on a date with me." He gave her a toothy grin, "pizza, right now?"

Maka was tempted, but it was already dark out and she was already at Soul's place. "Sorry, but I have to get going. Thanks anyways." She smiled and was about to bid her good bye, when Joshua reached out for her hand.

"Well then, maybe next time." He pulled her hand next to his lips and lightly touched them, winking at her as he let her hand go and walked away.

Leaving a stunned Maka to walk back inside her building, all the while trying to figure out what just happened.

She didn't know wether to be embarrassed or upset by Joshua's gesture. Letting out a sigh, she raised her hand up to inspect the invisible kiss he placed on her hand. Unsure when it became okay with her to just shrug off something so personal and intimate now.

Though she was sure it probably had to do with Soul. She pretty much lived with him no matter how much she wanted to deny it, he was always hugging her and being to close, and to top it off it was thanks to that jerk that Maka's first kiss was taken. By him no less. She didn't see the big deal of it though, it wasn't an actual kiss, just one to shut her up, there weren't any real feelings towards it.

_**'That's right, it wasn't even considered a kiss.'**_ Maka thought, bringing her hands towards her lips. Maka almost let out a scream as she mentally slapped herself, she was starting to sound like she wanted to be kissed by him.

"Snap out of it!" she shouted, covering her face with her pillow again. "All guys are jerks. All they want is one thing and once they achieve it, they leave." her words were muffled into the pillow. "Which, speaking of jerk. Where is Soul?"

Just as the words were out, Maka's phone rang.

_"Hey."_ his voice made Maka's face blush as she tried desperately to calm her heart down from the coincidence of the call, at least that's what she was telling herself, _"You didn't give me a chance to speak."_ he paused for a moment, what sounded like loud muffled music in the back. _"I won't be home for two days at least."_

"Oh." Maka replied back, her heart sinking a bit. "That's okay, it's not like I had anything planned for it, or got you anything either." She gave off a forced laugh as she eyed the black bag holding his gift. "Besides Soul, it's not like I've never spent it alone, you know." She suddenly regretted the words as they came out of her mouth. It sounded like she was guilt ridding him for not being here, but she still didn't know why she even said it. "I didn't mean anything bad by it, Soul. Just be safe, and don't worry, I won't go anywhere." She finished, hanging up before Soul had a chance to reply back. "How embarrassing." she sighed, burying her face on her pillow.

Soul couldn't help but laugh, the girl was a bit too much some times; one moment he knew what she was thinking and feeling with her emotions all over her face, and the other she would surprise him with doing or saying some thing totally different from what he would expect. She was too awkward that it was hard for her to be conniving and she always tried to make others happy than herself. This time was no different. When Soul told her a bit about his childhood, he knew he should have lied, the blonde haired girl clung to him to comfort him and he knew she was planning to make this Christmas a good one for him. And he mentally cursed Kidd for assigning them this mission too.

"Hey Soul." Liz called out, slipping a small dagger into her boots. "You ready?"

Soul only nodded, slipping his phone back into his pant pockets, he went inside, already waiting for the main event.

The music was loud, drawing any poor attempt of conversation girls were trying to cause to the white haired man, as his eyes scanned the floor for the person he was looking for. He saw Liz step into the VIP room, a random man draped over her shoulders, while Patty was sitting on the bar, holding the same cup of drink that she ordered a while ago.

He saw Patty straighten and get up from her chair, the signal was made as Liz walked out the VIP room a couple of minutes later, purposely fixing her dress so others would get the wrong idea. She grabbed her mirror to fix her lipstick, and that was Soul's cue, as she walked away from the room. Soul let out a small smirk as he pushed himself away from the bar, leaving the girls to frown as he left them still talking. He mentally sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be so easy, they still needed to find the rag tag group and that seemed to take longer than getting one to rat him out. Slipping through the back, Soul carefully walked out the building, he knew he was being followed, he just needed to lead the bait towards the trap. Exiting out the building, Soul was careful not to let the guy pick up any signs.

"Hey Reaper!" Someone shouted, as Soul walked towards some abandoned buildings next to the club. "We've been waiting for you." He let out a whistle as a group of guys came out of the shadows, some were starting to look inhuman, with some looking more like animals than actual humans.

It looked like it was the right group, as Soul's lips turned to a smirk, his hand stretching out for his weapon. The white light appeared on his palm as a shape began to take form, a snake like handle became solid as his hand grasped the scythe. The red and black blade shinned with the lights. "I only need one." His voice was cold, placing his scythe over one shoulder.

"The fuck you say!" One of them shouted, running towards Soul, ready to attack him with a sharp blade.

"No, you aren't it." Soul muttered, moving out of the way, only to bring his scythe down full force on his opponent. Blood splattered the area as the now limp body landed on the ground. "I wanna make this quick, who here knows where your boss is?" Soul asked, placing his scythe back on his shoulder.

"Like the fuck we're going to tell you! You'll kill us easily compared to him!" One shouted, fear in his eyes.

Soul couldn't help let out a devilish grin, his sharp teeth showing in the light. "I found it." he replied. At the very moment the lights flickered out and Soul was gone.

The group of bandits stood in confusion, one by one they went down, blood spilling the floor as their lifeless bodies fell. Those with more madness tried to move out faster than the rest, but that only prolonged their death. In less than five minutes, there was only one survivor.

"Who the fuck are you?" the last one shouted, fear in his eyes as he searched for Soul.

"A Reaper." Soul answered, it's scythe next to the man's throat. "One that needs to be home soon." He couldn't help but chuckle at Maka's words for a moment. "Let's make this quick or it'll be me you'll be terrified of."

The other person only nodded, it's body shivering with fright.

"Just to make sure you aren't going to lie to us, we have something of leverage." Patty shouted, walking to them, ignoring the now floating red orbs, as the bodies disappeared.

"W-what?" The now hostage's eyes widened.

"Say hi to your brother." Patty answered, her voice deadly as her eyes were wide with enjoyment.

* * *

><p>Maka let out a sigh, unsure of what she was doing as she slumped to the sofa once more. She was already done with all the preparations; a small meal for two, a small red-velvet cake, and some gingerbread cookies decked all out in icing and decorations. The presents she bought Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were all wrapped up (along with the ones Soul asked her to wrap up for them.) And with much chagrin, there was even a gift for Black*Star and Kidd in there too. Bringing her knees up to her chin, she buried her face on her knees, unsure of what to do; Maka Albarn was completely bored.<p>

She promised Soul she wouldn't leave the house, and she didn't want to either. Not when she knew someone was still out to do some thing consisting of eating her soul for world domination type of thing. But she was also getting tired of being locked up on Christmas Eve. Letting out a frustrated groan, Maka stretched her legs out, grabbing the remote and flicking the channels, one after another, scanning through them fast. They were all christmas based movies and shows, some even reruns from previous years to grab older peoples attention as well. Nothing seemed to stick out, as she let out a breath, Maka turned off the TV, and got up from the living room.

Walking towards the kitchen, she grabbed a gingerbread man and began to nibble on it. Contemplating her choices. She could either die of boredom, or go outside and take a brief walk, go look at the christmas lights around the area. She let out a small smile as she remembered walking and driving with her parents every year to look at all the decorations people put up, and even after their death, Maka would still go. She would take a picture of the best ones, and show it to her parents when she got home. The one she thought was the best would get printed and placed on their graves.

She already new the answer, as she finished the last of her cookie and walked towards the room. Maka took off her pj's and grabbed some simple washed out jeans that were a bit too long for her, the ripped seams showed proof of the wear and tear those jeans went through. Slipping on a red spaghetti strap, she grabbed another shirt, this one was a long black sleeve shirt. Not too loose and not tight either. It was one of the shirts that Soul bought her a while back. It had flower in the front and some words on the side of the flower in French. She split her hair in half and decided to do low pigtails with her hair. She knew her hair was long, with the tip of her hair already going pass her waist, she knew she would have to eventually cut it, but she still couldn't bring it to her to do it. Grabbing her scarf and beanie, Maka slipped them on.

Maka let out a sigh as she was about to walk out of the house, stopping before to get a sweater and small gym bag with her, she figured if she was going to kill time and not die of boredom, going to train was the best answer. She still needed to try and get a few steps ahead of Soul, though she thought it would take a while for her to land a punch on him. Some thing inside her was telling her, he was letting her smack his skull with Maka Chops, seeing as he was too fast for comfort, and had mad reflex skills. She knew one thing though, Soul Evans wasn't a normal guy.

The cold wind sent a small shiver down Maka's spine as she zipped up her sweater, she quickly grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Soul informing him where she would be. Though she didn't think he would reply anyways, due to his job.

Looking around, Maka saw the bright Christmas lights all around her, the city looked cheerful, though the skulls with santa hats were different from what Maka ever saw. She was still mesmerized by the holiday feel the city had. Letting out a small breath, she began to walk, a camera in hand as she began to take pictures around her.

Soul let out a breath watching it turn to mist in front of him. He was peering out to the city from the roof, hands on his side as he waited for the show to begin. Liz and Patty were up first, trying to lure the boss out from his hide out, and so far it was working. The gun shots were getting closer, and Soul was almost up. They were waiting for the boss to use his power, waiting to see what it was he was hiding. But most of all, they needed to get some information first.

He let out a smirk, this was it, the boss was already getting closer, and from the gunshots, Liz and Patty were fighting someone or some thing else now. Letting out another breath, Soul reached out his hands, scythe appearing out of the air, taking form on Soul's hand. He couldn't help but smile, his sharp teeth showing in the dark, as he dropped to the floor.

"Soul!" He heard Liz shout, another gun shot, "It's two of them! There's two of them!"

He couldn't really hear the last part, as he saw a two cars flying right at him.

Sweat dripped down her back as she stopped to rest from beating the punching bag nonstop. Her arms were beginning to ache and she knew it was almost time for her to head home already. Looking at her phone, the time was already 10:45pm, way past the hour she was suppose to be home, and yet... she had no text or missed calls from him.

**_'Snap out of it, Maka!'_** She mentally screamed. _**'The hell you looking to see if he's even called, get over it, Maka. Before you end up like one of those damn fucking fan girls of his.'**_ she couldn't help but laugh as she tried picturing herself among his fan girls, trying desperately to get his attention.

"Fat chance that's ever going to happen." she muttered, as she placed her phone down and started on her run.

She needed to keep her mind busy, needed to keep time going by instead of continuing to look at her phone. She hated it. She swore she wasn't checking to see if he called, or if he messaged her. No, it wasn't because of that. Hell, she didn't even know why she was checking her fucking phone for. All she knew, was that she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to know why she was constantly glancing at it, or why in the world she was feeling like this.

"There's not a chance in the world I miss him." she muttered, as she ran around the lap, jumping hurdle after hurdle in front of her.

She was getting faster, and quicker when it came to running, along with being able to punch and kick the living daylights out of the punching bag that hung on the corner. The weights were still placed where they were always holding up dust. She didn't need them, other than the weights on her legs and arms, but that was about it. She started using them on her first day of training, when Black*Star had inappropriately shouted how she was too lanky and weak to even be able to hold a fair match with him. And thus he strapped on those weights on her, and made her run almost 30 miles in them, by the end of the day... poor Maka couldn't even walk. Yet, to her surprise, she began to get used to them, and even noticed that once they were off, she was able to run faster and quicker. Her kicks and punches weren't too bad either... if she could only lay a hand on Soul now.

Maka let out a sigh as she jumped over a hurdle... only for her leg to get caught on the damn thing. She didn't have enough time to think, as her hands and knees took most of the fall. "Dammit!" Maka shouted, getting up to inspect her wounds. She only had some minor scrapes on her hands, but her knees were throbbing. Wincing as she raised her knee, she saw the swollen area forming around it. "Great, I get a fucking bruise on both knees!" she snaps, as she let out a sigh, limping towards one of the chairs by the wall. She slumped down, biting her lip as her knees protested at every movement she made. "Nice going Maka... smooth." she mutters, leaning her head back towards the wall.

She couldn't help but grab her phone once more, glancing at the clock on it. She let out a mental sigh as she saw the bright light showcase the time, 11:25p.m. Almost time for everyone to shout out a Merry Christmas, and Maka was stuck training, alone.

"Stop!" Maka shouted, almost slamming her head on the wall, "Stop thinking that! This isn't the first time I've been alone, dammit!" She let out a breath as she got up from the chair, ignoring the pain on both her knees. "I refuse to act like this. I don't need a damn guy to make my Christmas feel any better. I've managed before, I know I can manage this year too." she muttered, as she reached down to grab her bag. She knew her training was over, as she let out another mental sigh and walked towards the changing room.

Soul was pretty shocked that this took more than expected. He eyed the surrounding as the blood splattered the entire scene, slowly beginning to dissolve. His black and red scythe was covered in blood too, but little by little it was disappearing, as hundred of corrupted souls hovered around the area. He wasn't hungry, not after all the work he had to do to get rid of all of them. And that wasn't even including the two bosses that took almost all his strength to get rid of.

"Is it over?" Liz asked, brushing dirt off her blue sweater.

"Looks like it." Soul answered, peering out to check the rest of the area. "Did Patty get what we needed?"

"Yeah." Liz replied, grabbing her phone to check where her sister was at.

"Something's not right though." Soul said out loud, "How were there so many when we last checked they only had no more than 50 members in there?"

"Must of been a miscalculation on Kidd's side. Don't let him hear you say that though. He'll have a fit." She let out a sigh at the very thought of the guy throwing a self-pity party just for getting something wrong.

"What about Kidd?" Patty asked, walking towards them, in her hands was a green jaded box, inside of it, none of them knew what it was. All that they knew was that it was meant to help them be able to read that book Maka found.

"Liz was just explaining how your partner and boyfriend pretty much stuck us here because he didn't like the number of people here." Soul stated, letting his scythe disappear in the moonlight. "Looks like we might be home sooner than expected." He muttered, a mischievous smile forming on his lips as he grabbed one of the souls and quickly devoured it.

"Hmmm, for a moment Soul, I would of thought you were anxious to get back to Maka." Liz couldn't help but eye the white haired reaper with her '_I know it'_ look, one that Soul knew too well from the damn girl.

"Who knows, it sure as hell isn't the presents I'm after." he answers, turning to look at Liz as she filled her gun with some of the red orbs floating around.

"You really...?" she couldn't help but believe him, that is until his devilish smirk formed on his lips.

"Yeah, when her soul's not a deadly weapon, and maybe if we weren't paired up under these circumstances." he answered, placing his hands inside his jacket. He was getting tired and so far his phone didn't show any text messages from the blonde haired girl. "I just don't want her to die or get hurt under my care. I'll have enough to deal from Stein, let alone Death himself if she were to die."

"You never know Soul. She was picking out a gift for you yesterday when we left." Patty giggled, as she handed the box over to Liz so she could get her share of the corrupted souls floating around. "I think she likes you! She just doesn't know it yet, probably her first love! First love! First love!" Patty shouted as she started laughing..

Soul and Liz only let out a sigh, they were pretty surprised that girl had enough energy to last a whole lifetime, even after such a tough task like the one they've had for two days straight. No matter how tired they were, Patty seemed to act like if she was ready for another vacation to the Bahamas- one that Kidd has mentioned rigorously that she's not allowed there anymore.

"Must be nice to be so energetic, eh Patty?" Liz smiled at her little sister, the cheery girl still laughing at her own joke.

"C'mon, lets get home. I'm tired as fuck and I still need to get back to my other job." Soul muttered, glancing at his phone once more. It was already 11:45pm, the chances of getting home in time was very slim.

Maka regretted taking a shower as she walked through the now empty streets of Death City. Every family was inside in their nice cozy homes, while Maka was freezing her ass off walking back to Soul's place. She knew it was better taking a shower before she left, she just didn't think it wouldn't make much of a difference as she walked home. Her sweater wasn't doing much for the freezing cold air, and the beanie she had on was already soaked from her damp hair. She mentally let out a groan as she limped back to where she knew would be warmth.

"Fancy meeting you here." She heard a familiar voice speak, his blue eyes twinkling as he stared at her.

"If it isn't Joshua." She muttered, continuing her walk back home.

"And who else would I be?" he gave her a toothy grin as he began to walk next to her. "Spiderman?"

"No, he's out saving the world, where as you just stalk people of the opposite gender." She couldn't help but glance his way, his blue eyes still on her.

"Only if their as pretty as you."

She couldn't help but scoff, stopping mid tracks, she turned towards him. "If you even have any brain cells in there, you'll know I'm not even interested. Let alone swept off my feet by a few petty words you probably use on all the girls." She turned away from him and continued to walk back home.

"And here I was hoping to ask you out for prom?" he chuckled as he began to walk next to her again, "Actually Ms. Albarn, I can be a pretty good persuasive person, as for saying that line to all the girls. I only see one next to me."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at his words. It was like she was reading this stuff off a book that was too cliche even for her liking. Way too predictable, and she was getting annoyed with his useless attempts at... what was it called again? Flirting?**_ 'Oh gosh, I'm acting as if that word is way too foreign to me... oh wait, it is.'_**

"Look, I appreciate your thoughts and all you said, but to be honest, I just want to get home, and I'm almost a block away from getting there. If you don't mind, I want to walk the rest of the block on my own." she was trying to be polite, smiling up to him as she waited for his response.

Joshua couldn't help but laugh, his black hair glistening with the winter air that was hugging them both. "You really are something, Ms. Albarn." he muttered.

Maka was about to bid him farewell, when his hands snaked around her frame, and his lips met hers.

It didn't take long for Maka to realize what was going on, her green eyes wide with shock as she felt his lips on hers. Once again, her lips were stolen from her, against her own will.

Maka didn't wait for him to move away from her, curling her hand into a fist she was about to beat the shit out of him, when she felt something that sent shivers down her spine.

She didn't get a chance to see what it was, as Joshua pushed her to the ground as a pile of rubble now laid where they were standing a few seconds ago.

"The fuck just happened?" Maka asked, pulling herself up as she glanced around the area. There was nothing around her, yet there was the same shiver running down her spine and once again she knew she had to get out of the way, only this time, it was her who pushed Joshua out of the way.

The hit sent them both flying as debris scattered across the area once more.

_**'It can't be a...'** _Maka didn't have enough time to finish her thought, the shiver ran down her spine once more and she knew she had to get away from there, before what ever was attacking her began attacking innocent bystanders.

She didn't bother informing Joshua about her plan, she just got up and bolted, leaving an angry Joshua behind, one who wasn't looking at her... but at a building next to them. She didn't have time to question that though, as she shiver ran down her spine once more, and she jumped out of the way in time, her knees screaming in pain throughout Maka's new run.

The number one rule of running, is never run after you took a shower and it's freezing cold outside. A rule Maka was ignoring and feeling the consequences of it. Still, that wasn't stopping her from jumping and running away from what ever was attacking her, even if her lungs were killing her.

Taking a right turn, Maka found out she was near an alley way, and as she reached what she feared the most, she heard the familiar sound of fireworks flying across the sky.

It was already Christmas, and all Maka felt was the shiver running down her spine once more as she tried jumping out of the way, almost getting pummeled by whatever was attacking her. Letting out a breath, Maka quickly closed her eyes, concentration on bringing out her Soul Perception to find the culprit, but no matter how much she looked there was nothing there in front of her. Looking up to the sky, she still couldn't find anything at all. There was no Kishin in the alley with her, no monster out to kill her. Just something unexplainable that was attacking her, and it was about to hit her once more. She turned to see where she could jump, silently cursing as she was cornered. There was no way to jump out of the attack, no way to defend herself either from it. Letting out a mental curse, she felt the shiver run down her spine, she felt the air whoosh as what ever was about to attack got ready for it's deadly blow.

In a blink of an eye, Maka felt something extremely heavy hit her on her head, as she crumbled to the ground. She felt something warm drip down her eye as she waited for another blow, but after that one attack, nothing else happened. The feeling she got from it was gone, and as she tried desperately to get up, her whole body was yelling in protest.

"So much for Soul not knowing I left." Maka groaned as she tried once more to get up.

"Maka?" she heard a familiar voice shout out, "Maka?"

She was trying to remember why Joshua was here in the first place, when all of a sudden the memory of his lips meeting hers came crashing down on her. Her blood was boiling as she tried getting up once more. Ignoring the pain that was running through her entire body, she was trying hard to not make any sounds to alert Joshua of her whereabouts at all. It would be hard to explain to him why she was the only one who got attacked and what attacked her.

Her vision was completely black, with lights being the only blurry thing in front of her. The occasion pop of the fireworks would light up the area for Maka, but it wasn't enough for the now blind girl to see any better. Maka let out a mental curse, she had no idea where she was exactly and thanks to whatever it was that attacked her, her glasses were now broken and who knows where. Letting out a defeated sigh, she knew she was going to either have two choices, call Soul or ask Joshua to take her back home. Weighing both options, she decided to just start walking on her own. She was bound to find out where the hell she was, right?

Maka winced at every step she took, her knees were now screaming in blistering pain and her head was literally killing her. All Maka wanted to do was sleep, but she needed to get to Soul's place first. Warmth was greatly needed at the moment, and that was all the blind girl could think of. Letting out a sigh, she began to feel her way around the area, mentally going through her head where she turned and went. Still, with every step Maka took, her whole body ached, and her memory wasn't doing her any good at the moment either.

_**'What a fucked up Christmas present. I bet that blue haired moron probably sent it as payback for throwing a book at his damn manhood, three times.'**_ Maka thought bitterly as she squinted in the dark to see where she was going. She let out a curse as she slumped to the ground, her whole body just wanted to go to sleep, yet she knew she might have a concussion of some sort with that attack she took. She was about to close her eyes when an all familiar ring tone began to play.

"Soul?" Maka muttered, grabbing and answering the phone.

_"Where are you?"_ She heard his familiar voice, and he wasn't too happy either.

"Not sure." Maka answered, trying hard not to fall asleep. "I lost my glasses... when, when what ever it was..."

_"Maka?"_ his voice was getting concerned, _"Maka, where are you?"_

She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she heard his voice once more, "I don't know. Everything is blurry. I just want to sleep." her words were getting slurred as she tried to hold on to her conscious. Letting out a small cry, she decided to get up once more. Though her body was screaming in pain, she didn't dare let herself sit down, not when she was back home and able to know she wasn't going to freeze to death.

_"Maka? Dammit! Stay where you're at."_ She knew he was mad, and she didn't blame him. Though, she didn't expect to get attacked by a sick, twisted version of Casper the friendly ghost today of all days. Wasn't everyone out celebrating Christmas right now? She was still hearing fireworks going off anyways.

Letting out another sigh, Maka finally decided to give up, her whole body was killing her as she moved and her head was throbbing more and more as she tried to think of how to get back home. "Just what in the hell was that anyways?" she muttered, closing her eyes at last.

* * *

><p>She was having a hard time comprehending the situation, as she laid in bed next to a certain white haired reaper that was a bit <em>too<em> close for comfort, and what was worse, was that _she_ was the one clinging on _to_ him like a love-sick girlfriend!

Maka didn't bother _not_ trying to wake him up, with a good kick on the stomach, he was flat on the floor before he even knew what happened.

"The hell was that for?" Soul snapped, rubbing the back of his head.

"Explain why you, what... how?" Maka didn't know how to even ask him, she suddenly realized saying _'Why are we sleeping together?'_ out loud wasn't a good idea.

"You want to know why we're sleeping on the same bed?" Soul asked, a smirk already playing at his lips, "You don't have to worry, Maka... you're not my type."

"What the hell is that- never mind, you jackass!" Maka was trying hard to hold her temper down, but she could feel her face betraying her as a light blush started to form. Letting out a frustrated breath, Maka didn't want to bother with him anymore. Standing up, only to fall back down, fast.

"You feeling okay?" Soul asked, she could feel his eyes on her.

"I'm fi-" Maka didn't finish her sentence, as she suddenly remembered everything that happened, she unconsiously touched her head trying to put everything together. "Joshua!" Maka shouted, getting up to her feet in a blink of an eye.

"Who?" Soul asked, watching the girl curiously as she fumbled around the place to find her shoes, and realizing a little too late that she wasn't wearing pants either.

"How the fuck is it, Soul that I always wake up without pants when I end up getting... augh! You're seriously incorrigible, and... and perverted you know!" Maka shouted as she slipped on her jeans quickly over one of Soul's long sleeve shirts.

"First, _you_ took the pants off when I brought you inside, two _you_ grabbed my shirt and changed, and three, where are you going?" Soul asked, he couldn't help the smirk form on his lips as he saw Maka's face blush a red that would give tomatoes a run for their money, as she took in the words he told her.

"I, I... oh my gosh!" Maka shrieked, as she wanted so bad for this to be a nightmare, "You're, you're lying! How was I able to change myself and everything... when, when I was attacked!"

"What?" his voice changed, and Maka knew she should of kept her mouth shut, but confusion was getting to her.

"I... Soul, I told you, at least I think I did." Maka was careful with her words, as she eyed him strangely. "I was walking back from the school because of training and I met a friend. I felt something and next thing I know, this invicible force attacks us! I ran to take it away from him and was cornered, next thing I know... my body is killing me, and my head's throbbing, I lost my glasses, and I was trying to find my way back to your place. That's when... that's when I think you called me, but after that it all gets really blurry." She didn't know how to explain any of it, but as she watch Soul analyze this, he only walks closer to her, the girl fearing for his 'punishment' for leaving the house.

"Maka," Soul was inches apart from her now, his eyes scanning her's to see if there was some way she lied about any of it. "I called you at night, and when you sounded funny I went to go look for you. You had be worried, but after a couple of hours searching, I got a text from you telling me you were home and couldn't open the door. That's when I rushed over here and found you practically crashed out on the hallway," he had to pause as he saw her take all of this in, "You didn't have any injuries when I came home. All you wanted to do was go to bed, but you didn't want to sleep alone, so you pretty much held on to me like a monkey and wouldn't let go until I went to bed with you."

"No," Maka's head was killing her, she didn't remember any of that after the attack, but she knew she got attacked. She knew something chased after her and cornered her in the alley, but how could she explain that to Soul? When he found her, he didn't see any damages on her, and her body would of been screaming in pain if she did get into any danger, seeing as Kim and her fiance were out of town for the holidays. "that doesn't make any sense, Soul. I felt a shiver, I saw what ever it was attack me leave a pile of rubble, I felt it attack me... and when I did my soul perception... there wasn't any trace of it."

Soul let out a sigh, he really didn't know what to make of any of this, as he saw Maka trying hard to make any out of it too. "Look, we'll figure it out later. I got here early for a reason, Maka."

That got the girl's attention, as she turned to look at him, emerald eyes full of curiousity as she tried to figure out what he was saying. "If you came to see what Black*Star got you, please open it when I'm not in the room. It wasn't very entertaining hearing him say how you needed 'Busty Babes 3' on your movie collection, 'cuz every guy needs at least one porno movie in their collection' you know." She muttered, remembering how hard her arm was hurting her after the many Maka Chops she gave the blue haired imp when he kept implying that Soul needed to see real boobs instead of a flat chested girl like herself.

Soul couldn't help but laugh as she was making a face that showed joy and annoyance at the same time. "No," he chuckled, leave it to Black*Star to do something stupid like that to torture the poor girl. "I didn't come here to see what that idiot got me."

"Kidd's presents at the bottom of the tree then. And next time he comes over, can you tell him, I don't need the gifts, tree and all the decorations put in a symmetrical manner. It was really irritating having to hear how I was slacking off for not even trying to make the decorations, wrapping paper, and all sorts fit into his OCD." Maka was getting a headache just remembering how she kicked him out of the place without sounding rude. But thankfully, after she mentioned how some frames would end up tilting from the side at his place... she's yet to hear anything from the symmetrical obsessed person.

He couldn't help but let out a breath, that was the very reason why he avoided any form of decorations at his place. Kidd wouldn't let him decorate his way, and though he got better with his OCD, he seemed to crash back down to step one all over again. "Look, I came here to give you this." he finally answered, taking out a medium size, blue gift wrapped present. "Though it's not exactly midnight, it's still Christmas."

Soul let out a small smile as he saw Maka's eyes go wide for a moment, hesitantly getting the box from Soul.

"Whe-when did you...?" was all Maka could say as she opened it. She couldn't help but let out a gasp as she eyed the pretty material in front of her. It was a simple black, silk full-skirted trench coat, the same one she saw at a store a while back when arriving into Death City "How did you get this one, it's a Burberry?" She couldn't help lift it up as she practically wanted to jump with joy.

"So she knows what it is?" Soul let out a quiet laugh as he stared at the now excited Maka, as she was debating about trying it on.

"Believe it or not, I know about clothes. My Mamma and I would always go shopping, and she would always have a collection of different trench coats, she said it reminded her of when she was young." She paused to slip on the new coat, a wide smile forming on her lips, "I would always try them on when she wasn't looking. It wasn't until I wore one of her white Burberry, vintage ones, when I was still little to play outside. I was so shocked my mom didn't murder me for turning her all white coat into a big giant sloppy heat of mud and torn up." she let out a laugh as she twirled in it.

"It looks good on you." was all Soul could say as he saw the blonde haired girl smile as she continued to look at her present.

"Soul?" Maka stopped smiling as she turned to look at him, slowly taking the coat off and folding it back neatly into the box.

This caught Soul's attention, a brow raised as he watched her bite her bottom lip. "What?"

"Please tell me that the price tag I saw on that coat was the number the sales lady wrote down, in hopes that you would call her and stuff."

He mentally slap himself when he realized that he forgot to take off the price tag, but before he could even come up with anything, Maka was already wrapping it back up.

"Take it back, Soul." She stated, turning to look at him, "Take it back, you did not just buy a four thousand dollar trench coat! Take it back! That money you can use for your rent or college!"

Maka didn't expect him to laugh, at least not to so loud and in front of her face at that. So when she saw Soul laughing so hard that tears were almost coming out of his eyes, the blonde haired girl was having a hard time trying to keep her patience in check. She didn't know what was so funny about buying such an expensive trench coat. She knew her mom had some, but her mom would buy them from vintage and outlet stores. All the ones she got, weren't as expensive as the one in her hands.

"Calm down, Maka." Soul finally was able to speak as he held on to his stomach from all the laughter. "Believe me when I tell you that the price wasn't a problem, and don't worry about it. Cuz no, I didn't pay that much for it... and no, I didn't steal it either. Cool guys don't give a girl a stolen gifts, that's not cool at all, much less tell her how much he spent exactly on it." he paused to let out a sigh, holding his hand up to stop her from interrupting, "It's fine, so just accept it."

Maka was trying to figure out if she should believe him, but asking him how much he really paid seemed pointless, seeing as he could keep his mouth shut when it came to financial matters. She even made a list of all the money she owed him for groceries, the cell phone, and even some clothes he got her. But it wasn't helping when she would try to talk to him about paying him back, he would only change the subject.

"I guess, I'll take good care of it then!" Maka was practically shouting as she ran to place the coat on the closet. She was about to walk out back into the living room when she remembered her present for Soul, grabbing both necklaces to show him, Maka had a huge smile on her lips as she walked back out towards Soul. "I have something for you!" she chirped as she handed him the silver wrapped box. "Open it!"

Soul was about to open his gift when his phone rang, letting out a sigh, he placed the box inside his pant pockets and he got up to answer his phone.

Maka didn't pay much attention to Soul's conversation, as she went through the presents that belonged to her. Tsubaki bought her a nice pair of gloves that Maka saw a while ago when they went out to shop. Liz bought her a skin tight white ruched satin mesh dress and some white with silver pumps to go along with them. Maka wasn't too keen on it, but figured Liz must of gotten it for her for a reason, though she thought she made it clear to the girl that she wasn't going to go out to any clubs anymore. Patty got her a cute giraffe keychain for her phone, that Maka loved as she placed it on it. She noticed she had some multiple presents from unmarked people, aside from the ones that were from Kidd and Black*Star. Kidd's was a simple black scarf, which she actually loved! Though, she was dreading to open Black*Star's present, but was shocked when it was just a picture of him... and signed by him. Letting out a sigh, she couldn't help but let out a small smile, that blue haired idiot was something else.

"Hey, sorry. I have to go in." Soul stated, going in to change his clothes. "I'll be back in a bit, Tsubaki is coming over in a bit to see if your head's okay. She has some things that Kim left her with for emergencies."

Maka only nodded, unsure of what exactly to say as she watch Soul practically run out of the house, turning at the door only to give her that damn smirk of his, "I'll be back soon, don't miss me too much."

The look on her face must of been priceless as Soul let out a small chuckle and closed the door.

"The hell would I miss you for?" She muttered, picking up her new items and taking them to the room. She began to put everything away and clean up when she realized she had yet to put on her necklace she got. Letting out a small breath, Maka opened her box and saw the small black stone still glimmer with a bit of light. She was still amazed at how such a lovely item could be made and created to fit into a small stone that was the size of a pebble. Securing the strap around her neck, Maka tucked the stone inside her shirt.

Letting out a sigh, Maka finally fell down on her bed, trying to recall everything that happened a couple of hours ago. She was sure she got attacked, she was positive that it happened. But then, why didn't she have any injuries on her. But the weirdest part, was that before she was attacked, she bruised her knees pretty bad, and now... they were fine. How could her knees be perfectly fine? And who brought her home? Soul said she got a text from someone telling him that she was home, how come she doesn't remember any of it?

"Augh! I swear, the more I try to remember, the more my head hurts." Maka was getting frustrated, nothing was making any sense, she couldn't seem to remember any of it, and it was getting on her nerves. "Joshua, maybe..." that was all Maka needed to think, letting out a sigh, she decided to get up and get dressed. She had a feeling maybe he would know what happened, but she didn't know where he would be. "Looks like it's going to be a long day."

Walking to her closet, Maka pulled out her clothes. Slipping on some dark washed out jeans, a navy blue spaghetti strap and a long sleeve shirt that belonged to Soul. She sort of stole it from him, though she didn't think he would even care about it in the first place. Slipping on her shoes, she was tempted to wear the coat Soul got her, but figured she didn't want to risk it getting ripped or destroyed in less than a day.

"For special occasions then." she mumbled, as she grabbed the scarf and gloves that Tsubaki and Kidd got her. Not even bothering to do anything else with her hair, Maka decided to just put it up in a messy bun, one way or another, she figured it would be time to cut it some time soon.

Maka was about to walk out the door when she heard a faint knock on the door, "That was fast..." Maka muttered as she ran towards the door. "Hey Tsu-" she didn't finish her words, as the person she was looking for was right in front of her. "Joshua?"

"Hey beautiful." Joshua gave her a wide smile as he placed his hands inside his pockets, "You woke up fine?"

Maka wasn't sure what she should say, as she closed her mouth repeatedly to try and form some words, she finally cleared her throat and spoke. "What are you... how did you know where I live?"

Joshua raised an eyebrow at the girl, his blue eyes starring at her with curiousity, "Yes... you told me where you lived yesterday, after we went to go eat and you accidentally drank some alcohol." he gave her his signature wide tooth grin as he watched her eyes try to put the puzzles together. "You beat me up pretty good after I kissed you, and you slipped on some ice from the kick you gave me. You hit your head pretty hard, and when I told you I would apologize with dinner, you agreed. But the waiter confused our drinks and gave you something really strong. You were really hard to deal with drunk you know. I don't know how I managed to bring you back with all the punching and kicking you would do."

"I... really?" Something was telling Maka not to believe him, but she was having a hard time trying to make sense of anything after all. Slipping on the ice would explain the headache she has, and maybe even why she can't remember much after that either. It would also explain how Soul found her with no injuries and Maka practically getting naked right in front of him. "Oh god!" She was almost screaming now as she tried picturing just what the hell actually happened, "Dear God, open up the ground and swallow me whole! Joshua, explain!"

She heard him laugh, as she tried hard to calm down her anger, mainly at herself, as she tried to understand everything that was going on.

"Look, I'll explain everything if you want." He paused, leaning towards the door frame, "If you promise to go eat lunch with me, and don't worry, I promise you won't get drunk today." he gave her a wide smile as he waited for her reply.

Maka bit her bottom lip, Tsubaki was suppose to come over to see if she was feeling okay, but she also wanted to know if Joshua was telling the truth. Letting out a breath, Maka grabbed her bag, keys, and phone. "It's gonna be quick, I have company coming over."

She saw Joshua raise an eyebrow as she closed her door, not bothering to even let him in. She knew it was rude, but it wasn't her place to invite people in, and she had a feeling Soul wasn't too keen on letting just anyone go inside his place. Letting out a sigh, Maka was hoping she wouldn't get killed by the white haired reaper if he found out she left the place with someone the Death Scythes didn't know.

Soul was getting annoyed, as he faced the mirror in front of him, Kidd, Liz, Patty, and Black*Star were next to him, waiting for Death to finish his explanation of how everything outside of Death City was going crazy.

"So, let me get this straight." Black*Star interrupted, "Because everyone is out looking for the Grigori Soul, their now just killing any girl that matches her description?"

"Well yes." Death answered, his voice sounding rather tired.

"It seems that the pre-Kishins are trying hard to become full Kishins and they won't stop until they find Maka." Kidd took out a folder for each of the Death Scythes, "All the victims in here have been killed by a 'monster like figure' in the other world. And they all match Maka's description in a way. Either they have blonde hair and are her height, or have green eyes and have similar features like her. It also seems that there might be a witch controlling them as well."

"That's impossible." Liz states, as he turns page by page, scanning the information, "Pre-Kishins aren't like regular Kishins, their mind is unstable and can't even think straight, they just go straight for the kill, whatever is around them at first. How can they know that they are looking for a girl matching Maka's description?"

"We don't know." Death let out a sigh, clearly thinking the same thing, "But it's the only answer we got."

"We have Kilik, Ox, Kim, Harvar, and Jacqueline out trying to control the situation, we are even giving some of these missions to first star meisters and weapons." Kidd added, now turning to Soul, "I know it seems like a lot, but we need Maka to stay her for longer than expected. If we let her leave back home, then the chances of her getting killed are higher."

Soul couldn't help but scoff, "Tell that to her. She's already asking when she's going home, and may I remind you that I also have school to go to as well. It's not very clever for both of us to be missing from school for such a long time." he could feel his eye twitch as he thought of how Maka was going to take the news. "She needs to go back home soon, if not people will start getting suspicious."

"Soul is right, Kidd." Death stated, "We can't keep her here forever. But we also have the matter of the book to discuss. I'll need to talk to Soul about that alone. You can all go home now, have a Merry Christmas." he waved at all the others as they gathered their things and walked out the room.

The room was silent for a while as they waited for the area to be quiet, Soul slumping down on the chair, placing his hands inside his pockets while he waited for Death to start talking to him.

"I need to ask you about Maka's progress, has there been any news about her soul?" Death asked, his voice sounding like a concerned father.

"Not really, she's pretty good at combat fighting, and even better when you hand her a weapon to wield. Almost looks like she's attended DWMA her whole life." Soul answered, his voice sounding rather bored at the moment. "But other than that, there have been no signs of her soul being corrupted, no signs of danger or anything. But something strange did happen."

That got Death's attention, as he stared at Soul, his black hollow eyes making him feel as if he was peering into Soul's own soul. "What is it?"

"She says she was attacked late at night, today." Soul now stood up straight, placing his hands on the table. "She wasn't home when I got back from my mission and when I called her she sounding like she was injured, so I went out to look for her. But after hours of searching, I got a text from her phone telling me she was at my place and couldn't open the door."

"You think something might of happened to her?" Death asked, tilting his head to the side.

"That's the thing, Shinigami." Soul couldn't help but get a bad feeling when he thought about it. "When I found her, she had no injuries, no bruises what so ever. I even checked her soul to see if anything was the matter. All it showed me was two very interesting things."

"And what was that Soul?"

"One, for some reason this guy named Joshua keeps popping up in her mind, trying to be a Death Scythe, but I've never seen him around the school." Though, Soul had a feeling the guy looks familiar in a way,

"And the other one?" Death asked, waiting patiently to see what Soul knew.

"I know how to read the book." Soul added, his crimson eyes looking straight into Death's black hollow ones. "And it requires Maka."

* * *

><p>Maka let out another sneeze as she walked back home from her lunch with Joshua, still trying to process everything in her mind.<strong><em> 'Drunk?'<em> **She thought bitterly, _**'Doesn't really sound like something I would do. Much less trip on ice. But then, why can't I remember anything?'**_ She let out a frustrated sigh as she entered the building, her phone in hand as she read Tsubaki's text message about not being able to go over due to Black*Star and her being put on a mission. She wasn't really bothering to see where she was going, as she walked aimlessly down the hallway toward's Soul's room number. Opening the door, she didn't bother to see if Soul was in here, as she walked straight to her room, closed the door and laid down on her bed. Taking in a huge breath, Maka grabbed her pillow and screamed her lungs out in it, just before she fell asleep.

Soul was waiting impatiently for Stein to get there, tapping his pencil repeatedly in a rhythm now.

"I thought you stopped making music?" Kidd asked, an playful smile on the soon to be grim reaper's face.

"Might get back into it, that is, if my folks haven't changed their mind at least." Soul muttered, a headache forming at the mention of his parents.

"They still forcing you to take over the company?" Kidd asked, letting out a sigh as he checked his clock, Stein was either running late or doing an experiment of some sort.

"Pretty much." Soul answered, placing his hands behind his head, "It's either become the President of Evan's Music Industry, or go to a college of their choice."

Kidd was about to say something when the doors groaned to life as they opened up, walking inside was a man wearing a white lab coat with stitches all around it. The sound of the screw on his skull being turned echoed across the room, as he dragged an office desk chair with him.

Soul and Kidd waited for him to finally reach them, sitting down on his chair, he lit up a cigarette, taking a puff of smoke and blowing it out, he finally spoke. "Soul's right. I ended up trying the potion we got from that witch, and all it keeps showing me is Maka's name."

"But how is she the one..." Kidd trailed off, trying to figure out Medusa's plan.

"Don't know. Maybe if I dissect her for a mome-"

"No!" Soul and Kidd shouted in unison, interrupting the Professor before he got a chance to finish.

"You're not going to dissect the girl." Soul answered him, rubbing his temples as he knew this wasn't the last time the Professor would offer up his idea of dissecting the blonde haired girl.

"It was just a suggestion, one that might be crucial in our chances-"

"Not a chance." now it was Kidd's turn to shut his idea down. "The chances of her surviving your crazy experiments are far worse than the chances of her coming looking like... well, you."

Professor Stein only let out a puff of smoke, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"So what do you suggest, father?" Kidd asked, turning towards their new guest.

"I hate to say it, but we would need Maka to read the book for us." Death answered, letting out a sigh, "There doesn't seem to be any other way."

"I've created a serum where she could feel as if it's just a dream. Her body will be able to move like normal, but her brain will be in sort of fog." Stein added, taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Kidd raised an eyebrow at Stein, waiting for his answer.

"Only if she were to get attacked, she won't know what's going on and can't defend herself." Stein replied back, letting out another puff of smoke. "She'll just think it's all a dream, she'll let us know what's in that book... but she won't remember it herself. Her mind will be in a dream state, so to speak."

"Soul, I'm sorry to ask you, but we need you to make her take the serum." Death's voice sounded apologetic for asking him to do something like that. "We don't know what the book might contain, and if it has anything to do with Maka's parents or herself, I don't want her to find out that way."

"Wouldn't it be better to tell her now, before anything happens?" Soul's voice sounded indifferent as he got up from his chair. "I'll try to get her to drink the serum, but if and when she does find out what we did to her... we might as well just have gift wrapped her and given her to Medusa."

"I'll make sure to clear things up for her when the time is right." Death explained, "For now, thank you Soul for doing this. We can't let Maka know about the killings either, much less that she's the key to reveal what Medusa is hiding."

"Yeah, well I'll pick up the serum later on tonight, as for the other part." Soul turned to look at Kidd now before leaving the room. "See what you can find about this Joshua guy, for some reason, he sounds like bad news."

Kidd only nodded as he watched Soul leave the room.

Soul let out a breath, watching it turn to mist in the winter air. The lights were starting to form outside, as he realized he was gone longer than expected. Slipping his hands inside his pant pockets once more, he felt the small box that he was playing with the whole time. Pulling it out, a smile formed on his lips as he opened it.

"Figures she'd get something so uncool." Soul chuckled as he stared at the golden stone in front of him. If he looked carefully it had colors of red and gold inside of it, swirling around as if it was some kind of magic. "Hmm, maybe it's not so uncool after all." Soul muttered, strapping the necklace around his neck.

He could feel the stone get warmer as it slid underneath his shirt, all of a sudden his whole body was warm as the stone gave off a faint light. "Just what kind of stone did this girl get?" Soul asked, pulling the stone out from the inside of his shirt, the light inside the stone began to fade little by little, as Soul stared at the colors inside, they were swirling too fast for him to make out anything, and for some reason, he had a bad feeling that he should go home already. Grabbing his phone, he pressed the speed dial to reach Maka, hoping that for some reason it was nothing to worry about.

Maka didn't know how long she was out, all she knew was that her head was killing her as she reached into the medicine cabinet to take some medicine for her headache. She didn't remember her last hang over killing her as much as the one she was having now did. Either way, as she swallowed the two pills in her hands she vouched to never drink again... that is, if Joshua was really telling the truth.

"Stop it, Maka." She whispered, walking back towards her room, "You're making a big deal about it." Suddenly the image of Joshua starring at the other direction from the attack, his face looked angry and dangerous came back into her head. "But if he's telling the truth, why make that face?" Maka let out a soft whimper as her head continued to throb, and with every step she took the room felt as if it was tilting and she couldn't keep her balance. "The hell is going on?"

Before Maka could make out anything else, her vision went black and she slumped to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's a cliff hanger! What will happen next! Did Soul really find out what Maka was actually hiding, and what about Joshua? Anyways, I'm sure you guys don't really care about my ramblings and all that, so I'll just stop with that now.<strong>

**Tell me what you think! I know I took too long than I said I would, but we recently got a puppy, and my kids found a stray kitten... that lets just say, I've got my hands full and missing my job at the moment. Next Chapt's already being outlined and started as of right now! :D So with out much more dilly-dallying, send me your messages and reviews! I'm really grateful for all those who have taken the time to review my story! You guys are really awesome! **

**Oh! And before I forget, I've been asked a lot how long it takes me for me to write these long chapters, and to tell you the truth, it usually takes me a day in half without my kids bothering me. But if I don't have that great luck, I usually end up going about three full nights of no sleep or crashing out at around 6 am for three days straight. :D but, as long as it gets my chapter done and closer to it's finale, all the better!**

**Well, thank you all and congratulations to the graduates of 2012 from all schools out there! As well as a happy belated mother's day, and an early father's day to anyone out there who is a mom or a father!**

**-KiddieXx**


	8. Playing with Cold Fire

**Kiddie: it's done... chapter 8 is done! I was able to finish it in less than a full day... and what's different, it was [in my mind] the hardest chapter for me to write at the moment, I literally had to thank my over active imagination, and a rerun of Soul Eater to get my muse on full drive! :D Anywho, due to some... problems on the other side, of having to get a special guest, Rose is not here at the moment. Don't ask, don't tell... I learned the hard way to just... walk away. Walk away. **

**So yeah! Chapter 8 is here and I hope you all like it! So... on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blind Sighted<strong>_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Playing With Cold Fire**_

_"You'll see, little brother." Wes turned to look at him, taking another drag out of his cigarette, while his other hand fixing his tie, "There's always that one girl out there, that you think you might be able to protect, and in the end... it's her who's protecting you."_

_Soul couldn't help but let out a small, quiet chuckle, "This is coming from the biggest 'single, richest violinist' out there, huh?" he let out another breath, the warm air outside causing him to get rather drowsy as the light chatter from the party inside was being held._

_Wes let out a laugh now, as he tossed the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it, "That just goes to show you, brother." he turned towards the garden now, "I met someone who has been keeping me on my toes, isn't predictable, and countless times has proven to me that she can take care of herself. She's not looking for money, fame, or any of that stuff. She has it already, she just wants my company."_

_Soul raised and eyebrow at the last part of his brother's words, unsure of how to exactly take it, "Wes, there's always something they want from us. If she has all that stuff, why haven't I met her yet? Or father and mother for that?"_

_Wes only let out a small sigh, looking out into the distance, rather than the twinkling of lights put up all around the mansion for the party. "That's the surprise, brother. You'll meet her soon."_

_Soul was about to say something, when out of nowhere came the tapping of high heels on the granite floors. Turning to look at who was walking their way, Soul was met with golden eyes, her golden hair twisted in the front of her neck, all the while she smiled at him and tried to make small talk._

_Soul's blood ran cold, as if he just walked into the predator's lair, unarmed and completely in her trap. His older brother completely oblivious about any of it._

* * *

><p>The soft monitor continued to beep, it was the only thing echoing in the dark room as he slowly got up to stretch his legs. Checking the clock it was just past six in the morning, the sun would be rising soon as he walked towards the window. He couldn't help but take in a deep breath, he hated hospitals, they always brought back bad memories. And yet, here he was, for almost three weeks, he's been locked up in one. Not against his will, but to make sure <em>she<em> was safe. That's why he was here right now, that's why he was sleeping here rather than his own home, that's why he was practically living here.

Turning around to the bed, he saw the petite blonde lay motionless, if not for the soft beeping of the heart monitor, he would of thought she wasn't alive, and that was what scared him the most. Stretching his arms up to the sky, he was debating about going back to sleep, but the chances of him catching some sleep before Tsubaki came over to cover for him was slim.

Sitting down on the window seat, he peered out looking at the moon, grabbing his ipod he slipped on his headphones and pressed play. Trying to organize his thoughts, even for a minute.

He didn't understand how it happened. He knew Maka said she was attacked, but when he matched her wavelength, it didn't show any memories of her being attacked, nor did she have any physical injuries on her. And he knew very well, she wasn't capable of killing a kishin on her own. Not yet at least. He still needed to fully show her how to wield a weapon better, though she was getting there pretty fast.

He couldn't help but smirk as he tried seeing what weapon she could handle. Much to his surprise it was a scythe, and she was too good for someone who claimed she never even held a weapon before. Though he was having a hard time teaching her to use it better, when she didn't want to fight him with one. She was scared to hurt him really, this time he practically laughed at how worried she was for hurting him if she used it to train with him. She was still unable to land a hit on him, except for all those Maka Chops she gave him. Honestly, he never expected those, for a girl who was skinny and small, she was able to put in strength when it came to attacks. That one time she head butted him for the kiss he gave her. His lips automatically formed into a smirk as he thought about her reaction to it... though he did get a headache remembering how hard she hit him. Then there were the Maka Chops, those made his skull ache just by thinking about them. Who knew that the bookworm was able to pack a hit with just a book.

He let out a sigh as he tried not to think about it too much. He was still trying to understand how the hell she claimed she was attacked, but there was no memory or sign of it. Then there was that guy's name that continued to pop up in her mind, and her soul. Joshua, the first name sounded familiar, no matter how he put it. But, then again... Joshua was a very common name, right? He must of met countless of Joshuas throughout his life... but he kept having a sinking feeling that he knew him. She said she was with a friend when she was attacked, was that him? If it was, and he was trying to be a Death Scythe, was he the one who killed it? Why let Maka run away while whatever was chasing her tried to kill her? Did he try to protect her? He let out a frustrated sigh, changing the song as he continued to sort everything out.

It wasn't just what happened that had him confused. The necklace that Maka gave him had him puzzled too. He knew as soon as he put it on that Maka was in danger and he needed to get there fast. What he didn't know, was what kind of stone it was, for him to feel that, even after realizing that she had one just like his, but black with what looked like stars in it. It glowed bright from time to time, but that was about it. It wasn't until he called Kim and asked about it that he found out what they were called, but she couldn't give him more than the name because that was all she knew about it.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he heard her let out a breath, mumbling in her sleep once more, as she tried to open her eyes only to stop moving after a second. He didn't know how she got like this, and it wasn't helping that the Doctors didn't even know what was wrong with her. They claimed that she only hit her head pretty hard when she fell, but there was no sign of any permanent damage, just a small cut on the top of her left eye from when she hit the coffee table. They only told him that it could be a slight concussion and that maybe it was best to let her sleep until she woke up. But it was almost three weeks that he found her unconscious on the floor, blood coming out of her nose and from the top of her eye. He almost killed a nurse when he told him that Maka would have to wait to be seen by a doctor, because he was out to lunch at the moment. If it wasn't because he had Maka held in his arms, and Tsubaki right next to him, he would of probably killed him for sure.

He hated feeling like he couldn't do anything, while sitting down listening to the soft jazz play through his headphones, he knew there was nothing he could do for her right now. All he could do was just wait for her to wake up, and see if she still remembers anything that happened before she fainted, and about the attack.

Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes, letting his thoughts get swallowed up by the music.

* * *

><p><em>"Soul"<em>

He heard someone call out his name faintly, as he groggily opened his eyes, peering up to see Tsubaki, her eyes full of concern as she waited for him to fully come to. Letting out a yawn, he checked his phone for the time, and like clock work, she was here exactly when she said she would be.

"Sorry" he yawned, getting up to stretch his legs and arms, "Fell asleep while listening to some Gillespie."

Tsubaki only smiled at him as she walked up to fix Maka's hair.

"Doctor says she might wake up soon, she's showing signs of trying to wake up at least." He added, slipping on his shoes and jacket.

"Anything else? About her attacker or anything?" Tsubaki finally asked, sitting down next to Maka.

"Her soul isn't showing me anything other than what I already know. I even found out what she was desperately hiding from me for a while now. Explains a lot, really." Soul muttered the last part as he grabbed his keys. Turning to look at Tsubaki, he stopped before he left the room. "Call me if anything happens, I'm going to be a little bit late today, have to go check something out. Oh, and Tsubaki... if Black*Star tries to come back inside the hospital, please feel free to let him know that the hospital has already contacted Stein to come and get him strapped and willing to run some experiments on him if he even steps a foot inside."

Tsubaki only smiled apologetically, her face showing how she was embarrassed of the last scene her boyfriend caused when he came to visit Tsubaki in the hospital. The doctors and nurses weren't too happy to find out an unconscious Maka's face painted with special maker while the culprit only laughed, and boasted that it was payback to the blonde hair girl... a little louder than he should have if he planned to keep it a secret.

"I got it." Was all she could say after Soul walked out the door.

Soul let out a breath as he saw it turn to mist in front of him, the winter air was still clinging on to Death City, even in mid January. He got home pretty fast, and he was sure that taking a shower and getting dressed was a world record for him. But he had something to do, and though he knew he was going to regret it, he still had to get it over with. Letting out a sigh, he made sure to try and fix his unruly white hair. He checked his reflection one more time, his red DC shirt was underneath a black blazer, unbuttoned, and black jeans. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys. The faster he got there and got it over with, he wouldn't risk his chances of seeing _them_.

Walking out the door, he made sure he had his phone and wallet with him, as he walked towards his garage. He starred at both his vehicles, either his car or motorcycle... he smirked. It wasn't even a fair question, he was going to take his baby with him after all. Revving up the motorcycle to life, he practically flew off in it.

The ride there was fast, with a quick ride to the train, and the train ride back home to his world, he was able to make it there in less than two hours. Which was saying something, as he tried to avoid these types of places for a reason. Checking his phone for any new messages, he noticed that he had a missed call from Liz.

Dialing back, it didn't even have to ring twice for the girl to answer. _"Hey stranger, glad you called me back."_ she paused for a moment, probably fixing her hair or make up. _"Got a minute to talk?"_

Soul checked the clock, he still had an hour to kill until then. "What's up?"

_"I did some digging, on that Joshua guy. And so far, you were right. He never attended DWMA, all I can get from him is his application, and even then. It's all dead ends with this guy."_ She let out a sigh as she paused to take a drink of something, _"All I actually have is his full name; Joshua Tern. But other than that, his address is an old one, he moved from there a couple of months ago from what the land owner told me. And his phone number can't be reach. All we get is his voicemail and even then he never calls back."_

"Joshua Tern?" Soul asked, parking his bike near the front of the building he was in. "Do you at least have a picture of him? ID or surveillance?"

_"Nope! That's where it gets weird, you know in order to apply for this job, you still need to show how to you were able to get all 99 souls and 1 witch soul, right? Aside from that, you need your fingerprints scanned, and even a drug test. And all of that is empty."_ She let out a breath, clearly showing how frustrated she was with it as well._ "There's nothing about it on his application. Yet, he's applied for the Death Scythes three times already. And all of them are the same. I've tried searching in the database about him, Kidd even checked with the Death City police to see if maybe that name has come up in their missing database or anything. But, it seems we keep running into dead ends. Joshua Tern is practically a ghost, who only shows up to see Maka, when none of us are there."_

The last part of what Liz said echoed in his head, "None of us are there, huh?" he let out a sigh as he searched around the building, grabbing some white daisies and pink tulips, he walked up to the cash register. "I'm going to have to call you back Liz... but just a question, was there anything on his application for what awards or anything he won?"

Liz was quiet for a moment as the sound of paper being moved was heard over the phone,_ "Nope, nothing of the sort. But... now that you do ask, on the question about why we want to join, he wrote down 'to get rid of the scum that plague this earth.' as if that's not creepy at all." Liz muttered. "I'll let you go Soul. Where are you anyways, I hear the sound of a register?"_

Soul only let out an exhausted sigh, closing his eyes for a brief moment, before he spoke, "Need to check something out... I have a feeling I might find something over here. But, it's going to cost me..."

Liz only chuckled, she could already picture his face, _"That bad, huh? Well, as long as you don't go wandering around for a long time. Kidd's been meaning to talk to you about something. He won't say what..."_

He was wondering when Kidd would bring it up as he handed his cash to the employee. "If he calls I'll talk to him, but if not, just tell him I'll go over there tomorrow if he wants to talk. Or we'll meet up somewhere."

_"Alright, but I get the feeling you two might end up fighting, should I end up getting the first aid kit ready then?"_ Soul could hear her faint worry as she waited for his answer.

"Nah, it's all in your head." Soul stated, a smirk on his lips as he hung up on the confused girl, he thanked the worker and walked out the store, eyeing the flowers he got with a look of distaste. He didn't have to wait until this was over, he was actually regretting it now.

He quickly placed them inside the compartment and got on his bike, turning it on he drove towards his next destination, avoiding cars and driving a bit too fast for anyone else's comfort.

He stopped at his place first, entering the now dusty building as he walked straight into the living room. He figured when he brought Maka back home, she was going to have a fit about how messy his place has gotten. Seeing as it took her almost forever to clean up the place. Letting out a small whistle, he saw his dog come out of his room.

"Hey Bones," Soul smiled as he bent down to pet the dog. He was grateful that the maintenance people were able to come in and walk Bones, as well as feed him daily. Though, he had to pay them a little bit extra for cleaning after him, he didn't mind. The last time he took Bones with him to Death City, he pretty much chased after Black*Star for a good six blocks before Black*Star was up on the roof of a building. Besides that, Bones wasn't too keen with Blair either. "Everything good here?" he asked, standing up to look around.

The loyal dog gave a loud bark as it walked next to Soul, jumping on top of his bed and laying down comfortably.

"Yeah, bet you don't miss me then..." Soul muttered, letting out a small chuckle as the dog barked and let out a loud yawn, the golden retriever going back to sleep.

He was about to clean up a bit when his phone rang, the familiar number showing up on the screen. Letting out a sigh, he flipped his phone open, "I'm on my way."

_"Well, you better hurry, Evans."_ a female voice answered, _"It's very rude to keep a lady waiting, you know."_

Soul's lips went up to that devilish smirk, his sharp teeth showing, "Since when do you get there in time? I'll be there before you even step out of your place. You haven't forgotten the place, right?"

He heard the girl give off a small laugh, _"Why Evans, what kind of girl do you think I am? Unlike those harlots you've been seen with... I have class. I am, after all, one of the circle of friends you're parents approve of."_

"Yeah, and don't make me regret keeping contact with you, then." He stated, exiting his place and walking down towards his bike. "I'm telling you now, if you told them..."

_"I know, I know."_ She pretended to sound hurt as she continued on, _"You'll make sure when you become president, that our business will never run. I'm not stupid, Evans. I know that informing you're parents of your... rare visit would cause me. Especially when they find out that I talk to you more than they do."_

"Glad we cleared everything up." Soul smirked, turning his bike on as he hung up his phone, he let out a breath as he began to drive towards their meeting area.

The restaurant floor wasn't packed, and it was greatly due to Soul reserving the entire floor. The chances of anyone else hearing their conversation was slim, besides the two waiters that were put in charge to cater to them. He honestly hated it, but it was the only way to make sure that no one else could hear them. Even if it meant, dinning at 'Berinjo's'.

"Well, I guess you were right?" he heard a familiar voice speak, standing in front of him. "Seems like you would get here faster, with you still driving that god awful death trap, but as long as you got here before I did."

Soul gave her a simple nod, as he got up and handed her the flowers, a quick kiss on the cheek, he pulled the chair out for her. "Don't think you're special." he added, as he pushed her in, "I may not be running around in our 'circle', but I still know how to treat a female."

"You still don't see me as a lady?" she chuckled, pushing her brown hair away from her face.

"Not when I know so much about you than I would like to." Soul answered, turning to the waiter that was coming with their menu, "I'll have the smoked Salmon, Coke, and she'll have the Alfredo Pasta with shrimp in it, a sweet tea to drink." turning to the girl he looked at her waiting for her confirmation, she only nodded, pleased with Soul's order.

"After all these years, you still know what I like." She smiled at him, flashing her blue eyes.

"Force of habit, when you eat the same thing like someone I know." He couldn't help but smirk as he remembered Maka's eyes shinning when she was able to make for them at his place.

"I hope it's not one of those trash girls that follow you around, Evans." she pouted, pretending to seem worried.

Soul gave her a lazy smile, "The day I have to take advice from you, I'll be calling my parents for a lunch date."

She eyed him carefully, as she rolled out the silverware, "You've changed. But that's aside from the point, I'm guessing you're not here to see how I've been doing or to talk about personal affairs?"

"Look Angelina, you know I'm not interested in the reliving the past. So let's get to the point." Soul watched her stand up straighter, as if to show she had more dignity than what he thought. "Tell me if you know about the killings from the mysterious animals, and if any of your witch friends have said anything about it."

Angelina bit her bottom lip, turning to look at the waiter bringing their drinks, she pretended to laugh as the waiter eyed them suspiciously, once he left, Angelina turned towards Soul, letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes for brief moment, debating if she should even say anything. "Okay, look Soul." she paused for a moment, looking around just in case, "Words getting out. There's this soul out there, a powerful one, and everyone is out to get it. Witches are finding ways to control pre-kishins to do their bidding, but it's not all of them. I, frankly don't care about this soul. But, Medusa is pretty hell bent on getting it."

"Why?" Soul asked, not bothering to even touch his drink, he saw Angelina about to speak when the waiter came back with their food.

The waiter smiled at them as he placed their food on the table, not bothering to wait for them to ask if they needed anything else, he went back to the kitchen, waiting for Soul or Angelina to call him if need be.

"Medusa is up to something, something that is being kept on the hush even in the witch circle. No one knows what's going on, but even then... no one is trusting her. Too many witches are being ratted out and captured by the Death Scythe... but it's only those that try to find out what she's up to." she paused to take a bite out of her pasta.

"Why would she rat you guys out, if she's a witch herself?" he was actually asking himself that, but he saw her shrug the question, unsure of the answer herself.

"She's not the only problem, Arachne is up to something but it's not as big as what Medusa is doing, that's for sure." She whispered, peering over her shoulder just incase someone was listening.

"Arachne?" Soul raised an eye brow as he leaned in closer to the table, pushing his plate to the side. "What is she doing? Thought Death took care of her a long time ago."

"I'm telling you, this soul is something else. A Grigari Soul or something, I don't know. But as soon as it was sense, everyone started to look for it." She let out a sigh of disappointment, "Even my own mother decided that it wouldn't hurt to find out who it is. In case we needed protection from Medusa."

"That still doesn't explain how Arachne is alive, Angelina?" He noticed she squirmed for a moment as he stared at her, his crimson eyes on her.

"Alright!." she gave a small pout, trying to earn some sympathy from him. "She used a spell to make it look like she was completely dead, spreading her body out to into those ugly nasty spiders! No one could find her, even her fellow witches were after her! Everyone barely found out she was alive, when she showed up to speak with the head witch. Said she woke up a couple of months ago, when that soul was sensed. She even went with that perverted idiot of hers to greet us, she acted all high and mighty, acting as if she didn't kill one of ours to get what she wanted."

"Giriko?" Soul was having a bad feeling at that. "Arachne's with him?"

"Well, if that's the name of that perverted drunk that follows her around like a lost puppy, looking for things to slaughter, then yes. That idiot there. You know him?" She raised an eyebrow at him, as she took a sip from her drink.

"Unfortunately, though he's not someone I keep in my contacts." he muttered, finally taking a bit from his food.

"Soul Evans! You shouldn't be hanging around with a savage like him!" She gasped in shock at Soul's words, almost a little too loud did she yell out, pausing for a moment, she lowered her voice down once again, turning to look around to see if anyone heard her. "He's bad news, and if you even hang around with him, then you'll get blood on your hands before you can blink. He's a psychopath, and gives any serial murder a run for their money. This guy loves to kill, Soul. As soon as I met him, he gave me the chills right down to my toes. I'm warning you..."

Soul only smirked, leaning back on his chair, "Relax Angelina, he's not someone I like to hang around with. And I heard he got captured by the Death Scythes."

Angelina's eyes went wide for a brief moment, before she shook her head, "No Soul, if he got captured, it was for a reason. That guy is too fast. Maybe Arachne thought it would be better for him to infiltrate them from the inside, you know. See if they know anything about that soul that's been causing too many problems..."

That caught Soul's interest, he thought about it, when they captured him. But the way Stein had him strapped to an electric chair that would shock him as soon as he tried to change or bring out his weapon. Along with his multiple 'experiments' on the guy, let's just say... if he did want to get caught, he was regretting his decision now. But hearing it from Angelina did make him rethink it.

"Thanks Angelina, you've been some great help." He stood up from the table, taking out the bill for the food, he nodded at her, before he turned to leave, he decided to see if she knew something else. "By any chance, does the name Joshua Tern bring up any memories? From school or anything?"

She paused for a brief moment, putting her finger by her cheek, she turned to look at Soul, "I can't recall the face, but the name does sound familiar, think he graduated from our class of music three years before we did... I'm sorry, before I did. You were way too advance to even be in there." she pouted, muttering the last part. "Speaking of music, Soul... are you ever going to start writing music again? I do say, I loved that last album you made."

Soul only shrugged, not even bothering to say anything else on that matter. He walked out the restaurant and towards his bike. His mind was still processing all the information he just got from Angelina. He'll give the girl credit though, she wasn't one of the smartest girl to be telling him all of it, but it just went to show how well that girl trusted him. Though, if she found out he was one of the Death Scythes, she would probably change her mind from then on.

He didn't bother going straight to his place, as he drove straight to the train station, grabbing his phone on a red light and dialing a certain person's number, as he turned on his bluetooth.

The phone rang for a brief moment, when a bored voice answered, screams in the background, that... frankly, Soul didn't want to know why. _"Better be good, Soul. I was in the middle of dissecting a certain person. Wanted to see how the weapon was able to bring out a full weapon out."_

"You're sick." Soul muttered, as he passed another car. "I need to check something with you."

_"Sure, go right ahead. Let me just shut the subject up before we continue, I'll wake him up when we're done."_ Soul could hear him almost chuckle as he thought about his future experiment.

"Need to know if Arachne was really dead..." he paused for a moment, hearing the threats come from the scared subject as Stein was probably injecting him with the whatever concoction Stein came up with.

_"Last I heard, yeah. A couple of hundred years ago, when Death was still doing all of this solo. He found Arachne infusing weapons with humans and witches, kind of like what you are. Though, Tsubaki's family is thanks to Arachne's experiments. But Death didn't like it, and he hunted her down, as well as her own kind. Why?_"

"Because, I just found out she's alive, and planning something as well." Soul let out a sigh as he turned off his motorcycle and waited for the train to arrive. "I don't really know what, but I can tell you that you're assumption was right. Medusa is the one ratting out all the other witches we've caught. So far, I'm thinking is to toy with us. Other than that," He paused, a devilish smirk on his face as his sharp teeth were visible, "ask Giriko where Arachne is. He's working for her."

_"Is that so.."_ he heard Stein take a drag from his cigarette, silence in the other line for a brief minute before the line went dead. Soul had a feeling Stein was more determined to torture Giriko now, and he wasn't sad about it for a second.

Letting out a sigh as he placed his phone inside his pocket, Soul took out his ipod and slipped the head phones on, pressing play as the train popped out from the ground. He watched the train take his baby to the cargo box, knowing it was safe, he went inside, nodding to one of the conductors in it.

He sat down at the end of the row, ignoring the other passangers that were entering in there as well, it wasn't until he saw someone sit next to him, turning to the side he saw a blue haired girl grin at him.

"What are you listening to?" she asked, flashing his eyes at her.

Soul mentally groaned as he took of his headphones, "Jazz." he simply stated, slipping his headphones back on.

The girl smiled once more, as she was about to move his headphones one more time, before she got the chance to do that, his phone rang. Taking them off and answering the phone, he turned to look at the girl, waiting for her to get up and leave. When she didn't get the hint, he let out a breath, "Do you mind? It's not cool to eaves drop, and before you try, I'm not interested."

The girl quickly pouted as she got up and walked away rather angry.

_"Ouch."_ Liz added on the phone, a slight chuckle, _"Problems with a female companion already? Maybe Maka was right, you have some crazy stalkers chasing after you, don't know what they see though."_

"Ask the same thing about guys chasing after you." he let out a sigh as he leaned his head back. "Any news?"

_"No news about Maka, I stopped by to see how she was doing, the Doctor said she's starting to come to already, should be waking up in a couple of days. But other than that, Kidd wants to talk to you when you get back. Says it's urgent."_ She let out a frustrated sigh,_ "Though, I don't know why he doesn't call you and tell you this in the first place."_

"He did." he pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to recall if he left him a voice mail. "I was with an old acquaintance of mine and had my phone on silent. I was about to call him when I got back anyways."

_"Acquaintance? Sounds fancy. Is that why you went over there then?"_ Liz asked.

"Sort of, had to check something out, and also see if Bones was actually being taken care of by the maintance people."

_"You should bring him over here again, I bet *Star would love him, not to mention Kidd."_ She let out a small laugh, _"I still remember when he had a fit when you brought your dog over and it shed it's fur all over Kidd's white sofa. He almost shaved the dog just to put the other side of the sofa to match it. I swear, I though he was getting better, but it seems to be coming back all over again."_

"He has a lot on his mind. With having to start taking over some of the roles as a Grim Reaper, not to mention finding out what Medusa is up to." Soul answered, he had a feeling Liz called him for something else other than Bones' visit.

_"Hey, Soul. I have a favor to ask you."_ and there it was,_ "I know you know someone who knows how to hack, and is pretty damn good at it."_

Soul raised an eyebrow at Liz's favor, "Why do you need a hacker?"

_"Something's fishy. I can't tell you yet, not until I get everything figured out. But, something's not right, and I need a hacker to go in and find me a file from the Death City database, as well as the database in Upper Cape Cod."_

"So you just want me to tell one of my reliable sources to help you hack into a file, that I have no information about, and wait for you to tell me." he couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "Leave it to you to add suspense to something like this. As long as it's not one of those 'last minute' items you wanted, and made me get a hacker to cancel the transaction from the last bidder so you could get it."

Liz huffed as if hurt with his remark, _"Trust me, when I figure out what's going on here... you're going to end up kissing the path I walk on."_

"I'll just get one of your admirers to do that, it's not cool to gloat."

_"And it's not cool to fight your feelings, Soul."_ he could hear her smile as she hung up on him.

Soul stared at his phone for a brief moment, unsure of what Liz was talking about, "Man, how uncool was that." he mumbled, leaning his head towards the window as he slipped his headphones back on.

He wasn't sure how he fell asleep, as the train ride was finally over and he was woken up by the loud whistle signaling it's stop. Letting out a loud yawn, he got up and stretched, slipping off his headphones, he grabbed his phone, pressing the number eight he waited for the familiar eight rings before he heard Kidd answer.

_"I'm guessing Liz was able to reach you, then."_ Kidd stated, his voice sounding a bit irritated at the white hair reaper.

"Had business to take care of in the other world. You ready to meet somewhere." he grabbed his motorcycle, and turned it on.

_"Yes, want to meet at my place? Or the usual?"_ Kidd asked, his voice sounding tired.

"I'll meet you at Deathbucks, need to get a cup of coffee there anyways." Soul replied, "I'm headed over there now."

_"Very well, make sure to pick a symmetrical table with the same amou-"_

Soul didn't let him finish as he hung up on him. He was already getting a headache from everything going on, he didn't want to add to that Kidd's crazy OCD habit. Letting out a sigh, he slipped his phone inside his pocket, and placed his bluetooth on, driving towards their regular Deathbucks.

He didn't bother even listening to all of the 130 voicemails he had. From most of the girls he would see on occasion asking where he was at, to Kidd and Black*Star calling for something idiotic. He had plenty of miss call from Kidd calling to complain about how Liz tweezed her eyebrows and one was missing just two hairs from the other. To Black*Star calling about how Tsubaki and him would 'get it on', which to Soul's horror, he really didn't want to know about any of that. Nor what her interest were, before it got that far, he deleted every voicemail that started off "Oi, Soul! Guess who just got lucky tonight!" in a heartbeat.

Soul took a sip from his coffee as he finished checking his voicemails, who knew that he would have so many since he's been here. He was about to call Kidd when he saw him walk up to him, taking off his jacket, he sat down in front of Soul.

"Any news on Maka?" Kidd asked, grabbing the cup Soul ordered for him.

"Just that the Doctors think she might wake up soon." Soul answered, leaning back on his chair. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, we still have to do the serum, and find out what is going on, it's almost been three weeks, Soul." He let out a sigh as he placed his elbows on the table, "The longer we wait, the farther we get from finding out what Medusa is planning."

"We don't even know if the serum can cause any side effects after she wakes up, Kidd." Soul snapped, eyeing the future Grim Reaper, "We don't even know what happened to her, even after Kim tried healing her up and everything, Maka still didn't wake up... and the first thing you want to do when she wakes up is give her the serum?"

Kidd let out a frustrated sigh, as he closed his eyes for a brief moment, "Look Soul, I understand the circumstances, but... you've been putting this off for a long time. We could of given her the serum while she was unconscious, you just wouldn't do it. And we are running out of time."

"For fucking sakes, Kidd." Soul's voice sounded calm, but his eyes were darker. "You don't even know if that serum could harm her, even Stein has said it when you wanted to give it to her when she was out. It's still a test trial, and he didn't know if it would work with Maka's current condition."

"Soul, I understand. But you also have to believe that this has gone far too long. I have a job to do, and Maka is the key to figure it out. When she wakes up, she needs to take the serum. It's an order."

"From who?" Soul snapped, "You're not even the Grim Reaper yet, and you're already trying to act like one. I told you once Kidd, and I'll remind you again. Maka's not an object, nor is she something you can just use to get what you want."

Kidd's eyes narrowed for a moment, his voice sounding cold. "This is coming from the guy who tosses girls out like trash every day? Don't act so chivalrous, Soul. If you didn't know her, you would probably do the same thing as I'm asking you. I just need to find out what that book has in it. If we keep putting it on hold, we will be to late, and you of all people want Medusa dead."

Soul had enough as he stood up from the table, "It's uncool Kidd, to use someone who we need to protect as bait and put her in harm. Kind of contradicting itself, and unlike the others, I'm not willing to risk Maka's life to find out what she's hiding." He grabbed his cup, and before he walked off, he turned to Kidd, his crimson eyes meeting yellow, "I'm serious, Kidd. I will fight you if I have to. So back off and wait a bit longer."

He didn't bother waiting for Kidd to say anything else as he walked away from him and out to the bitter cold air. He checked his phone, it was already way past five, and he knew he was gone for more than two hours as he got on his bike and drove to the hospital.

When Soul got there, he saw Tsubaki combing Maka's hair as she lightly hummed to her. He lightly knocked on the door as he saw her smile at him.

"Busy day?" She asked, walking away from Maka, she slipped on her sweater and grabbed her scarf.

"Wouldn't know the half of it." Soul muttered, turning to look at Maka.

"She started mumbling a bit more in her sleep, and even moving her fingers as well. The Doctor says that it's progress, he started lowering down the sedative, to see if she'll wake up sooner. But so far, all she's doing in mumbling, and sometimes calling out your name, Soul." Tsubaki said, she sounded tired as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Thanks, Tsubaki." Soul turned to her, giving her a faint smile. "I owe you one."

"Consider it the least I can do, since Black*Star did paint her face with magic marker a couple of days ago." she gave him a genuine smile as she waved goodbye and walked out the door.

Soul let out a sigh as he slumped on the chair next to Maka's bed. His mind still reeling in everything that was going on.

He had a little bit more of an understanding what Medusa was up to, and even informed Stein about Arachne's existence once more. He knew that Stein was going to be determined to get it out of Giriko now. But he was still wondering if what Angelina said was true. Did Giriko really let himself be captured? And what about that Joshua Tern? Angelina said that if she was sure it was the same guy, they went to the same music class. He even graduated three years before Angelina did. He wasn't too fond of remembering the past, especially those years, but if that guy really went to the same class as they did, then why didn't Soul ever meet him?

He let out another sigh as he leaned his head back, placing his arms behind his head. None of this was making a lot of sense, but he did have more information on it. Besides Medusa's plans and Arachne being alive, Soul still had to deal with Kidd, something he wasn't too happy about.

He knew Kidd had a lot to deal with. Hell, no one but Soul know how hard it was to try and fit into what society wanted you to be. The only difference, was that Soul was able to get out of it, even for a brief period. But, Kidd wasn't so lucky. How was the future Grim Reaper able to quit being the Grim Reaper? Soul didn't even want to think about what would happen if that was possible. He let out a breath as he still remembered the conversation with Kidd. He knew he didn't mean any harm, and he had a point. The longer they waited, the harder it would be to stop Medusa. But he wasn't going to risk Maka's health to get that information. But he had a feeling that Kidd wasn't going to let it go any time soon. Not when he needed to find out what Medusa was doing to stop her. Not when he needed to stop all the pre-kishins from slaughtering every person that fit Maka's description. Still, what was he suppose to do, when his job was to take care of Maka, make sure she was safe from danger, and keep an eye on her soul. Now he was worried he had to add Kidd to the list of people to worry about? That wasn't cool at all.

He was about to get some sleep, when he noticed Maka's phone blinking. Reaching out to check who was calling her, seeing as she only had a handful of contacts to talk to. And they all knew she was currently unreachable. His eyes went wide for a brief moment, when he saw a picture of Maka kissing a guy a block away from his place, at the bottom of the picture were the words, _'Thank you for a great night, beautiful.'_

He raised an eyebrow as he saw the number, it was unmarked, so he knew the chances of Maka knowing who it came from was slim. Soul was tempted to delete the picture, though he had no idea why, but he had to stop himself when he noticed something. Zooming into the picture, he noticed up on the corner of the building there was a shadow like figure... one that wasn't a clear shot, but he was able to make out a small detail of it. And one thing he was sure of, was that it wasn't a human at all.

Soul finally had a picture of two things. One, of Joshua Tern, if he was right. Two, of what ever attacked Maka.

* * *

><p><em>She didn't know how long she was running, as she finally tripped on her own legs, scrapping her hands on the concrete floor. She was having a hard time breathing as her lungs burned for oxygen. She turned to see if she was still being followed, but saw nothing behind her, as leaves were swept by the wind.<em>

_She let out a breath, trying to take in as much air as she could, turning back to the front, she let out a curling scream. As she saw the image in front of her, the very reason why she was running. Her blood ran cold as she stared at the blood shot eyes, the oily hair that was clumped together, and the deep scars running around the girl's body. The girl couldn't speak, as every time she opened her mouth, blood pooled out from it._

_Still she didn't want to know what the thing in front of her wanted to say, or show. As she quickly got up and began to run, her legs begging for rest, but she was scared to stop running. No matter how fast she ran, it was still behind her. No mater how long she ran, she was yet to get out of the damn area she was in. She knew it had to be a dream, there was no one there, but her... and the things following her._

_Multiple times, she saw a shadow like figure on the corner of her eye, but she was too scared to stop and check who it was, or what it was. Still, from time to time, she would hear his voice, it sounded faint, but she knew it was his voice. She screamed out to him, pleading for him to help her, to save her from where ever she was at! But he couldn't hear her, and she was left alone to run away from the shadows and creatures after her._

_She turned the corner of an abandoned building, checking to see if it was still following her, she saw nothing but the empty street. Still, she was ready to start running again as she turned to look in front of her. There was nothing around her at all, but the old abandoned building. She was about to let out a sigh of relief when she felt something cool and silky slithered around her leg, peering down, she saw the ground covered in snakes, letting out another scream, she kicked the snake away from her leg. Running away from the building, she didn't bother to look back, as she heard a female voice whisper out her name._

_For the life of her, Maka knew she had to wake up, where ever she was at, she had to wake up, even if it meant facing whatever it was chasing her._

* * *

><p>Soul heard her stir in her sleep once more, mumbling and whimpering in her sleep. He quickly got up and tried to console her, he saw her mouthed his name before she stopped moving and the room got quiet once more. He let out a sigh, as he checked her soul once more, it was the same as the past couple of days. Nothing had changed.<p>

For the past three days, Maka had been showing some progress. Since they took off the drugs to keep any pain she was feeling away. Maka was moving a little bit more each day. From squirming in her sleep, to even moving her hands and gripping the sheets.

He knew she was probably having a nightmare, but it wasn't the first time she would practically shout out his name, grip the sheets and squirm in her sleep like something was out to get her. It only made him want to help her wake up even faster. But, at the moment all he could do was call out her name and comfort her. Soul Evans had never felt so pathetic in his life, until now.

"Mr. Eater?" he heard a male voice speak, it was the doctor, what ever his name was, as he walked over with the usual items. "Is everything fine?"

"Looks like she's trying to wake up from her sleep." Soul answered, rubbing the back of his head as he sat back down on the chair.

"Well, that's good. She's showing some improvement, listen Mr. Eater." the doctor paused for a brief moment, combing his black hair with his hand. "The reason why I'm here right now, is to run something by you. We might be able to wake her up, without waiting for her to wake up on her own..."

"You mean by force?" Soul's eyebrow rose at the Doctor's words. "And how would it work?"

"It wouldn't be painful to the patient, really." he stopped to fix his glasses, the light shinning off of them. "All we would need to do is inject her with a drug that would lift her out of the state she is in. It's like, giving her coffee or an energy drink of the sort. It wakes the brain up, but there are some side effects." he added.

Soul only nodded, waiting for the Doctor to continue.

"All it will do is lower down her reflexes until her body and mind are fully able to comprehend everything that is happening. She won't be able to talk fully, with just small words until her mind fully wakes up." the doctor let out a breath as he checked Maka's vital charts, "We've ran as many test as we could, and so far, she shows no permanent damage physically or internal. So we know the drug we would give her won't endanger her life. As long as you keep an eye on her for a couple of hours, she should be able to be herself again."

"Why now?" Soul asked, curious as to why the Doctor was barely bringing this up.

"Well, we needed her to show signs of wanting to wake up. We couldn't perform the procedure without making sure that she was showing signs of coming to from her coma." the Doctor added.

Soul only sighed, "If there is no risk of endangering her life, then it's fine. As long as it wakes her up."

The Doctor only nodded, writing something down on the clipboard he had. "We'll get everything ready by the end of the day." he added as he walked out the door.

Soul let out a breath as he turned to Maka, who was squirming in her sleep once more.

"Maka." he whispered, walking up to her, "If you can hear me, wake up already." he felt her hand grip his as she whimpered once more. "I need you to wake up." Soul held his breath at what he saw next.

Maka's eyes opened for a brief moment, her eyes glazed over as she turned to look at him, she whispered something too low for Soul to even hear as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

"Maka?" Soul shook her hand, her body stop squirming, she let out a breath as she fell back asleep. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, he had a feeling that Maka was bound to wake up before the Doctors were able to run that procedure on her.

He was about to sit back down on the chair when his phone rang.

_"Oi, Soul!"_ Black*Star loud's voice made Soul stretch the phone away from his ear._ "Lord Death wants to talk to you. Tsubaki is on her way to cover for you."_

Soul was hesitant to tell him he couldn't leave, not when he saw Maka open her eyes, even for a brief moment. "Man, do you know why?" he asked.

He heard Black*Star drop his weights as he walked over to pick up the phone, figured the guy had Soul on speaker. _"Don't know. Might be about a mission. He's running out of Death Scythes to take on missions, this one isn't even meant for one of the DWMA students."_

Soul only let out a quiet groan as he turned to look at Maka. "Well, not like I could tell him no. Practically everyone is on a mission, and I'm guessing you're headed to one right now?"

_"You bet!"_ Black*Star shouted, _"You know, I , THE great Black*Star always has missions! A God like me can never rest! Those puny missions cower when I'm going to take them on!"_

Soul couldn't help but smile at his blue haired friend. "Sure, Black*Star." he muttered as he hung up the phone. He quickly slipped on his shoes and changed his shirt before Tsubaki got here. As he finished brushing his teeth, he heard a faint knock on the door.

It didn't take long for Tsubaki to get there, as she smiled at him. "Lord Death needs to talk to you."

He only nodded as he grabbed his jacket and keys. "Call me if anything happens, and let me know what the Doctors say. If I'm not back by the end of the day, the Doctors are going to perform a procedure on her, make sure to not let her out of your sight, Tsubaki." he stated, stopping to add "I'll call you after I'm done talking to him. To see what he needs me to do."

Tsubaki only smiled at him as she sat down besides Maka's bed, taking out a book from her purse.

He couldn't help but smile as he heard her read out loud from it to Maka, before he closed the door.

* * *

><p>Soul let out a mental sigh as he walked on the dark streets, he knew he shouldn't of taken the mission, but Lord Death had no one else to ask to do it. Not before the death toll escalated, that is. He checked his phone once more, to see if Tsubaki had any news to report, but so far there was only the same one. That she tried opening her eyes, but fell back asleep.<p>

Letting out a breath, he slipped his phone back into his pant pockets and slipped his hands on the pockets of his sweater. He started whistling a tune as he continued to walk down the dark street. He had enough information to know what time to search as he walked up to a restaurant to get some food. "Might as well eat before the party starts." he muttered.

_She could do it. She knew she could. Taking in a deep breath, she stood her ground, watching as the girl's corpse moved slowly towards her, blood spilling out of her mouth. Maka wanted to run, her mind screaming for her to run away, heart pounding in fear, she still kept her ground. She knew that running away wasn't getting her out of here, and usually... in nightmares when you faced it, you woke up right? She was sure that that was always the case. She would read books about it, besides... it was dream, what could happen here? Sure, she scraped her arms and knees and she still had the scrapes to prove them. She could also feel the pain she got when she fell. But, didn't all dreams have that? The realistic feel to it?_

_Maka still didn't want to fully to think about it. She had a theory, and though she was scared out of her mind, she had no choice than to try it out. Waiting for herself to wake up from here was proving useless, and running around wasn't helping either. No matter how many corners she's turned, going up or down, left or right... she always manages to end up in the same spot. The street where she was first attacked, where she met Soul._

_So here she was, trying to keep herself from running away, and trying desperately to slow down her terrified heart as the lady in front of her was almost at her reach. She had to stifle a scream as she could smell it's rotting flesh, she saw closer that there were maggots coming out from some of her wounds, and it took all of Maka's strength not to run away. It opened it's mouth, a gurgled noise was being made as blood kept coming out of her. Maka tried not to flinch as it was finally near her reach, it stretched out it's hand and touched Maka on her forehead._

_Pain seared through her entire body as she screamed out for help. But the more she screamed out, the more she felt suffocated, and she began to notice blood coming out of her mouth, feeling it fill up her lungs, she began to panic. But she couldn't move. Her whole body was frozen as the corpse in front of her just staring at her, her mouth opened from time to time trying to speak as blood came out of it's mouth every time._

_"It hurts." Maka whispered, tears starting to come out from her eyes, "Stop it, it hurts!" Before she could scream out anything else out, her legs gave out as she fell to the ground. Her body was trembling, and the taste of blood was still on her mouth, her vision was going dark as she tried to keep herself from fainting. **'Soul'** Maka thought, as she tried to understand what was going on._

* * *

><p>Soul let out a sneeze as he looked up at the moon, his phone vibrating in his pocket, he slipped it out, realizing it was a text from Tsubaki.<p>

_"Maka woke up."_ he reread the simple text over again as he processed it.

"Just my luck." Soul smirks as he slips the phone back in, he now had a bigger reason to finish this job and get back home. He had to make sure Maka was okay, stretching out his hand, his scythe formed as he spun it around, a smirk on his face as he heard a growl underneath.

Maka's wasn't sure she understood what happened, as she turned to look at Tsubaki who was talking to a Doctor in a low voice. Maka wasn't able to hear properly, a ringing in her ears, and her mouth felt like it was stuffed with a dried rag as she tried to process what had happened.

"Ms. Albarn?" she heard the Doctor's voice, though it sounded far away, she was still able to hear him.

Maka turned to look at him, he was wearing a lab coat, jeans, and some hospital shoes. He fixed his glasses as he peered to look at Maka, she could smell the cigarette on his breath, and she tried not to gag. His light brown eyes were covered by some metal framed glasses, and Maka slowly reached towards her face, checking to see if she was wearing her glasses. She felt the plastic frames around her face, as she pulled them off. If she was able to make any noise at all, she would let out a surprised shock. Without her glasses, Maka was able to see! She didn't know what had happened for her to see, but she still turned back to the Doctor who was still talking to her, asking her questions that she couldn't make out.

"Ms. Albarn?" he looked at her worriedly, taking a small flashlight and checking her eyes, then her ears, and lastly her ears. He let out a sigh as he checked if her eye sight was fine, grabbing a pen and asking her to follow it. Maka did as she was told, still unsure what was going on.

She saw him turn to Tsubaki, who's own expression was full of concern and happiness, as she began to talk to the Doctor once more. She saw the Doctor shake his head in disapproval when Tsubaki said something, and once more when she turned to look at Maka, a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"It would be better to contact Mr. Eater to get here." she heard the Doctor state to Maka, his face looked worried as he grabbed Maka's vital chart, wrote something on them, and walked away.

"Maka?" she heard Tsubaki's voice, though it sounded muffled, she knew it was her voice, as one of her friends came up to her, her eyes brimming with tears as she reached out to hug her. "We were so worried about you! You just collapse out of nowhere, Soul said you got attacked, but Kim wasn't able to wake you up, neither was I!" she heard Tsubaki sob as she tried to control her crying, "Soul has been here since he found you, and right now he's on a mission, but he's going to be back soon. I just need to make a quick phone call, and inform Liz and Patty that you're up." Tsubaki calmed down as she pulled away from Maka, the latter's face was still trying to take everything in.

Maka saw Tsubaki take out her phone and dial someone, her voice sounding too far away for her to make out what she was saying on the phone. She stretched out her hands, her eyes going wide with shock as she noticed something familiar in her hands.

She had the same scrapes on her palms like in her dream. Closing her eyes, Maka prayed that this was still a dream.

"Dammit!" Soul snapped, as he avoided another attack from the pre-kishin. It's clawing too close for comfort as Soul felt his phone vibrate one more time. Blocking an attack, he pressed his bluetooth to answer. "Better be good." he answered, taking a swipe at the beast.

_"Maka has woken up."_ Liz was practically shouting on his ear as he blocked another attack.

"So they told me. Have you gone to go visit her?"

_"Not yet, Kidd went over there already, after Patty told him that she already woke up though."_ she paused for a moment, hearing the growl and swipes from Soul's end of the phone. _"Jesus, Soul! What are you doing? Taking it out to tango?"_

"Believe it or not, I've killed this fucker seven times already! Its's under a spell of some sort. Can't get rid of it." Soul snaps, taking a swipe at it once more. "It just won't fucking die!"

_"Sounds like you have your hands full. Glad Kidd told Lord Death that he'll skip it. I don't want all of that after I just did my hair."_

Soul had to jump out of the way to hear her clearly, ignoring the pre-Kishin that was growling at him. "Kidd denied this mission?" Soul jumped out of the way as a crate crashed where he was at.

_"Yeah, he said you told him you needed to get some air, and that this job was perfect for you. 'Who else could deal with something like this than Eater himself', he mumbled."_ Liz wasn't sure why Soul was getting mad either, she also thought Soul needed to get out from being locked in that hospital for a while, even though it meant leaving Maka alone with Tsubaki.

"Liz, you have to listen to me carefully!" Soul shouted, taking another swipe at the beast. "Kidd and I had an argument! He wants to give Maka a serum as soon as she wakes up! I told him to wait, we still don't know how Maka will react to it, we don't even know what was wrong with her!"

Liz let out a long list of profanity to both Soul and Kidd, along with something about a stick and some nails in them going up a place that Soul was sure shouldn't _ever_ go in._ "I asked you two if there was anything going on, and you wait to tell me now, god damn it Soul! I swear!"_

Soul wasn't able to say anything else as the line went dead, clearly a fuming Liz was out to try and fix things between it went worse. But that had to wait, he still had a pre-kishin that just wouldn't die, no matter how many times it would attack it and kill it. It even cut it's head off, and it grew it back! GREW it back! He thought he's fought practically everything in this Earth, but clearly he was dead wrong.

"Why won't you just fucking die!" Soul growled, taking another swipe at the thing, he's already used too much energy attacking him, even going so far using 'shadowing' to kill it. But no matter what it was clear that it was being controlled, and from far away as well. "Fuck it." Soul cursed, jumping out of the way to land on the roof, he saw the beast's eyes follow him, reflecting Soul on them. "Let's go find you're master." Soul smirked, disappearing into the darkness.

Maka saw Kidd enter the room, his eyes scanning to look if anyone else was in here, he turned to Tsubaki who smile at him. Maka thought he was acting a bit suspicious as he talked to Tsubaki, glancing at Maka every now and then.

She saw Tsubaki smile at him and nod her head, grabbing her things she turned to Maka, "Lord Death needs me to go help Black*Star with a mission." she spoke slowly, letting Maka understand the words, she then saw Tsubaki turn to Kidd, speaking a little bit louder for Maka to also hear her. "She's having a problem hearing properly, you have to speak slowly to her. The Doctor needs to run some test when Soul gets back, to see if every thing is okay." she turned back to Maka and gave a quick hug before she hurried off to go meet with Black*Star.

Kidd smiled at Maka, while she raised an eyebrow at the future Grim Reaper. She saw his lips move, but Maka wasn't sure what was going on, she got a bad feeling as he walked away, coming back after what seemed like five minutes, with what looked like discharge papers.

"It's okay Maka, we're going to go meet Soul somewhere quick. It'll be quick." she heard him say, before she felt a small sting and darkness took hold of her.

Soul was right, as he took another swipe at the damn pre-kishin that wouldn't take the hint and die. Letting out a growl, he heard the witch laugh at him as she floated on the broom.

"Its useless, Eater." she smirked at him, her sharp teeth showing through as she landed on one of the roofs overlooking the fight, "As soon as you try to get near me, it protects me, and as you know... it won't die either."

"Then I'm going to have to go and kill you first, though, that ruins my plans." He smirked as he quickly disappeared before the beast attacked him. Appearing behind it, Soul brought his scythe down fast on it, cutting it's head off in a matter of seconds. He quickly disappeared once more, he knew he didn't have much time until it would grow it's head back and attack him. "Got you." Soul smirked, his blade inches from the witche's throat.

"Tch, what are you going to do kill me? That still won't stop it from coming after you." she growled.

"No, but once you're dead, it won't come back to life when I cut it's head off, again." he was getting pretty frustrated with all of it.

"Thought you said you needed me alive." she smirked at him, sure he wouldn't kill her.

"You... yes, but you're arms are something else." he stated, his scythe slowly moving towards one of them. "Don't think I didn't notice the strings entangled on it. If I cut your arms off, then it won't be able to move at all, that's how you're controlling him. But if you don't believe me, then we'll test it out. Let's just hope you can grow your arms out like it can."

"Wait!" She shouted, squirming for a second before Soul amputated her arms. "You can't kill me! I have something you might want to know, it concerns that Grigori girl of yours."

Soul raised an eyebrow, as he lowered down his scythe inches away from her. "You might be quick, but you know I'm faster when it comes to slicing you in half, so spill what do you know."

"She was given a purse right?" the witch turned towards him, her grey eyes starring at Soul to see if she was right. "That purse had two very important things, and they were meant for her. I'm guessing, you guys weren't able to see anything in that book, and the music box didn't work?"

Soul only stared at her, his scythe still inches from cutting her down, as the pre-Kishin growled a couple of feet away from them, waiting for the right moment to attack Soul while it's master wasn't in harms way.

"That's because, if anyone else found it, they would think it was trash. But, if Maka found it, she could read it... only if she was to listen to the entire music box." she smirked at him, moving her fingers little by little.

"Wouldn't think about it." Soul added, his scythe touching her skin now. "Don't want you bleeding while you tell me the rest of this information."

"Tch, can't a girl have any fun."

"Not when I need to be somewhere fast." his tone was bored, as he waited for her to continue.

The witch let out a sigh as she dropped her hands, causing the pre-kishin to fall to the ground, still except for it's heavy breathing. "Fine. She has to listen to it all. Her soul will be in a state of trance and it'll be able to decipher it all."

"Her soul?" he raised an eyebrow at the girl, as he waited for her to answer him.

"It's a spell that is only able to work with a Grigori Soul, no Grigori Soul, no spell to work with. Once she listens to it all, her soul will be the only thing that's awake, not her mind. Any other method to get her to read it won't work, and will be too painful for her." she gave him a wicked smile as she turned away from him, "It must suck really. Use the musical box and her soul gets a taste of corruption, use any other way... and her soul won't be able to handle it and burst. Though even if she doesn't use it and survives, the spell Medusa put on her will surely kill her. After that attack of hers, I wonder for how long she can fight the poison that snake gave her."

"Poison?" Soul asked, but before he could say something else, he noticed something, it was too quiet where he was at, as he turned around and noticed that the pre-kishin wasn't where he was at before, he didn't bother to look for him, as it's grotesquely arms wrapped themselves around Soul's body, trying to break him in half.

"That will teach you to mess with one of the most powerful witches." she hissed, calling her broom out.

"Hey," Soul closed his eyes for a brief moment, as his signature smirk was plastered on his face, "For 'one of the most powerful witches' you really don't know when you're being used, huh?"

She didn't have time to even scream, as her skin started moving around her... in less than a minute, her body was destroyed, as a hundred snakes poured out of her, disappearing soon after her death.

Soul only let out a sigh, he figured it had to do with Medusa, if she had that information then she was working with Medusa, and one way to pass on a message... would be to send in a messenger, though, he couldn't help but think the words 'don't kill the messenger' were in order here. He didn't even bother with the pre-kishin, as it let out a cry when Soul sliced it in half in seconds. True to his theory, it didn't resurrect anymore.

_**'Man, I hope this wasn't dragged on too long.'**_ he let out a sigh as he made his scythe disappear,_** 'Let's just hope Kidd didn't decide to do something stupid.'**_ he quickly grabbed his phone as he jumped off the roof, landing on his feet.**_ 'Now, where did I park, again?'_**

_"Maka? Can you hear me?"_

**_'Who?'_** She was having a hard time concentrating on what was going on, as she opened her eyes, everything was blurry for a moment, when her eyes began to adjust.

In front of her stood Kidd, with someone who looked like he came out of a horror movie. His face and clothing were all stitched up, while he had a screw going right through his skull. She noticed he turned it a couple of times, and Maka couldn't help but squirm a little at the sight. He let out a puff of smoke from the cigarette as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Light being reflected from them.

She turned towards Kidd, who was talking to her, his golden eyes were serious as his tone gave Maka the shivers. Some thing wasn't right. She peered down to see her necklace go completely black.

_"The darker it gets, the best it is for you to make sure to get away safely"_

"You won't feel a thing." she heard Kidd tell her after he explained something that skipped Maka's mind.

"You sure about this Kidd?" she heard the guy in the lab coat say, his voice sounded muffled, but Maka was able to make out the words.

"We need to find out already, I can't postpone it any longer." she saw Kidd's eye flash with a hint of sadness, as if he was being forced to do this.

What ever this was.

She looked down to see her hands weren't bind, but they did feel a bit heavy after what ever Kidd used on her to knock her out. It took all of Maka's strength to be able to fully move.

In a blink of an eye, she was already running for the door, but before she was able to reach it, she was picked up by the man in the lab coat. _**'Put me down! Please! Let me go!'** _she wanted to scream, but her mouth felt like they kept stuffing cotton balls in it.

So, Maka did the next best thing she could do. She started fighting. She needed to get out of there, something wasn't right. Soul wasn't there, and Kidd was acting weird. Not to mention, who was the guy with the screw in his skull?

She heard Kidd shout her name but she didn't bother to see what he wanted to do, as soon as she saw him with a small pink bottle, Maka's necklace got darker, and she felt it grow cold.

"N-No!" she shouted, punching him and Stein as she tried to get away. As soon as the words were out, Maka regretted it, she felt something warm come out of her mouth and the taste of iron soon followed. **_'Blood?'_** she thought, as she threw up the red tint on the floor.

"Maka?" She heard the guy with the stitches shout, as he tried to help her up to stop her from chocking on her own blood. "Kidd, call Soul. We can't give her the serum, she needs to go back to the hospital."

Maka was dizzy as she continued to taste her own blood in her mouth, the image of the corpse in her dream popped in her mind before she collapsed.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Soul shouted as he almost punched the wall, "How can you tell me that you just let her walk out of here when she barely woke up?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Eater, b-but, the Grim Reaper's son was here, he said that it was okay, under his orders that she was to be released and returned within two days at max." the male nurse was having a hard time keeping himself from cowering in fear.

"Dammit it, Kidd." Soul muttered, walking out the hospital as he grabbed his phone. It didn't even ring twice before he heard Liz answer the phone.

_"Soul? What's going on?"_

"Kidd took Maka out of the hospital, I think he's planning to give her the serum right now. But it's going to kill her!" He was practically shouting as he got on his motorcycle, speeding off towards Stein's place.

_"Calm down, Soul."_ she heard him let out a breath, trying to think of something. _"I'm sure he's not going to do something stupid like that. Lord Shinigami won't even allow it! I'll help you look for him."_

"Don't bother, I know where he's at, I just need you to do me a favor." he was already reaching Stein's place with the speed he was driving at. "I need you to bring me the music box that we found with the book. And ask Kim to come to my place too. I'm going to need a lot of her rejuvenating magic to help me out."

_"Uh, yeah, I got it. I'll call you when I get the things."_ She quickly hung up as Soul stopped in front of Stein's place.

He didn't even bother to knock, as he opened the door, "Stein! Kidd!" he shouted out, practically running towards Stein's lab.

Soul stopped when he saw Stein cleaning up some blood off the floor. "What happened?" Soul asked, his voice going cold.

"Relax Soul." Stein answered lightly, as he rinsed the now red towel on the sink. "I told Kidd that we couldn't give her the serum, not in her current condition. She's been poisoned, her body is fighting itself. Thus the reason why I'm cleaning up the blood she threw up."

"Where is Kidd now?" His eyes were serious as he still stood there.

"Told him to go drop her off at the hospital, she needs medical attention fast, with the amount of blood she threw up, she might need some blood given to her." he turned on a cigarette as he threw chlorine on the rags he just used to clean up Maka's blood.

Soul for a brief moment let out a sigh of relief. "It won't work." he muttered, causing Stein to turn to look at him. "Just found out by a witch I just killed. Medusa was the one that poisoned her. The attack she had, it was real. That's when the poison was given to her. The only way to read that book, is by making her listen to that music box thing that came with it."

"It's broken." Stein added

"Made to look that way, it needs a Grigori Soul for it to work, in another way, it needs-"

"Maka to wind it up and play it." Stein finished, taking a seat while he took another breath from his cigarette.

"Yeah, but if she listens to it, she gets a small taste of corruption. If she doesn't hear the music box soon... she dies. The poison will only go away if we make her listen to the musical thing." He let out a sigh, as he grabbed his phone, "Any other way to get her to read the book will kill her. Her soul won't be able to handle it and burst."

He heard Stein give off a chuckle as he let out a puff of smoke to the air, "Leave it to Medusa to play such a twisted game."

"You're not to far away from it yourself," Soul muttered as he dialed the hospital number, they should already be there by now.

"Hey Soul." Stein's voice hinted something serious, as he turned the screw on his head. "How far is Kidd willing to go to get Maka to read the book?"

Soul raised an eyebrow as he hung up the phone, not even bothering to let the person finish greeting him. "Why?"

Stein took a long breath from his cigarette as he turned his chair behind himself. "Because the book is missing, and so is one of my bottles of the serum." he finished as he let the puff of smoke fly up in the air.

"Son of..." Soul let out a growl as he quickly opened his phone and dialed Kidd's number. He turned to Stein, who seemed to also be dialing a number as well. "Where would he have gone?"

Stein only shrugged as he placed the phone close to his ear, "If you're right, and he's guess she's going to put up a fight... some where secluded, where no one is at."

"School." Soul whispered as he walked away from Stein's house to his motorcycle. **_'Maka...'_**

Her throat hurt, and her body felt heavy, while there was still the ringing in her ears. She quickly snapped her head up to see where she was at. It was a school, of some sort, but they were in the school's nurse's office. She tried lifting her body up, but it was taking too much effort as she tried to make any noise.

"I'm really sorry about this, Maka." she heard Kidd's voice, it sounded sincere as he peered to look at her. His golden eyes reflected his tone, as he grabbed the pink bottle and was about to give it to her, when his phone rang.

Maka's body slumped as she tried to use that time to escape.

"Soul, I'm sorry... but I have to do this, the longer we wait, the harder it would be. Medusa is already showing signs of her plan being put into actio-" it was hard for her to make out the words, but her heart dropped at Soul's name.

_**'He's in on this?'** _she thought, pulling herself up from the chair and running out the door. She heard Kidd shout out her name, but she didn't want to stop, she didn't want to think about why she heard Soul's name, why Kidd was doing all of this, and why she was having a hard time being able to speak. She wanted it all to go away, but she was having a hard time trying to keep her mind from blacking out.

The wind stung her body as she ran out the school, not bothering to look back as she ran away from it. She didn't know where she would go, but she needed to get away, some place that one else knew about. That's when she realized where her feet were taking her, to the abandoned observatory she had found. She didn't bother to stop, her eyesight had improved since she woke up and was able to see perfectly as she turned another corner, stopping for a brief moment to see if Kidd was chasing her. She was letting herself catch her breath when she realized she wasn't being chased by him. _**'Tsubaki... did she leave me knowing Kidd was going to do this?'**_ she shook her head, trying to clear all the negative thoughts from her head, as she began to move towards the observatory.

Her body was cold as she realized all she was wearing was some jeans and a black spaghetti strap shirt, no shoes nor socks on her feet and her hair was all over the place. Hugging herself to keep herself warm, she rushed towards the abandoned building. For now, that was the only place she knew she was safe.

Soul couldn't help himself as he punched Kidd right in the face, Liz and Black*Star trying hard to hold him back, before he did anymore damage to the future Grim Reaper. "What the hell were you thinking!" He growled, still trying to land another punch on him.

"Soul, calm down!" Liz shouted, trying to keep the white reaper still.

"Kidd, what you did wasn't right, man." Black*Star was tempted to let Soul go, but he held back from stopping the fight for a good time while Soul pummeled Kidd to the ground, the latter not even bothering to fight back. "It's low, even an assassin like me wouldn't go that far."

"I'm sorry." Kidd muttered, wiping the blood from his mouth with a napkin. "I just, I needed to get the information from the book, no matter what. Even right now, Soul. You have to understand! Medusa is ou-"

Soul didn't let him finish as he was able to get away from Black*Star and Liz and push him towards the wall, his hands gripping his shirt. "I warned you, Kidd. You put her in harms way, and it would be me would you deal with. That serum was going to kill her, she was vomiting blood for damn sake, and you still took her some where to give her the serum, what's worse, you let her run off in the fucking cold!" his eyes were cold, his voice was low, full of malice from the once famous "Eater" that everyone hoped would never surface again. He was tempted to punch him again in the face, anywhere else for that matter, when he dropped him on the floor, walking away from him. "You fucked up, Kidd. Remember that."

Black*Star and Liz shouted for him to stop before he ran out the door, in search of Maka before some thing else were to happen.

Maka was falling asleep in the cold floor as she leaned her head back. The room was spinning, and no matter how hard she tried to focus, she could of sworn she felt snakes slithering near her, but she was too tired to run away, too tired to move at that. She was about to go to sleep when she heard footsteps echo across the room, getting louder and louder as it reached Maka.

Emerald eyes met blue, as she noticed it was Joshua, his eyes looked amused for a brief moment but she wasn't sure if she saw correctly. "Ms. Albarn?" he asked, leaning towards her, his voice muffled in Maka's ears.

She tried talking, but her tongue felt heavy, as she only nodded at him, trying to catch her breath._** 'What's going on...'**_ she thought, feeling tears form on her eyes.

She felt someone's arms pick her up, as she leaned in closer to him trying to get some warmth from him. "If you were trying to look like the dead, you won." she heard him mutter as placed her head on his chest.

_**'Soul...'** _she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to stop the room from spinning as she noticed Joshua was taking her out of the abandoned building. She shook her head, trying to push herself away from him.

"Maka? You need to see a Doctor..." she heard his voice, his eyes were worried, but once again, she saw a brief hint of amusement in them.

Shaking her head once more, she pushed herself off of him, scraping her hands in the process once more. She was about to move away from him, when she saw the girl in her dreams in front of her... Only she didn't have blood coming out of her mouth, no... that was Maka now. As she tried to speak and blood poured out once again, the taste of it made her puke once more, more blood came out. She saw her smile, as she mouthed out the words 'give in' before she disappeared.

_**'Give in?'**_ Maka couldn't help but scoff in her mind as she tried to clear her vision and stand up,_** 'Fuck no. I need to get out of here, I need to get back home.'** _she had to stop to stare at Joshua again, as she realized he was talking.

"Did the Death Scythes do this to you?" he asked, his tone serious for a moment as he peered out to look around where they were at. Maka wasn't able to say anything, she couldn't and didn't want to point fingers at all. "Look, Maka. I'm asking because I saw Eater and Shinigami's son talking at Starbucks a couple of days ago. And they were talking about giving you a drug. Soul and Kidd wanted you to read something for them... they didn't care if it could hurt you... Their hiding some things from you."

_**'Stop...'** _Maka thought, as she shook her head, she didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to be betrayed by Soul,_** 'He wouldn't do this...'**_ she thought, feeling tears coming out of her eyes. Before she was able to stop herself she let out a scream, it was loud, and when she was done screaming she realized she was alone. Joshua wasn't there, nor was the image of the corpse from her dream, or the snakes that slithered around near her. She was the only one in the abandoned building.

Maka let out a breath as she chocked on a sob, before she was able to say anything else, she threw up once more, the taste of blood still in her mouth as she leaned back towards the wall, breathing heavily, she let the tears fall down. Knowing full well that no one else was there.

Soul was running out of places to search as he continued to drive around the city, while Liz checked alleys, Black*Star checked the forest around them, and Tsubaki checked the hospital and areas near it. Mentally cursing, Soul stopped for a moment, checking his phone for any updates. He was about to drive off when he felt the stone that Maka gave him grow warm, it was glowing lightly as pulled it out from underneath his shirt. "It's doing it again..." he muttered as he stared at it. "They look like star..." That was all Soul needed to say as he revved his bike and turned towards the abandoned observatory.

She woke up once more, her body was numb as she let out a breath, seeing it turn to fog right in front of her eyes. She saw the corpse stand in front of her again, a smile on her lips as she had blood stained on her teeth. She mouthed the same words over and over again from time to time,_e_ when Maka was too weak to fight her sleep. She didn't want to go to sleep.

Not after the same dream kept popping up in her mind, her parent's death, and then her mother's body being dragged as she choked out Maka's name, her eyes were wide as she pleaded for Maka to follow her, but Maka couldn't move. As much as she wanted to follow her mom, to save her... she couldn't pick up her feet, that's when the screaming would come up. As she saw a snake swallow her mother's corpse, blood dripping down it's mouth.

No, Maka didn't want to give in at all. She didn't want to sleep, and she knew she had to get up and move. Taking in a breath, it took all her force to get up, using the wall as a support for her to lean on and walk, Maka started to walk towards the door.

She was half way there when she saw Soul run towards her, her heart raced, while her mind began to panic. Before she knew what happened, she attacked him. Trying to get away from his grasp, she squirmed and kicked, tears pouring out of her eyes as she choked on a sob.

"Maka." his voice sounded calm, as he never let her go, pulling her closer to him. "It's okay, Maka. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she could feel his warmth as she leaned in closer to him, finally giving up in fighting.

"S-Soul..." she whispered, before the crying began.

Soul was relieved to see her cry, to hear her say his name as he held on to her close. He waited until she was done crying for him to take off his his jacket and wrap it around her. He pulled her towards his motorcycle, making her sit in the front while he reached out to drive. Through out the entire time, Maka never let him go. She was either holding on to his shirt, or his hand. Her body was trembling as she choked out a sob every now and then.

He was tempted to take her back to the hospital, but had a feeling she wouldn't want to go back. He still needed her to find a way to get rid of the poison, as he waited for Stein and Lord Death to find a way to help cure her.

Soul let out a sigh as he parked his bike, holding her hand, he helped Maka walk up to their building, occasionally he was tempted to pick her up, but Maka would flinch when ever he would try to.

Once they were inside, he made her sit down on the sofa, gave her something to drink and wrapped her in blankets to warm up her body. A couple of minutes after her made her some warm soup, Maka's eyebrow was raised when she saw the steamy food.

"Yeah, I actually know how to cook..." Soul muttered, a smirk on his face when he saw Maka's face deadpan, clearly mentally cursing his name for her always doing the cooking.

He was about to say something else when he heard a faint knock on the door, "Hey Kim..." he nodded at her as he walked back towards the living room. "Need a favor, can you cure poison?"

"Not all of them, why? Do you know what kind of poison she has?" Kim asked, smiling at Maka, waving to her as Maka only stared at her, fear in her eyes for a moment.

"It's okay, Maka." Soul grabbed her hand to try and calm her down, he didn't blame her for not trusting anyone anymore, since what Kidd did.

Maka only nodded as she saw Kim place her hands next to her head. "Maka," she heard her voice faint again, "I'm going to heal your ears, okay."

Maka nodded as she saw Kim's hands begin to give off an soft glow near her ears. At first it was warm, tickling her ears in the process, then everything was quiet, and Maka noticed that Kim was talking to her again, but this time... she couldn't hear anything at all.

She shook her head, reaching out to grab her ears, trying to see if she was imagining everything, that's when Soul raised an eyebrow, she saw his face etched with concern as he let out a sigh. He walked away from her, leaving a confused Maka to try and figure everything out. She was about to walk away, when she saw him come back with a piece of paper and pen, on it was Soul's handwritting.

_Can you hear anything at all?_

Maka shook her head clearly showing him that she was now completely deaf. She saw him let out a sigh as he wrote on the paper once more.

_Answer yes or no. Do you remember what happened when you got attacked by whatever it was, on Christmas Eve_?

Maka nodded, as she grabbed the pen and paper from Soul, the latter looking at her with a confused face, writing down in neat letters, _I couldn't see it. I couldn't sense it's soul. It cornered me, then next thing I know, it hit my head... hard... but, that's what I thought happened._

That made Soul raise an eyebrow, his eyes scanning her's to see if she was joking.

_What do you mean, 'thought it happened'_

Maka read the sentence over again as she grabbed the pen once more, _The person I was with, he... well, he kissed me. And I kicked him because of it. When I did, I slipped on ice. That's what he said happened. He took me to go eat, to see if I had a concussion or not... and the waiter mixed up our drinks. I, accidentally got drunk, and so he took me home. And I imagined the whole thing._

Soul muttered a list of curse words as he turned to look at Kim. "She's second guessing her attack. Someone told her she made it up..."

Kim let out a sigh as she bit her bottom lip, "I know a way she can fully remember what happened." She paused, unsure if she should continue. "It's a spell, my family has passed it on to every witch when she's of age to make it. It's a memory recovery spell, and it's suppose to help the person gain the memory they lost, come back. It works great with amnesia, concussions, and in Maka's case... it might work against whatever they used on her."

"Might, isn't a word I'm risking to try, Kim." Soul sighed in frustration, a growl forming on his lips as Maka stared at him with a curious look. "We made things worse with a 'might' right now. Now she's completely deaf. We are running out of options, the only thing left is using it."

"Yeah, Liz gave it to me after the whole ordeal with Kidd, she had a feeling that Maka wouldn't trust her either due to all that happened." she went towards her bag, taking out the small musical trinket that Maka had found. "Though, will it work if, she can't hear anything?"

"Only one way to find out..." Soul got up to get his phone, just in case of an emergency, he would need it to contact Stein, or the hospital.

Maka's eyes went wide for a moment as she grabbed the small item that Kim gave her. She saw Kim make a sign for opening it, and Maka looked at Soul to see if she wasn't hallucinating. Soul only nodded, sitting next to her as she lifted the small golden trinket, her skin grazed over the red embellishment on it, and to her amazement it opened up.

The inside was a mirror on top of it, a small ballerina in the middle, as Maka's eyes went wide for a moment, she suddenly remembered seeing one when she was little, a lady with golden hair and golden eyes had given her one... but the day that her parents were killed, it had vanished. Maka could have sworn, this was the one that the lady had given her.

As if she was checking to see if her theory was right, Maka grazed over the ballerina's head, and slowly the ballerina began to turn, a soft melody playing, at first it was faint, but then Maka was able to hear it clearly, it sounded a lot like a violin. She turned to look at Soul, who's eyes were shocked as he listened to the melody as well. Before she was able to ask him if every thing was okay, Maka's eyes began to feel heavy, she noticed Soul reach out towards her, before she collapsed in a dreamless sleep.

"Did it work?" Kim asked, as she went over to see if Maka was okay, she was laying down on Soul's lap, her head buried there as Soul stroked her hair.

"One way to find out." He took the musical trinket from Maka's hand, as she let out a quiet sigh. "Can you check if she's fine?"

Kim nodded, hovering her hands over Maka's head, the faint glow came back as she whispered a spell to see if the blonde girl was fully recovered. "There's nothing inside her. I can't feel any poison in her body, nor any problems with her ears or brain."

Soul let out a breath as he leaned his head back, a small grin on his face. "Well, that's a relief." he muttered, "Thanks Kim. I'll call you if I need anything."

Kim only nodded as she grabbed her jacket and waved goodbye to Soul, the soft click from the door signaled that they were completely alone.

Soul's eyes trailed back to the small trinket, that was now on the table. The lighting being reflected by the gold around it. He was able to get a better look at it, now that he wasn't worrying about where Maka was at.

It was shaped like an egg, with red embelishment going around it in the middle of it. There was two snake eyes in the middle for an opening. It was carvings around it with a darker gold to make it stand out, but what surprised him the most was the inside, he could of sworn now that he looked at it, it looked alot like those Mostowsky Poloniase Heirloom glass ones his brother gave to the girls he was interested in. The last one he gave, being more special. It was hand carved, one of a kind Heirloom glass. One that Wes gave Medusa... and he was staring at it once again, the familiar song playing, he knew the notes well.

That was his brother playing it, he couldn't mistake it at all. Not when he knew his brother's playing.

As he looked down at Maka, he knew that it wasn't a coincedence. If Wes had given Medusa that Heirloom, then Medusa had used it, is that how she found Spirit and Kami Albarn? Is that how she was able to attack them when Maka was little? The other witch told him that it needed a Grigori Soul to work, is that why Wes said he killed them? Because Medusa used him to find out where Maka was at?

It was all making sense now, his blood boiled as he looked up to the roof.

They were all being used by her, even now... Medusa had never let Maka out of her grip, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! I'm really grateful to all those who have been reviewing my story! All the feedback and even one person who emailed me telling me was sharing my story on his blog or whatever made my day! Thank you guys! *.* u all deserve a hug!<strong>

**Any ways, to sum it up, I feel like it's a bit shorter than the rest, but I wanted this chapter to focus on Maka healing and all that jazz. =3 I'm still not revealing a lot about some of the characters, even though I had someone message me telling me to tell him about how Joshua fits into all of this, I'm sorry. Lips are sealed. If you want to know, read the story like all the others. :D Mwuahaha, the power! :P **

**As for Chapter 9, believe it or not, I used up all my imagination right now to make this story, and with pretty much a whole week of no sleep... I'm about to go into hibernation for almost a month... now to see if my Kids get the memo about it, though I don't think they would even care about it. LOL.**

**But I am in the process of working on it! So yeah, hope you guys like it! And remember, reviews are greatly appreciated! Any feedback is great! **

**-KiddieXx**


	9. Reflections from a Broken Mirror

**Kiddie: **Finally DONE! D-O-N-E, DONE! **I'm seriously soooo sorry for the late update, I know, I know, I said I was going to update soon, but thin-**

_**Rose: Oh can it, you obvsiously don't care about your readers..**_

**Kiddie: that is not true! I do care about them! Stop being so mean!**

**_Rose: Sure you do, that's why you took forever to update, huh?_  
><strong>

**Kiddie:... you know what, I'm not gonna argue with you, I'm just gonna walk away... just walk away.**

**_Rose: You're dying to reply back, aren't you._  
><strong>

**Kiddie: Yes! Why would so say that! Why would you be so mean! It's not like I didn't finish the chapter a long time ago, it's just... my beta writer was and still is super busy, and with some stuff going on in my life, I haven't even gotten far in anything I've been wanting to do. Stop making me feel bad, it's bad enough I make myself feel bad.**

**_Rose: It's called having a guilty conscious..._  
><strong>

**Kiddie:... I don't like you. Anyways! Sorry for the late update, but like I said, my beta writer has been super busy and I have been too. If you really want to know more about it, just read the bottom notes I left after the story is done! Don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! Here is Chapter 9!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blind Sighted<strong>_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Reflections from a Broken Mirror**_

She didn't know how long it had been going on for, she had honestly stopped counting the days. She let out a tired sigh, looking up to the ceiling. It feel like months to her, but going over everything, it had been four days. Four days of silence, cold shoulders, and small talk. Four days of her asking questions and not getting any answers from the white-haired guardian of hers.

Maka was seriously getting irritated, as she got up from bed and slipped off her pajamas. She didn't bother looking at what she was going to wear, grabbing some jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt, Maka slipped them on. She grabbed one of her long sweaters and combed her hair back into a ponytail, her bangs were the only part of her hair allowed to fall onto her face. As she grabbed her scarf and slipped on her shoes, Maka opened the door to see if she was alone.

She let out a sigh, she didn't know where Soul was, again. As she grabbed her keys and bag, opening the door, she did one quick sweep, making sure she didn't forget anything as she locked up.

The cold air stung her eyes as she continued to walk towards her destination. It was a long shot that she was going to find answers where she was going, and the distance was a good ways away from where Soul lived. But she held onto the piece of paper that had the directions written on it. She let out an exhausted sigh, her mind still reeling in everything that had been going on. Apparently, she was the only one who wanted to know what had really happened.

Soul wasn't much in a helping mood. Ever since he asked her if she remembered the attack, and when she explained there was no attack, at least from what Joshua had told her, his eyes changed. They no longer held anything remotely close to concern, worry, or even caring. No, Soul's crimson eyes went cold, and something else Maka couldn't explain. Ever since then, Soul has been giving Maka some distance. If she would ask any questions about what happened before she woke up from the hospital, he would only shrug or changed the subject.

So here she was, down to her last resort. A bus ride and an hour later, she was standing outside of two tall white gates. Feet fidgeting, hands clasping her bag tightly, and biting her lip, Maka started to think maybe she should have told Soul where she was going.

_**No!**_ Maka shook her head in disapproval. _**He's not helping me at all, and if I did tell him, then he wouldn't let me out of his sight... or just lock me in the room again.**_ She thought the last words bitterly as she recalled the last time she told him she was going to go see if she could get anything on her own. It didn't end well for either one of them. Maka was left handcuffed to the bed, while Soul had a good bruise on his skull from a very, very heavy Maka Chop.

She let out a sigh as she reached out to press a button on the intercom beside the gates. "I'm here to see Kidd."

A small buzzard was heard as the gates opened up for her. She was almost in awe at the huge white and black mansion, a skull in the center of it. She was pretty used to seeing skulls everywhere now, especially in The Grim Reaper's house. She stopped in front of mahogany doors, unsure if she should even go through it after all.

Maka shook her head, snapping out of her worry as she pushed the door open, stepping foot in what looked like an art gallery that was nothing but symmetry in every angle. She mentally frowned as she saw black and white paintings, candles, and everything else in perfect balance. She had a strong feeling that it was all thanks to Kidd for it being this way. She couldn't help but walk towards the hallway.

"Hello?" She peered out towards the other hallways, raising an eyebrow at how many rooms and other decor they had in there.

"Ms. Albarn?" An old, gruff man walked up to her. He merely waited for her to nod, not letting her say anything else before he added, "Please follow me."

Maka only let out a breath as she followed the old man up the stairs and to the left of the hallway. She lost count of how many doors they passed, until they reached a red door, the handle on it was shaped like a skull, and there was a gold plaque on the top of the door, in neat letters it read "office". She was about to say something to the old man, when the door opened and he gestured for her to go inside.

She thought it was weird and started second guessing her decision when she heard Liz's voice inside the room. Her body immediately relaxed as she walked inside and she smiled at the tall girl.

"Hey." Liz smiled at her, placing some papers on the big black desk in front of her, "You made it. Kidd's already heading over here. He's just finishing up a conversation with his dad. You okay?"

Maka could hear the concern in her voice, but she couldn't meet Liz's concerned eyes, turning to see the books on the shelves that were embedded on the white walls instead. "Been better." She answered, taking in a breath she turned towards Liz, "Did you... did you know anything about it?"

Liz let out a sigh, her shoulders slumping as she eyed the petite blonde, "To be honest, no. Kidd never told me anything about what he was planning, and if it wasn't because Soul told me, then, I would have never known."

"Soul? Soul knew?" she couldn't help her voice getting a bit higher, but for some reason it was making her suspicious and the knot in her stomach wasn't helping her. "He, he knew what Kidd was... what happened?"

Liz only shook her head, "I wouldn't really know what to tell you. He only told me that he was against what Kidd wanted to do. But to be honest, Maka. Don't you think you should hear this all from Soul himself?"

"He's..." Maka mentally groaned, she hated sounding like one of those distraught girls who didn't know what to do when the guy wasn't around. "He's just being a jerk." Maka muttered, letting out a sigh as she turned back towards the bookshelves. She heard Liz chuckle and footsteps approaching near her.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Liz answered, patting Maka's head as if she was just a little kid. "Soul has his reasons. I'm sure it's not to get you riled up or stressed out. Just give him time, he'll let you know what's going on."

Maka only nodded, as she heard a light knock on the door, and saw Kidd come in, for a brief moment her whole body went rigid, until Liz spoke again. "I'll be in the next room if you need me. Need to make a phone call anyways." She smiled at Maka, then turned towards Kidd, her voice getting a bit cold, "Make her cry and I'll disorganize this entire house from top to bottom, and I'll make sure you'll never be able to get it all back to order again."

Kidd's eyes went wide with fear for a brief moment and then composed himself, leaving the door open for Liz. "You need not to worry, Elizabeth, I gave your sister my word... As she also threatened to do the same thing."

Liz only nodded, walking out the door, and Kidd closed it. He let out a breath as he turned to face Maka,. his golden eyes on hers for a brief moment until he turned to walk towards his desk. "I can imagine how scared you must be of me, and for that I am deeply sorry. I meant no harm, really. But I know you aren't here to hear about my apologies." He paused to sit down, signaling Maka to sit down as well. "I'll answer any of your questions, and hope that you come up with a conclusion yourself."

She eyed the future Grim Reaper carefully as she sat down, wondering again if she should have texted Soul to let him know where she was. But she knew if she did that now, then everything she's done so far would be thrown out the window. And she was not a helpless girl. Taking in a breath, Maka straightened her back, her green eyes never leaving Kidd's as she focused on keeping her voice calm. She wasn't going to back down now. She needed to know. "Why did you take me out of the hospital?" She was grateful her voice remained strong.

"I needed you to take something for me, and I wasn't able to do it in the hospital, not when all those doctors and nurses were monitoring your every move." Kidd answered, placing his hands on the desk.

"What did you need me to take?"

"A serum, of some sort." Kidd answered, his eyes now staring at hers. "It was to help find something that only you could find."

"And what was it that you needed me to find?" Maka asked, her voice full of scepticism.

"To be frank, I can't disclose that information to you." Kidd stated, letting out a breath as he looked down towards the papers on his desk.

"It seems to have become a trend lately," Maka muttered.

"I understand your frustration, Maka." Kidd paused to sign something, taking a drink of his water, he then turned to look at Maka. "But we still have protocols and rules to follow. And this is one of them."

"There seems to be a lot of rules you guys need to follow," she was starting to feel like she was talking to Soul now, except, she was at least getting something out of Kidd, even if it wasn't a lot to go with. "So why couldn't you wait?" She couldn't seem to hold that question in. She saw Kidd close his eyes, lean back in his chair, and she sat there, waiting for him to answer him.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock_

Maka was about to ask another question when he finally opened his eyes and spoke. "You see, Maka. There's someone out there that's bad. And it's my duty-"

"I'm not a three year old, Kidd. I think I got the fact that it's someone who's bad. If Medusa is planning-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence, when Kidd practically jumped out of his chair.

"Where did you hear that name?" His eyes were narrow as he slapped his hands on the desk. "Has Soul been telling you everything that's going on?"

Maka's eyes went wide for a brief moment. The thought of hearing Soul hiding things from her, well, it was something she was suspicious about. But as soon as the words came out of Kidd's mouth, confirmed her suspicions. Her stomach had dropped.

"Maka!" Kidd's voice was still low but persistent. "Where did you hear that name?"

Maka couldn't help but sit up straighter, her head held high as she looked into Kidd's eyes. "It sucks when one person won't let you know what they know, right?" She smiled at him and stood up, about to walk away, when Kidd grabbed her arm.

"Maka, did Soul-"

Maka didn't let him finish, as she slammed a book hard onto his skull, making sure to put in all her strength in there. "Soul didn't say shit to me. He hasn't said shit since I woke up. But, that's not for you to worry about. I won't tell you where I got my information from. I have rules to follow too. When a jackass hides things from me, then I'll make sure to do it even better."

With that Maka opened the door and walked out the room, leaving a crouched Kidd on the floor, grabbing his skull as he let out a long list of curses.

She didn't even say goodbye to Liz as she stormed out, trying to fix her emotions as well as her mind.

Maka didn't get out as much as she wanted, but she did confirm some things as well. It was Medusa, who ever that was, that was after Maka, and it most probably had to do with that book and musical box she found in the bag. The same musical box that looked a lot like the one she had when she was a kid. She tried asking Soul about it, but he wasn't budging at all with any information either. And of course, Soul had been hiding some things from her as well. She didn't know why every time she thought about it, her stomach would twist into knots until she felt like throwing up.

_**Breath Maka, just breath.**_ She continued to repeat it in her head as she tried not to burst out screaming or punching something next to her. She was getting a headache trying to figure everything out. The whole ordeal felt like a very chaotic movie that she couldn't figure out.

Letting out a groan, Maka was about to head home when she bumped into a familiar person. His black hair was a little wet from the cold and his blue eyes were shining as he caught Maka from falling.

"Why, hello there Ms. Albarn?" he gave her a quick wink as he helped set her straight, "Problem with the boyfriend?"

"It's Maka. Maka Albarn." She didn't mean for her voice to sound irritated as she let out a breath, pinching the bridge of her nose, she tried to control her temper. It wasn't his fault that she was like this right now.

"I see you have finally given me the great privilege to know your full name." He gave her a wide tooth grin, his hand still on hers.

Maka only smiled at him, pulling her hand away from his. "Joshua, mind if I ask you something really quick?" she didn't wait until he responded, for fear that he would leave like he always did. "Why did you tell me that I wasn't attacked? And why were you there in the observatory when I was sick? What did you mean about them hiding things from me? For better, what do you really know?"

Maka could have sworn she saw his blue eyes go cold for a brief moment, but it was fast, and she she wasn't sure her head was playing with her again as she waited for his response. Joshua let out a sigh, the smile in his face returning as he grabbed her hand, "How about I answer all those questions tonight? Around seven o'clock meet me at the Pizzeria Dinner a couple of blocks away from your place. And Maka, don't let Eater know, he'll say anything for you not to know any of it."

She only nodded, her mind moving into full drive as she felt like she was finally going to get answers out of all of this mess. Even if it meant going behind Soul's back, she didn't think she had to go telling him everything now, not when she found out he was hiding things from her, things about her that she should know! So she didn't hesitate when she agreed to meet, waving good-bye to him, she walked towards the training room, she needed to clear her mind, and that was the closest thing she could do to let out a huge amount of frustration she had build up.

* * *

><p>Soul let out another sigh, leaning his head back, his eyes continued to stare up at the ceiling, headphones in place. He was trying to keep his cool as he peered out of the corner of his eye, he hadn't let her out of her sight, not since she came out of Kidd's place, although, he was pretty mad at seeing her in there at all. But he knew he wasn't making any of this easy, but what was he suppose to do, when Lord Death had ordered him to not tell her anything yet.<p>

She was smiling up at a guy with black hair, his back towards Soul, as he let out a mental curse towards the guy next to Maka. He still had multiple questions to ask Lord Death, and though he was getting them every time, he knew it was a mistake to let him know about the music box being one of Wes's gifts to Medusa. Since he uttered the words, Lord Death has been more protective of what Maka was to know, and at the moment, it was nothing. He closed his eyes, as he gently tapped his foot to the beat of the cool jazz blasting out of his headphones. He was about to check where Maka was at, when he felt someone tug the headphones off.

Liz gave him a wink, sitting in front of him, as Soul's crimson eyes peered out to see if Maka was still there. "Keeping tabs on her, while avoiding her? You're a moron, you know that?"

Soul only let out a lazy breath as he lowered down his music, "Any news on the hacker you requested?"

Liz only shook her head, turning to look at Maka, who was still talking to the guy, her eyes focused on what he was saying back. "Why don't you just tell her, Soul? About everything? Before it all backfires."

"Orders." Was all he said as he got up, about to follow Maka as she waved good-bye.

"Since when did you ever listen to all the orders that Lord Death gave you? She's getting confused over everything. If you don't tell her, then don't be surprised when someone else does tell her, and, you know, she won't trust you anymore."

"Yeah, I know..." he muttered, walking out the door into the bitter cold.

* * *

><p>She was exhausted. She did a round of backflips to avoid another attack from the machine, using her weapon to block other attacks as well. She was getting faster. She did a quick spin and brought the scythe down, cutting the mechanical robot in half. She didn't want to stop, not any time soon, as she quickly jumped back and pressed another button on the remote, releasing a chain that went straight for her jugular, she quickly blocked it, wrapping the chain around her scythe, she jumped up in the air, kicking the mechanical robot hard. She landed swiftly on her feet, pulling the robot back towards her, she spun her scythe once more and sliced the thing in half.<p>

She knew she was still mad, and she could still feel it in her body as her hands clenched the silver shaft, her breathing hard, and her body drenched in sweat, she still felt like screaming her lungs out. After many hours of training and destroying multiple robots in the training area, she was running out of things to release her frustration on. She was about to drop her scythe to go for a run when she heard someone walk towards her. Gripping her scythe, she didn't wait for whoever it was to talk, as she spun her scythe about to attack whoever it was. In a blink of an eye, the sound of metal hitting metal was heard across the room.

"You're not letting your guard down anymore." Soul smirked, his black and red scythe blocking Maka's scythe that was close to his neck.

"So the mute has learned to speak?" Maka spat, not bothering to let her scythe move from where it was. "Here to take me back to your place? Or are you going to lie some more?" She knew that she shouldn't have let it out, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

She was too pissed off at him to try and act like everything was fine. And what made her blood boil even more was that here in front of her, was Soul. Acting all cool like he wasn't hiding things from her, like she was still too stupid to not know anything. How much of it was all lies? Did he even try telling her the truth at all?

Soul let out a sigh, disappearing in the darkness, and in a blink he was behind Maka, his arms wrapped around her small frame to keep her arms from swinging that scythe of hers. "Want me to answer your questions? Then land a hit on me. Win and I'll tell you everything."

"Bullshit, you won't say shit!" She slammed her head backwards, trying to hit Soul hard on the face, but he only leaned back, his grip on her still remaining strong. She used it to her advantage and kicked him hard on the leg, causing him to let her go, she spun her scythe towards him, the arc facing the opposite way. She didn't want to kill him, just hit him really hard with the hilt at least.

Soul let out a mental curse as he continued to dodge every hit Maka swung at him, only using his scythe to block any serious attacks. He didn't know when she was getting this strong, but he figured it could have also been the adrenaline from all the pent up anger she had. He did, however know that she was going to blow up soon, as she continued to lose her temper faster now than before. If he knew it was going to be today, he would have come well prepared.

"Look, Maka," he shouted, dodging another attack, he let out a curse as he made his scythe disappear, jumping out of the way, he quickly reached out to grab a metal stick. He knew he could use his scythe to defend himself without harming her, but he didn't want to risk anything from happening, much less her assuming that he was willing to kill her. "I'll explain everything, okay. Just not... right now."

He saw her stop, her breath heavy as she tried to see if he was lying. "Why?" was all she could say, knowing anything else would either cause her to shed some tears, or want to cut him in half... not that she could have anyways.

"I just have to. Orders are for me to wait to explain everything okay." He knew it was uncool to reveal that part, but he didn't know what else to say, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not lying to you, okay. The last thing I want to do is lie to you. But I have orders to follow, I'm one of the Death Scythe's as well, and Lord Death is MY boss."

"I don't believe you, how do I know you aren't going to lie to me some more? Or avoid any of it?" Maka gritted her teeth as she spoke, her hands still clutching the weapon.

"I promise I'll explain everything, just not right now. I can't right now." Soul hated having to come up with such a pathetic excuse. How many times did his parents use that on him, did Lord Death use it too, or when Wes would talk to him like he was still a small child? And yet, here he was, using the same pathetic explanation on Maka. How uncool was that?

"You promise?" Maka asked, her eyes on his.

"Yeah, I promise, and no, I won't break it. It's not cool for a guy to break a promise to anyone." he gave her a half hearted smile as he saw her shoulders slump down, her hands releasing its death grip on the metal staff.

"Can I ask you one question then?" Maka's voice became stronger now, her eyes determined to get her answer, "Did you know what Kidd was planning? Did you leave me, knowing he was going to do it?"

Soul could see through her facade, though she wanted to remain strong, her eyes were revealing everything she wanted to know. Letting out a sigh, he was debating about avoiding it, but the look in her eyes proved that this was what she really wanted to know, and she wasn't going to drop it. He knew the least he could do was explain. A small curse left his mouth as he walked towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. When he was already close to her to take the weapon away from her, he took in a breath, eyes briefly closed, he tried to explain to her before she jumped to conclusions.

"Yes, and no." He saw her raise an eyebrow, about to ask him to explain when he held up his hand, showing he wasn't done. "Yes, I knew he wanted to give you a serum, I was in on it, and was even going to give it to you. But when I came home and found you unconscious, and the hospital couldn't come up with any reason, Kim couldn't heal you, I told Kidd that the serum would have be wait. At first, he was okay with it. But when it went from a couple of days to a week, to almost a month... Kidd was losing patience. We got into an argument." he paused to see if she was still following him, her emerald eyes still on his, she only nodded, waiting for him to finish. "He wanted to give it to you as soon as you woke up, I wanted to make sure you were perfectly fine and healed completely. When I told Kidd that the serum would have to be put on hold until we made sure you were fine, he didn't like the idea. That's when he decided to tell Lord Death to give me a mission, the same day you woke up. I didn't even know you were going to wake up that day, Maka. Tsubaki had told me while I was on a mission, that Kidd told Lord Death to send me to. "

"Was Tsubaki in on it?" She couldn't help herself, she needed to know how many were in on it, who she could trust.

"No, it was only Kidd, Lord Death, Stein, and myself that knew about the serum. I got a call from Liz informing me that you were awake and that Kidd was going to visit you. That's when I told Liz and I hurried back home, to stop him. Only, I wasn't sure what I was going to go up against, with Stein telling me you were throwing up blood," He paused, letting out a sigh as he finally broke off staring into her eyes, "I expected you dead, Maka. As your guardian, I wasn't suppose to leave your side. But I can't be a Death Scythe and guard you at the same time. Because I went on that mission, Kidd was able to give you the serum." He let out mental curse, he knew he sounded so uncool right now.

"Is that why you're avoiding me?" She couldn't help her voice showing how relieved she was, unsure why her stomach felt funny, and the heavy weight on her shoulder was gone. "Soul! If you didn't know I was going to wake up, how were you going to know that Kidd was going to do that? Stop thinking I'm some poor defenseless brat who can't do anything without a knight in shining armor around to save her."

Soul couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, a smirk appearing on his face as he turned towards her again, "No, not even a knight in shining armor can keep up with your bad luck. He would quit in less than two days! Though, you're getting better at using that scythe. If I didn't know any better, I think you were trying to apply for the Death Scythes."

"Yeah, that's my new goal." she scoffed as she turned away from him, walking towards her bag as she took off the weights on her wrists, "I want to go running up to those monsters and killing them, because hey! How does that not sound great on my college application!"

Soul only smirked as he saw her grab her bag and head to take a shower, muttering on her way how he was still a jerk.

The walk back home was quiet, with neither of them even uttering a word all the way home. It didn't change either, as Maka placed the chicken wrapped in bacon in the oven, and the potatoes wrapped in foil as well. Her mind was still going through everything, and she knew she still had to go see Joshua, even if it was going behind Soul's back, she had to go get some information from him.

Though, was it worth it? Soul did explain he wasn't able to tell her everything right now, so the least she could do was wait until he told her straight from his own mouth, instead of from someone else.

She mentally let out a groan as she bit her bottom lip, looking at the clock, she still had two hours to decide if she was going to meet up with him. Two very longs hours were going to go by very slow for the poor girl.

Soul peered out from the corner of his eye at the blonde haired girl, who kept fidgeting in her seat, constantly looking out at the clock, and them letting out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at the facial expression she was making, almost like she had to make a life threatening decision, and he couldn't put in what it was that was making the poor girl fret so much.

"Hey Soul?" She didn't bother to look at him, as she checked the clock once more, "Can I ask you a question?"

"If it gets you to stop moving so much on the sofa, and letting me watch my show in peace, then yeah. Ask away." he replied back, eyes still glued on the T.V.

"How, how does checking my soul work? What is it called anyways?"

"It's not your soul, exactly, it's your wavelength. We all have one." at first he just answered her automatically, only to pause the TV and turn towards her, his eyes on the petite girl that still eyed the clock, " And why do you want to know?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if others could also do it to me as well, or if it was... if it was just you." she mentally cursed herself as she felt some of her blood rise up to her cheeks, there was a reason why she kept staring at the clock, and she was sure Soul was still able to see the red tint forming on her cheeks.

"Not everyone can check, you aren't really compatible with just anyone." Soul answered, a small smirk forming on his lips as he saw her face get a bit darker. "You don't trust just anyone, so therefore, you can't let just anyone in. I don't know why I was able to do it from the start, but yeah, I think only I can check you're wavelength, and before you ask. You can do it too, you know."

That caught Maka off guard as she turned to look at him, "I can?"

"Yea, it takes some practice, but when two people can match each other's wavelength, then it's call Soul Resonance." He saw her smile as she began to process this, "It's like sharing each other's soul wavelength and making each other stronger."

"How, how does it work?" she was getting curious about this, maybe she could find something out from Soul by doing this.

"If you want all the information, then you're going to get a really long lecture. And not by me, but if you want, we can get you some training to do it." Soul couldn't believe he was saying it, but he didn't want to push her aside any more than he was right now.

"Can we?" She couldn't help but get excited knowing she was going to be able to learn something other than fighting now. She had to admit, it felt pretty cool to know she might have some cool abilities too.

Soul couldn't help but smirk, he was practically seeing stars in her eyes as she began to think of all the possibilities it would help her out in. "If you want, we can go practice today, around 7? I think by then he should be out from the lab?" he got up to make a quick phone call.

"Seven?" Maka's mind went back to what she was wondering about, she let out a sigh and bit her bottom lip again, she was about to make up and excuse to see if she could still meet with Joshua, when her phone rang.

She almost dropped her phone when she read the text over and over again, her mind suddenly felt relaxed as she read it, but she couldn't help but wonder how in the world did Joshua get her number?

_It's Joshua. :) Have to move our date to eight thirty instead. Have some work to do. Hope you can wait a little bit longer to see my face. ;)_

Maka mentally scoffed, she didn't know how this guy could be so cocky when she wasn't even remotely interested in him. She quickly replied back with: _How did you get my number and dream on. I've been managing just fine_.

She quickly closed her phone and went towards the kitchen, the chicken should have been done by now as she quickly took it out. The baked potatoes and chicken were ready as she let out a satisfied sigh with the smell of it. She quickly took out the ingredients to make a small salad on the side as she took out the plates and cups for both her and Soul.

"Food's ready!" She shouted, placing the chicken on the plate and baked potato on it.

"Smells good." was all Soul said, almost giving the girl a heart attack as he was behind her already.

"Dammit, Soul! At least make some noise when you're next to me!" She snapped, handing him the plate.

Soul only gave her a lazy smile as he placed both plates on the table, going to the fridge to grab the tea that Maka had made. He missed his sodas and even some of the beers he had in there, but as soon as Maka found out that was his only food supply, she went so far as to throw both of them down the sink. He didn't really care about the beer, seeing as Black*Star was the only one who actually drank those... but his sodas? Now that wasn't cool at all.

"Salad's done and the butter is already on the table, as well as the shredded cheese for the baked potato." She smiled at him as she placed the small bowl of salad on the table. "Are we going to be able to go at seven?"

Soul only nodded, grabbing his fork and taking a bite out of his chicken. "It's good." he muttered, trying to make it sound like he knew that from the start. To say the least, it didn't sound very convincing to the other girl.

"Be shocked Soul, but I do know how to cook, unlike someone who never mentioned it. I like to cook." she stuck out her tongue at the white haired boy, taking a bite out of her chicken.

"I never thought it would matter, it's too much work to cook." he smirked at her, "Besides, it's your payment for all I've done for you, at least."

Maka let out a gasp, placing her fork down. "Is this why you haven't told me how much I owe you for food, clothing, and bills?" she didn't know why she felt so fooled by this, again.

"Surprised? You don't just cook, Maka. You also clean, do laundry, and when we are over there in our world, you even walk Bones out for me." he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when he saw Maka's face.

"I'm practically the maid..." Maka muttered, taking another bite out of her food. She knew it wasn't that big of a deal seeing as Soul was practically paying for anything she needed right now. Though, she hated the thought of being indebted to him.

* * *

><p>Maka wasn't sure what to feel, as she stood in front of a man who went by the name Professor Franken Stein, or Doctor Stein, though to Maka he looked more like one of those mad doctors that she wouldn't want to go near. So she didn't know why she was here at all. With him looking at her like his next experiment, she had half a mind to just run out.<p>

"How's work been going?" Soul asked, slipping his hands inside his pockets.

Stein only took a drag out of his cigarette, letting it out to form a puff of smoke, he still continued to stare at Maka. "I wonder... what does your skin feel like?"

"Uhh, excuse me?" Maka didn't know how to take that as.

"Stein, cut it out. She wants to learn how to resonate." Soul couldn't help but let out a sigh, there was a reason why he tried to avoid Maka ever meeting him, and it was due to his obsession with dissecting everyone and everything he met.

"I was just asking her a scientific question, like for instance, if her skin would be as smooth like her father's?"

"Papa? You knew my Papa?" That caught Maka's attention as she turned to look at him, hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, I knew him. He used to be my partner before your mom became his partner." he blew out another puff of smoke as he fixed his glasses.

"Partner?" Maka was beginning to regret asking him anything about her father, she didn't want to know if he swung both ways.

"In DWMA, you get a partner to become a Death Scythe." Soul added, a smirk on his face at Maka's facial expression when Stein told her about her father. "A Meister and a Weapon get put together. Once you complete the requirement to become a Death Scythe, you can apply to be one, or you can just keep the title, and go on pursuing your life."

"Wait... what's a meister?" Maka shook her head, trying to understand it.

"A meister is someone with exceptional soul wavelength and are paired up with weapons." Stein answered taking another drag from his cigarette. "One like myself, your mother, and even you, Maka."

"My mother? Wait, what do you mean weapon? How is that a partner?" She was beginning to get confused at all of this.

"Only a weapon and a strong meister can become a Death Scythe." Soul let out a sigh, he didn't know how to explain any of this in easier terms, "A weapon is a human being who has the ability to transform into a weapon. And if they are strong enough, can even manifest their weapon outside of their body, not needing a meister."

"Like yourself..." Maka muttered, putting the pieces together. "So, Professor Stein, you and my mama were meisters? Does that mean my papa was a weapon?"

Stein only nodded, throwing his cigarette on the floor and stepping on it. "He was also an idiot."

Maka deadpanned at the sentence, only nodded in agreement at the stitched up professor. "What I don't get is... Professor Stein, Lord Death said that he had to go look for Mamma and Papa to ask them to join... I thought they never went to this place."

"They went to this school, they graduated top of the class, like myself." Stein kicked his feet off the ground and sent himself and the office chair he kept sitting on past Maka and Soul towards a wall. He didn't even bother to stand up, as he opened a bottom cupboard, grabbing something from there, he closed it and kicked himself back towards Maka and Soul. Stopping in front of Soul, he turned his chair around to look at Maka, only to hand her a small black album, that was stitched up as well. "Your mother and father finished school, but they didn't want to become death scythe, the organization wasn't being made into something complete yet. They still needed a lot of work. So they just kept the title and went exploring the world. When the whole madness started, you're parents were out in America, they fought a lot of pre-Kishins, or Kishin Egg Souls there, and when Death heard of this, he knew he needed them both here. But your dad wasn't able to manifest his weapon out of his body."

"Papa wasn't that exceptional, huh?" Maka muttered, opening the book to look at the photos in front of her. She was amazed to see both her parents smiling, giving the peace sign and showing off their plaques saying they were official Death Scythes from DWMA. Another of them both holding a diploma, of being in different states and cities all over the place. She was about to smile when she began to notice that there was not one, but multiple pictures of her father's eyes straying to other females, or being with other females while drunk. She didn't feel like looking at the rest of the pictures as she slammed the album shut, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she handed it back to Stein. "Like you said, Papa was also an idiot." she muttered.

"So, do you want to get started?" Stein answered rather apathetically.

Maka only nodded as she stood up, unsure of what was going to happen, Soul only let out a sigh as he pushed himself off the wall, taking a few steps away from Maka, he turned towards her. "Stein's going to explain the details; I wasn't much of a listener in class." he added, a smirk on his face when he saw her roll her eyes and turned to look at Stein.

Stein took out another cigarette, placing it in his lips, he didn't bother to look up at Maka and Soul, as he spoke, his tone rather uninterested at any of this. "Soul Resonance is when two people are able to link their soul wavelength, and for now I want you Maka to try and send your soul wavelength to Soul. Close your eyes and concentrate, you need to be calm and one of mind, in order for this to work." He grabbed his lighter as he lit up his cigarette, talking while doing so. "Too much and you'll end up shooting Soul with it, hard. Too little, and you won't be able to get anything through to him."

Maka only nodded, closing her eyes, she began to use her soul perception to see if she could do it. She could sense her soul, as she took in a deep breath, and pictured part of her soul being sent to Soul like a fishing hook. She could see it trying to move towards Soul, but no matter how much she tried, it wasn't reaching him at all. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she put in all her focus, trying to force it to go to him, she was about to give up, when she felt something inside her move, it was warm as she began to feel it trail out of her body, before she had any idea what had happened, she heard Soul let out a curse.

Opening her eyes she saw him clutch his stomach, muttering something about why not use a dummy instead of himself for this.

"Did, did I make it move?" Maka asked, looking as Soul narrow his eyes at her, he was about to reply when Stein interrupted him.

"Yeah, you were able to make it move. You were doing fine before, you just shot it straight out to Soul." he couldn't help but smile at her as he said the words, making Maka think he was enjoying this a little more than he was meant to.

"Quit enjoying this so much you damn sadist!" Soul snapped, turning towards Maka now, he was about to snap at her too, when he saw her eyes shining at what Stein had told her. So far, she was just happy to be able to be able to make it work on the first try. Letting out a sigh, he closed his eyes for a brief moment, preparing himself again for another accidental attack by the newbie. _**This is going to be a long day.**_ Soul thought regrettably as he opened his eyes and nodded towards Maka to proceed.

* * *

><p>Maka didn't know how many times she should apologize to the white haired guardian of hers, as he practically had bruises in his stomach, chest, and she even caused him to cough up blood the last time. Though she was sure that he was hurt more than he wanted to say, he only muttered a 'that's fine' and went to go take a shower.<p>

She let out a sigh as she turned to look at the clock, she was shocked that the whole ordeal only took an hour to go through, and though she still needed a lot of training, one that Soul was unfortunately teaching her now that Stein said it was fine to teach her without someone else supervising her.

She didn't bother to second guess her decision, as she heard Soul still taking a shower, quickly grabbing her bag and keys, Maka almost ran out the door and out the building. When she was a couple of blocks away from Soul going after her, she grabbed her phone and texted him a quick lie to cover up for right now. Biting her bottom lip, she knew she should of at least told him about meeting a friend in the Pizzeria, but she had a feeling Soul would have not liked that, or would of wanted to go with her to make sure she was safe.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, phone in her hands she was about to call Soul, when a familiar voice spoke behind her. She turned to see Joshua smiling at her.

"You look like you just tried to beat a train." He chuckled, grabbing her hand and walking her towards the Pizzeria, "Don't tell me you got lost?"

Maka rolled her eyes, pulling her hand away from his, "I didn't get lost, I was on my way over there."

He only gave off a quick laugh as they continued to walk towards the Pizzeria.

The small restaurant was homey, if that was the word Maka could put it. They still had one of the old type of pizza ovens built right into the fire, with some simple tables that were covered with red and white checkered tablecloth and red wooden chairs.

The place was warm, much to Maka's pleasure as she took off her sweater, beanie, and scarf, placing them over the chair behind her. "When are you going to answer my questions?" she asked, looking around the place, it was rather empty, except for a few people sitting on the far side of where they were.

"In due time, you have to try the pizza first!" he smiled up at her, getting up to order something to eat.

Maka was about to tell him to just answer her, when her phone rang, letting out a breath she checked to see who it was. Unsurprised to see that it was Soul, biting her bottom lip, she quickly answered her phone, trying to come up with a good excuse for where she was at.

"Hello?" she wasn't sure why it sounded more like a question rather than a form of greeting.

_"Maka? What the hell kind of text was that?"_ Maka wasn't sure if he was mad or just asking her a simple question.

"What do you mean, I said I was going to the store to buy some personal items?" Again, she didn't know why it sounded like a damn question in her own mind.

_"You have all that girl shit here. I should know, I just went out to buy you some two days ago."_ he snapped, not too happy about having to go get them for her either.

Maka couldn't help biting back a laugh when she saw Soul walk in with the small box of pads and Midol for her. The picture in her mind was still fresh.

_"Are you listening?"_

"Huh? What?" Maka asked, snapping out of her thoughts. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

_"I said, where are you really?"_

Maka opened her mouth to answer him, her gut instinct telling her to trust him again and tell him where she was, but then she turned to see Joshua walking up to her already.

"Just wait to try the pizza here." he stated, a smile forming on his lips.

Maka only nodded, about to answer Soul again when Joshua took her phone from him, quickly hanging up and turning the phone off as he sat down. "You'll get this once I'm done telling you everything. See if then, you want to talk to him afterwards."

Maka's eyes only narrowed at him, her voice rather cautious at what she was about to say, "I'm guessing there is some animosity between you two? Funny, Soul hasn't seemed to remember you at all."

Joshua smiled at her, causing Maka to raise an eyebrow at him, "I have nothing against Eater. He was a great pianist when I went to school with him, and he's even been able to become something other than what his other life has wanted him to be." He handed Maka her phone, his smile still in place, "I just think that you should wait to tell him where you are at. Don't want him interrupting anything that Shinigami doesn't want you to know about."

"You know about that?" She couldn't help her voice sounding surprised.

"You'd be surprised." He gave her another wide-toothed smile as he got up and came back with a pizza box and two glass bottles of soda. "Take a bite, then I'll start answering all your questions."

Maka only raised an eyebrow as she opened the pizza box, she wasn't really starving, but she was a little hungry after all that training she was doing with Soul. Taking in a breath of the pizza she noticed it was a supreme pizza, which made her mouth water a bit as she took a slice. Not bothering to place it down on the plate, she took a quick bite, eyes wide as she tasted it, "It's great!" she almost shouted as she took another bite of it.

"Told you!" Joshua smiled back at her, taking another slice from the box and taking a bite. "Now, what do you want to know?"

Maka swallowed another mouthful of pizza and opened her soda bottle, taking a quick sip of it, she let out a content breath, turning to look at Joshua, she said the words a bit low in case anyone was hearing her. "Why did you lie? About me getting attacked? Soul says that I was attacked, and it does explain a lot from the whole thing."

Joshua only smiled at her for a small moment, as he took another bite out of his pizza, he took his time chewing the food, causing Maka to begin thinking he was only going to avoid the question. When he finally did finish he smiled at her once more before he answered her. "I didn't think it would matter."

She didn't know if she should be upset or plain pissed off at his answer, "You didn't think it would matter telling me the truth?" She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Look, Maka. When we were attacked, it went after you for god knows what," he paused to take a drink of his soda, "but it didn't look like it was done looking for you. I went looking for you, but it also had the same agenda, when I was able to finally kill it, you were too scared and terrified about it, that you couldn't remember anything, all you knew was that you were running from something. So I told you it was a dream, asked you where you lived and dropped you off. I didn't want to run into any problems, so I just walked you to the door, but you didn't have your keys, so I texted Soul for you, and went home."

"That still doesn't explain why you lied to me." She let out a frustrated sigh as her eyes remained on him, making sure he wasn't lying to her either.

"That's simple, because you were too scared about the attack that I didn't want you remembering about it." He smiled up at her again, taking another bite from his pizza, he only looked at her as if that was enough of an explanation.

"Did you ever wonder if I did want to know what the hell happened? It could have been important to tell Soul about it." She snapped.

"Why does it matter if Eater knows?" He raised an eyebrow at her now, placing his pizza down on the plate, "Why are all the Death Scythe's protecting you like a lost princess at that even? The kishin wasn't after you for a specific reason, Maka. It just wanted a soul to eat, and you looked like an easy target."

_**I looked like the winning ticket to his next powerbooster!** _Maka thought bitterly, as she scowled at him, taking another sip of her drink.

"Okay, fine. I get it," she didn't want to release the information that she had the soul of a Grigori. "You wanted to keep me safe, and I'm grateful for that. Now here's my second question: what do you know about Lord Death keeping things from me?"

He gave her a wide-toothed smile again, "Wouldn't you like to know all of them?" He answered, taking a bite out of his pizza.

Maka could have sworn she saw his eyes go cold again for a brief moment, but she wasn't sure if it was the lighting. Letting out a breath, she took another bite from her pizza, waiting for Joshua to continue on with his weird riddles.

"See Maka, I'm also curious as to why the Death Scythes and Death have so much concern and protection over you. It's usually a miracle when I do find you alone without them, and to be honest, I much prefer you being alone than having an escort around everywhere you go." He smiled up at her again.

"I thought you knew more than you should have, Joshua." She narrowed her eyes at him again, placing her pizza down, "So why am I getting the feeling that I'm being led on by you in all of these questions? The deal was that I would come to eat with you, and you would answer all my questions, not the other way around."

Joshua only waved his hand at her in a bored manner, as he took another gulp of his drink, after a satisfied sigh, he turned towards her, his blue eyes shining, "I just wonder if you would be able to handle everything I'm going to tell you."

"Leave the handling to me, Joshua." She said, leaning in a bit closer to him, "It's after all, about me, right?"

"Fine then." He smiled up at her once more, pushing the pizza box towards Maka, "Another slice and I'll do all the talking."

Maka only raised an eyebrow at him in speculation as she grabbed another slice, took a bite out of it, and waited for him to continue.

"It may come as a shock to you, but Death has been hiding the fact of your parent's death." His eyes grew cold again, and this time, Maka was a hundred percent she saw them right. "Even Eater knows how your parents died, and he hasn't told you even a second after he knew."

Maka felt her body grow cold as she placed the pizza down. The food in her mouth feeling so stale and heavy as she swallowed it, but she was grateful she still had something in her mouth, giving her an excuse not to respond back.

His blue eyes remained on her, as Maka tried to process this. "Aside from all of them hiding this information from you, Death has also made sure that you don't know anything about the witch that's hunting you down too. Did you know that the pre-kishins are all attacking women and children that look like you? I can't seem to understand why everyone is so fascinated by you, they all want something from you, and if you aren't careful, Death will use you for whatever he wants."

Maka wasn't able to talk as she licked her lips, finally finding the words she opened her mouth to speak. "I-I have to go." She got up from the table, not bothering to say anything else to him as she grabbed her things and walked out of the Pizzeria.

His words were still echoing in her head as she continued to walk towards Soul's place; her mind a million steps ahead of her as she held her jacket closer to her body. She didn't want to assume anything, Soul did tell her he would explain everything, but how much of everything had he been hiding from her?

Was Joshua really telling her the truth? Did Lord Death, Soul, and everyone else know about all these things and didn't tell or try to at least!

_**He said they all knew.** _She bit her bottom lip as she looked up to the tall building, nodding to the doorman she went past the doors and up to the elevator, trying to keep herself calm. It wasn't working as great as she had hoped when the bell finally dinged and the doors opened.

She took in a deep breath as she walked down the hallway, clutching the strap of her bag, she continued to remind herself to keep calm and not snap at Soul yet. She needed to ask him first, needed to see if he was keeping all these things from her.

Slowly she took out the key from her bag and opened the door, waiting a moment to see if Soul would come storming out threatening to handcuff her to the bed again. The place was eerily silent as she walked in, about to close the door when a hand slammed into it, preventing it from closing.

She didn't bother turning as the familiar scent of his laundry detergent was in the air, taking in a deep breath she was about to turn, when she felt his hands wrap around her, lifting her up and over his shoulder.

"Soul! Put me down!" she shouted, punching the man on his back as he slammed the door with his feet and walked towards her room.

"Not a fucking chance, Maka," he snapped as he tossed her hard on the bed, "Where the hell did you go? And that bullshit excuse, plus turning off your phone!"

She didn't have time to explain as she heard the metal click of the handcuff on her wrist. "Hey! Just what the hell, Soul!"

"Didn't we already go over this?" he was practically shouting as he stared at her. "My job is to protect you, so how the hell can I do that by not being there with you, or you running off like that?"

"Oh, like protecting me is actually all your main concern? Then why not tell me what happened to my parents? Or what's going on in the other world as well!" She suddenly stopped herself, slamming her free hand on her mouth to keep the rest of the words from coming out, as she saw Soul's eyes go wide for a moment in disbelief.

"What did you just say?" he didn't know when his voice went back to normal as he stared at the blonde haired girl in front of him, "Where did you hear that from?"

"Found out from someone I didn't want to believe," she muttered, closing her eyes for a moment to think the words carefully. "So why don't you tell me the truth, Soul. What are you guys actually hiding from me? What aren't you guys telling me? Because all I have to go with is what I just heard, and I'm asking you if it's true?"

Soul was about to answer her when his phone rang, letting out a sigh he muttered for her to wait and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Maka couldn't believe how stupid she was; she kept telling herself she wouldn't let the cat out of the bag so fast, but it didn't help when she got mad at him either. Tugging at her wrist, she let out a sigh, she knew she wasn't going to get out of this one any time soon. _**Just what the hell am I doing?** _Maka thought, leaning her head back onto the headboard.

Soul frowned as he listened to Liz complain about how Kidd was now trying to see if Maka was willing to try and read the book for him now. And though Liz did respect the man, she also knew that maybe, just maybe he did go a bit too far.

"So what do you want me to do?" Soul asked, rather apathetic towards Liz.

_"Are you even listening to me?"_ Liz snapped, letting out a frustrated sigh, _"Just what the hell are you going to do?"_

"Decided to finally tell her everything." Soul heard her drop whatever she was holding, either a pen or make-up brush, he figured it was the latter of it.

_"Wow, how is that gonna go afterwards?"_

"Never was the type to beat around the bush, and it's really uncool anyways to do so." He let out a breath, watching it turn to mist, "Besides, she's already figured out some things on her own, or with someone's help, at least."

_"Think it might be that Joshua guy?"_ She let out an exasperated sigh, _"I'll tell you something though, I asked that hacker to get me some dirt on him, and I haven't heard from him in a while!"_

"Who knows, all I know is I have to fix all of this," before he let Liz say anything else, he hung up on her, leaning his body on the balcony rails as he looked out on Death City. "Man, this is not cool at all," he muttered, letting out a sigh as he got up and walked inside, not really looking forward for the aftermath of a fuming Maka who didn't like being handcuffed to the bed and left with questions still lingering in the air.

"Soul?" he heard her ask, the sharp sound of the handcuff ringing in the air, "My hand's getting tired and sore, mind taking this stupid contraption off!"

He couldn't help a smile as he walked in, the sight of her still pouting at him as she tugged on the handcuff was really an interesting sight. If she tried for any threats, they were mostly half serious when she was like that, plus, he knew better than to just leave her handcuffed to the bed for a long period of time. The last time he did, he got three thick books to the skull, repeatedly.

"Calm down, I'll let you go after I hear you say you won't try to give me a concussion with any type of book." He leaned back towards the wall as he watched her, the girl only fidgeting in the bed as she contemplated it.

"Fine." She answered a couple of minutes later, pouting as she turned away from him, "But you have to answer my question! Before, you just walked away leaving me like this!" She tugged her wrist again, to prove her point.

"Whatever." He walked over to the headboard and uncuffed her.

Any other person might of thought of this as well... some kinky shit. Hell! Even the woman at the shop he bought them leered at him with a smile on her face and kept giving some hints that she was down for things like that too. But it was the only thing that could keep the damn girl in the room without her leaving or wandering off on her own, especially after the last incident. He, of all people, knew too damn well that Maka Albarn was a walking magnet for trouble anywhere near a 400 mile radius.

"So, are you going to explain everything?" Maka muttered, massaging her wrist as she looked at him carefully, assessing if he was telling her the truth at all.

"What do you want to know?" He gave her a lazy smile as he sat down on the bed laying his head down onto the mattress, he peered to look at her raise an eyebrow at him from the corner of his eye.

"Is it true? About my, my parents?" was all she could say as she bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her temper down at the thought of another lie.

Soul let out a sigh as he got up from the bed, sitting across from her, he ran his hand through his messy white hair as he thought everything over. "How much do you already know?" he decided to see if there were some things he could at least keep right now. Giving her everything meant he would also have to explain some of his own past, with her having what Wes gave Medusa after all.

"I just know that Kidd is desperately making me try to read something, about someone named Medusa." She shook her head when he was about to talk, signalling for him she wasn't finished yet, "I also know that my parents really didn't die the way I thought, and that the pre-kishins are killing people that look like me. That's as far as I know, to be honest. I just want to know what's going on, Soul. I'm tired of everyone lying to me about my own life."

Soul only nodded in understanding. He wasn't the type of guy to lie, nor was he the type to beat around the bush and wait for others to tell him when it was okay to say things. He didn't agree with his parents way of life, nor with some of the things that even Lord Death had been doing now. Maka was out of the loop for too long, it was time to explain at least some of the things to her, even if it meant having to deal with the consequences later.

He was cool with that.

"First let me explain something quick," He didn't bother looking at her as he explained, already able to feel her soul wavelength grow with anxiety. "Medusa is a witch, a bad one at that. She's ensnared a lot of people to do her bidding, and has even killed them without stopping to think about it after she didn't need them anymore. We know she wants you for your soul, but we don't know why she would want it, other than for pure power."

Maka only nodded, as he turned to look at her, seeing if she was still listening to him.

"She's conniving and a powerful witch who knows how to trick people into getting what she wants. We knew she was out to get you when we began to capture witches and interrogating them. They admitted that she was still alive and trying to complete something, only in order to finish it, she needed your soul to get it." He paused as he heard her move in the bed.

Maka was bringing her legs closer to her body, unsure if she should ask the next question. "What do you mean, 'still alive', Soul?"

Soul let out a breath, turning towards her now, his crimson eyes not leaving hers. "Maka, Medusa was killed by Professor Stein, at least that's what they thought when he had attacked her, you see." He let out another sigh, unsure of how to continue this conversation, "Medusa was the one who killed your parents, Maka."

Maka didn't know she was gripping her legs too tightly until Soul placed his hands on hers, calming her down. "But, that's..."

"You don't remember much, and we don't really know why." He was trying to keep his voice calm as he continued to look at her eyes, trying to see if she could fully handle any of this. "When you were sick, you explained to me that you felt someone inside with your mom and dad, but you were scared to go in to see who it was. It was only because your mom told you that you never started a fight, but had better finish one. After you went in, you told me that you couldn't protect them and they died."

He paused, watching her emerald eyes go wide as she took in the words he said, "Maka, do you really not remember any of it?"

"All - all I remember is waking up in the hospital, they told me that both my parents had been killed by a burglar who tried to rob our place, and that I came in and saw him shoot my parents ... when he saw me I ran and fainted from shock." She didn't understand it, maybe the trauma was too much for her, that she did block it out, but she would have remembered some things right? Like when she felt someone in the house? Or the witch named Medusa?

"When I told this to Kidd and Lord Death, they didn't want you to know about it, for fear that your soul would get corrupted because you wanted to go out and avenge your parents' death." Maka turned to look at him, her eyes wide once more as she processed this.

"So they decided to keep my parents' actual death a secret from me?" She didn't know if she should be angry at them or understanding, would her parents really want her to go avenge their death, when they were trying to keep her safe to begin with?

"Soul! It's my parent's you guys were hiding from me! I know it's not like they were alive, but... I have a right to know what really happened that night, for years I kept thinking it was something to do with me not fully remembering even the attacker, or my parent's last words to me when I saw them!" She felt tears in her eyes, but tried hard enough to keep them at bay.

Soul only let out a breath, he knew this wasn't even half done as there was still more he needed to tell her, but the way she was reacting to just this, he figured they might have to wait for the rest later.

"So then what?" Maka asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "What else are you guys hiding from me?"

Soul couldn't help but chuckle at her resilience, letting out a breath he continued to explain everything to the petite blonde. "To be honest, I was actually going to tell you this on the day of our first training, but when we went to that club for a quick mission... Blair had used you as bait so to speak to lure out Giriko, we didn't know at the time until after the mission was over." He saw her face harden as she realized this, her hand twitching for a book. "When we were fighting Giriko, Blair said she noticed some corruption in your soul, but after the fight I checked, and your soul was fin-"

"Wait, you were checking my soul that far ago too?'" Her eyebrow raised, her hands now desperately looking for a book.

"You said no hitting," Soul chuckled at her facial expression, all too well he could tell what she was thinking right now, "and yeah. One of the things besides being a guardian was to make sure your soul wasn't corrupt, and having to check your soul wavelength was how I could do it, even back then."

"What else could you check when you do that?" She felt her face grow red at the thought of practically being violated in a sense.

"Nothing other than your soul wavelength," he couldn't help but smirk as he saw her face lighten up a bit, "It just shows what you're feeling and things that really bother you sometimes. Remember what Stein said about Soul Resonance?"

Maka only nodded, realizing that Professor Stein did mention to her how it was like a chain linking both together, what one felt, the other felt. "A bond created on trust," she muttered, glaring at Soul.

Soul only waved her words away, "Anyways, like I said, when I checked your soul, it was fine. No corruption whatsoever, so when I told Lord Death about it, he figured it was because you probably inherited your mother's ability called Anti-Demon Wavelength."

"Wait, does it matter if my soul gets corrupted?" She didn't know why that was the first question on her mind rather than the one about her mother.

She saw Soul let out a sigh, clearly hoping she wouldn't have asked that question out of all of them. "See, when I say corrupted, I mean leaning more into madness, insanity, or well corruption for better." He ran his hand through his hair, trying to find a better explanation. "Remember when I told you about your soul? How it's a power booster for any corrupted soul out there who wants power?" He saw Maka nod, biting her bottom lip waiting in anticipation for him to finish his explanation. "You can become stronger either way, by being 'pure' so to speak, or by being 'corrupted' which just means you want to kill people and harm others without any remorse. You felt that once, when you meet Giriko, do you remember what you wanted to do?"

Maka only nodded, her eyes narrowing at the thought, "I wanted you to kill him, I still do." she didn't know she could have ever said that without any guilt, but she knew that guy was dangerous, one that if released... it meant any person was going to be killed as soon as he laid eyes on him.

"But at that time, you didn't care who got hurt in the process, you just wanted him killed, and that meant your soul was getting a taste of corruption. The more corrupted you get, the easier it is for a Kishin to get you not for a power booster, but as a weapon to kill others."

"Wait, wait, wait. My soul is more than just a meal ticket?" Now she was having a hard time comprehending everything.

"This is why I told Lord Death it would have been better to tell you from the start." He was getting a bit frustrated explaining all of this on his own, but better him than a stranger, right? "Yes, your soul is more than just food for others. It's a powerful soul, that if you know how to use, could be a huge weapon against witches and kishins alike. A pure Grigori Soul is a strong soul, it just doesn't have as much 'power' as a corrupted one. Where a corrupted one can become pretty dangerous, they get some crazy abilities though, and not all of them are pretty."

Maka's eyes went wide for a moment, hearing the last words, she bit her bottom lip, debating if she should even continue asking more about herself. So far, she found out somethings, that she really didn't want to know about. Now she had to add that she could be corrupted too?

"Lord Death thinks that the chances of you getting corrupted are very rare though." He saw Maka turn towards her, her eyes filled with a questioning look, hoping he would explain that more. He couldn't help but chuckle at her facial expressions, she was showing all of them in those green eyes of hers. "You have the same ability like your mom did, the Anti-Demon Wavelength, it's a powerful barrier against insanity and ability, if trained right, can be worked effectively also with your attacks against witches or any individual that is harboring any madness or dark powers. It's pretty damn strong and it's helped you out afterwards with that mission."

"My mama had this too?" she couldn't help but wonder if her mother might of been a Grigori too.

"Yeah, from what Stein and Lord Death have told me, she had the ability as well, though she wasn't a Grigori, it is a rare ability to get anyways." He let out a small laugh as he saw Maka's eyes shroud in disappointment from Soul's words.

"Is there anything else?" Maka wasn't sure if she should of even asked that question, trying to comprehend all of this wasn't an easy feat at the moment.

"So far, that's all I got. You have a freakishly weird ability that purifies your soul, you just found out your parent's death wasn't really how it went down, and-"

"And that you have been checking my soul without my knowledge multiple times too?" She muttered the words out, unsure if she was mad because she didn't know, or that it could be construed as a type of violation. She let out a gasp as she realized something about the whole thing, "Soul! Is you checking my soul wavelength the reason why you are always so damn close to me or practically sexually harassing me?"

He gave her his devilish smirk, her face flushed a deep red, "Who knows, all I got to say is, I don't go for fat ankled girls. If I did it would-"

She didn't let him finish as she rammed a book onto his skull, repeatedly as she released some of her frustration on the white haired guardian.

* * *

><p>"Jerk," She muttered, taking another swipe at the robot trying to cut her in half.<p>

Ever since the whole incident a couple of days ago, Soul had informed Professor Stein that the robots he had built weren't cutting it for Maka any more. She knew it was him just getting back at her for giving him some good Maka Chops that night, but she didn't know he would go that far to get even! Taking another back step, Maka tried to block the next attack. Clearly this robot wasn't in any safe mode like the rest, and she had a feeling that the sadistic professor had made it like that on purpose for her accidental Soul Resonance at him too. In all honesty, she really did think she was sending it to Soul... at least, she thought she did.

Letting out a chain of curse words directed at the white haired jerk who was responsible for all of this she quickly jumped out of the way, landing on her hands, she made sure to spin quickly and land behind the robot. She was about to deliver a fatal blow when someone destroyed the robot before she did.

"You're too slow, you fight like a grandma!" she heard a very familiar voice shout from the top of the ceiling.

Maka didn't dare to look up, wondering why the hell tBlack*Star didn't use the normal way of greeting someone and just walk through the door instead of go through a window or a vent, like last time.

"Hey, did you hear me, I said you fight-" he wasn't able to finish as a 20 lbs dumbbell rammed into his face.

"There's a thing called silence, ever heard of it?" she said as she walked towards the wall where all the weapons were.

"Yeah, whatever. Where's Soul?" he looked around the room in search for the white haired reaper.

Maka only shrugged as she placed the scythe she was using back to its rightful place. "Don't know, he only walked me to the gym and said he would be back later. Don't keep tabs on him." she muttered the last part.

"When will he be back?" he asked, letting out a groan.

"I was suppose to text him when I'm done with my training; he was suppose to help me, but he got a call from someone and had to leave." She let out a breath as she took a long gulp of water from her water bottle.

"This is training to you?" He shouted, looking around the room and then back at Maka, a smile spread through his lips that Maka didn't like so much. "You're coming with me!"

"No! No, no, no!" She shook her head, about to position herself to fight him, when he walked over to her gym bag.

Black*Star turned around, bag in hand he gave her a mischievous smile, "Want it? Come get it!"

Maka didn't have any time to protest or argue as she saw the blue haired man run out the room, a frustrated groan escaping her lips as she ran after him. Her phone, keys, and homework were in there!

She didn't know how far she had run after him, as she finally reached the reason for her lungs aching. "Give..." she had to pause to take in a deep breath, trying to give her lungs enough air. "Me my bag."

"Wow, you're pretty good, and fast too!" he didn't bother hiding his shock as he still held on to Maka's gym bag. "We're almost there anyways."

The simple sentence caused Maka to look around her, she was on a train station platform, where that demon-possesed train or whatever pops up. The one that Maka knew could lead her farther away from home, which would make for a very unhappy Soul. She already had a huge headache just thinking about it.

"Where is there exactly, Black*Star? I need to get home." she tried grabbing her bag once again, but he wouldn't even loosen his grip on it.

"You'll see, it's going to be a great Black*Star training exclusive!" He was shouting once more, causing Maka's head to throb with every word.

_**Why me?**_ she thought bitterly as the train popped out from the ground, and before she had any time to run back, Black*Star had already grabbed her by the arm, dragging her in.

"Black*Star, let me go!" She snapped, looking around the empty train. _**Wasn't it usually full or with some people at least?**_ Now she was actually getting a bit worried, "Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know, flat board, and for you to find out. Besides, you're with me, I won't let anything bad happen. You're going to love it!" He gave her a wide smile, causing Maka to second guess her opinion of him.

"How is it that you can be so annoying some times, yet act mature the next?" she muttered, sitting down on one of the benches, hugging herself to keep her body warm.

"What do you mean mature? I've always been mature, don't get too comfortable we're already here." He didn't let her speak, grabbing her arm, he dragged her out the train's door.

Maka wasn't sure if she should have been trying to get back into the train as soon as she set her eyes on the small town next to the train stop.

The buildings were mostly abandoned, the few that were still showing hints of people living in them all had closed doors and bolted windows. Strange eyes peered from slits of curtains, and some even ran to the nearest unoccupied building as soon as they laid eyes on them. Maka couldn't help but shiver, this whole place seemed like it was dying, and the people were just waiting for their time.

"Where are we?" she whispered, eyes still scanning the building.

Black*Star only looked around the area, letting out a shrug as he released her arm, "We're in a danger zone. I suggest you don't stray too far from me, if not you might get kidnapped or worse."

Maka couldn't help but mentally cry, wasn't she just told how dangerous her soul was by Soul? How it was already pretty strong to begin with, and how anyone who wanted power was going to be able to sense it? Walking into town, Maka was sure she was being handed in a silver platter for anyone who wanted a taste of power. She suddenly regretted following the blue-haired man.

"Oh, that's right." Black*Star snapped his fingers, as he released the gym bag and tossed it over to Maka. "Might want to put a jacket on. It's gonna be cold for a wimp like you." He stuck out his tongue when Maka smacked him hard on the head. "It was just a joke..." he muttered, trying to ease the pain forming on his skull.

Maka didn't say anything as she quickly zipped up her sweater, letting out a content sigh as she felt her body warm up all over before anything else, she quickly snatched up her phone, letting out a mental groan as she saw Soul's missed calls and texts.

Quickly opening the phone, she texted the white-haired guardian her whereabouts. Moments after she sent it, Black*Star's phone started to ring.

"Hey Soul!" Black*Star's wide smile soon disappeared as he turned to glare at Maka. "Yeah, she's here." he muttered, sticking his tongue out at her again.

Maka was pretty amazed at how fast Soul got the message, and how fast he was to react to it. She was just happy that she didn't have to deal with the full aftermath of any of this, not with Black*Star being the reason she was out here to begin with.

"She's fine." Black*Star spoke, "I took her on a mission with me, so what's the big deal?"

"I'm on a _what?!_" Maka shouted, her eyes going wide with the words. "How the hell can you take _me_ on a mission, if I don't even know how to..." she was quickly silenced by Black*Star, who placed his hand on her mouth.

"I said she was fine. She needs to learn how to deal with cases like this if she's ever out with you on a mission." He said while Maka tried aimlessly to hit him, unbothered by her failed attacks. "Yeah, yeah. If you wanna meet then go right ahead, you were the one I was suppose to come out here with. Huh?"

There was a long pause, and Maka was losing her patience as she tried desperately to smack her assailant some place that would make him regret bringing her here.

"Yeah, I know, I know. It's not a big mission, get the details from Lord Death, we're almost there anyways, just have to deal with some small obstacles, and then we get to the good stuff!" he shouted the last part, causing Maka's headache to poundagain, at least she thought it was because of his voice, and not because he was now covering her mouth and nose as well. Though, she was just waiting for her moment to beat the living daylights out of the moron.

"Alright, see you- wow, Maka! You're turning blue!" he shouted, letting the girl go, who in turn gasped for air as she started feeling really light headed.

If the robots that Stein made didn't kill her, this guy was.

"No, no. She's fine, see you here!" he shouted, hanging up the phone, before he was able to say anything, Maka was wedging another Maka Chop straight into his skull, repeatedly.

"You fucking moron!" she shouted, as she finished her her seventh Maka Chop. "Just who the hell covers a person's nose and mouth? And what the hell do you think you're doing, bringing me over here, when my" she lowered down her voice really low, almost to a whisper as she spoke to him, "soul is already a magnet for trouble?"

"Relax, will you?" Black*Star mumbled, rubbing his skull, "it's not like everyone here is out to look for the Grigori Soul anyways, and what are the chances that they know you of all people have it?"

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, she was about to walk back to the train-stop when she felt something heavy collapse on her. Opening her eyes, she saw Black*Star on top of her.

"The hell did you tackle me for?" she asked, moving away from him, before she had the chance to get any farther, she dodged a silver object that stabbed the ground hard. Taking closer inspection of the thing, she realized it was a knife. Narrowing her eyes at Black*Star, who shrugged in his defense at the attacks, they quickly began dodging other attacks, seeking shelter from the weapons behind a house.

"Know where they're coming from?" Black*Star asked as a long blade manifested from his hand.

Maka shook her head, "No, but I can find out." She concentrated on her soul perception. "On top of the roof, the second one on the left, its three of them though." She answered.

"Stay here." Before Maka had a chance to respond, Black*Star was already gone.

_**Yes, by all means, leave me here, alone.** _Maka thought bitterly, trying to understand the situation. She was about to go reach for her phone when she heard footsteps approaching. _**Black*Star wouldn't walk back, would he?** _She thought, unsure if it was even safe where she was.

Before she had time to find out, she felt someone grab her by the arm, a gun pointing to her ribs. "Wouldn't move if I were you," the man next to her whispered, nudging the weapon closer to her body. "What are you doing in our town?" he asked.

Maka let out a breath, knowing full well the chances she was at, this wasn't the first time she's dealt with guns, not after both Liz and Patty decided to also give her some training tips on dealing with them. Though she knew the dangers, she wasn't really going to sit around and wait for someone to come save her, was she?

Nope, Maka had enough of it all.

Before the guy had enough time to think, Maka had twisted his arm around him, causing the man to scream in pain as she heard a loud pop from the man's shoulder. She probably dislocated it, but wasn't willing to stop and see if he was okay.

A loud shot rang, echoing across the town, as Maka attacked him once more, hitting the guy's wrist, she caused him to release the weapon in hand. She quickly kicked it far away, she elbowed him hard on the back of his neck, causing the man to go unconscious.

She wasn't about to sit and wait for Black*Star to show up, not when she was behind a house, next to an unconscious man and a gun not too far from them. Letting out a breath, she started to run away from her hiding place, hoping to bump into her temporary partner who had caused her predicament.

****_Soul, where the hell are you?_****

********She finally hit a dead end, and she could hear the sound of many footsteps getting closer. Turning around to look frantically for any place to hide, she noticed a door to the building on the left that was left a bit opened. She didn't bother to think twice as she hid inside.

Holding her breath, she strained to listen and was relieved to hear the footsteps fade realized that the building was an abandoned food store that had large windows at the very top of it, most of them covered in newspaper. Just as she was about to open the door she heard something move behind her. Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she swore she saw another shadow move quickly, heavy breathing following after it.

Shuddering, Maka tried opening the door, but no matter how hard she tried to push it open, it wouldn't budge. _**Oh dear God, I swear something's out to get me since my birthday!**_

From the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow move towards her at a fast speed again. "Shit!" Maka shouted, moving away before it fully collided with her. The whole place shook, and she saw something glint in the dark room.

Her attacker let out a loud shriek, and slowly turned around from the door to look at her. Maka's heart dropped as she realized she was trapped in a room with a kenshin.

It was still in its human form - if that's what you would like to call it - its arms were dangling by its sides, sharp like the blades on its fingers, and its feet looked like they were rotting, flesh falling from his body. Maka continued to stare at it; its white eyes stared back at her.

_"Gri-grigori,"_ it spoke, sending Maka's whole body to shiver in fear. _"Mi-mine."_

Maka ran, bumping into crates that had a horrible smell that caused her to cold grabbed Maka by the leg, throwing her out through a window from the top of the building.

"Oww." Maka muttered. Dazed and in pain on the floor, Maka heard the sound of a familiar ring tone playing right before kishin bursted through the food store wall.

* * *

>Soul let out another chain of curse words as he blocked another attack from the thieves that were trying to shoot at Black*Star and himself.<p>"Why in the fuck did you bring her here of all fucking places?" He snapped, moving at lightning speed to bring his scythe down at another victim.<p>

He had learned from Lord Death that this whole town was on his list. There were no innocent souls anywhere near a 20 mile radius from this place. They had all been killed by a small gang that wanted power. They had turned their leader into a kishin and had managed to keep the beast from trying to kill them as well, though from what he was told, it wasn't rare when they did offer up one of their own to feed the damn monster. Many travelers that had stopped in town were killed.

"I didn't think there was going to be so many obstacles! Besides, it's an easy mission!" Black*Star shouted, snapping the neck of another man as he jumped to punch the next one coming at him. "Is she still not picking up?"

Soul only shook his head, pressing the button on his blue tooth once more as he blocked a knife coming at him, in a blink of an eye he already had the culprit down on the ground lifeless. This was taking too long, and no matter how much he kept trying to get them all, they all seemed to hide in the shadows or in some secret area that they couldn't find. It was getting annoying.

Finally he heard Maka answer her phone.

"Where the hell are you at? Black*Star said he lost sight of you and heard gunshots." Soul asked, not even bothering to let the girl say anything. He was getting worried, and it wasn't helping that this mission was becoming more of a pain now that he had to find Maka, too.

He couldn't hear anything else other than a loud noise and things falling. That wasn't too reassuring as he heard light rustling from the other end. "Maka?" He asked, blocking another attack and taking the guy out quickly with his scythe. He saw Black*Star taking out two large shuriken and throwing it at a window, hitting two guys dead on. "Maka?"

_"Soul, I'm - I'm getting attacked..."_ There was a pause as Soul waited for the girl to speak, finally bringing down the last of the men in the area.

"Maka?" His voice was cautious, trying to hear everything going on where Maka was.

_"Shit!"_ Maka shouted, rustling sounds as he heard her try to make a run for it, her voice had risen with panic as she shouted the last words _"It's a kishin!"_

"Fuck." Soul muttered, already turning to look at Black*Star, "Looks like the pre-kishin found her."

"Cool, makes all this easier." Black*Star shrugged, cleaning his ninja sword on his shirt.

Soul didn't bother saying anything as he scanned the area, both of them jumping to the top of a building, looking for any signs she might be there. The sound of her not being able to run away from the beast wasn't comforting for Soul to hear. "Maka?" he asked, hearing her mutter in pain.

He heard a loud shriek pass through the phone, a low voice speaking, but not audible enough for Soul to make out anything from it. He was getting annoyed as he pointed for Black*Star to separate as they searched the area. They had to find her before she was killed.

At least the loud crashing and rustling from the other line was proof enough that the girl was still breathing.

_"Found you."_ he heard a male voice speak before the line went dead.

"Fuck!" Soul shouted, not even bothering to call Maka again, the chances of it being in one piece were slim.

He was about to turn the other way when he saw something from the corner of his eyes, he quickly dodged a blast of bullets. "Got to be kidding me," he snapped. He tried to get away from whoever was attacking him, but every time he tried to move towards where he had a feeling Maka might be, a blast of bullets made him retreat.

Scanning the area quickly, he knew the shooter was nowhere in sight; he was probably hiding like the rest. Letting out a growl as he dodged another attack from the bullets, he didn't have time to deal with any of this.

"Alright." Soul whispered, spinning his scythe to block another oncoming attack of bullets. "Lets get this over with."

* * *

>The two men had appeared out of nowhere, grabbing her as she ran past an alleyway, the kishin dangerously close behind. "Found you." One of them smirked, grabbing Maka's phone and throwing it hard against one of the walls, causing the poor object to shatter.<p>"Looks like our boss wants you for lunch," the one on her right laughed.<p>

"Your boss?" Maka said, looking towards the beast once more.

"We made a deal with the devil, see," the man to her left said - he was wearing a blue cap smiled at her, a missing tooth in his front teeth. "New visitors come here from other places and they get eaten by the big guy here."

"In the end, we get their shit. Fancy clothing or whatever." The other one licked his lips as he grabbed Maka's hair. "We always have fun with the pretty girls first, but the men and kids are usually the ones we let him eat first." He laughed as he kissed Maka's hair now. "No, the kids were the ones we gave up first, too annoying crying over their mommies and daddies, while the men... well we would sometimes make them watch, if we were bored, right Patch?"

Maka wanted to throw up as he continued to talk, trying to break free from their grasp. The one on her left with the blue cap, Patch, caught on, kicking her hard behind her leg, causing Maka to scream out in pain.

"Shh, shh, shh. Don't want the big guy here to get scared, do you?" the other one clamped his hand over Maka's mouth, muffling her pained cry.

Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to ignore the pain from her injured leg. She quickly used it to kick Patch hard on the groin; spinning before she had time to feel any pain jolt from her leg she twisted the guy still holding her arm behind his back. A loud pop was heard as she elbowed him on the back of the neck, before kicking him hard on the groin as well.

"Little bitch!" Patch glared at her, as he still clutched his manhood, turning to the beast still near them he shouted out "Kill her!"

Maka ran, biting her bottom lip to suppress the pain in her leg, as she tried to find a hideaway or weapon she could use.

She didn't get far as she felt its cold hands, the blades on its fingers cutting her, as it tossed her hard the opposite way where she was going. Letting out a gasp for air, she turned to see a metal stick on the ground.

Just my luck! Maka smiled and quickly grabbed it as the monster jumped up to kill her. She blocked the blade attack with what she realized now was a long, thick, metal pipe that was thin enough for her to use. She used all her strength to keep the blades from stabbing her. Letting out a scream, Maka used her legs to kick the beast away from her. Her leg throbbed as she tried to stand up, using the pipe for support. "Come at me," she whispered, grabbing the pipe in her hands; she was ready for the next attack.

The beast was quick. Its blades dragged down on the dirt, leaving five deep dents on the road, a loud shriek erupted from its mouth.

Maka quickly blocked the next attack, and tried to avoid its attempts to hit her injured leg; Maka regretted not making the decision to run instead.

"Soul, where the hell are you?" she shouted, jumping out of the way from a lethal blow. She quickly spun around, using the pipe to hit it hard on the head.

She landed on her feet, as the beast fell hard on the floor with a loud rumble. Her leg was still killing her, but she figured the moron named Patch didn't break it, only bruised it. She had enough experiences dealing with broken body parts, so she knew that her leg was still okay enough for her to keep on fighting.

The beast was already getting up again, blood dripping down its mouth as its white eyes stared at her. Taking in a deep breath, Maka spun the pipe around, ready for the next attack. She didn't know where the hell Soul and Black*Star were, and the chances of clubbing this monster to death with a metal pipe were pretty slim, still... she could try to slow it down, right?

Oh, why did her parents teach her never to run away from a fight?! Her first instincts when cornered were usually for Maka to just punch the living daylights out of the damn person ... but this wasn't a person, was it?

It had a body like one, only... its skin was peeling off, showing scales underneath it, while its face was already covered in scales. The blades on its hands twitched, glinting in the dark. She mentally let out a list of curse words as she tried to think of a plan to avoid those blades.

"Okay." Maka muttered, watching the kinshin crouch. "I'm facing ten sharp blades, and a powerful monster along with it... with nothing put a steel pipe that I have no clue how long will last in a battle between a very bad imitation of Edward Scissorhands."

It let out another shriek, swiping its hands at every direction, causing Maka to almost get sliced more than once as she used the pipe to block the other attacks.

"Fucking kidding me?" Maka snapped, avoiding a long blade that was too close to her neck for comfort. She quickly dodged the other attacks, getting close to its face and punched it hard, causing the beast to fly back now, but not before it took a swipe at Maka's arm.

She let out a hiss as the pain seeped in, the wound wasn't as deep as she thought, but it was beginning to burn as she held on to the now injured limb. Great, Maka. Your left leg is injured, and now you can barely move your right arm. Sure know how to pick your battles.

Barely able to move the weapon in her right hand, Maka knew it would be an interesting challenge to see if she could use her left arm as well as her right … A challenge she didn't really want to test right at this very moment.

"Tch, fuck it." Maka spat, dodging another attack, she did what she should have done in the first place: run.

She didn't get too far when the beast came from behind, and slammed the back of its hand at Maka, causing the girl to go through a window, shattering the pieces all around her from the impact. She didn't know if she was lucky, as she hid behind something that looked like a box in the abandoned building. She held her breath, trying to calm her heart as she heard the beast look in quickly from the window, its heavy breathing echoing across the room.

_**Just leave...** _Maka held her breath, while she clutched her wounded arm. _**Just fucking leave!** _She wanted to scream, not for fear of being killed. But because she couldn't do much other than hide behind wherever she was and cower since she was pretty much an open buffet for the next person who wanted her soul.

She didn't know how long she had been in hiding, but the heavy breathing of the monster had stopped.. She still needed to get away from here, the chances of it coming back were high, so she needed to find someway to let Soul know where the hell she was.

She winced as she got up from her hiding spot, her leg still protesting in pain as she tried to find the door, her left hand was still holding on to the fresh wound in her arm, but the bleeding had stopped. She was already feeling the blood stick to her sleeve, some of it already drying on her hand, while some still dripped out from the wound lightly.

She let out a sigh as she found the door, pulling it open, she winced at the force she had exert, a huge jolt of pain on her arm. She strained her ears to hear of any oncoming people or the monster, but when all she could hear was the gust of wind blowing by, Maka quickly made her way out, almost running towards where she thought the train stop was.

She was trying to keep quiet, trying not to make any noise out on the streets as she made her way, trying to remember if the places she was going were safe or not. She mentally scolded herself as she let go of her arm, tearing off the shredded cloth that used to be the sleeve of her sweater, she wrapped it around her arm, cutting off any more blood loss from the wound.

She let out a breath, scanning the street before she decided if she should cross the street or turn left and keep going. Her mind was fully made when a shiver ran through her body. "No..." Maka trailed off, looking behind her. Sure enough the beast was at the end of the street, its eyes on her. "Fuck!" she shouted, turning left and running from its crouched body.

The sound of the blades digging into the road was enough for her to know that yes, it was following her. Maka cursed her luck. She was in a town that she didn't know, brought by someone who left her here pretty much without any information, and it was a mission that... Maka knew she never wanted to be a part of, ever.

Right now she could have been home doing her homework, preparing for the test that she had to take in a couple of weeks in order for her to be able to graduate earlier.. But where was she right now? Running away from a pre-kishin that was out to kill her for her soul. A creature that kept popping up in her life lately, when she lived most of her life never meeting one, let alone thinking they actually existed.

She made a mental note to never listen to Black*Star ever again, clearly the blue-haired boy forgot that she wasn't one of them and couldn't defend her life against a monster that was ten times the petite girl's size. He was surely mistaken if she was capable of killing that thing with her bare hands, or a simple pipe that wasn't made to stand battles like these.

She was about to take a quick turn when she collided with someone, hard.

"The hell?" Maka muttered, trying to get up, the shriek from the beast not too far away.

"There you are!" she heard a very familiar voice, one that at that very moment, she didn't want to see, or hear, for a really long time.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Maka shouted, pointing a finger at the blue-haired man.

"Trying to finish this mission, while you decided to take a stroll around the town." Black*Star answered, placing his hands behind his head.

Maka didn't have enough time to say anything else, as she saw the beast come at them, pushing Black*Star hard out of the way, she quickly dodged the blades trying to take a swipe at her.

"Wow, you're reflexes are good!" Black*Star shouted, standing still as Maka tried to fight off the pre-kishin with no weapon in hand.

"A little fucking help would be nice!" She shouted, quickly jumping out of the way before a blade made any actual damage to the girl. She couldn't move as fast as she could, not with her arm still wounded and her leg still hurting like hell.

"Oh, yeah..." she heard Black*Star snap his fingers as if he finally realized his mission, "Soul's here too, he's looking for you."

Maka didn't know if she was going to live long enough to kill Black*Star, who was clearly oblivious to the fact that she was still trying to fend off the beast by herself. "I fucking know that already, get your ass over here and help, or so help me..." She didn't get to finish, sliding underneath the monster in time to be able to dodge another too close for comfort attack.

From behind the beast, she kicked him hard on the side of the face, causing the pre-kishin to crash towards a building.

"You're actually pretty good." Black*Star said, nodding towards the monster that was getting up already. "But you're taking forever to kill it."

"Then by all means, show me how!" Maka retorted, her sarcasm clearly not noticed to the man.

Black*Star only smirked, his blade already on his hands as he waited for the pre-kishin to attack. "Let me show you how the Great Black*Star does it, you'll be amazed."

Maka wanted to strangle the guy as she tried to catch her breath. She would make it a point to kill the man before he decided she needed any more of this special "Black*Star exclusive training" of his. Poor Tsubaki... She thought sympathetically as she tried to imagine what the black-haired girl had to deal with.

"Oi! Are you watching!" Black*Star shouted, disappearing in the darkness as he quickly used his long blade to cut the demon in half, a spark of lightning emitting from the blade. "Soul menace!"

She saw the beast's whole body start to glow, a quick flash of blue swarming around it, before blood splattered out from its wound.

Black*Star smiled at her proudly, as if he was the one who had taken the whole beast down. "That's how you do it!" he shouted, two thumbs up towards Maka.

Her mouth was gaped open, not out of amazement or shock, but mainly due to the fact that the man in front of her could have killed the damn thing a long time ago... but instead, he left her to deal with it alone for a huge while. Her vein was throbbing and her hand was itching for a book; just where the hell did she leave her gym bag again? There was a good book in there for her to use to clobber the guy.

"No words, huh?" he shrugged as he turned away from Maka, the latter still trying to absorb everything that just happened. "Hmm, wonder where Soul's at?"

Before Maka could say anything else, a scythe was thrown directly towards the blue-haired man, but Black*Star dodged it just in time.

"Hey! That almost hit me!" he shouted, pointing towards a shadow walking towards them, red eyes reflected frustration.

"That was the point!" Soul shouted back, a flick of his hand and the scythe was back at his hands, "Remind me to hang you from your toes outside of Shibusen for a month!"

Black*Star only waved Soul away wearily. "Relax, we killed the Kishin Egg Soul, and its yours to eat if you want." He nudged towards the red orb still floating around the area where the monster had been.

"Don't change the topic! Next time you get a mission like this, make sure to know something called STEALTH!" Soul shouted, a vein already popping out of his head; he was getting a headache just talking to the assassin.

"Geesh, you think you would be happy that I brought her," he nudged towards Maka, who was still eyeing the whole scene, reality snapping back when she heard Black*Star mention her, "that way she could see some real life training."

"This was training to you!?" Maka shouted, her hand clenching into fist, "You dragged me out here, I almost got shot, fed to a kishin, nearly raped, and to top the cherry on this whole mess, what the fuck do you mean we killed that thing?! I did all the hard work!"

"Hey, I killed it, and I needed to know if you were a reliable partner for Soul." Black*Star smiled at her, two thumbs up in her direction. "You passed, you got the Great Black*Star's approval."

Maka had enough, as she quickly stomped towards the supposed assassin, "Maka Chop!" she shouted, driving a wooden board she found hard onto the blue-haired man thick skull.

Soul let out a sigh at the sight, he now had an unconscious Black*Star to drag home. Turning towards Maka, he made his scythe disappear, "You okay?"

Maka was panting, her whole body was completely sore and her leg and arm were killing her. "I just want to go home," she muttered, turning towards him.

Soul raised an eyebrow at the girl, his eyes going towards her makeshift tourniquet on her right arm, and he noted how she was limping a bit from her left leg as she muttered a few curses at the unconscious man. "Might have to get those checked by Kim when we get back, and we'll have to get you a new phone too."

Maka's shoulders stiffened as she remembered what happened to her phone. Turning towards Soul, she held her hands up as if she was praying, "I'm sooo sorry! I'll pay you back for the phone!"

Soul couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he dragged Black*Star by the collar, eyeing the girl who looked at him in confusion. "C'mon, let's get home and report this to Lord Death." He was about to walk away when he realized something, snapping his fingers he dropped Black*Star on the ground.

Maka stared at him as he walked towards the red orb still floating, he muttered something quick as he got the orb and swallowed it whole. "S-soul?" Maka asked, rather confused at the gesture.

Soul only sighed in content as he walked towards Black*Star; picking him up by the collar once more, he began to walk towards the train stop. Peering over to Maka, who was slightly limping, but still looking at him, waiting for an answer. "Explain later," he muttered, a smirk on his face as the girl only nodded, a small pout on her lips. "Don't worry, babe. I won't hide any secrets from you..."

Maka stuck out her tongue at Soul as she continued to walk next to him. "I don't care if you keep any secrets, unless it's about my life, then I would like to know." She pouted, turning her eyes away from him.

"Whatever you say, babe," he chuckled, too tired to argue with her as they headed home.

It had been a long day, and all Soul and Maka wanted to do was go to home and rest, and the rest of the way back home was made in a comfortable silence; the two content with just their presence.

"Oh..." Soul muttered, after they dropped Black*Star off at Tsubaki's, the girl smiling up at them apologetically, "Almost forgot."

Maka waited for him to continue. She was relieved that Tsubaki was able to heal up her wounded arm and leg from a quick potion Kim had given her for Black*Star.

"We got the okay, we're going back home to your world in four days." He was expecting Maka to smile, or at the most thank him - what he didn't expect was for Maka to squeal with joy and pull him into a tight embrace.

"Oh my gosh!" She let out a small laugh, "Thank you, Soul!"

Soul let out a small chuckle, his arms wrapping around the girl's waist, burying his face in her neck. "No problem." he muttered, his breath hitting her neck.

Maka blushed as she pulled herself away, yet Soul's hand still held on to hers. They continued like that the whole walk home, with Maka unsure why her heart was beating rapidly at a gesture that he would always do.

_**Calm down, Maka.**_ She took in a deep breath. _**Remember what you said …. you can't ever fall in love with someone like him**_.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry about the long wait guys, but seriously, some personal things came up. I recently moved into a new apartment, had to plan both my kid's birthday party (that went great BTW), along with Halloween and Thanksgiving (I hope you guys had a great Halloween and Thanksgiving!) and... <span>I'm expecting another baby<span>, and I'm due in Feb 21! **

**So I can honestly say, that this entire time has been hectic, with having to put college back on hold, getting let go from my job, trying to find another job, raising two kids, planning their birthday party, and getting things ready for my lil' one on the way... things have been pretty stressful. P**

**lus not to mention, my beta-writer is also very busy with work and the holidays as well, so yeah. Anyways, hope u guys liked the Chapter, and I know I posted up in my profile that Chapter 10 would be up by now too, but like I said, things have been a bit hectic, that I haven't even finished chapter 10, BUT! It is almost finished, and soon my beta-writer is going to have her vacation and she can revise and edit it to have it up for u guys in no time, I hope.**

**Please review! :)**

**-KiddieXx**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*****<span>NOTE:<span> ****Though I appreciate EVERY review and message all those who take the time to write them, please refrain from telling me how I should make my story, or how I should change it just to fit that one person's prefrence. For a certain someone who will remain anonymous, NO, I am not changing the story plot to be Kidd and Maka, it's strictly Soul and Maka. And for the other person, NO, I am not going to make Maka into a death metal head girl who is emo and crap just because you like death metal and being emo. I'm sorry, but this is my story, if you really want to write about a Kidd and Maka FanFic or Maka being a death metal head girl who cuts and is emo, then please write your own fanfiction story. I'm sure it would be great.*********_


	10. Knee Deep

**I'm dead... =_= this has literally taken me FOREVER to upload.**

**Rose: What the hell is that suppose to mean?**

**Kiddie: sentence by sentence... it wouldn't upload any other way, I had to copy and paste sentence by sentence. And I did the mistake once of not saving it as I went along and then BOOM, it all got erased. **

_**Rose: Every little thing**_

**Kiddie: every little thing. =_= I have finally been able to do the impossible and save this damn thing!**

_**Rose: So you are calling your chapter, the one your readers have been waiting for, for the longest time. (when was the last time you updated? Oh right... LAST year... or maybe longer... who knows. It has been a whiiiiiile) and you have the audacity to call it a "damn thing"**_

**Kiddie: 0-0 that's not what I meant... I meant the document thing, not the story**

_**Rose: shame on you, what kind of writer damns her own work.**_

**Kiddie: Is there a reason why you are making me feel like crap right about now?**

_**Rose: Yes, and it's because you took to long to update... what a terrible person you are.**_

**Kiddie: you try finishing up your chapter while working full time, raising three boys, and going to college at the same time. NOT to mention this stupid program shutting down on me every other day. If I couldn't type at work, I couldn't****type at home, and with my macbook broken and chapters 10-15 in there... *sniff* waaaaaaaaah TnT**

_**Rose: Anyways, here's chapter 10, though late... enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Blind Sighted<strong>

_**Chapter 10**_

**"Knee Deep"**

_She didn__'__t know how long she had been standing there, her whole body trembling as she saw her mother__'__s corpse start moving on its own__; l__ifeless eyes staring at her. _

_"__Maka!__"_ _A__ distant voice shouted, bringing her back to reality__.__I__t was her father__'__s voice, his eyes pleading for her to snap out of her frozen state. __"__Run, Maka!__"_

_His tone said it al__l -__T__his wasn__'__t a dream, __as much as __she prayed it was__.__T__he yellow snake-like eyes stared at her for a moment, sending shivers as she started laughing__. The sound__ made Maka stop in her tracks. _

_"__I__'__ll make use of you two after this.__"_ _the shadow muttered, its eyes turning to look at Spirit. _

_Maka didn__'__t get to say anything as she saw her mother run towards her father__. H__er mother__'__s __empty eyes revealing that it was not Kami anymore__, not even as she moved and blood__ sp__il__led __from her__ corpse. _

_Spirit quickly __turned his arm__ into a scythe as he moved to block Kami__'__s attacks._

_**'**__**Stop it.**__**'**_ _Maka thought, her body still trembling as she tried to move her feet towards her parents._

_The look on Spirit__'__s face said it all__:__H__e didn__'__t want to hurt his beloved wife, even though they were divorced, he still loved her. But he wasn__'__t about to die in front of his daughter. He turned to look at her, __"__Maka!__"_ _he shouted, blocking another attack as he tried to move towards the distraught girl. __"__Run, please, run!__"_

_"__No!__"_ _Maka shouted, her head shaking from side to side, __"__I don__'__t want to lose you and mama, I don__'__t want mama to hurt you! I want that monster to go away, to die!__"_

_Before Spirit could say anything to ease his daughter, it was too late. Maka__'__s emerald eyes glowed brightly, her soul within her emanating a strong light as Spirit froze in fear. Her Grigori soul was being corrupted, and the worse part was there was a witness._

_In one swift movement, Kami was on the floor, blood splattered the walls as Maka slowly wiped it away from her face, a small smile forming in her face. __"__I__'__ll protect you, Papa__,__"_ _Maka muttered, looking down at her __unmoving__ mother once more__.__ Maka made another swift movement, causing Kami__'__s body to rip to pieces._

_"__She__'__s mine.__"_ _The shadow spoke. Maka turned to look at her, stopping the shadow from moving towards her; her eyes still shining brightly as a twisted smile formed on Maka__'__s face._

_"__You__'__ll be dead, I__'__ll kill you myself.__"_ _Maka muttered, her hand twisting, causing the snake-eyed shadow to scream in pain, a wide smile on Maka__'__s face._

_"__Maka!__"_ _her father shouted, his body trembling as he walked toward his daughter, __"__Maka, it__'__s okay. Papa__'__s okay, it__'__s fine__…" his tone smooth over trying to comfort his daughter._

_Sp__irit__ didn__'__t say anything after that, as something struck him from behind, blood splattering onto Maka, waking her up from her dazed spell. _

_"__Papa?__" __Maka whispered, watching her father__'__s eyes turn cold as he fell to the ground. __"__Papa!__"_

_xXxXxX_

Maka woke up with a jolt. Her whole body was shivering as she tried to calm down her frantic heart. Before she had time to think, Soul was in her room once more, quickly embracing the girl as she realized she was still crying and screaming out her father's name.

"Maka, it's okay." He whispered, his voice was soothing, her frantic heart was finally calming down, and Maka merely turned upwards to look at Soul before her heavy eyelids dropped again, signaling she was fast asleep once more.

Soul let out a sigh, if this kept up, he was not going to get any sleep along with the petite blonde holding on to his shirt tightly, again. He knew she didn't want to talk about it, every time he brought it up, she shrugged it off, or ignored the conversation and blocked him out.

His phone rang; quietly walking out of the room he closed the door before he answered.

"_It happened again?__"_ Liz asked, her tone emitting concern as he heard rustling on the background.

"You busy?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow as he heard a frustrated sigh from the other line.

_"You try deciphering the damn book after Maka read it, and let me know_." He could practically hear the girl clicking her gun ready to shoot the files in front of her. "_Kidd has the other half, but so far, we haven't gotten close to shit."_

"That bad, huh?" Soul leaned towards the wall as he looked outside the window. "Hey Liz, do you remember when Maka read that book?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it was on the day you guys were heading back. Why?"

"No reason, just a thought..." Soul let out a breath, trying to put all the pieces together.

_"Does this question have something to do with the nightmares? Do you really think it's connected with the book?"_ Liz asked,_ "I mean, they're just nightmares, right?"_

"Yeah… just nightmares." Soul muttered, more to himself than to the girl on the line.

The rustling of papers stopped, and Liz was quiet for a brief moment._ "Soul, what' going on exactly?"_

"This isn't going to sound cool, but… It's like she's stronger." Soul let out a frustrated breath; he didn't know how well he could explain that the girl he was guarding seemed more like she was guarding him right about now. "She knows when I'm trying to connect to her soul, and will block me out, she's been able to connect with other people at school, and I can swear she's…" Soul trailed off.

_"She's what?"_ Liz asked, her tone sounding more intrigued and concerned at the same time.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I got to go." Soul muttered, his eyes looking into the distance as he sensed something move in the background. "Liz, run a report on any kishin in the area. I think I just sensed three in my city."

_"What? Three?!"_ He could hear her drop her pen and quickly getting up from her desk. _"Soul, they never attack in groups, you sure?"_

"Liz, there are three in the area. I got to go."

He didn't hear Liz's response before hanging up and turning to Bones, "Stay," he ordered, patting his head. The dog merely laid back down by Maka's door, guarding her when Soul was gone.

He quickly walked out of the building, his motorcycle not too far away as he sped off towards the source of danger, ready to call out his scythe.

He didn't like it. The night terrors were just enough to send shivers down his spine as every time he went in there Maka was shivering and crying out in pain. But he knew something was up, it all started with that damn book she decided to read two weeks ago.

Two weeks ago was what triggered it all. The day after she red the book all hell started breaking loose.

_====FLASHBACK====_

_Soul could sense something was up as Maka continued to squirm in her seat, her eyes scanning the clock every couple of minutes as if she was desperately trying to slow it down. _

_"__What__'__s up?__"_ _Soul finally asked, his eyebrow raised as he the petite girl turn towards him, her emerald eyes widening with surprise, a slight blush forming on her face._

_For a moment he thought she looked cute, her hair finally loose as she wore one of his shirts, she was playing with her hands unconsciously. __"__Soul, I have a favor to ask of you__…"_ _she__ trailed off, her eyes turning to look at the floor instead._

_"__What is it?__"_

_"__Don__'__t freak out! But__…"_ _Before she could say anything, the doorbell rang._

_=======END FLASHBACK=======_

Soul slowed his bike down, his eyes scanning the area as he quickly stretched out his hands, a warm glow emitting from his stomach quickly moving towards his arm, his red and black scythe quickly morphed, shining in the moonlight. He couldn't help but smirk.

The kishin was close, he felt it running towards him. The other two were not far away.

Soul let out a breath, closing his eyes, he quickly scanned the area.

"One's a newbie," he muttered, "it's barely formed into a Kishin, the other is already decaying from the inside slowly dying, the last one…" Soul's voiced trailed off as he didn't like the feeling he got from the last one. It felt different, like it actually knew what it was doing. It was different from all the other kishin he's fought, he opened his eyes just in time.

Quickly spinning his scythe, he blocked one of the Kishin's attacks, it's long chain like arm returning back to it's rotting corpse.

"Heh, about time…" A smirk on Soul's face as he took a stand, his scythe on his back, eyeing his new meal. "I'm here to collect your fucking pathetic excuse for a soul." He heard movement from behind him.

In a blink of an eye, Soul was behind the Kishin that tried to ambush him; the newbie's reflexes were still too slow, as its growing body didn't have enough time to respond to the attack. It's body quickly cut in half, horizontally. Red blood quickly morphed to a red ribbon, wrapping up into a small, deep red orb, the deeper the red, the more corrupted the soul was.

Soul smirked, turning to look at the one with chain-like arms, it's body was beginning to corrode. Pieces of flesh were already falling off, signaling that he hadn't had a soul in a while and it's body was deteriorating; an interesting death for a kishin. Its mouth hung wide open, as it reached its arm out to Soul, shooting his hand towards him.

Soul quickly blocked it, spinning his scythe as he ran towards him, quickly dodging the attacks he dashed right to it, with one quick movement, Soul jumped in front of him, cutting the monster in half vertically.

Another deep, red orb appeared.

"I suggest you come out of hiding." Soul stated, cocking his head to the side as he looked out from the corner of his eyes.

He could sense the Kishin inside the shadows, monitoring his movements as he had sliced down the other two.

A loud gurgle was heard from the trees, the woods helping the Kishin hide from untrained eyes. "Seems I couldn't even trick THE Eater?" Its mouth didn't move as it rose from its hiding spot.

Its slender body was nothing but scales, no eyes on his head as his mouth was stitched up. Its arms were uneven, one short while the other dragged itself on the floor. It had claws for feet as its slender-bone like legs looks as if there were about to break from the weight of its own body.

"Who sent you?" Soul's eyes narrowed, his scythe still on his back lazily as he stared at the beast in front of him. He knew something was off; this was the first time he's come to see a Kishin able to think clearly, let alone be able to speak fluently in any human language.

"She did, her soul is calling out to us." The Kishin's arm reached out, pointing towards the direction Soul knew too well. "The girl's soul… the Grigori Soul."

"Bullshit," Soul muttered, looking at the Kishin, its mouth never moved an inch as its stitches held it shut tightly. He didn't let it finish as he quickly spun his scythe. "I'll just take your soul now."

"No, Eater." The Kishin muttered, a loud growl emitting from its body. "I'll have YOUR soul, just like I'll have her's… just like I _had_ your brother's…"

Soul's eyes went wide for a moment, the pieces starting to come together as the Kishin ran towards him.

In one quick movement, Soul had his scythe on the monster's throat.

"You'll be mine, Medusa. I'll have your soul, and I'll enjoy killing you slowly for all you have done." In a blink he quickly beheaded the monster, blood pooling into ribbons, this time it revealed an orb that looked more like a snake.

Soul let out a sigh, quickly moving his hand in a circular motion, he created a small portal and tossed the soul through it, where it would end up in Stein's lab. He needed answers, and if it meant skipping out on eating this corrupted soul, he had no problem doing so. Death only knew what Medusa did to it, and he didn't want to know firsthand by devouring it.

He quickly snapped his fingers, causing his scythe to revert back into his body and the portal to close, his eyes scanning the area as he looked towards the direction of his condo. The Kishin's words still echoing in his head.

_=====FLASHBACK======_

_"__No!__"_ _Soul snapped, almost slamming the door in front of the white stripped haired man and the tall busty blonde next to him. __"__Get the fuck out of my house, Kidd!__"_

_"__Soul!__" __Maka snapped at him, pushing her way towards the entrance, and thus preventing him from slamming the door, __"__I invited them here for a reason, and with or without you, I__'__m doing it.__"_

_"__To hell you are!__"_ _Soul argued back, he was debating about dragging the girl back to his room and locking her up in there for good. Stopping himself from doing just that, he turned towards Kidd and Liz, __"__The hell do you two want?__"_

_"__My apologies,__"_ _Maka spoke before Kidd did, __"__I was about to tell him when you got here, please come in.__"_ _She turned towards Soul, her emerald eyes demanding him to hear her out firs__t__ and to play nice._

_Soul let out an inner defeated sigh, knowing he was going to regret this, he moved aside, allowing the two unwanted guest to intrude into his home. _

_"__I apologize for this, Soul.__"_ _Kidd stated, turning to look around his home. __"__I was under the belief that you were in on her idea.__"_

_Soul raised an eyebrow at the girl, leaning towards the wall, he didn__'__t say a word, waiting for __an explanation. __H__e knew one way or another she was going to go through with whatever she had in mind. So he might as well hear her out instead._

_Maka cleare__d__ her throat, looking a__t __Soul, she didn__'__t hesitate as she spoke clearly, causing Soul__'__s eyes to widen as her words rang loudly in his ears._

_"__I want to read the book__.__ I want to know what Medusa is planning__…_ _but, on one condition, I get to help find her afterwards. I want her dead.__"_

_====== END FLASHBACK=========_

Soul quickly walked towards his door, opening it, he scanned the area one more time, just like he did every time he was near or inside the building. His nerves were on high, as he still recalled the Kishin's words, once he was sure the area was cleared off, he pulled out his phone and called Kidd, more for work than for personal reasons. It still pissed him off having to rely on his former friend and boss.

_"__Soul?__"_ Kidd's voice sounded tired when he finally picked up after the eighth ring.

"Kidd, what are the odds that three Kishins attack at the same time?" Soul asked not bothering with formalities.

_"__It__'__s rare__.__ Liz told me about the situation, but the last time I heard about Kishins grouping together was when my father was still in reign__…_ _centuries ago, really.__"_

"Okay…" Soul paused to get his words together, his mind still trying to piece everything along with all the small details of the attack. "What are the odds of being able to control a Kishin from a far away distance?"

"_Control a Kishin? As in a witch using her powers to control one?__"_ Kidd sounded surprised, _"__I__'__ve met a few that have been controlled by a witch, but none were from a far away distance__.__T__hey all had to be close, give or take a no more than 3 to 6 miles away from __it__.__"_

"Medusa is controlling them from where ever the fuck she's at. I didn't sense her when I killed them." Soul spoke, more to himself as he turned towards Maka's room, the petite blonde still fast asleep.

"_That__'__s not possible.__"_ Kidd sounded shocked as he heard the news, letting out a breath he quickly cleared his throat, _"__I__'__ll have a talk with my father, if this is truly the outcome of Medusa__'__s power__…_ _then we need to have a plan soon. We cannot risk her getting close to Maka.__"_

Soul let out a breath, quickly hanging up as he plopped on the couch, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling, closed his eyes for a moment, the day's events still in his head.

XxXxXx

Maka let out a sigh, her head was killing her, as she woke up before her alarm went off once again. Her body felt warm as she turned to see Soul's body next to her.

Letting out a breath, she knew she had another nightmare and he had come to calm her down. Her hand was holding his, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she slowly removed herself from the bed.

Soul's eyes were still closed, his breathing was even, his chest rising up with every breath. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander towards his face, slowly moving towards his hands.

She quickly cleared her throat as she felt her cheeks flush once more, her heart beating rapidly. _Get your act together! _Maka reminded herself.

Maka let out a sigh, her whole body ached, her head was killing her and she could of sworn the floor was moving. She hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, not since they had gotten back from Death City, with her constant nightmares. Maka was surprised she wasn't dead yet from the lack of sleep.

She looked like a corpse already, her skin was pale and she had dark circles around her eyes, her hair was always disheveled as she would find herself asleep in the most random of places, waking up shivering, crying, or finding Soul next to her, his hand holding onto her own as she realized he was calming her down once more.

Maka didn't know when it started, Soul holding her hand or sleeping with her as he calmed her frantic heart, helping her stop the tears and soothing her back to sleep, keeping the nightmares away for a brief moment.

One moment she woke up, holding onto his shirt tightly, his arms wrapped around her as he was fast asleep, Maka was about to give him a good Maka Chop until she realized she was well rested, tears still in her eyes, but she couldn't recall the terrifying nightmare she just had, she just knew his warmth was all that was comforting her when she woke up scared.

Letting out an exhausting sigh, Maka quickly showered and, since Soul was in her room, stayed in the bathroom as she dressed. She decided to wear one of his sweaters, his scent still lingering in the black DC sweater she liked so much.

Quickly slipping it on, she got out of his room to see him in front of the door, in nothing but a towel.

Blood rushing to her face, she tried hard to turn away, though she did manage to get a good glimpse of his sculpted body.

"Like what you see?" Soul chuckled, a smirk plastered on his face as he got closer to Maka, his hair still dripping wet from his shower.

"I-idiot!" Maka muttered, walking past him.

Soul gave off a light laugh, watching the girl practically run to her room to finish getting ready, almost tripping on her way over.

Breakfast was just as awkward, with Maka's eyes dropping every so often as she fought her sleep, or blushing profusely when she looked at Soul, her eyes wandering towards his body, causing her to turn away and avoiding eye contact.

Soul couldn't help but give of a light chuckle every time the blonde girl blushed, as she played with the sleeves of his sweater, a bit too big on the petite blonde. Giving her a quick smirk, her grabbed her hand, causing Maka to blush an even deeper red as she let out a small squeal.

"It's time for school." Soul muttered, his smirk still on his face as he leaned towards her, his breath tickling the girl's ear. "You okay?"

The color in Maka's cheeks turned bright red, as she merely nodded, too embarrassed to speak to the white haired guardian of hers.

Soul was enjoying the reactions he was getting from teasing the flustered girl infront of him.

Walking out, Soul quickly locked the door, his hand still clasped on to Maka's as he walked her out of the room, every now and then he would let out a small chuckle as he saw the girl fidget on her feet, or unconsciously bite her lip, her eyes trailing behind him as he knew for a fact, she was completely checking him out.

The walk to the school was quiet, neither one saying a word as Maka would look up every now and then to look at Soul, or keep her eyes on her book, her other hand still holding on to Soul's hand.

She was about to give up reading, her mind reeling in the events that caused all of this.

====_FLASHBACK_======

_"__No.__"_ _Soul snapped, his eyes still on Maka as she finished speaking. __"__There__'__s no fucking way I__'__m letting you go after her.__"_

_"__Soul, I want to know more than anything else who she is, why she killed my parents.__"_ _Maka argued back, her eyes narrowing at him as she spoke._

_"__Maka, I understand you want revenge, but going after Medusa isn__'__t something that simple.__"_ _Liz spoke, her tone soft as she pleaded __for__ Maka to reason with them._

_"__Liz is right, Maka.__" __Kidd finally decided to speak, his eyes on her the whole time, __"__Medusa is a strong opponent, it took more than a handful of people to kill her, or at least we thought she was dead__…__.__"_

_"__I understand she__'__s a formidable opponent, but I will not budge.__"_ _Maka__'__s tone didn__'__t waver, now looking at Kidd, her back straightened as she spoke, __"__It seems everyone here forgets, you need me to read that book, if not, you will never solve this puzzle on your own. I__'__m willing to do it, even if it means risking my own health.__"_

_Soul didn__'__t like the last part, she could see it in his eyes, his crimson eyes still on her as she spoke, every time she made eye contact with him, she felt as if he could read her mind, sucking her deep into those ruby eyes. _

_"__I__'__m willing to help you out, but you have to take into consideration, how did you expect me to just sit quietly as you guys risked your life to find her while she__'__s out to find me?__"_

_"__I get that you don__'__t want to sit back, but Maka__…"_ _Kidd trailed off, looking at Liz as if to get a form of guidance from her._

_"__What Kidd is trying to say,__"_ _Liz sighed, pausing to find the right words._

_"__We are trained to die any day, that__'__s the job description we are in.__"_ _Soul finally spoke, his eyes still on the blonde haired girl. __"__As Death Scythes, we are meant to risk our lives to protect those that need it, those that we want to protect. Even if it means dying, I won__'__t let you fight her, I won__'__t let you risk your life when you aren__'__t even a Death Scythe.__"_

_Maka__'__s eyes went wide for a brief moment__.__S__he never heard Soul speak of his job like that, let alone him talk about his life like that either. __"__Soul, I get that you want to protect me, but I have something that__'__s really strong, I might as well help in one way__…_ _even if it means reading that book, all I ask is that you don__'__t leave me out of the loop. I, just like all of you, want to know what Medusa is hiding, what she__'__s planning, and what she wants with me.__"_

_Kidd and Liz nodded, they understood what she meant, but before they would say anything, Soul spoke._

_"__Fine, but on one condition__…"_ _Soul was determined to not let her risk her life, even if it meant dying on the spot, he wouldn__'__t allow the person he was to guard risk her life for something like this. __"you won't be the one to kill her__.__"_

_Kid let out a sigh, while Liz stood quiet, watching as the two stared at each other __before Kidd decided to speak._

_"__Maka, my father is not going to agree to this__…" __he solemnly stated_

_"__Then find someone else who can read that book,__"_ _Maka answered, her eyes dead set on her decision. __"__I__'__m not budging.__"_

=====END FLASHBACK======

Maka let out a sigh, her eyes were feeling heavy as she tried to pay attention at the teacher explaining a new assignment that would be 25% of their final.

The petite girl suppressed a yawn, unable to keep her eyes open, she finally allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

_The room was dark. __N__o matter how much she tried to move, her father__'__s lifeless body stood in front of her, freezing the young girl to her spot. _

_Her knees trembled, as she finally fell to the floor, blood drenched__ the__ new dress her mamma bought her that week. _

_Maka__'__s voice finally broke. Choking on her sobs, her emerald eyes covered in tears as she reached out for her father, __"__Papa!__"_ _Maka cried out,_ _"__Papa! Wake up, Papa!__"_

_She stopped crying, as she saw his father__'__s hands slightly move, his fingers trying desperately to reach hers. __"__M-a__…_ _Ma-ka__"_ _Her father__'__s voice was weak, the glint in his eyes slowly disappearing as blood covered the floor. __"__I, l-o__…__love you.__"_ _He paused, his breath ragged as he tried to continue. __"__Ru-ru__…__run__"_

_Before he could say anything else, Maka was covered in blood, her emerald eyes going wide as she saw her father__'__s body writhing in pain._

_Y__ellow eyes look__ed__ at Maka with disgust, as a figure finally stepp__ed__ out of the shadows, Maka__'__s eyes me__t__ the monster__'__s as it revealed itself__._

_"__Ms. Albarn.__"_ A voice echoed

_"__Ms. Albarn!__"_

Maka jolted from her sleep, her heart racing as she tried to catch her breath, trying to understand where she was.

"Ms. Albarn." The teacher raised her glasses, her short black hair trimmed to a bob as she glared at Maka. "I understand that you are ahead of the class, but that does not mean you can go falling while I"m lecturing."

Maka could feel the sweat dripping down her neck as she nodded towards the teacher, "Sorry, Ms. Azusa." She muttered, her head still spinning from her recent nightmare. "Can I be excused, I don't feel too well."

Ms. Azusa eyed the blonde haired girl carefully, her face looked pale, and she was breathing rather quickly. "Do you need anyone to help you?"

Before Maka could answer here, another girl raised her hand "I'll take her, Ms. Azusa. I need to go to the nurse anyway."

The teacher nodded, her eyes still on Maka as she stood up.

Maka couldn't protest the girl's help, she was having a hard time trying to speak let alone reject anyone's aid. The girl grabbed Maka by the arm, her grip tight as Maka still tried to calm down her breathing.

"My name's Ana, by the way." The girl chirped as she turned to look at Maka. "I think it's cool that someone like you is dating Soul. Gives other girls that are just like you hope that they might find someone else like him one day."

Maka only nodded, she was sure that was actually an insult from the way the girl spoke. "Thanks… I guess." Maka muttered, finally letting out a breath as she reached the nurse's office.

The nurse's eyes went wide as she saw Maka, making the blonde haired girl raise an eyebrow at the nurse.

"You look like a mess." The nurse muttered, pointing to one of the beds, "Go ahead and lie down, I'm scared you're about to pass out."

Maka let out a small chuckle; this wasn't the first time she's been at the nurse's office. They actually became good friends over the years Maka had been in school; having to come over after all the fights and bullying she got caught in cemented her relationship with the nurse a lot better.

The nurse turned to look at Ana, a small smile on her face, "Your medicine is right over there," She pointed towards a small table next to another patient's bed. "There's also a cup of water besides it for you to drink. After you're done, go ahead and go back to class."

Ana smiled as she walked towards the table, her eyes on Maka as the blonde haired girl laid down in bed.

Before Maka knew what happened, she felt something cold land on top of her, soaking her sweater.

"I'm soooo sorry!" Ana shouted, her hand on the bed as if she lost balance. "I missed a step and fell, oh my god, I'm sorry."

Maka let out a sigh before she smiled at the girl, "Its fine." she muttered, as she quickly took off her sweater. It was dripping wet, and she laid it out on a chair to air dry. If she wore it like that to take a nap, she would be uncomfortable in it, not to mention the blankets would get wet.

She let out a sigh, she picked the worse day to wear a spaghetti strap shirt over her sweater, thankfully… the sweater was the only thing that got wet and not her shirt. "Hopefully it dries out before I have to go back to class." Maka muttered, walking back to bed as she laid down.

xXxXxXx

Soul looked over his shoulder as he walked over to the school's roof, his phone already in hand. He knew that this might cause some problems, but he had no other choice, if he thought about it.

Maka's soul was getting stronger, that much was for certain, she was able to pick up when he tried reading her soul and even block him a majority of the time. Her eyes were looking more and more cold every time she woke up as if she was remembering something terrible from all the dreams she had.

It didn't help that the nightmares were getting worse, causing the girl to wake up screaming, shivering, and usually crying.

But this time, this time he knew something was up, he felt her soul from across the building in the study hall. The surge of power grew at an alarming rate and just as quickly as it showed up, it dwindled and disappeared.

The moment he felt it, he knew something was wrong, it felt off… tainted and dangerous in a way that caused him to worry.

_"__Soul?__"_ Liz's tone of voice was full of concern; she knew he hardly called her when he was in school. It could blow his cover. _"__What__'__s up? Everything okay?__"_

"Send me Stein's number, Liz" Soul muttered, letting out a sigh, "I need to see if my theory is right."

"_Everything okay?__"_ Liz asked, her tone growing more concerned.

"I'm not sure," Soul answered, "Something's up, but I need Stein to confirm this for me before I jump to conclusions."

Liz let out a sigh, _"__I__'__ll send you his number then. Let me know what happens__"__. _

Soul didn't want Liz to worry, Maka was also her friend, one of the few Maka could actually confide in, and the same went for Liz. But he knew she could tell by the tone in his voice something was wrong.

He only hoped that he was mistaken at this point.

xXxXxXxX

Maka's eyes went wide as she heard the nurse speak.

"Ana took your sweater to go get dried, she felt bad that it got wet and wanted to do something for you." The nurse smiled.

"Ms. Nebusa, I understand she went and took it, but that was almost an hour ago, the bell is about to ring and I don't have my sweater with me." Maka could feel the color drain from her face. All she was wearing was a black spaghetti strap top, it hugged her body and the cut was too low for comfort.

"I understand Maka, but you already have to go back to class, I can't have you staying in here just because you don't have your sweater." Ms. Nebusa continued to smile, her eyes telling her that it will be alright.

Maka took in a deep breath, she could already feel the stares as soon as she would walk out the door. But Ms. Nebusa was right, she couldn't stay in here and hide the whole day, her backpack was in her class and if Soul didn't see her in the next class he would get worried.

Letting out a sigh, Maka hung her head, releasing her messy bun she decided to at least let her hair cover up some of her skin, there wasn't much she could do about the sweater, but for now she was grateful she hadn't cut her hair off yet.

Soul raised an eyebrow at the loud noise emitting from the hallways, whistles and wolf calls were being shouted as he saw someone run quickly into the classroom. His eyes widened as he saw Maka's face red with embarrassment, her eyes quickly scanning the room to meet his.

"Wow!" A guy shouted out, a desk above Soul's, "Bookworm, you have boobs!"

Maka's eyes went wide for a moment, her back straightened as she tried hard not to trip on her feet, quickly walking up to sit next to Soul.

"I can see why you're with her now, Soul." The guy muttered a smile on his face, "Bookworm was hiding _all that_ in those sweaters."

Soul narrowed his eyes at the guy, causing him to shut up and sit back down. He turned to look at Maka, clearly she was uncomfortable as she kept playing with her fingers, her eyes casted down so she wouldn't see anyone.

"Hey Maka!" A guy shouted, walking over to her, "You're looking great!"

Soul raised an eyebrow, the guy was clearly eyeing her up and down as she didn't bother looking at him in the eyes, her face turning a deeper red.

"It's not cool to flirt with another guy's girl." Soul stated, grabbing Maka and holding her closer to him.

"Sorry Soul, can't help but admire your secret treasure. No wonder you didn't want anyone else to have her." The guy smiled, his eyes still on Maka.

Soul's arm was itching to punch the guy, but the look on Maka's face said she wasn't in the mood to attract more attention to herself.

He usually liked making her blush, it was interesting to see how flushed her face got with embarrassment as he flirted with her. But the deep red in the her face was deeper than any color he's ever seen before, her back was rigid as she tried hard to avoid everyone's stares… unconsciously, though… he was sure she was moving closer to him for protection.

"What's with the attire, someone stole your sweater?" Soul whispered half joking, his eyes went wide as she merely pressed her lips; he couldn't detain his laughter as she looked away, her lips pouting out in embarrassment.

Maka wanted to beat the jerk up, but she already attracted too much attention with her wardrobe and to make things worse, she couldn't find Ana to get her sweater back. She bit her bottom lip when she remembered it wasn't her sweater but Soul's.

"Sorry." She muttered, her eyes peering to look at him as he finally stopped laughing, "I can't find the girl who took it, and she was suppose to go get it dried and never came back."

Soul raised an eyebrow at the girl. She was too trusting at any moment, especially when it came to other girls. He didn't know how to tell her that the chances of the girl coming back with her sweater were slim to none.

"It's fine." He mumbled, turning his face away though he knew it hurt her feelings, but he couldn't face her right at that moment… not with all the guys practically eye raping the girl in front of him causing the white haired guardian to see red.

Letting out a sigh, he tried to remain cool and uncaring; all the while his blood was boiling throughout out the day.

Guys would literally go up to her and try to have a conversation if they didn't see Soul near her. Some would even try to grab a pass at her or try to flirt with her while Soul was gone.

"Soul, good job on trying to keep the bookworm all to yourself." Ron laughed, his eyes on Maka as she was busy getting a book from the library.

Soul raised an eyebrow, "It's not cool to eye someone else's girl, Ron."

"I'm not eyeing, Soul." Ron smiled, "I'm appreciating what you got."

Soul bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his cool over that sentence. "Touch my girl, and you can kiss your limbs goodbye." Soul stated, his face didn't reveal if it was a joke or not.

Ron laughed, his eyes now on Soul as Maka was walking back towards them. "It's not me you have to worry about, Soul. I know not to mess with you. But some might think they got a chance if you're not near her." He muttered as he got up and started to walk away.

That caught Soul's attention as Maka raised an eyebrow at him. After finally sitting down, she was about to read when she felt warm arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to his body.

"Soul, what gives?" She asked, using the book to cover her face.

"The bench is perfect for things like this." He muttered, a small smirk on his face as he saw her smile, a light blush on her cheeks. "Besides, need to remind all the guys here that you're mine."

Maka couldn't help but let out a small laugh, she knew that this was all an act, Soul only said that to everyone so the bullying could decrease, as well as help him keep an eye on her due to her soul. But she couldn't lie when she said she felt something warm inside every time he said things like that.

_**Snap out of it, Maka. **_She told herself, mentally slapping herself as she concentrated on her book, even with Soul's arms around her waist. _**It**__**'**__**s all an act, and you**__**'**__**ll be stupid to believe any of this. **_Maka let out a mental sigh as she tried hard not to let her own words get to her.

After their free class, Soul walked Maka to class, grabbing her hand and smiling as he winked at her, telling her it would be alright. Maka only smiled, as she walked into her class, letting her bangs cover her face, she quickly walked over to her desk, only to find it was missing. Letting out a sigh, she figured it might have been one of the many crazy fan girls that had something against her. It didn't help things out now that Soul was more open to acting out their supposed relationship in school.

She didn't bother going and grabbing it, as she decided she didn't need to take this class anyway and walked out, She actually had enough of all the attention. Deciding once and for all that she was going to go to the one and only place that brought her comfort— her book store.

Quickly sending a text to Soul telling him that she was leaving early and going home, she left school and walked towards her destination.

Soul bit the inside of his cheek as he sat down on his desk, hands in his pockets. He was about to take a nap when he saw two guys walk towards him. Letting out a sigh, he knew what they were here for.

"Hey Soul!" One of the guys with red unruly hair smiled, "Dude, your girl is fucking hot!"

The other guy smiled wide, "Trying to keep her all to yourself, huh?" He ran a finger through his slick black hair. "No wonder you never left her side. I just thought she was a prude, probably giving you blue balls or some shit."

Soul smirked, leaning back on his chair as he let the other two continue their conversation.

"That explains why you haven't played around with any other girl, huh?" The guy with red hair smiled, his eyes glazing over with perverted thoughts, "Don't you think so, Caleb?"

Caleb smiled, turning to look at Soul, "Fuck yeah! I mean, this is Soul we are talking about. You could get any girl you want, and with bookworm, we thought for a fact you would be sleeping with other girls." Caleb turned to look at his other friend, his smile still on his face, "Eh, Achilles?"

Achilles laughed, running a finger through his messy red hair. "She must be a freak in the sheet, Soul. It's rare for you to keep a girl this long. She must be that good in order for you to still keep her by your side."

Soul's eyes remained emotionless, his face didn't reveal anything as Soul looked at both of them, and before they had time to register anything, Soul punched both hard on the face. "Touch my girl, and you'll be crying for mercy." He smirked as they crouched on the floor holding their bloody nose.

The white haired guardian decided to leave school as he received a message from Maka, informing him she was going home. He couldn't help smiling, as he figured she already had too much of all that was going on.

Dialing the number Liz sent him, he decided to call up Stein and schedule a meeting before he went home to see Maka.

xXxXxX

Maka's eyes were wide with shock as she finally entered the bookstore; her whole store had been turned upside down with what looked like a symmetry tornado.

She felt her eyes twitch as she looked around: The bookshelves were stacked neatly, on all sides, all of them having the same size of book on each side to look perfect. There wasn't a book out of place, as she noticed that all the books were still in inside the bookstore, but scattered all about. The biographies were no longer to the left on the corner, but in the middle section, while the dictionaries were now on the right side instead of the left.

The pictures from book covers and movie titles along with quotes from famous authors, artist, books, and proverbs were gone. As perfect pictures of symmetry were all around, eight on each side to be exact. She couldn't help but let out a small growl, her hands already digging into her phone as she dialed the perpetrator at hand.

It was going to take her the whole day to get her bookstore back to normal. Letting out a sigh, she hung up the phone and decided to get to work. Calling and complaining wasn't going to get anything done. Placing her bag and phone on "The Island" she almost let out a scream as she noticed that her island was now in a shape of an O with only a little gap for her to enter, in there there was a note with Kidd's handwriting.

_"__Maka, the bookstore was in disarray as there was no perfection all around here__.__ I took the liberty of updating your computer software along with some of the technology you had around here, also__…_ _I went ahead and fixed your bookstore for you__. __H__ere is a map on how everything is and where you can find things for when you arrive. P.S, Please do keep everything in the perfect symmetry I have established.__"_

Maka's eye twitched as she read the note and makeshift map he had given her. Slumping her head low, she decided to just sit in her chair and close her eyes for a moment, at least grateful that she had a bookstore to go to, thanks to him.

Before she let her mind get a hold of her, she quickly got up and decided to get to work. Locking up her store, Maka turned on her MP3 and got started on reorganizing her family's bookstore.

xXxXxXx

Soul took a sip from his bottled water, his eyes on the grey haired man in front of him, who was sitting down looking rather bored.

"So her soul is showing signs of changes?" Stein asked, his eyes turning to look at Soul.

"I'm not sure if you could call them changes," Soul muttered. "She's getting stronger though, especially when it comes to sensing other's wavelength."

Stein nodded, rather bored with the conversation already. "Is there any way you can collect some data for me, or if I can go observe this myself?"

Soul was quiet for a moment. He knew Stein would have to confirm this for him, but he didn't know how he could go about telling Maka that they were checking her soul for signs of corruption. Let alone, allowing Stein to observe her when she trusted him just as far as she could throw him after the whole incident with Kidd.

"I can go get some data when she's asleep, if that would make the situation a lot better." Stein spoke, his tone rather calm as he looked a Soul with mischievous eyes.

Soul only nodded, "I'll call you when she's about to go to bed so you can come and check it out yourself. The moment her soul sent a huge power surge, I knew something was up. It felt different than normal, but the part that worries me is the fact when that happened, it was strong, probably attracted bad news in the process."

Stein lit up a cigarette as he looked around the empty park. The sun was already setting as he let out a puff of smoke. "If you felt it, then yes, I'm sure others did to. But what you should be more concerned about is not the ones that are already formed…. But the ones that are about to start forming into kishins. If they felt her power surge… Then they know who to attack. Worse would be the one's who have been dormant for a long time."

"You think her soul has the power to awaken dormant kishins?" Soul couldn't keep the shock from his voice.

"I'm more than sure our Grigori Soul is a lot stronger than the previous ones." Stein answered, letting out a puff of smoke into the air. "When did this start, anyways?"

Soul took a sip from his drink, "Two weeks ago, after she read that damn book." Soul finally answered, as if he realized something no one else did. "Stein, have you been able to get any progress on the book?"

His sudden interest in it raised Stein's attention, his eyes now focusing on crimson red. "It's taking me a bit longer than expected, now that Maka was able to decipher it, there have been a bit of bumps on the road. Liz and Kid have given up altogether, leaving me with the book on my own."

Soul raised an eyebrow at the scientist.

"Kidd's calculations were…. incorrect, so to speak." Stein paused to let out a puff of smoke. "Deciphering the book was just the first obstacle. There have been others on the road as well. Medusa is calculating when it comes to traps, and so far, this book has had one or two in each chapter, the spells aren't as deadly as I expected, but I'm sure there's more to it than meets the eyes.

Soul nodded, he had a feeling he was right in this situation. If it all started when Maka read book, then he knows this is just the calm before the storm.

"Let me know when I can go over to collect some data as I am rather curious on the condition of Maka's soul." Stein stated, a dangerous smile on his face while he got up, hands inside his coat pockets. He gave Soul one last nod before he left, leaving Soul with his thoughts.

Soul let out a sigh, he knew this was something he needed to be honest about, but he wasn't sure how to go about it to let Maka in on this, after the whole deal.

===FLASHBACK===

_Maka let out a breath, her hands were shivering, and she wasn__'__t sure if it was due to nerves or fear. _

_"__Hey.__"_ _Soul muttered, his eyes on the blonde haired girl as she let out another deep breath. __"__If you want to back out, it__'__s fine.__"_

_Maka bit her bottom lip, her eyes narrowing as she turned to look at Soul, __"__I__'__m fine, just do me a favor__?__"_ _S__he gave out a weak laugh, __"__Don__'__t let me die.__"_

_She gave him a smile, her joke failing as she noticed the look in his eyes__.__H__e wasn__'__t liking any of this. _

_"__Maka...__"_ _Soul__'__s tone was full of concern as his crimson eyes never left her__'__s._

_She didn__'__t let him finish as she reassured him everything was going to be fine. _

_After what seemed like hours, Kidd finally arrived at Soul__'__s house, the book and jewelry box in hand. _

_Maka let out a breath as Liz set up the camera to document the event__.__ Kidd sat down besides the camera while Soul sat down next to Maka._

_She hesitated for a slight moment, her hand hovering above the jewelry box for a second before she quickly moved it to lightly tap the dancer__'__s head. The soft melody began to play__causing her eme__rald __eyes to get heavy __and __hazy__. __B__efore anyone knew what was happening, a soft glow appeared within Maka. Words quickly appear__ed__ on the blank pages as the music continued on. Her eyes flutter__ed__ on occasion as the pages turned every minute or so. _

_The melody sent shivers down Soul__'__s spine__. __H__e knew the song, he knew the notes, what he didn__'__t know was why his brother__'__s song was playing on the music box._

_He was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to realize Maka was breathing heavily__, he__r eyes were now fully opened__ and __had rolled back. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she began to shiver. _

_The pages flipped faster as the ink appeared__. I__t wasn__'__t until Soul realized she was bleeding from her nose, her face flushed as she started convulsing__ before__ collapsing into the ground __with a scream of__ pain, that he realized the song had finished._

_Soul__'__s breath caught in his throat as realized__ the blood pooling from her nose wasn__'__t red, but black._

=====FLASHBACK=======

Soul let out a sigh, trying to shake off the memory, at least he was thankful that Maka didn't remember anything about that day.

The white haired guardian walked slowly back to his place, raising an eyebrow as he saw the petite blonde haired girl practically drag herself up the stairs.

Maka was exhausted, her back hurt, her arms were sore, and she was sure she made more of a mess than any organization as she tried to fix her bookstore back to the way it once was. Stretching her tired arms, she finally let out a sigh of relief as she saw the building. Her whole body suddenly bursted with energy as she almost ran up the stairs.

The faster she got home, the faster she could take a bath and go to bed. She was sure with all the work she had done today, she wouldn't have the energy to have any nightmares. Holding back a yawn, Maka walked up the elevator, unaware that her white haired guardian was only a few steps away from her.

Soul couldn't help but chuckle. Her headphones were on, as she continued to stretch and massage her shoulders, every now and then she would shiver from the cold. He silently scolded the blond haired girl as she was out in the freezing cold air in nothing but a spaghetti strap shirt, her long hair was already in disarray as she quickly walked up the hallway, finally reaching their door.

He didn't have time to say anything as she quickly let out a scream. Before he had time to pull out his scythe Maka was already falling to the ground, a pair of hands grabbing her before she landed.

"Dammit Stein!" Soul snapped, his eyes narrowed as he almost killed the professor in his living room. "I told you I would call you."

The white haired guardian was debating about murdering the man as he sat on the sofa, glaring at the professor in front of him.

Stein looked at Soul, his facial expression that of boredom as he turned back to look at Maka, "It was honestly a lie," Stein answered, removing his glasses, "I wanted to check for myself the strength of her soul, while she was awake."

Soul's eye twitched as he stared at Maka's prone, unconscious body laid on the couch. Her breathing heavy, probably from another nightmare she was having.

"Calm down, Soul." Stein muttered, his hand reaching for the screw in his head. "I needed to see if she could fight off my soul, and for a moment she was able to, but the power she used was too strong that she fainted."

Soul was about to speak when he closed his mouth, unsure of what to say in this situation.

"It seems you were correct, her soul is getting stronger," Stein's eyes narrowed for a moment, his eyes focusing on the blonde haired girl in front of him. "But it doesn't look like that's all."

Soul's eyes went straight towards the sleeping girl, Her breathing would hitch every now and then as she let out a silent whimper.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say she's being slowly consumed by something." Stein was muttering to himself now, his eyes staring intently on the girl's stomach. "Her soul is intact, nothing is out of the ordinary, but every now and then something shows up, as if it's a quick burst, but it's there…"

Before Soul had time to register what was going on, Maka let out a bloodcurdling scream as Stein pushed his hand deep into Maka's stomach.

"The fuck are you doing!" Soul shouted. He was about to push Stein out of the way, when his eyes went wide, looking down he realized he had been stitched to the floor by the professor.

"Calm down, Soul." He muttered again, his eyes shining with a sadistic look, "I need to see something for myself, and unfortunately, this is the only way I can get the data."

Stein let out a breath as he pulled his hand back out, Maka was completely pale and wasn't even moving. "She's alive, I had to calm her soul while I was there." Stein reassured Soul, his eyes going back to his hand as he placed what ever he grabbed inside a small tube. "It seems our Grigori Soul has been attacked with a rare condition…"

Soul felt his body release from the stitches, and he quickly moved towards Maka, her breathing light now.

"Interesting." Stein muttered, looking back at Maka. Pushing his glasses back up, he turned to look at Soul. "I'm about to connect with her soul, it might be painful for her, since I'm going to force the connection, so I suggest you stay close to her, talk to her and reassure her things will be okay."

Soul slowly nodded. His eyes on Maka as she let out another scream, her eyes going wide for a moment as she quickly closed them back up, her breathing gasping out as sweat was appeared on her forehead.

It felt like hours, but turned out to be a few mere minutes when Stein finally spoke. His eyes didn't reveal anything as he quickly got up, his hands already reaching out for his cigarrettes, signalling for Soul to follow him.

"Hmmm, well this has turned into an interesting event." Stein muttered, his eyes on Maka as he spoke. "She's been poisoned... in a sense." Stein muttered, a cigarette already in hand. "She's slowly being consumed by black blood, and it's causing a chain reaction."

"What reaction." Soul asked, his eyes quickly turning to the Stein. "What the fuck is black blood?"

Stein's attention fully on Soul as he lit up a cigarette. "She's remembering the day of the attack. Whatever was blocking that memory from coming back is now gone and chunks of the attack are coming back."

"What does that have to do with the way her soul is changing?" Soul asked, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the professor.

"It has everything to do with her soul," Stein paused, letting out a puff of smoke. "It's what's contaminating her soul, corrupting it. If I'm right, this is probably what Medusa had in mind."

Soul felt his body grow cold at the witch's name. "The book…" he muttered.

"Yes, the book." Stein repeated, his eyes now moving to the night sky, "It seems the reason why Maka was the only one to be able to read it was in order to engage the first trap. And apparently this is a most deadly trap, as well."

That caught Soul's attention, his eyes going wide as he turned to look at the professor.

"Whatever trap Medusa had planned awakened the memories of the attack, causing her soul to react, and the more she relives the attack, the more her soul gets corrupted."

"But what about her ability to… " He wasn't able to finish, he was still trying to process all of this.

"It seems that's the only reason why it's taking longer, if not she would have already been corrupted. Her ability to cleanse her soul is what is helping her from turning corrupt."

"What about that black blood you just mentioned?" Soul asked, hanging his head low as he sat down on the lounge chair.

"There's a small trace of black blood in her system, in her soul." Stein answered, putting the cigarette out in the small ashtray by his side, "If it was there before this whole event is unclear, but the matter is still critical, now that her memories are slowly returning, she's becoming stronger, but, only time will tell if it's for good or for the bad."

"What does that mean for her?"

"It means as she gets stronger, more Kishin will be able to sense her. And the only thing you have to worry about now is," the gray haired professor paused, his eyes now on Sou, as an sinister smile formed on his facel, "what will get her first - the black blood, the kishin, Medusa, or something worse?"

Soul didn't say a word, his eyes moving back to the night sky as he slowly processed this in.

His worst fear was just acknowledged. Maka was in danger, and he was responsible for majority of it.

Medusa had sent them a message, loud and clear: No matter how much they tried to protect Maka, Medusa would still be able to get her.

* * *

><p><strong>okay, okay... I'm sorry for the really, really REALLY late update. But...<strong>

**It was honestly because I've been working full time, going to school, and raising my three very energetic boys...**

**That and my laptop decided to die before I had a chance to save all my chapters into my usb drive. (sorry!) **

**Either way, as promised, I hope you guys liked chapter 10. **

**Again, your reviews are greatly appreciated, and just know that no, I haven't forgotten about this story, hopefully now that I will be putting work aside and just focusing on school and kids, I will have more time to update my story as time goes on. Also, do bear with me as my beta writer and myself are very busy and therefor are taking a little bit longer to update.**

**That aside, I just want to mention that even though I do appreciate everyone reviewing and helping me better my story, please refrain from using rude remarks or insults in your review. If you want to point something out and you feel like it's something extremely bothersome to you, then please PM, but don't go insulting me or my beta writer. **

**As I am taking time to update, taking time to rewrite, proof read, and some times some errors slip through the cracks, but either way... please, there is no need for insults in people's reviews. **

**with that said, I hope everyone had a great new years, christmas, halloween and yeah. **

**Love,  
>-KiddiexX<strong>


End file.
